Naruto : Tobirama's Heir
by NXSE
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his family for his younger twin siblings. His potential is seen by Tobirama Senju and becomes his sensei. See him rise against the odds. Will have Sharingan and maybe another kekkei genkai not sure which one but is up for voting. Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina) -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Naruto : Tobirama's Heir**

* * *

 _ **Summary : Heavily AU : Naruto is sealed with the soul of the Kyuubi and neglected for his siblings by his parents. Something happens on his fifth birthday that changes his views on his family and village forever. Tobirama Senju sees his potential and decides him to be his successor seeing him to be a once in a generation prodigy like himself and goes on to show the Hidden Leaf and his family how much of a mistake they made by not believing in their son. See him rise against the odds with his partner and become the ninja nobody believed him to be. Let's see where his adventures take him…**_

* * *

 **Note : The story has undergone a complete rewrite and overhaul so please read the first chapter again if you've already read it.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **October 10**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Konohagakure no sato as the Namikaze family was expecting their family to become bigger and livelier than ever before. Minato was ecstatic as he saw his pregnant wife walking beside him. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces ever since they heard the news last week from Biwako Sarutobi. She had told them that they were going to give birth to not one but three children that night. Kushina couldn't be happier as she thought of the lively atmosphere the house would have with such hyper Uzumaki triplets. None were aware of the dangers that were lurking in the dark shadows of the night.

* * *

 **In a secret hideout just outside the village…**

* * *

"DAMN YOU MINATO I'LL KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS!" was a shout that was heard throughout the barriers of the secret hideout by the ANBU guarding it.

"It'll be alright Kushi-chan just push…" he was cut off as Kushina screamed again. He tried to hold the seal as stable as possible and pushed more chakra into it. Sweat dropped from his forehead showing the strain of holding down the strongest and mightiest of the bijuu down.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" she shouted as Minato wiped the sweat of her forehead with a wet cloth and urged her to push harder. Several screams later the crying of children was heard as Minato gazed at Biwako's arms, the arms that held three tiny bundles in her arms. His children, he was a father now. He couldn't even believe it as Biwako put two bundles in Kushina's arms and he gazed at them curiously. He could see the mane of the signature scarlet hair of his wife and pouted inwardly. Looks like all his children had taken after their mother he mused. Biwako saw his expression and smiled.

"Minato don't you worry not all of them took after Kushina." She said and his eyes widened as he gazed at the bundle in Biwako's arms and saw the mane of unruly blonde hair and grinned as a happy tear fell of his eye. Biwako smiled at his emotions and looked down as she saw the little bundle of joy open his cerulean blue eyes and she smiled.

"Looks like he takes after you completely Minato-kun, even the same eyes." She said and if it was possible his grin widened even more as he took a step forward gazing at his son. Suddenly he heard a gurgle and looked up to see blood leaking out of Biwako's mouth and his eyes widened. He saw as she fell to her knees and the stranger behind her came into his field of vision, causing his veteran shinobi eyes to harden. He saw the orange mask with a swirl pattern and a single hole for the right eye, but the thing that intrigued him the most was the three tomoed Sharingan in his visible eye. He saw as he took the bundle that had his son in his arms and pointed a kunai at his throat.

"Step away from the jinchuriki or the child dies." He said coldly and Minato nodded, holding his hands in a placating manner; trying to buy as much time as possible to think of a solution through this mess.

"Calm down we can talk this out peacefully." He said and the man chuckled causing him to narrow his hardened gaze on the stranger that was holding his son.

"Oh I am perfectly calm, but I think you don't love your son as much as I thought." He said throwing the bundle into the air and held his kunai up to slash him. Minato instantly channelled chakra to the soles of his feet, cracking the ground underneath and jumped to catch his son. He caught the bundle in mid-air and held him tightly to his chest like a lifeline. He saw the curious happy cerulean blue eyes of his son, the expression that showed he didn't know what was going on nor was he interested as he heard his happy gurgle and smiled. He was broken out of his thoughts as his feet stuck to the wall and he gazed back at the bed to see the man standing over his wife and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Finally, the jinchuriki is mine!" he said as Minato jumped to catch him but didn't make it in time. He saw as the man disappeared in a swirling vortex with his wife and picked up the two red headed bundles. His eyes widened as he saw the exploding tags on them and threw the blankets away as he jumped back. The tags exploded and he shielded the children but was thrown out when he concentrated on a nearby beacon and teleported to the three pronged kunai. He skids on the ground all the while covering the children and gazed down to see them smiling innocently and sighed in relief. He started to think back on the events that took place and his mind began to conclude the possible scenarios. He started concentrating and disappeared in a yellow flash, appearing in his house and put his children on the bed in his bedroom. He walked to the bedside table picking up a three pronged kunai and closed his eyes, trying to find the marker on Kushina's seal disappearing in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a clearing outside of Konoha…**

* * *

The man with the orange mask came into existence in a swirling vortex. Kushina came to on a pre-set holding stand as some chains of Kanji made from a special holding fuinjutsu held her down. Kushina looked down as she saw her seal on the verge of breaking, then gazed at the man in front of her panting from the strain of child birth. She glared at him though he showed no signs of noticing. She felt her head lighten as she saw his spinning tomoes in his eye, the man smirked under his mask as he entered the mindscape to her seal.

* * *

 **Inside Kushina's Mindscape…**

* * *

The Nine Tailed fox was chained up to a crater of lave, suddenly though he felt a presence that was foreign to him and turned his eyes down. He growled as he saw those dreaded eyes he despised so much.

"YOU!" he roared as he felt anger bubble up within him and roared at the man who stood unflinching, making him snarl even more.

"It's time you knew who your master is Nine Tails, and serve him." The man said calmly as the Nine Tailed fox roared a roar that would have made any lesser man faint.

"MAKE NO MISTAKE YOU DAMNED UCHIHA, YOU WILL DIE AND PAY FOR THIS!..." he was cut off as he gazed into those spinning tomoes of his eye and his eye copied the pattern. A moment later the tomoe in Nine Tail's eyes stopped and his eye had a round pupil instead of the slitted one, showing the proof of his possession.

"Yes finally the time has come, I've waited so long for this night hahaha…" he cackled as he exited the mindscape.

* * *

 **Outside Kushina's Mindscape…**

* * *

The masked man came back to his senses completely as red chakra bubbled out from Kushina's seal. It started covering her and a huge glob of demonic chakra came out, a moment later taking the shape of the Nine Tailed Fox, the king of the bijuus and the mightiest of the nine. He bowed down to the masked man who smirked beneath his mask and turned around walking away from the redheaded women laying on the ground.

"You won't get away with this…" whispered Kushina as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to meet the gaze of her violet eyes.

"Amazing, you Uzumaki really are something else alright. To think, you are alive even after having a tailed beast extracted from you. But no matter, I'll take care of it now…. Kyuubi kill her!" he ordered turning to the demon, who lifted his paw and aimed his claw at the completely vulnerable Kushina. She closed her eyes awaiting her death, when she felt someone pick her up and a strange pull. She opened her eyes to see the gently smiling face of Minato and smiled weakly in return.

"You really are as fast as they say Yellow Flash…" the masked man said, as Minato turned around and gave him such a cold glare that he shivered. He hadn't seen such cold eyes in anyone, so those were the eyes of a shinobi who took on a thousand shinobi on his own unflinching. Minato turned around as he closed his eyes sensing the beacon at his house, in the bedroom and disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato…**

* * *

The village was going on about peacefully, completely unaware of the events that had just transpired or were about to transpire. Itachi sat in his house with little Sasuke on his lap when a sudden feeling of dread and malevolence fell across the village as Sasuke started crying in his arms. He himself shivered as he tried to calm his little brother down.

All of a sudden there was a puff of smoke in the middle of the village, startling everyone. The villagers gazed as the poof of smoke cleared and their heart dropped and blood ran cold. The figure of the Nine Tailed Fox swirled his massive tails around in all his glory with a massive roar.

"IT'S THE NINE TAILS!" many of them shouted as they started running away from the beast who started tearing apart through everything that came into its field of vision.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower…**

* * *

An ANBU came to the office in a Shunshin as he spoke up hurriedly.

"Hokage-sama the Nine Tails…" he was cut off as Hiruzen spoke up putting on the last pieces of his battle gear.

"I know, try and hold it off and I'll come and try to suppress it as best as I could with Minato." He said and the ANBU nodded and vanished in another smokeless Shunshin as he put his helmet on.

"Hiruzen we should keep the Uchiha out of the way for now…" said a voice as he turned around to see Danzo and nodded.

"Do what you want and handle the security of the village. Evacuate as many as you can safely to the bunkers. I'll go and fend of the beast." He said in an urgent tone of voice as the crippled war hawk nodded and went about to carry out his orders and Hiruzen jumped out to take charge of the battle in the village.

* * *

 **In the middle of the village with the Kyuubi…**

* * *

The shinobi forces including all of the special jounins, elite jounins and the ANBU were throwing jutsu after jutsu from a range to keep it at bay as the chunins and genins evacuated the battle zones.

" **Fire Style : Flamethrower!"** many jounins and ANBU shouted as they launched an inferno of flames at the beast. The Kyuubi just looked at it and gave it a massive roar blowing away the flames.

"Damn it, nothing works we have been at it with everything. Where is Yondaime-sama?" cursed Ibiki as he looked around and sighed in relief as Hiruzen, clad in his battle gear came into his field of vision.

"Sandaime-sama, what should we do? And where is Yondaime-sama?" he asked and Hiruzen gazed at the destruction and was mortified by it. If this went on any longer then there won't be a village to protect. He instantly bit his thumb, going through hand seals and slammed his blood smeared palm on the ground.

" **Ninja Art : Summoning Jutsu - Monkey King Enma!"** he said as there was a puff of smoke and Monkey King Enma stood proudly and gazed at the battlefield then at the beast, turning to Sarutobi.

" **Sarutobi why the hell is the Kyuubi free? And why is it attacking the village**?" he asked and Hiruzen sighed.

"I don't know Enma, but let's just stop him and try and subdue him until Minato comes." He said and Enma nodded as he held the ram hand seal.

" **Transformation : Adamantine Staff!"** he said and transformed into a black staff as Hiruzen twirled it around and got into his bojutsu stance. He flared his chakra as the beast stopped and turned to him with a snarl. Hiruzen launched himself at the beast and slammed his Adamantine staff on its head slamming it back a bit as he growled in defiance. Hiruzen jumped back and was readying his staff for another go when he saw a tail of the beast coming from his blindside and slammed into his abdomen and crashed him into a nearby house.

"SANDAIME-SAMA!" the shinobi shouted as they saw him getting taken down when he came out of the rubble and cleaned his mouth of the excess blood with a smirk.

"Everyone try and push it away, when I engage it hit it with your wide range jutsus from its blindside and try and push him outside the village walls." He shouted and they all nodded as he went through a long chain of hand seals and ended on a strange seal making Enma's eye widen in shock and a smirk to come across him inwardly.

" **Finally getting serious are we Sarutobi?"** he asked and Hiruzen nodded as he moulded a huge amount of chakra cracking the ground underneath him.

" **Forbidden Secret Art : God's Strength!"** he shouted as the muscles on his body buffed up and nerves started showing across them. His muscles and chakra coils were flooded with chakra to the point of their limits. He twirled around his staff and entered his stance, launching himself at the beast at blinding speeds and slammed his staff in its stomach pushing it back. The Kyuubi slid across the ground, falling down as it roared in defiance. It was near the walls of the village as the surrounding shinobi started going through their own hand seals.

" **Earth Style : Earth Dragon Jutsu!/ Fire Style : Dragon Flame Bullet!"** they shouted in unison as a huge torrent of molten earth converged on the bijuu who brought five of his tails in front of him blocking them and used the rest to take out the roof where the shinobi were standing and gave a loud roar startling them. The Kyuubi moulded chakra in its mouth as it released a huge torrent of flames powered up by its potent demonic chakra and launched it at the shinobi forces making their eyes widen as they didn't have time to counter it.

" **Earth Style : Mud Wall!"** Hiruzen shouted as a huge wall of mud formed in front of them but to his horror it tore right through it and followed on its path.

"EVERYONE WATCH OUT!" he shouted but knew there was nothing they could do to stop it when he heard a shout.

" **Water Style : Water Severing Wave!"** all of them heard as a huge tidal wave of water came from above them, not touching them in the slightest and collided with the inferno creating a huge amount of steam.

" **Wind Style : Great Breakthrough!"** all of them heard again and a huge gust of wind blew the steam away as their eyes turned behind to see the stoic face of Tobirama Senju as he walked to them and they cheered seeing their saviour.

"IT'S NIDAIME-SAMA!" they cheered in unison as Tobirama walked up to Hiruzen. Hiruzen smiled at seeing his sensei, even though the signs of old age on his face he still showed how capable he was as a ninja just through his performance now and the way he held himself.

"Saru, why is the Kyuubi out and attacking the village?" he asked stoically and Hiruzen frowned.

"I don't know sensei, something must have gone wrong with Kushina's seal." He said and Tobirama nodded crossing his arms over his chest as they gazed at the Kyuubi trying to get back up from the last attack.

"Where the hell is Minato, why isn't he taking charge of the village?" he asked stoically and Hiruzen shook his head.

"We don't know where he is sensei, he hasn't been seen or heard from yet. All I have heard is that the hideout where Kushina was to give birth is destroyed and there weren't their bodies there. So I know they escaped but what happened of that I am not too sure." He said and Tobirama nodded as he turned his gaze to the beast who stood up and roared at them as Tobirama flared his chakra forming a blue coating around him, showing the density and power his chakra held as he cracked the ground underneath him. All the shinobi including Hiruzen watched in awe the power he was emanating even at this old an age and he turned to Hiruzen with those cold veteran eyes.

"Hiruzen go on and attack it head on, I'll provide you with support with the help from the other shinobi. I myself am not capable of taking it on single-handedly at my age now but I will do what I can to help until the Yondaime arrives and seals it." He said and Hiruzen nodded, now more confident in his ability to push the beast back as he charged at the Kyuubi and Tobirama and the shinobi provided him with the cover.

* * *

 **At the Uzumaki-Namikaze household…**

* * *

Minato appeared in his bedroom in a yellow flash as he put down Kushina besides the triplets and walked back to the closet and fetched his cloak as he put it on. Kushina cried as she hugged the triplets and whispered.

"Minato what are you going to do?" she asked and Minato sighed.

"I'll stop the Kyuubi and reseal it into our children by splitting it up. Menma and Mito will be able to hold the chakra of the beast at bay seeing they have taken completely after you. And Naruto seeing has taken after me, we'll seal the soul and consciousness of the beast in him. He'll be able to overcome the influence of the beast without any problems." He said and Kushina cried harder.

"Minato do we have to do this and how will you seal the beast without using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal?" she asked and he smiled at her for reassurance.

"Tobirama-sama has taught me the combination of the **Four Way Cross Symbol Seal** that Mito-sama used to seal the Kyuubi in herself. We'll be there with the children to help them through this don't worry. The village will accept my children as one of their own, of that I have no doubt. Don't worry." He said and she nodded as he focused on the beacon on top of the Hokage Monument and disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **At the Hokage Monument…**

* * *

Minato appeared on top of the Hokage monument in a yellow flash and saw as the Kyuubi stopped in between of his battles and gazed at him. The three tomoe pattern appeared in its eye for a moment as its gaze landed on him and he roared in defiance.

" _It's under his complete control and is out to kill me and destroy the village."_ He thought as he saw the Kyuubi gather compressed blue and black demonic chakra as it started to take the form of a ball and launched it at him in order to kill him as well as the people in the shelters in the mountain. He went through the hand seals and opened his palms in front of him as kanji appeared in front of him and the **Bijuudama** stooped as it made contact with it and started getting absorbed into the seal. As soon as it was absorbed completely, Minato flicked the three pronged kunai in his hand as the kanji disappeared in a yellow flash and a blast rocked the village several miles outside of the village. The people cheered seeing their beloved Hokage come and Minato felt a presence behind him. He slashed the kunai in the head of the orange masked stranger, the cause of all that had happened in the night and his eyes widened as the kunai phased right through his head, and the man caught his wrist as he chuckled.

"It's over." He said as Minato started getting absorbed in a swirling vortex and the man laughed when suddenly he disappeared in a yellow flash making him growl.

"That damn jutsu is getting annoying." He snarled as he teleported to Minato's presence, letting the Kyuubi have his share of destruction until he cut the pillar on which the village stood.

* * *

 **In a clearing outside the village…**

* * *

Minato landed skidding on the ground as he came to a halt and stood up picking up the three pronged kunai in his hand and thought about everything that had happened.

" _He broke through the village security, the barrier I set up for protection, dealt with the ANBU and the guards at the hideout with enough stealth that I didn't even sense him approaching me until he made himself know. He has a Sharingan and can control the Kyuubi. The only one who could do that was Madara, but he can't be him. I know that isn't possible then who?"_ he thought as the masked man swirled into existence in front of him and he glared at him coldly.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" he asked and the man chuckled a childish laugh making him narrow his eyes.

"Oh who I am is not important, but why I did this. Hmm maybe on a whim or a part of a greater plan." He said chuckling as chains dropped from his sleeves and Minato got ready channelling chakra to his feet. Both launched themselves at each other at the same time and Minato stabbed the man through his face with his kunai but it phased right through again. As soon as he was out of contact of the man the chains phased back and tried to cleave him as he disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared a few feet away at a kunai on the ground and picked it up analysing everything.

" _He can phase in and out of existence at will. But to attack he will have to come back to being tangible again, in the end it all comes down to who is faster and that is something I can have faith in myself at all times."_ He thought and stood up as he faced the man and held his palm out. He channelled chakra into his palm as the swirling sound of his signature jutsu filled the clearing and a blue swirling ball of chakra was in his hand and the three pronged kunai in the other at the ready. Both glared at each other, one with icy cold blue eyes and the other with his lone Sharingan as a leaf came floating in front of them and they charged at each other as soon as it touched the ground.

Minato pulled his hand back with the swirling blue chakra ball humming as he pumped and compressed more chakra into it and threw the kunai in his hand at the face of the masked man and it phased right through as both brought their hands at each other to make the first blow. The orange masked man smirked under his mask as he saw that he was going to win and just as soon as his hand was about to make contact, Minato disappeared in his signature flash appearing over him catching the kunai and slammed it into his back. The masked man felt the jutsu grinding him in the back and was slammed into the ground hardly as Minato back flipped a few feet away from him.

" _He teleported to the kunai he threw earlier in mid-air! When did he get so fast to do that? How far has he developed that accursed jutsu that I don't know about it!"_ the man snarled in his thoughts as his right arm melted and fell down and his eyes widened as Minato again disappeared and came in front of him jabbing the kunai in his stomach and put his hand on his chest as Kanji covered him.

" _Damn it! He marked me earlier when he attacked me, and this is a contract seal. He put it on me with just a mere touch! He's ruined all of my plans!"_ he thought as he furiously glared at the blankly staring Minato and clenched his teeth in anger.

"With this the Kyuubi no longer belongs to you. Your plans have failed." He said and the man growled.

"Make no mistakes Yondaime, I'll be back and take the Kyuubi with me. You may have defeated me today but the next time won't be the same." He hissed as he clutched his bleeding stomach and started disappearing in the swirling vortex and out of existence as he escaped his presence and Minato looked back as he saw a purple barrier outside the village and focused on the nearest beacon to the barrier and disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the Kyuubi…**

* * *

Hiruzen was slamming the Kyuubi as he was dodging its tails left and right and going in for the attacks at the openings Tobirama was providing him. They had pushed the Kyuubi back enough that it was just outside the village walls and Tobirama saw the chance to contain the beast.

"HIRUZEN NOW IS THE TIME CREATE A SHADOW CLONE, LET'S CONTAIN HIM!" he shouted and Hiruzen nodded instantly forming the signature cross hand seal for the jutsu as a Shadow Clone popped beside him and Tobirama did the same though without any hand seals as they jumped into positions taking four corners around the beast and started going through a long chain of hand seals simultaneously and held the ram seal at the end.

" **Ninja Art : Four Purple Rays Formation!"** the four shouted in unison as a purple barrier was erected around the beast as the Kyuubi roared and slammed its paw on the barrier and the ground shook but the barrier held as it tried and slam itself in the barrier to break out and sweat formed on Tobirama's forehead while the people behind him were cheering seeing the beast being contained.

" _Damn it now I feel the age kicking in. I could have held the Red barrier by myself for a few minutes a few years back but now even the purple formation with help from Hiruzen is taking its toll on me…"_ his thoughts were broken as he saw the beast charge up a **Bijuudama** and his eyes widened as he realized the barrier wouldn't hold against an attack of that magnitude. Hiruzen saw his sensei's heavy breathing and knew the strain it was putting on him and came to the same conclusion seeing the attack when they heard a shout.

" **Ninja Art Summoning : Food Cart Destroyer!"** all of them heard as a red toad with a blue jacket and a tanto on his side appeared over the bijuu and slammed over his head dissipating the **Bijuudama** as the beast roared in defiance when the tomoes in its eyes spun backwards and its eyes became slitted again. Tobirama saw the change and narrowed his eyes at the bijuu.

"It's about time Minato, let's seal the beast." Shouted Hiruzen and Minato nodded as he concentrated on moulding his chakra and gazed at Tobirama intently.

"Tobirama-sama form the seal and teleport us out of here while maintaining the barrier. I'll synchronise with you and share the chakra cost." He said and Tobirama nodded as he too closed his eyes and held his palms on the barrier and Kanji started covering the barrier while on the inside Kanji was covering Gamabunta and the Kyuubi.

" **Hiraishin combination : Two Way Crossing Flash!"** both shouted in unison as they disappeared in a flash and appeared outside the village many miles out and Tobirama panted breathing heavily and Hiruzen had his eyes wide as he saw the jutsu his sensei just pulled off.

" _Amazing to think he could still teleport such massive creatures with the barrier holding them even at this age is truly amazing. You really are amazing sensei."_ He thought amazed at the skill of his teacher and gazed at Minato who was breathing a bit heavily though wasn't as strained as Tobirama was.

"Minato seal the beast, and hurry it up. I won't be able to hold the barrier for too long." He shouted holding the ram seal and reinforced the fading barrier as it breathed back to life and Minato nodded as he disappeared in a yellow flash back to the beacon in his bedroom. He reappeared a moment later and they saw the three bundles in his arms and Tobirama was confused as to why he needed three vessels for the beast.

"Minato why have you brought all three of your children. I know the beast is massive, but two shall suffice." He said and Minato nodded his face emotionless as he answered.

"Indeed you are right Tobirama-sama, but the man who controlled the Kyuubi tonight will come back to retrieve it. I will split the Yin and Yang chakra separately in my twin redheaded children seeing their strong Uzumaki chakra, which I know you must be able to sense too…" he said and Tobirama nodded. "And I'll split the soul of the Kyuubi from the chakra and seal it into Naruto since I'm sure he would be able to control and subdue the influence of the bijuu the best." He said and Tobirama was confused as he focused on the blonde child and his eyes widened as he recognized the faint amounts of familiar chakra signature and gazed back at Minato who smiled and nodded.

" _So I wasn't mistaken when I saw that pattern in Kyuubi's eyes. He was indeed being manipulated by a Sharingan user and to think Minato his such a truth from the whole village and even under my nose. He really is a sly one…"_ he thought with a smirk as he saw Minato go through hand seals and slam his palms on the ground as a ritual altar was summoned and he put his three children over them. Tobirama saw the Kyuubi trying to turn his head back to look what was going on while Gamabunta tried to hold him down as best as he could but knew he would be able to turn around.

" _No he must not realize what is going on, he might attack the children if it realizes it is being sealed again…"_ he thought as he started going through hand seals and ended on tiger as he concentrated and moulded a huge amount of chakra taking away most of his remaining reserves.

" **Ninja Art : Bringer of Darkness!"** he said and caught the bijuu in his genjutsu as he kept pumping chakra through the jutsu and the bijuu snarled as he was blinded by the jutsu.

" _Damn it, I don't have the chakra to maintain it for long and this is the only genjutsu that will work on the mightiest of the bijuu. I'll try and stall it as best as I could…"_ he thought as he went through more hand seals and ended on boar.

" **Ninja Art : Demonic Illusion Heaven and Hell Binding!"** he said as he layered another genjutsu over his previous one and smirked as the beast was too busy breaking out of the first to realize that it was caught in the second.

" _Perfect, it is only a high C-rank genjutsu but it will do the job with my other technique. He won't even realize that his chakra is being split apart from it until it's too late. Genjutsu really is the most effective of the ninja arts, especially against chakra monsters like the Kyuubi."_ He thought with a smirk as he kept pumping chakra into both his genjutsu though the second was only a minor draining high chunin level technique. Hiruzen stood stunned as he saw his sensei holding the barrier with a Shadow Clone no less, catching and trapping the Kyuubi in a double layered genjutsu to completely cut off its senses and all the while synchronising them perfectly. He saw as Tobirama popped a soldier pill into his mouth and the way he was breathing heavily which reminded him that his sensei was not in his prime and was near the end of his ninja career.

"Minato, the bijuu is under my genjutsu. Hurry up and seal it before I run out of chakra and it tries to attack you and the children." He said and Minato nodded as he started going through a long chain of hand seals and placed his palms on Mito as he split the Yin chakra of the Kyuubi and it started getting absorbed in the seal as the seal glowed and stabilized turning black as a four sided Uzumaki spiral formed on her stomach. He did the same with Menma and the seal stabilized as he panted heavily, the strain of the day catching up to him even with his Kage level reserves and knew Tobirama was doing worse than him as he moved to Naruto for the final part of the seal. The Kyuubi was left with only enough chakra not to dissipate completely to reform and was now nothing but a large fox with a bit of demonic chakra in him as he went through the same hand seals and placed his hands over Naruto's stomach as Tobirama finally ran out of chakra and fell to his knees panting. The barrier fell along with the genjutsu as the bijuu's eyes widened as he felt his chakra so low that he hadn't felt in centuries and saw Minato on the final seals about to seal him again and snarled as he thrashed and threw Gamabunta off him.

" **I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!"** He snarled and launched his claw to cleave Naruto to keep him from being free. All three pairs of eyes widened as the claw raced towards little Naruto.

 _*SPLACK ugh*_

The voice was heard throughout the clearing as Tobirama and Hiruzen watched in horror as the claw pierced through Minato's stomach and he held his legs on the altar stooping it inches from making contact with Naruto and coughed up blood as he turned his gaze to Tobirama.

"Tobirama-sama *cough* please complete the sealing *cough cough*…" he said hacking out blood as he placed his hands on the claw of the beast and Kanji covered him along with the beast.

" **Forbidden Secret Art : Two Way Paralysis Seal"** he whispered as both he and the Kyuubi became paralyzed as the forbidden jutsu took effect. The jutsu was forbidden by Mito Uzumaki because it took its strength from a person's life force and held the strength to paralyze anything. Minato knew he wouldn't survive the wound anyways so he couldn't care less. Tobirama rushed to the ritual altar along with Hiruzen as he went through Hiruzen's storage seal hurriedly confusing him and took out another soldier pill popping it in his mouth as he started going through blazing fast hand seals.

" **Uzumaki Sealing Style : Four Way Cross Symbol Seal!"** he shouted as he channelled the pump of chakra granted to him by the pill and the last of the beast's little chakra and its soul was absorbed into the seal and he held a half ram seal as he concentrated on the glowing red seal as the Kyuubi tried to break it and Tobirama pumped it full of chakra holding a half ram seal.

" **Fuin!"** he shouted as the seal glowed and stabilized turning black and faded into his skin colour and Minato dropped to the ground as Hiruzen caught him and turned to Tobirama who nodded and held a half ram seal crouching down in front of him, ready to **Hiraishin** them to the hospital. His eyes opened and his concentration broke as he saw Minato holding his hand and shaking his head with a sad smile.

"It's too late for me and you know it *cough cough*…" he said coughing up blood as Tobirama smiled in regret and nodded as a lone tear dropped from his eye when he saw Minato gazing at the ritual altar and at Naruto and he stood up as he brought the little child to his arms and Minato took him with a smile. He brushed the faint whisker like birthmarks his son had with a smile as he thought of the burden he had place on him.

" _Menma and Mito will have the demonic chakra to fall back to if they ever run into trouble when that man returns. Naruto might not have the power of the beast but what if the man decides to come after him to take the soul of the Kyuubi to completely tame its power? What will he have to protect himself? Yes that's it he'll inherit my legacy…"_ he thought as he pulled out a scroll from behind him with the Namikaze seal and put two of his fingers on Naruto's stomach and closed his eyes, conjuring up the last of his chakra as he sealed the scroll into his stomach in a blood sealed storage seal only accessible by Naruto's blood and chakra and smiled as he saw the cerulean blue eyes of his son watching him curiously and kissed his cheek and brushed the cheeks of his two other children in Hiruzen's arms. Hiruzen smiled as he tried to give him the children in his arms when they fell down and his eyes widened as he saw Minato's eyes closed and head drop with a smile. Tobirama put two fingers on his neck and felt no pulse as another tear rolled down his eye and he picked up Naruto from his arms and shook his head telling Hiruzen he was no more and he too teared up at the loos the village had suffered with his death. The ANBU came and surrounded them as they stood in silence with their heads down in respect of their fallen hero.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the rewrite of the first chapter. My Previous take had way too many flaws to capitalize on them with a good approach so I redid it to my satisfaction. I have read some reviews stating my problem of long sentences and I have tried to rectify them and will try them in the future too. I thank you for the negative criticism and please tell me if any more flaws are there and I'll try and fix them. This fic will be a strict Naruto x Hinata, my first NaruHina attempt and I hope I can do it well since I absolutely adore Hinata. Well let's see if you guys like it and review it if you want to read it in the future updates. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Tobirama's Heir**

* * *

 **Note : The story has undergone a complete rewrite and overhaul so please read the first chapter again if you've already read it.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Tobirama and Hiruzen came in with the redheaded Uzumaki children in his arms while Tobirama held the last Namikaze heir in his arms as his mind went back to the last moments of Minato's life.

" _What have you left him with Minato? What was that last scroll you sealed into him? What were you thinking?"_ he thought as he gazed at the sleeping blonde bundle and ran his finger on one of his cheeks as the child purred and leaned into his touch making him smile.

" _Such innocence, this will be what will help you truly keep the demon's influence at bay little one."_ He thought smiling as he rubbed his whiskers and had spaced out as they reached the emergency infirmary and the nurse asked him to take off his armour and he nodded. He took off the armour as Tsunade came in and he smiled a bit.

"What have you been doing Oji-san? Your chakra coils are strained to the point of them being almost destroyed. What did you do to cause this because I don't think that a battle could leave such chakra exhaustion let alone the damage to the chakra coils." She said in a reprimanding tone and he sighed.

"Well I did take two soldier pills back to back and then exhausted my chakra so I guess that would have been the reason." He said and she glared at him while healing him a bit. She ran her glowing hands over him and he felt some of her chakra replenish his own as he felt life come back to his body and stood up flexing his muscles a bit. Tsunade frowned as she saw him doing that.

"Oji-san, the battle has left some lasting damage to your chakra coils that I'm afraid will not heal even with my medical skills." She said and he nodded already figured as much.

"So how much damage has been done and what effects will it have?" he asked stoically and she ran over her charts as she looked back to him.

"You need to let your chakra system heal and rehabilitation for a year, but even them I'm afraid a fight like this one will kill you halfway through it. Your chakra reserves will be accessible to you approximately a third of what you held. You will be able to use chakra but I'm afraid your days as a shinobi are over." She said and he nodded stoically not showing any emotions.

"That is fine Tsunade. I was able to stop a great threat to the village and protect it. I was afraid I won't be able to use chakra even a little so it is a blessing to me. This was my last fight anyways. I have realized my days of fighting have long since passed. I saw how old I have gotten, and for the first time in my life my battle hardened instincts were hesitant. I didn't even have the necessary chakra to waste on my Raijin no Ken. I know my limits and I'm afraid that I have reached them." He said and she nodded with a smile as she kept a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"You have already done too much for this village Oji-san, now let the next generation take over. It's your time to rest and enjoy the peace that you and Hashirama-jiji worked so hard to create. You are the one who deserves it the most, after serving the village so much for so long." She said and he smiled sadly as she watched the wrinkles on his face and the sadness in his eyes as he realized how old he had gotten. She left him to gather his thoughts as suddenly Hiruzen came in and his stoic mask was back on and he nodded to his student who nodded back.

"What's the matter Saru?" he asked seeing the troubled expression on his face and Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Sensei the council has been called." He said tiredly and Tobirama nodded.

"Well that is logical, after the loss of the current Hokage and the travesty the village just faced there would have been a meeting. So what's the matter for that expression?" he asked stoically and Hiruzen sighed again.

"Sensei the council will ask me what became of the Kyuubi after the battle. What will I answer…" he was cut off as Tobirama spoke up.

"What do you mean what will you answer? You are the Hokage, they answer to you if I'm right." He said icily and Hiruzen winced at the jab and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Well sensei, you see the shinobi council won't be a problem in anyway. I could make them understand but the civilian council…" he was cut off as Tobirama glared at him.

"Why is the civilian council still active in the village. If my memory serves me right, we are neither under the state of war nor were we without a Kage until a few hours ago. So pray tell why you will have to tell the civilian council the events of the night?" he asked coldly and Hiruzen flinched under his stern gaze and looked down in shame.

"Well you see sensei, after the Third Great Shinobi War was over I tried to disband the civilian council but they used their power in times of the war and passed certain bills allowing them a little more power in the say of the village. Minato was trying to rid them of the new found power, but he wasn't able to do…" he was cut off as the temperature of the room dropped and Tobirama glared at him making him gulp.

"Saru…" he said a bit too calmly making him gulp and nod motioning for him to go on. "The civilian council was a law my idiotic brother Hashirama passed for the times of war, when the Hokage was too busy with military affairs to handle the civil matters. It was only a temporary law used in wartime. And you are telling me that the civilian council went behind your back, passed a bill which needs the signature of a Hokage as well as the Fire Daimyo; all without you ever noticing until it was said and done. Correct me if I was wrong in any point?" he asked icily reciting the charter of the village laws word for word as Hiruzen held his head down in shame and said nothing as Tobirama sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Who is the head in charge of the civilian council?" he asked and if possible Hiruzen was ashamed even further as he answered.

"The head is Danzo with Homura and Koharu his equal partners." He said and shivered from the glare he was getting.

"I left the office with you for only one reason because I knew you walked on the line of rules and emotions correctly. But I guess I was wrong and I have failed my brother." He said in a defeated tone when his eyes hardened and Hiruzen gave him his full attention.

"We will inform the village of the status of our jinchurikis…" he said and cut Hiruzen off as he was about to protest. "The truth will come out sooner or later. Anyone with enough experience and knowledge will know that we must have created a jinchuriki to stop the bijuu and leak it out causing mass chaos. Inform them of the difference between a sealed kunai and a scroll, reveal the status of their heritage and tell them that they are the legacy of their fallen Hokage. The other village need to know that we have not one but three jinchurikis, even if one doesn't have the chakra like the other two he is still a jinchuriki through and through. They fall under the complete authority of the militaristic part of the village and civilians have no say in this matter. Inform them who they answer to and take back the position of Hokage. I know who the other choice will be and I will be damned before I let that failure of a student take over the village's leadership. Now go and become the Hokage you are, I taught you better than to bow down to civilians." He said icily as the fire in Hiruzen's eyes returned and he nodded as he walked out and Tobirama sighed.

" _I guess I didn't teach him that well. Many more things must have gone down in his reign for him to react in such a way to a council meeting. Have all my students turned out to be such failures? I never should have let Hashirama make him too soft in matters that needed the attention of a true shinobi's eyes."_ He thought with a disappointed sigh and sat back down on his bed and laid down closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

* * *

The council was buzzing as the advisors from the feudal lord's committee were sitting there waiting for the message that was to be taken to him. The shinobi council sat to the right and the civilian council to left with the elders up front as the seats to the Sarutobi clan head's seat and the Hokage's seat laid vacant. The council doors opened as the room became silent and Hiruzen stood there in front of them with a stern gaze. The whole council was confused as to why he didn't take his seat as clan head when he spoke up.

"As all of you must know tonight the village has suffered the loss of its young and beloved Yondaime Hokage. The village is in need of a Kage to show the world that it isn't weak and prone to their attacks and for that we need a new leader." He said and saw Danzo's smirk as he continued.

"I have decided to volunteer to retake the position until a time a new successor worthy enough could be groomed. All in favour please raise your hands." He said stoically as every hand except one was raised from both sides of the council and he smirked at the seething expression of Danzo behind that stoic mask he was putting on.

"Sandaime-sama what became of the Kyuubi?" asked Inoichi and he sighed as he took the Hokage seat and sat down.

"Minato along with Tobirama-sama and myself subdued the beast and sealed it." He said as they all smiled at hearing the beast's defeat and nodded when Shikaku spoke up.

"Sandaime-sama, you said sealed not defeated. What did you seal it into?" he asked and Hiruzen sighed and nodded, commending the Nara on his sharpness of words inwardly.

"Minato split up the Kyuubi into three parts…" he said as several gasps were heard throughout the council and he continued. "… seeing his two children had inherited strong and dense chakra like their mother along with her red hair and violet eyes, Minato sealed the Yin and Yang halves of the chakra within Mito and Menma while he split the demon's consciousness away from the chakra and sealed into his second son Naruto. His last wish was for his children to be seen as heroes of the village…" He said and the whole side of the civilian council roared in defiance of the death of the 'demon child' and even some of the shinobi clan heads were nodding their heads.

"SILENCE!" he roared leaking a huge amount of killing intent making them all fall silent as they gulped and looked at their furious Hokage.

"That 'demon child' as you so call it is Minato's son. He is nothing much more different than any normal child of the village…" he said but was cut off as Hiashi spoke up.

"Hokage-sama how do we know he hasn't been possessed by the demon and is currently plotting ways to regain its chakra?" asked Hiashi and he frowned at his tone of disgust but didn't voice it.

"Tobirama-sama himself completed the sealing and has confirmed to me that the sealing is perfect and there is no chance of any kinds of possession. Minato too checked the seal in his dying moments and the seal is absolutely safe." He said and the shinobi clan heads nodded hesitantly seeing he trusted the seal completely so there wasn't any danger involved while the civilian council was still not convinced as one Mebuki Haruno voiced her concerns out loud.

"Hokage-sama, we should keep that _child_ away from the Uzumaki twins. What if the seal fails and he tries to kill them to take back the chakra they hold…" she screeched but was cut off as Hiruzen leaked his killing intent and glared at her.

"Councilwoman Haruno are you questioning the abilities of the Nidaime as well as the Yondaime Hokage's skills and words in front of me, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato?" he asked icily and she gulped and shook her head and he nodded looking at the others for objections but finding none he continued on with the other affairs of the village's reconstruction and the proper condition of the shinobi forces and the defences of the village.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Tobirama opened his eyes as he saw the nurse come in with three small bundles in her arms and he saw the redheaded manes of two of them while the blonde of the third and instantly knew who they were as he took them from her arms and gazed at her questionably.

"Tobirama-sama, Sarutobi-sama has asked that you be given the children to look out and be handed over to the mother. We don't know who their parents are but he said you would know what to do." She said and he nodded and motioned for her to leave as he stood up and put on his shinobi sandals and walked out of the Hospital towards the Uzumaki clan compounds. He saw that Hiruzen was smart not letting the custody of the children in anyone's arms except those that he trusted fully. At least now he was thinking and acting like a Hokage he mused as he walked and gazed at the destruction the village had suffered.

* * *

 **Uzumaki clan compounds**

* * *

Kushina was sleeping and unconscious from exhaustion as Shizune was there checking up on her. Tsunade was too busy with the surgeries of the hospital that were too complicated for anyone other than her so she had sent her to take care of Kushina in the meantime. She was currently checking up on her condition and found everything to be normal as she suddenly heard the door being knocked and was instantly on guard as she readied her senbon launcher, gearing it up in case it was someone trying to create a distraction for an ambush and opened the door to see the stoic face of Tobirama Senju and the three little children in his arms.

"It would be nice if you would deactivate your senbon launcher so that you may not accidentally hit the children with it." He said stoically and she blushed in embarrassment that he had seen her senbon launcher that she always kept so hidden with such ease and nodded. She deactivated it and motioned for him to come in as he nodded and stepped in and went to the room Kushina was sleeping in and put the three children near her and sat down on the couch kept to the side with his elbows on his thighs and his fingers in front of his face with that same stoic expression he always held. Shizune saw him sitting and gazing at Kushina intently and fiddled around trying to speak but seeing his expression, it was a bit difficult.

"Do you want to say something, then say it. Do not fret so much." He said stoically and she blushed in embarrassment yet again as she felt quite intimidated by the man and his stern gaze and nodded.

"Are you going to sit here until she wakes up?" she asked nervously and he nodded.

"Yes." He said and she waited for him to go on but he sat silently as she realized that he had answered completely.

"She is going to be asleep for a while seeing her exhaustion from child birth and the extraction of the bijuu from her." She said and he nodded yet again.

"I know but there is something that I need to tell her. And I should be the one to tell her that, it is important so I will wait until she wakes up. Doesn't matter how long it takes." He said answering her completely, knowing she wouldn't leave without hearing it and she nodded as he spoke up again.

"The Hospital needs your skills more than your time that is being wasted here telling me to not wait. I believe you should put those skills to use." He said stoically and she blushed in embarrassment yet again for the third time as she didn't really understand if he was insulting, dismissing or really just telling her. So she did the one thing she could, nodded and left. He sat in silence as Naruto woke up and he saw his cerulean blue eyes gazing at him deeply and he walked up to him and stood in front of the little boy and picked him up in his arms as both stared at each other. One with narrow stoic eyes while the other with wide curious eyes for a few moments after which Naruto giggled and Tobirama smiled a bit as he sat down on the couch and rubbed his whiskers making him giggle. He gazed at the other two sleeping children and saw that they didn't have any birthmarks like him.

" _So it couldn't be because of the Kyuubi. Neither Mito nor Kushina inherited the whiskers from the Kyuubi, it's all you I guess."_ He thought as he played and tickled the little child in his arms making him giggle and passed his time. He then gazed into the child's eyes as many thoughts went through his mind.

" _Your chakra signature, even with it being so weak right now still reminds me so much of 'him'. Why don't you have his eyes then? Will you inherit those accursed eyes one day like Minato believed you would in that moment he caught my gaze when he told me about the sealing?"_ he thought as he gave his index finger to the child who caught it in both of his tiny hands and gazed at it curiously making him smile.

" _I guess the only thing I regret in my life is not having the chance to have a family. To nurture innocence such as yours to become a fine man one day. Ironic, this is why we built and protected this village and I missed out on it."_ He thought as he watched the cute child and sadness and regret filled his heart though it disappeared as he heard the happy tiny giggle of the child as he clutched his finger tightly making him smile.

Kushina opened her eyes groggily as she felt very weak and tired and tried to sit up to no avail when her ears caught the voice of tiny giggles of a child and her eyes snapped open as she turned her head sideways to the voice and saw Tobirama with little Naruto in his arms playing with him and she smiled a little as she again tried to sit up this time successfully and leaned her back against the headboard of the bed and sighed. Tobirama heard the sigh and stood up as he walked to the bed and put Naruto in her arms as she took him with a small smile and kissed his nose and he giggled cutely making her smile and she looked sideways to see Mito and Menma asleep in their cribs and turned to Tobirama with a questioning glance.

"Tobirama-sama, where is Minato? Is he in a council meeting or something?" she asked and he shook his head with a small smile making her stomach form a pit of dread on seeing his expression.

"Where is he Tobirama-sama?" she asked and he just looked at her sadly and her eyes watered as she hugged him tightly her face in his chest and started crying saying he was lying and he rubbed her hair slightly.

"I'm sorry child, Minato is no longer with us." He said sombrely and she cried harder as she realized that her fears were true and her heart broke on hearing it and she kept crying for a few minutes while he held her rubbing her head softly. He knew her since she was a little child and came to Mito's house from Uzu shortly before it was destroyed and considered her a granddaughter and rubbed her head softly with a sad smile.

"He promised me he wouldn't use that jutsu. He promised me wouldn't use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal." She said in sobs and he rubbed her hair and nodded.

"And he didn't Kushina." He said and she looked up with watering eyes. "Then how? Why?" she asked with a choked voice and the vision of his death flashed across his eyes as he closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"He was almost done with the sealing when we lost our hold on the Kyuubi and in a last ditch attempt to stop himself from being sealed he tried to impale Naruto…" he said and she gasped in sobs as she listened him speak and he continued." Minato jumped in front of Naruto and took the blow by himself stopping the claw inches from Naruto. He died to protect his family, a worthy and honourable death. He was a proud man till his last breath Kushina." He said sadly and she cried harder as she realized what had happened and what she had lost and Tobirama let her cry it all out as she fell asleep from the strain of crying and weakness after half an hour and he put her head to the pillow and picked up Naruto from her arms as he yawned cutely and he put him in his crib and tucked him in as he fell asleep and walked into the kitchen looking through the fridge for something to eat as he picked up a sandwich and a juice and sat down on the couch in Kushina's room keeping guard. He knew the village didn't have the resources to spare for their protection and they couldn't be left all alone so he decided to keep watch over the house until Kushina was up and about again. And he wouldn't admit it to himself but he had grown a bit attached to the little blonde bundle that was sleeping soundly in his crib.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

Hiruzen sighed as he worked on the piles of paperwork that were building up on his desk when the window to his office slid open and he smiled as he felt the familiar presence come in.

"So it really is true Sarutobi-sensei, the kid is gone huh?" asked Jiraiya sadly as Hiruzen turned around and nodded with a sad smile.

"I'm glad you are here Jiraiya, the village needs the strength of its Sannin now." He said and Jiraiya nodded.

"So what happened other than Minato's passing?" he asked and Hiruzen sighed.

"Well he split the Yin and Yang parts of the bijuu's chakra and sealed them into Menma and Mito, while he sealed the soul into Naruto." He said and Jiraiya nodded whistling.

"So he created two Jinchurikis from one bijuu." He said and Hiruzen was confused at his answer.

"Jiraiya what about Naruto?" he asked and Jiraiya shook his head.

"No he is a powerless Jinchuriki, he doesn't even have any demonic chakra in him. He is a Jinchuriki just in name." he said and Hiruzen nodded agreeing with his logic.

"We will have to train the twins when they grow up to let them learn how to harness the massive power they hold. They will become the protectors of the leaf and the heroes who will turn the image of Konoha and its stability back." He said and Hiruzen nodded knowing he was right.

"Yes but that will all come in due time, but for now Jiraiya we need your spy network more than ever. You must go out in the field and keep me updated on any potential threats the village so that I can prepare and deal with them if necessary. I have authorized Danzo and his ROOT back to service that I disbanded after the previous war. We need all the strength we could conjure up. The death of Minato will make us look weak in front of the other villages. Iwa and Kumo especially might take this chance to attack and kidnap or assassinate Minato's children. Especially after they learn that two of them harness the Kyuubi's chakra without its influence." He said and Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright sensei I'll leave tomorrow but first I'll meet up with Kushina and the twins." He said and Hiruzen nodded as he jumped out of the window. A moment later Hiruzen realized that he only said twins but shrugged it off and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

 **Uzumaki clan compounds**

* * *

Tobirama was sitting on the couch as he went through some scrolls that were kept on the shelves and was reading up on some old Uzumaki seals as he heard a knock and wondered who could be there to meet them. He walked to the door and saw Hiruzen's student standing there. Jiraiya was surprised at seeing Tobirama Senju standing there and nodded politely at the man. He always respected him though he knew the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Tobirama-sama." He said politely and Tobirama nodded. He never really liked the man. He was unbecoming of a shinobi and was a disgrace to men around the world with his perverted habits and how many times he had seen him drunk. In his eyes strength wasn't what made the man, it was his character. And he knew well that the pervert wasn't one to take on a responsibility seriously and he never really thought about him in a nice way.

"Hiruzen's perverted hermit student." He said stoically with a nod and Jiraiya face faulted at the introduction and stood up straight coughing away the embarrassment and shame he felt at the way he was called.

"Umm it's Jiraiya, Tobirama-sama." He said and Tobirama nodded and moved back letting him come back himself without inviting him in.

"I couldn't care less." He said stoically and Jiraiya sighed. He knew the kind of man Tobirama was and he was never really one that was rated high in his books and walked in locking the door behind him. He walked in and was curious as to what he was doing here and voiced it.

"Umm Tobirama-sama if you don't mid me asking what are you doing here?" he asked politely as they walked to the living room and Tobirama motioned for him to sit on the dining table as he kept a glass of water that he took gratefully and sat in front of the man with his stoic look.

"Kushina is too tired and weak after child birth and extraction, the children needed to be looked after and offered protection if anyone from the inside or the outside decides to attack them for any reason while the village doesn't have necessary forces to spare for their protection. So I am here to look after them until Kushina is up and about." He said stoically and Jiraiya nodded seeing his logic though wondered if he wasn't tired himself from the strain of the battle.

"You must be tired too Tobirama-sama. Shouldn't you be resting as well?" he asked and Tobirama stared at him blankly and Jiraiya honestly felt really stupid seeing his look but didn't understand what he asked wrong.

"Their protection is necessary. What if I fall asleep and in my moment of weakness someone breaks in? I am a trained shinobi even if my age is now well past it. We are trained to endure rough conditions that we might face one day. I have been healed and have had proper food and a few hours of sleep at the hospital. That is enough for me to stay fully alert for around eighteen hours with full focus. I take my responsibilities seriously." He said stoically and Jiraiya nodded at the man with a respected gaze. This was why he looked up to the man. He was a true shinobi in every sense of the word even in his age he mused as he saw the fully alert eyes and posture the man held even if he was there with him in case of any attack.

Suddenly they heard footsteps as Kushina came walking into the room with a tired expression and smiled tiredly at seeing Jiraiya there.

"Jiraiya-sensei it's good to see you here." She said weakly and Tobirama stood up helping her to the armchair and sat down in front of her as Jiraiya sat on the couch with a small smile.

"So how are the children Kushina?" he asked and she smiled and nodded.

"They are good Jiraiya-sensei. They are asleep right now though you can go and see them if you want, just try and be a little quiet." She said and he nodded as Tobirama walked ahead of him showing him the room where the children were and Jiraiya gazed at the three sleeping bundles and smiled as he saw the redheaded children who had completely taken after their mother. Then his gaze turned at Naruto who was sleeping soundly and saw Tobirama's fond smile as he gazed at the little blonde bundle and smiled.

" _It looks like Tobirama-sama has a soft spot for the little blonde gaki there. If not for those three whiskers, he is a carbon copy of Minato. It's such a shame that he doesn't have the Kyuubi's power in him. I would have loved to pass on my teachings to another blonde but it looks like this time it will be two redheads."_ He thought turning his eyes back to the twins and stayed there for a few moments as he saw Tobirama rubbing Naruto's whiskered who purred in his sleep and giggled and leaned into his touch making him smile fondly. Both left the room and walked back to the living room as Jiraiya and Tobirama took their previous seats with smiles.

"The twins take completely after you Kushina. Their hair, face everything. Naruto if not for the whiskers is a replica of Minato and will be a lady killer in the future." He said and Kushina smiled and nodded and Tobirama too smiled fondly thinking of the cute children. Being near Naruto made him feel like a grandfather himself now that he thought about it.

"Yes Minato and I decided that Mito and Menma will take up the Uzumaki clan names and Naruto the Namikaze so that both clan names could live on." She said with a smile and both men nodded with smiles.

"The twins will be needed to be trained so that they could harness the chakra they hold properly in the future Kushina. You know how hard it is to control it if you went out of control." He said and she nodded.

"I'll train them all well Jiraiya, don't worry." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"Give a bit more attention to Mito and Menma Kushina, they will need all the love and attention to make sure their emotions remain happy and away from the negative urges." He said and she nodded knowing the dangers being a jinchuriki herself though Tobirama frowned at his words but said nothing knowing it wasn't his place.

"I'll raise them all nicely Jiraiya don't worry. So how long are you here?" she asked and he smiled sadly.

"I am leaving tomorrow Kushina, Sarutobi-sensei asked me to be in the field and keep up my spy network to look out for potential threats in the village. I will be back when the twins turn five and will help you start their training and help them learn to control the power Minato has left them. By then things should cool down enough for me to return." He said and she nodded sadly knowing the village needed his skills more at the moment and stood up as they walked Jiraiya to the door and she smiled as she waved him off.

"Tobirama-sama how long are you going to stay?" she asked in a tired and hopeful voice and he smiled a little at seeing her vulnerable and sad and put a hand on her head like a child.

"I am here until you are up and about enough to take care of yourself and the children. Don't worry I don't really have anything else to do. Plus, me and Naruto have a lot of fun in the meantime." He said and she smiled and hugged him happily. Happy that she didn't have to be alone at a time like this and he hugged his granddaughter in all but blood back, rubbing her back softly.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. For ages now that the story has been redone completely I'll clarify those doubts. Tobirama is in his mid to late sixties, the Sannin in early forties, Hiruzen in low to mid-fifties and Kushina in mid-thirties. So once again those of you who don't know the story has been revamped and I request those who haven't read the rewritten chapter to read it please. Naruto will have the Sharingan and maybe I'll add another bloodline, so please add your ideas which I could consider upon. But nothing too flashy since he already has a Sharingan and something that works well with that. Kushina will not abandon Naruto in anyway, this is just a little neglect fic not that overly dramatic ones and the plot will have its points where that little neglect causes rifts to form. So if you want this to continue review it. Until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Tobirama's Heir**

* * *

 **(Timeskip Five Years)**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Uzumaki clan compounds**

* * *

The past five years had been pretty peaceful for the villagers of the village hidden in the leaves. The people were enjoying the times of peace and it was a surprising fact that none of the other villages had thought of taking advantage of the weakness of the village after the Kyuubi attack, but it could be surmised as normal since most of the other villages were still recovering from the previous war while Kiri itself had landed itself in a civil war. The Uzumaki-Namikaze family too had been living quite nicely and peacefully. Kushina had been a great mother over the past five years, showering her children with love and care making their childhood a peaceful and fun few years of their lives.

"Naruto get back here…" shouted Kushina as she chased her little blonde of joy through the hallways as he ran through the house with a bottle of soy sauce. Kushina had on her usual clothes with an apron on top and the Uzumaki spiral emblazoned in front of it and was running with a spatula in her hand.

"Naruto I need that for the food, come back here…" she said as she chased him playfully with a smile on her face and Naruto laughed as he ran through the house hot on his toes.

"You'll never catch the fastest boy in the leaf Kaa-chan!" he shouted chuckling as suddenly he saw Mito come down the stairs and in front of him as he stopped abruptly, tripping on his feet and landed on his chest face first and the sound of the glass breaking was heard throughout the house. Kushina gasped as she saw a bit of blood on his hand and rushed to him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" she asked hurriedly as she picked him up and sat him on her lap. She saw the little pieces in his chest and some on his hands and arms and was wide eyed at the wounds he had suffered. But to her surprise he wasn't crying just wincing in pain as she took out the pieces slowly one by one and her motherly instincts kicked in.

"How many times have I told you not to trouble me so much? Now see what you've done, what if you had gotten hurt at some vital spot? Then what would have happened?" she started scolding him half-heartedly and Mito looked down with a sad expression.

"Gomen'nasai Naruto, I didn't know you were running or I would have been careful and not made you trip." She said sadly knowing how fast and nimble her Aniki was, and he never tripped if he ran. Naruto grinned foxily and laughed.

"It's nothing Mito, these small pieces of glass from a bottle of soy sauce aren't enough to keep the great Naruto Namikaze down -ttebayo!" he said proudly and Mito smiled brightly and Kushina stifled a giggle at his boisterous exclamation and that verbal tick that he had gained from her and took out a piece from his arm quickly as he yelped and glared at her while she smiled amusedly.

"What I thought a little piece of glass wasn't enough to keep the great Naruto Namikaze down -ttebayo." She teased and he puffed his cheeks and glared at her making her giggle.

"I'll have you know it would take at least half the village to take me… AHH HEY WATCH IT, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelped as Kushina took out another piece from his chest abruptly making him yelp and her giggle. Mito giggled at the antics of her brother and the way her mother always let his pranks slide with just a half-hearted scolding and a smile. Menma came down from his room hearing the commotion and knew that his brother was again up to something. Kushina picked the boy up and took him to the living room. She took out the first aid kit and started mending her little blonde bundle and it always surprised her that he had never once cried even after taking so many injuries from everyone. She finished bandaging his hand and his chest as she put his new T-shirt on him over his head forcefully as he yelped and she giggled at him ruffling his hair.

"Now that you have broken the soy sauce go and grab a new bottle from the convenience store." She said ruffling his hair and he whined at her.

"Oh come on, I'm so hurt look at these bandages. I'm sure Mito or Menma won't mind helping their heavily wounded brother." He said with wide pleading eyes adding a dramatic effect as Kushina glared at him while her lips twitched upwards and she bonked him on the head. He could be hyperactive one moment and totally and utterly lazy the next, he really was an enigma she mused as she put the money in his hands and towered over him with her hands on her hips and he shrunk under her gaze.

"Oh no you don't get out of this one with that dramatic effect you always make at me to get out mister. Now get going or no dinner for you." She scolded half-heartedly and he nodded and went out grumbling about stupid dangerous mothers that were too troublesome for their own good while she shook her head with a sigh. In the Nara compounds two Naras sneezed as they thought someone was getting troubled by a troublesome woman and muttered troublesome. He put on his sandals and walked out of the house putting his hands in his pockets and walked through the streets as he saw the cold looks and glares that were always sent his way and kicked a rock. This was why he always refused to come out, he hated the looks people gave him. He just didn't understand the reason for it, the villager loved his sisters and praised them like heroes while the opposite was for him as soon as he was alone and without his mother or siblings. He didn't want them to kiss the ground he walked on like his siblings but a little normal reaction like he was just another kid wouldn't be too bad he mused as he walked in the store and picked up a bottle and went up to the counter as the woman on the counter glared at him but he ignored it.

"What do you want?" she spat venomously and he ignored her expression and kept the bottle and the money on the table as she rang it and handed him the change.

"Now get out." She said in disgust and he walked out with a lazy expression with the bag in his hand and both his hands in his pockets with the same lazy expression on his face and walked to his home ignoring all the glares and looks along with the whispers completely and came up to his house and went in with a small smile. He came to the kitchen and saw Menma and Mito on the dining table and Kushina cooking as he walked up to her and put the bottle on the counter with a heavy tired sigh making his mother sigh with him.

"I swear I don't understand where you got that lazy attitude from…" she said shaking her head and took the bottle as she put her hand forward for the rest of the money and he looked at her lazily. Both stood like that for a few moments as Mito and Menma watched on in amusement while Kushina's eye twitched.

"Give me the rest of the money." She said holding her temper back at his lazy face and he stared at her blankly.

"No." he said simply and her eye twitched dangerously.

"Why?" she asked gritting her teeth and he cleared his ear with his pinkie finger lazily making her furious.

"I don't go so far without payments of some sort. Thanks for your generous tip." He said and her hair flailed around dangerously and Mito and Menma gulped seeing the fury her mother was so famous for and were worried for the safety of their brother as she bent down with furious eyes while Naruto just gazed at her lazily not worried in the least. Their faces were inches apart one furious and one the same lazy one and Naruto yawned a bit making her temper go loose when he suddenly kissed her nose softly and her anger died down as she saw his small smile.

"Arigato Kaa-chan, call me when the food is done okay. I'll lie down at my spot for a while." He said walking out into the garden to sleep under his usual shade of the tree branch and waved his hand lazily as she sighed and shook her head is exasperation while Mito and Menma giggled.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" she asked herself face palming and smiled fondly as she looked at him lie down with his arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed with a squirrel on his chest from the calmness he exuded. She never could stay angry at him for more than a few minutes, and even then he would do something like that to make her calm down again. She went back to her cooking and hummed as she worked while Menma and Mito chatted away. She thought of the birthday of her children that was tomorrow and smiled happily as she served the food on the table.

"Naruto come back here, the food is ready!" she shouted as he jumped down and walked in with a yawn as he took his seat and they all ate in silence. Then Kushina thought of the preparations she had to make for the surprise party she had planned for tomorrow and smiled as they finished their food and she took the dishes to the kitchen.

"Alright now you three go off and play outside, I have to do somethings here and you three will be in the way." She said and Mito and Menma were confused but nodded while Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Like planning the party for tomorrow." He asked innocently and her eyes widened as she glared at the innocently whistling blonde but her lips twitched upwards as she asked.

"And how did you know that?" she asked and he looked at her blankly as if she was stupid.

"You have your room filled with storage scrolls from the decoration shop and tomorrow is our birthday. It isn't really that hard to figure that out you know." He said and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"And how did you find those scrolls Naruto?" she asked dangerously as she glared at him. She had hidden those scrolls pretty well and a five-year-old finding it so easily really was insulting to her.

"I have my ways." He said waving his hand lazily and walked away to the door.

"Alright let's go and let her plan the surprise party." He said and Menma and Mito walked with him giggling while Kushina sighed face palming.

"That boy will be the death of me I swear." She said tiredly and walked into her room towards the storage scroll she had kept in her room in a box and opened it to see a folded note and picked it up with a raised eyebrow. She opened it and saw it was Naruto's hand writing.

 _Next time hide it somewhere that isn't so obvious. Please make it a little harder or it isn't any fun._

She read the note with a chibi Naruto giving her a victory sign at the end of the note and giggled as she kept it with her as a momento and opened the box giggling at her son's antics. She wasn't really worried since Hiruzen had assigned an ANBU for the lookout for her children at all times and she could sense Kakashi following her children and moving out of her range as she got to work.

* * *

 **Konoha Central Park**

* * *

Naruto, Mito and Menma came to the park as they saw several children playing there and they smiled as they walked up. Several parents were startled as they saw the Uzumaki twins, the heroes of the village come with the demon scum. They crouched down to their children and whispered to go and play with them but to keep away from the blonde boy, when asked why they said he wasn't good to be around and may hurt them. The children all nodded and listened to their parents as they ran up to the triplets and started talking to the redheaded twins while Naruto was pushed away. Naruto saw that there was no one really around who was looking at him and the parents were all giving him the same looks as always. He turned his gaze back at the crowd as Menma was pulled away to play by several children while Mito was resisting glancing at him with a worried glance and he smiled at her for reassurance.

"You go on Mito; I'll be over there just lazing around. I am no mood to play anyways." He said with a fake smile and she nodded hesitantly seeing his smile and ran away with the children while the parents smirked as their children got the heroes away from the demon and got to be friends with them too. Naruto just went to a secluded area and sat on a wooden swing tied to tree and swung around as he saw his siblings play and smiled sadly. He knew no one really wanted to be his friend for who he was. Most just wanted to get to know him just so they could get closer to his siblings as a means to use him and he didn't want people like that around him. He was happy that at least his siblings had so many friends to play with and smiled as he watched them play while his eyes held a little pain but fondness at seeing them so happy. He sat there swinging alone as he kept gazing at his siblings with a sad smile out of everyone's eyesight.

Tobirama was walking through the streets as he saw the children playing in the park and smiled at seeing them so happy. This was why the village was created, to give the children a peaceful childhood outside the realms of violence. He now saw how little he had to do when he wasn't looking over clan affairs or doing some sort of research into the shinobi arts. He walked up to a bench and sat down as many people passing by nodded at him with respect while he nodded back and gazed at the happy faces of the children playing with a small smile. His gaze then turned to a far off tree where a lone child sat on a swing and was swinging and gazing at the children playing sadly and his eyes narrowed. Those sun kissed blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and especially those three whiskers were a dead giveaway. He looked around and saw some of the looks the parents were giving him and how they were standing away from the place he sat alone and clenched his jaw. He understood why those people were looking at him that wat but why was Naruto not playing with the children? He didn't like unanswered questions and this irked him quite a bit.

He stood up and walked to the part of the park where he sat alone and saw his eyes that held a painful expression yet a fond smile and he followed his gaze to see the two redheads playing happily and smiled sadly.

" _He is lonely and in pain yet still he smiles seeing his siblings happy. He really is an interesting one."_ He thought as he trudged from behind him and stood by him silently.

"Why aren't you playing with the other children?" he asked suddenly breaking the silence and was surprised to see that the child was not startled yet seemed to be perfectly calm like he knew he was coming. He kept it in the back of his mind, as Naruto put his mask over his face back on and grinned at the man.

"It's nothing I just like being alone and all. Plus, I'd rather sit around than waste my energy and get tired playing." He said with a fake smile and Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the child.

" _One so young and already masking his emotions so perfectly. This isn't the first time it has happened since he masked his emotions so quickly."_ He thought and nodded at the boy not wanting to call off his lie and make him feel bad as he sat down beside him on the ground and Naruto looked at him surprised. This was the first adult besides Hiruzen or Jiraiya that had been interested in talking to him even if those two came to meet the twins but they still spent some time with hm. He had thought that the man would leave once he had answered his question but he instead looked like wanted to be with him and it warmed his heart that someone really wanted to be by him, even if it was just sitting beside him as he smiled genuinely and swinged sideways both feeling the breeze and the silence to be pretty comfortable. Suddenly Tobirama unsealed a Shogi board and put it in front of him as he motioned for Naruto to sit in front of him. Naruto rose an eyebrow and sat in front of him and looked at him curiously as Tobirama started placing the pieces on the board.

"Since you seem to be the one not to waste energy and laze around let's put your mind to the test. Have you ever played Shogi?" he asked and Naruto shook his head innocently and he smirked and nodded

" _Let's see if you are anything like your old man."_ He thought as he kept the last piece and turned to him with a stoic face.

"Shogi is a great strategy game and a good way to pass the time. It is also called the general's game. The players use similar strategies like shinobi do on the battlefield, deception is a great part of the game with the insight to moves many moves ahead and putting yourself in your opponent's shoes and know what he will do before he even knows it himself." He said and Naruto looked amazed at the board then at the man and nodded.

"Wow you're really smart old man." He said and Tobirama nodded ignoring the comment about his age since he really was old now and decided to move on.

"Now I'll explain the pieces to you so listen carefully. Ask only after I am done, do not interrupt in between." He said and Naruto nodded giving him his full attention as the man started explaining the pieces. He had to admit the game looked really intriguing and he would have to use his mind a lot. But he liked the rush the game looked to be and if the man was as smart as he looked to be then it would be fun. Tobirama explained the last piece and saw Naruto's focused eyes running around the blocks of the board wildly and smirked.

" _Looks like the game caught his eye."_ He thought as he looked at the five-year old-blonde and kept a small two-way clock beside him and Naruto looked at him questionably.

"We shall time the amount of time each takes to make a move and how long the game lasts showing how much you will have improved. Now let's see if you've really understood the game or not." He said and Naruto nodded as Tobirama moved his piece and tapped the button of the clock and Naruto did the same. This went on for about seven minutes as Tobirama captured his King and pressed the button of the clock.

"And that is check and mate." He said and expected the boy to pull his hair or shout something and say that it was too boring. But to his utter surprise he saw his focused eyes on the board as he calculated the strategy Tobirama used.

"Again." Said Naruto and Tobirama raised an eyebrow and nodded as he rearranged the pieces and made his move tapping the clock with his own. Tobirama used the same strategy as before but was surprised as he saw the kid countering it with a new one and smirked.

" _The kid is learning. He read my moves and devised a counter strategy through analysing the previous game. He really is Minato's son alright."_ He thought and played the game by changing his strategy completely and Naruto frowned then decided to improvise on the fly as he started thinking through various future moves that he could make when he remembered his words about thinking ahead and using deceptions as he started his own moves and Tobirama smirked at seeing him improvise. After twelve minutes Tobirama hit the clock as he captured his king again.

"And that is check and mate Naruto." He said and Naruto nodded though kept focused on the board as he spoke up.

"How do you know my name old man? I never introduced myself." He said and Tobirama nodded at his sharp instincts.

"I have known you ever since you were born. Your father was a friend of mine you could say and your mother has known me since she was a little child. You don't remember me but I remember you vividly." He said and Naruto nodded.

"Well I guess we have to introduce ourselves again though. I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding his hand out with a smile and Tobirama smiled and nodded.

"I'm Tobirama, Tobirama Senju. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said stoically and Naruto tilted his head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"Do you always stay like that, you know stuck up and stuff." He asked innocently and Tobirama's eye twitched and he answered calmly.

"Yes, that's the way I am. That isn't a problem is it?" he asked calmly and Naruto smiled and waved his hand lazily.

"Nah, it suits you. You know it makes me want to respect you and take you seriously, not like those stupid people who I can't take a word seriously like that Pervert Godfather I have." He said lazily and Tobirama chuckled at his answer and nodded. The kid was interesting alright, to make him laugh was a feat in itself he mused. And he agreed on Jiraiya's nature completely with him.

"Alright I guess you would be tired of playing this game…" he was cut off as Naruto gave him a stern determined glare. "Again." He said making Tobirama's eyebrows to shoot upwards in surprise. He guessed that the boy would be tired or bored of sitting so long after seeing his lazy personality but he wanted to go again.

"I'm going to beat you if that's the last thing that I do." He said and Tobirama smirked. So the kid didn't like to lose or give up he mused and nodded resetting the pieces as they played till sunset too lost in the game when Naruto heard his siblings shout his name and he looked at Tobirama with a sad smile.

"It seems I have to go old man." He said and Tobirama nodded with a smile surprised that they had been so engrossed in playing that he lost track of time.

"Will you meet me again?" he asked nervously and a bit shyly and Tobirama smiled at the boy.

"I don't really have much to do now a days and am free all day. Drop by the Senju clan compounds and ask for my house, everyone will tell you and guide you to my house. I live alone so drop by anytime." He said and Naruto nodded as he started to leave then suddenly stopped and turned around making Tobirama raise an eyebrow.

"There is a party at my house tomorrow evening, it would be nice if you could come and drop by. You are a friend of mine now after all." He said and Tobirama sat there stunned. People never really asked him to come to social events due to his personality and he didn't like wasting time on them himself. But what shocked him more that the child called him his friend. That was a word he hadn't been associated with in far too long. He smiled and nodded as he didn't have the heart to refuse him even if he wanted to.

"I'll be there." He said stoically and Naruto grinned foxily and nodded as he ran away waving his hand at him.

"See you tomorrow then old man." He said and Tobirama smiled as he watched him go and a fond smile lit up his face. He was looking forward to a social event for the first time in his life he mused as he walked back to the Senju compounds with a smile.

Menma and Mito glanced at Naruto to see his usual lazy expression and his hands in his pockets as he walked with them.

"So what did you do today Naruto?" asked Mito and Menma too looked at him curiously as Naruto shrugged lazily and sighed.

"Nothing much just lazed around you know." He said lazily not wanting to explain to them that he was playing with the old man all the time and then have to explain it all to them. It was too much work he mused and kept walking and they sweat dropped at his non-chalant reply and sighed shaking their heads with a smile. He really was one of a kind, both mused as they headed home. Kakashi meanwhile had seen everything in the shadows and smiled beneath his ANBU mask as he watched Naruto walk to his home.

" _So Tobirama-sama really is interested in him. It would certainly be amusing to watch such opposite personalities interacting with each other."_ He thought and watched them enter their clan compounds and smiled.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze households**

* * *

Kushina had finally finished the preparations and had sent out the invitations to many of the clan heads and friends they had. She heard the door open and saw the three children walk in and saw as Mito and Menma had dirty clothes and faces but she saw Naruto was completely clean and sighed. He must have been sleeping again, that boy sometimes reminded her of the Nara's she mused.

"Alright you guys please don't go in the clan compounds living room, I've made the arrangements there so please stay out until tomorrow. It was supposed to be a complete surprise until someone…" she glared at Naruto who whistled innocently making her sigh. "… decided to ruin it, so at least let the preparations be a surprise alright?" she asked and they nodded as they eagerly waited for the next day. Mito and Menma to meet their friends and enjoy while Naruto wanted to see the old man and wanted to see if maybe someone might want to be his friend.

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

Tobirama walked through the compounds and remembered that he had to buy a gift if he wanted to go there tomorrow. It was an obligation for the guests to give children gifts he thought and walked back to the house where Tsunade lived and knocked on the door. Tsunade wondered who it was and was surprised to see her granduncle there.

"Oji-san this is a surprise please come in…" she started as he raised his hand and she knew he must want something then and looked at him curiously. There was never really a time that he had to ask her something, it was always the other way around so she was interested to hear what he had to say.

"Tsunade what do people gift children on their birthdays?" he asked stoically and she stared at him blankly while a crow croaked in the background.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief, of all the questions she didn't expect this.

"I don't think my question was too tough for you to understand and I worded it quite simply. Well, I'll say it again. What do people gift children on their birthdays?" he asked and this time she was sure he had asked what she had heard the first time and nodded hesitantly.

"Umm how old is the child?" she asked curiously and he nodded seeing the logic in her question.

"Five." He said stoically and she nodded. "Does he belong to a clan?" she asked and he nodded again.

"Well usually children that age get toys, clothes and stuff…" she said as she saw the blank look on his face that made her feel quite stupid. She sighed and continued as she thought that really wasn't his style.

"But since he belongs to a clan, that is the age where they usually take their first steps in shinobi training. So a kunai or shuriken set or maybe a scroll on beginner's chakra theory and chakra control or stuff." She said and he nodded with a smile. That was indeed a worthwhile gift in his eyes. He had made the right decision in asking for her suggestion he mused and knew exactly what would be the perfect gift for him and nodded to himself with a fond smile as he thought of the little blonde. Tsunade saw his smile and smiled herself. It seemed he had a soft spot for the child and for him to go to a party was certainly a surprise and there was only one family that had children that young that were born tomorrow she thought.

"So who is it for Oji-san?" she asked and he looked at her with a nod.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. He invited me to a gathering at his house for his birthday tomorrow and I remember that it is a social obligation to bring a gift for the child." He said and she nodded with a smile. She herself had been invited by Kushina and was ecstatic to meet the energetic twin redheads. Tobirama took his leave and walked to the shopping district of the village and came up to the White Dragon weapons shop. It was the largest shop in the village and this was where he used to buy his own equipment as he walked in.

Hideki Higurashi was going through his inventory when the bell to the door rang and he was wide eyed to see Tobirama Senju coming in. it was rare for him to come ever since he completely retired after his last battle five years ago and he smiled at seeing the former Hokage walk up to him.

"Tobirama-sama it is certainly a surprise to see you here what can I do for you today?" he said politely and Tobirama nodded.

"There is a custom order I would like to place and I would need it to be done by tomorrow afternoon. It is urgent and I need it by then." He said and Hideki nodded.

"I can get it done for you if the order is not something that requires some really rare materials that I would have to order from outside the village. What is the order Tobirama-sama?" he asked and Tobirama nodded asking for a brush and ink as he started drawing the specifications and designs of his order and handed it back to him. Hideki took the scroll from him and his eyes widened as he read the specifications of the order and turned to him with a shocked face then smiled.

"It shall be done Tobirama-sama but it will cost you quite a bit seeing the rare material and the speed with which you want it made. All said and done it will cost you around 19000 ryo." He said and Tobirama nodded as he took out his wallet and handed him a couple thousand ryo.

"Money isn't an issue but I want them done on time." He said and Hideki nodded knowing he was a strict and punctual man.

"Don't worry Tobirama-sama it shall be done by tomorrow noon." He said and Tobirama smiled and nodded. He really looked forward to seeing how he liked his present tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. I have been getting many PM's and reviews stating the complaints for pairings so maybe I'll revert back to the original idea for the pairings with a younger Kurenai. Please tell which you guys really want to see as the main pairing Hinata or Kurenai, those will be the two I'll consider from so please tell me your suggestions in reviews. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : Tobirama's Heir**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

Tobirama woke up as usual pretty early in the morning as was his routine for so many years. He freshened up and had his breakfast as he put on a simple white T-shirt with a small Senju clan symbol on the back of the T-shirt and simple blue pants with the usual shinobi sandals and strapped the Raijin no Ken to the back of his hip, hidden under his T-shirt as was his habit for so many years. He may not use it anymore, but having it to himself gave him a feeling of self-assurance nonetheless. He walked out into the streets and towards the shopping district of the village towards the White Dragon weapons shop and walked in. Hideki looked up and smiled as he saw the man he was expecting to see. He knew Tobirama was a man who always liked to come either exactly on time or a little early and in this case it was a little early as he had expected.

"Welcome Tobirama-sama you are just in time, I just got your order completed. Here…" he said and handed him a wooden box with a premium expensive feel to it and Tobirama nodded and took the box as he saw the things he ordered and checked its balance and craftsmanship of each of the items. Hideki looked at him inspecting each item carefully and when he kept the last of them and sealed the box, he saw Tobirama give him a nod of approval showing it was near his expectations and he beamed in pride and Tobirama handed him the rest of the money as he started walking out but his eyes fell on the scrolls section of the store and walked there. He walked to the section for chakra theory and opened one as he looked through its contents and scoffed.

" _Pathetic to think this passes for details of chakra theory these days. No wonder the shinobi today don't have proper basics and foundations to build upon."_ he thought in disgust as he resealed the scroll and kept it back while Hideki shook his head at his expression of utter shame and disgust.

" _There really aren't any scrolls in my shop that could live up to his expectations. It's no wonder his expression is like that."_ He thought as he watched Tobirama leave with a curt nod and he waved the man off telling him to come again. Tobirama looked up at the sky and saw the sun was over his head meaning it was almost noon and he still had a lot of time left to go on.

" _I should write a scroll myself, that should do good. And maybe then he will have the proper understanding of the basics. Those pathetic excuses for basic chakra theory scrolls will do more harm to him than good."_ He thought and walked back to his house and took out a blank scroll and some ink and put his brush to the mettle and kanji started flowing from his hand onto the scroll in his perfect and beautiful strokes as he wrote the details of chakra and it's theory in detail to his satisfaction and made the last stroke as he put the brush down and re-read the entire thing and nodded to himself in satisfaction, rolling up the scroll and tied a small white thread over it as he stood up and gazed at the clock to see it was already evening. He was surprised that it took him so much time and stood up and picked up the box from earlier as he put the scroll in it and walked out towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze household with the box under his arm as he walked at a calm pace.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Uzumaki-Namikaze household…**

* * *

Kushina greeted all the guests warmly as she saw the various clan heads and her dear friends come in and welcomed them all with a smile. Inoichi came with his daughter, Shikaku with his son Shikamaru, Choza with his son Choji, Mikoto with her son Sasuke and Hiashi with his daughter Hinata and various other clan heads with their children and she was happy that so many had come to her children's birthday party.

"Hey Kushina I'm back!" she heard a shout and turned to see Jiraiya there and smiled as she gave him a small smile.

"Jiraiya it's good to see you made it." She said and he nodded with a smile as she saw Hiruzen and Tsunade enter behind him.

"Of course I did, I told you I'd be here to help the twins with the training and I am not going to break my promise you know." He said smiling and she nodded with a smile as she ushered him in.

Naruto meanwhile was looking at the door and saw that it was almost the time and thought that he wouldn't come now.

" _Who was I kidding? I only met him yesterday, it's not like he would come for me anyways."_ He thought sadly as he saw his siblings talk and play with the other children and the glances the parents were giving him from the blindside of Kushina and looked down and walked away to the corner not wanting to be in their vision any longer. Kushina stood up and saw that almost everyone had made it and was about to make an announcement to cut the cake as she heard a knock and was surprised wondering who it could be that was left.

She reached to the door and gasped as she saw the stoic face of Tobirama Senju standing there in front of her. She didn't expect him to come, hell he was the last place on earth she expected to come to such a social gathering knowing his reputation of thinking of them as a waste of time. She broke out of her stupor as his voice cut through the silence.

"I was invited here; I guess I am not late." He said stoically and she broke of her stupor and smiled warmly and nodded. She wondered how he had decided to come to a birthday party like this but shook it off as she was happy and honoured that he had come to meet her children as she motioned for him to come in with a warm smile and he gave a curt nod of acknowledgement and stepped in as the whole room became deathly quiet as soon as he stepped in and he saw their stares and was annoyed.

"I hope I am not interrupting this event?" he asked and all of them looked away in embarrassment and a moment later crowded around the most powerful Senju and the head of the Senju clan as he answered all their greetings politely not to sound rude. He was trying to find the boy he came for but could see everyone beside him and their chattering about mindless clan babbles was annoying him to no end. What was clan affairs discussion taking place at a child's birthday party no less he thought in annoyance but kept his stoic mask up listening to them. Naruto was sitting on the snacks table alone going through some chips as he sat with a sad expression that he hadn't come and was wondering about the sudden silence and then the crowded noises but shrugged it off as he couldn't care less at the moment.

Suddenly Kushina clinked her glass with the spoon and gathered everyone's attention as the room became quiet and she smiled as she spoke.

"Well as all of us are here I guess it's time for the birthday children to cut the cake." She said and they all nodded. She brought out a big cake on a trolley and put it in the middle of the room as she called for her children. Naruto heard it and walked up along with Menma and Mito as Kushina took the lid off and the whole room laughed as they saw the cake. It was a Nine Tailed Fox. Tobirama too smirked at seeing the cake. Ironic really, they were going to cut the Nine Tailed Fox he thought in amusement. She brought her children in front as they blew the candles and cut the cake as all of them clapped most of them only gazing at the twins and Mito and Menma ate their slices as Naruto put one in front of Kushina and she smiled at her little blonde bundle of joy and took a small bit as she kissed his cheek smiling at him warmly. He always would put her ahead of everyone she mused with a smile.

"My Naru-chan has gotten really big today. Five already" She said in a cooing voice and he blushed a bit and nodded as she brought a slice to his mouth and he took a bite with a smile. Tobirama saw it and smiled at seeing the child he came to see so happy and saw that almost everyone had gathered up with their gifts as Jiraiya spoke up.

"Alright I have got a special announcement for my gift…" he said as everyone looked at him curiously. "… the toad clan of Mt. Myoboku has asked me that if they find a child from their previous summoner's family worthy enough then I should let them sign the toad contract." He said as they all were wide eyed including Kushina with only Tobirama being indifferent to the matter. A summoning contract promised at such a young age was essentially like taking the children as his apprentice already he mused as he saw through his gift as a means to take the children on as apprentices if the toads approve of them when they finally grow up.

"So I offer the Toad Contract to Mito and Menma." He said and the whole room clapped happily as Tobirama frowned while Kushina was stunned at the announcement as both gazed at the bit sad look on Naruto's face and Kushina took him by the arm forcefully to the side and glared at him.

"Jiraiya what is the meaning of this, why not Naruto too?" she hissed in a low voice and he was confused and then stared at her blankly as he spoke up.

"Kushina the toads need a worthy and powerful summoner by their side. Mito and Menma when trained to control their powers will be a force to be reckoned with, Sarutobi-sensei agreed with me on this." He said and she frowned as she saw the point but then pressed her point.

"Then you could have done this in private later on, why announce it in front of everyone making Naruto feel left out?" she hissed angrily and he was stunned as he thought of it that way and nodded hesitantly seeing his mistake.

"Well I wanted to gift it to them as a birthday present I didn't realize it that way you know." He said and she sighed and nodded. At least he was accepting his mistake she thought and moved back to the party as she saw the children getting gifts and was a little confused as she saw the different sized boxes in Mito and Menma's hands but almost the same sized packages in Naruto's but didn't pay it much heed since they were all gifts after all. Naruto felt the packages in his hands as he saw that almost all of them were clothes from the light weight and softness and gazed at his siblings presents and saw them opening many new kunai and shuriken sets along with toys and several scrolls and looked down a bit but put the gifts on the table not bothering to open them since he knew what they were and moved to the porch and towards his personal spot at his favourite tree branch and sat as he watched the moon while Kushina was there greeting and meeting, chatting away with the guests and Mito and Menma played with the other children happily. Tobirama saw him moving out as he saw him sitting on a tree branch gazing at the sky and moved silently by him as he sat beside him and spoke up suddenly.

"I've been looking for you." He said breaking the silence and saw that once again he wasn't startled and he was sure he hadn't made a single noise this time so this time he was intrigued.

"Did you know I was coming behind you?" he asked before Naruto could speak his answer and Naruto nodded as he raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Yes I could feel you coming from behind me. I always could if I concentrate hard enough. That is why Kaa-chan has so much trouble catching and finding me after my pranks." He said and Tobirama was stoic on the outside while on the inside he was stunned.

" _A natural born sensor at such young an age. To pick up my presence even if I wasn't suppressing it much is a feat in itself."_ He mused as he was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto spoke up.

"Thank you." He said softly and Tobirama looked at him confused as Naruto smiled at him understanding his confusion.

"For coming, I haven't known you for long but you still came and kept your promise. It means a lot to me." He said and Tobirama smiled warmly as he put his hand on his head and smiled at the boy.

"Happy Birthday." He said and Naruto smiled widely as he hugged the man and Tobirama chuckled as he patted and rubbed his back softly. Naruto felt so happy that he had kept his word and had come just for him. He broke the hug off as Tobirama took out the present from behind him and handed it to him. Naruto saw the elegant and expensive looking box and looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Tobirama smirked.

"You thought I wouldn't bring a present? Go on and open it let's see if you like what I got you." He said as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he saw the box again as he pulled the thread binding the lid slowly and thought of how expensive the gift must be if the box was any indication. He opened it and his eyes shot open in surprise as he saw the set of twenty shining silver shurikens as he saw how beautifully they were crafted and saw the scroll beside them and looked at him curiously. Tobirama saw his expression as he explained.

"That is a scroll of detailed chakra theory and its basics for beginners. I wrote it myself as I saw the utter disgusting attention to detail of the scrolls at the shop." He said and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the scroll in his hands and opened it a bit to see such beautiful hand writing and resealed it as he looked at the man stunned.

"You wrote this just for me?" he asked in disbelief not believing he would have wasted so much time for him as he looked at the scroll in amazement.

"Of course I did. You won't be starting out on the wrong path just at the start of your shinobi training if I have anything to say about it." He said and Naruto nodded amazed that the man he barely knew would do such a thing when Tobirama spoke up.

"You haven't seen everything yet. Go on and remove the red cloth at the bottom of the box." He said and Naruto was confused as he kept the shining shurikens on his lap carefully as they looked like a work of art and he didn't want to ruin them. He lifted the cloth up and saw ten shining silver three pronged kunais and his eyes widened as he took out one and held it in his hand in amazement as he gazed at with a tranced look. These were the same kunais he had used his father hold in his pictures. He kept the kunai and the shurikens along with the scroll back as he resealed the box and looked down as his blonde hair shadowed his eyes and Tobirama was confused at his expression when he saw drops fall from his eyes and Naruto spoke up.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, I feel like I have something from my father with me now. This is the best present I could ever ask for. Arigato." He whispered as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt with a sniff and grinned at the man foxily making him smirk.

"Those will help you start down you're a path of a shinobi well. Those kunai and shurikens are special chakra conductive, forged from chakra metal used by shinobi of really high calibre for repeated uses. Those do not rust or dull easily without being used in a deadly battle. And there are other uses for them as well but that you will know later when you grow up. Take care of them, a shinobi is as good as the condition his equipment is in. Remember it alright." He said stoically and Naruto grinned and nodded as he clutched the box to his chest tightly and jumped down as Tobirama did the same and was stunned to see Naruto just shrug off the height and mused he would have already done it many times before as they walked in. Naruto went up to his room for a moment and kept the box on his desk as he came back to the room and he and Tobirama talked for a while as he explained him some rules of the shinobi and how they were important and Naruto listened to him with rapt attention.

Finally, he saw everyone leaving and Tobirama stood up as Naruto smiled sadly that he had to go and Tobirama smiled and patted his head.

"Don't worry, come over to my house tomorrow. After all you still have to beat me at Shogi you know. Drop by anytime, I'm idle most of the time these days." He said and Naruto grinned and nodded as he ruffled his hair and walked out as Naruto walked him to the door and Kushina too came to wave him off with a warm smile. She then saw the happy smile and calmness that Naruto held and smiled. She was worried that Jiraiya's stupid stunt might have hurt him but he didn't mind it in the least she mused and walked back happily as she saw Menma and Mito playing with their kunais and shurikens with Jiraiya happily and she smiled as Naruto yawned a bit.

"Kaa-chan I am going to go sleep alright. I'll see you tomorrow good night." He said and kissed her cheek as he walked up to his room and opened the box as he took out one kunai from it and sat on his bed. He gazed at the kunai in wonder as he saw it shine in the moonlight and took the picture of his father and compared the kunai to his. It was almost the exact same except those strange markings and Kanji his father's kunai held he thought. He wondered what they were and decided to find out more about it later on and kept the kunai and the picture under his pillow as he laid down with a smile.

Kushina sat down with Jiraiya as she sighed tiredly from exhaustion and Jiraiya asked her the question that had been bugging him throughout the night.

"Kushina you didn't give the children any presents tonight. Why is that?" he asked curiously and she smiled brightly.

"Oh I am going to give them the scrolls for the basic chakra theory tomorrow and start their training tomorrow onwards. They were so happy and tired today that they didn't even think about it." She said happily and Jiraiya frowned a bit as he questioned her.

"Kushina are you sure that is wise, I mean to train Naruto with the twins?" he asked and she glared at him.

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" she asked icily and he sat unwavered by her gaze as he answered.

"I mean is it safe for him to be around Mito and Menma, I mean he holds the soul of the beast within him. What if the demon tries to take control over his sealed chakra when his will is weakened or is too tired to resist its influence…" he said and she was about to retort as he cut her off? "I mean when his chakra is low and he comes in contact with the beast, or if the twins lose control in between of their training. You know better than anyone the dangers of using that chakra. And you also know that the twins will need our complete attention or they might lose control and hurt themselves or Naruto in the process. The villagers too might look at them differently if they hear them losing control to those urges. Plus, Naruto doesn't really seem like the early shinobi type, I mean he is lazy and non-chalant. Let him enjoy his childhood and he will have the Academy in a couple of years and you can train him after we have made the twins have enough control over the demonic chakra to suppress their negative emotions a bit. It is all for their safety, think about it with a cool head Kushina for the night and answer me in the morning." He said and walked out of the room as he went to the guest room and left Kushina to her thoughts as she too went to her room and lied down thinking about his words and mulled over her choices.

Finally, after a lot of thought she came to a decision and nodded as she fell asleep not knowing the consequences her decision would make for her in the future.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn as he felt the sunrays hit his eyes and his cerulean blue eyes flickered open. He went to the bathroom and freshened up as he put on his simple white T-shirt and blue pants and walked down the stairs to see Mito and Menma already there happily chatting away and Kushina preparing the breakfast. He walked up to Kushina as she felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see Naruto yawning and rubbing his eyes and smiled as she crouched down and he pecked her check. She did the same and ruffled his hair smiling warmly at the little boy.

"Ohayo Naru-chan." She said softly and he smiled and nodded.

"Ohayo Kaa-chan." He said equally softly as he went to the table and sat down. Mito saw the greeting her Aniki gave her mother every morning and smiled with Menma feeling a bit out of place seeing their interaction but shrugged it off and gave his brother a smile who nodded in return. Kushina put the plates on the table as they ate in comfortable silence and just as they finished Kushina spoke up.

"Kids I have to tell you all something." She said and they all nodded looking at her curiously. She looked at Mito and Menma and smiled as she spoke up.

"Mito, Menma me and Jiraiya are going to start training you in the shinobi arts from today." She said as the both of them beamed and Naruto looked on confused at the exchange as he didn't hear her mention him. He too had a dream to be a great shinobi like his father and always wanted to walk the path he did. Mito and Menma looked at his confused face and realized she hadn't spoken his name and they too looked at her questionably.

"Kaa-chan what about me? You didn't say my name." said Naruto in a confused voice and she breathed in heavily and sighed giving him a warm smile.

"Naru-chan your training will have to wait until you start the Academy. Your brother and sister need one on one training to control the special chakra they possess. You will have to wait a little longer my son." She said warmly and he looked at her confused and stunned.

"But what is this special chakra that they have? Don't I have it too?" he asked and she smiled and shook her head.

"No Naru-chan only Menma and Mito possess it. It is very powerful but really hard to control. It is extremely dangerous if it goes out of control and they can hurt you or the others, or even themselves when they train or join the Academy. So for your and everyone's safety you will have to wait a bit longer." She said and he nodded a bit hesitantly understanding her point.

"Then you don't have to train me specially, just give me some tips in between and I'll try and learn things on my own." He said and she shook her head smiling sadly.

"No Naru-chan the wrong basics can ruin your future progress completely. Incomplete knowledge is more dangerous than no knowledge at all. Training in the shinobi arts the wrong way does more harm than good. Please just wait for a little while longer for your brother and sister…" she said holding his hand softly squeezing it and he thought about it nervously as she gave another squeezed and smiled. "… for me?" she said softly and he sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"Alright I understand Kaa-chan, you can train Mito and Menma personally with Jiraiya. I'll wait and catch up to them when you have completed their training." He said and she nodded with a huge proud smile as she pulled the blonde boy on her lap and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back snuggling in her embrace happily. She put her chin on his head as she rubbed his back softly and smiled proudly. He had understood what was important for his family and had made the decision for them, and she couldn't be more proud of her son. She broke off the hug as he picked up the dishes and put them in the sink as he spoke up.

"You go on Kaa-chan. Don't waste your time on the dishes, start training Mito and Menma. I'll do the dishes and then go to meet a friend of mine if that's alright." He asked and she smiled as she kissed his forehead gently and nodded.

"Of course you can go, just be careful alright." She said and he nodded as he looked at Menma and Mito who were looking at him worriedly thinking he might blame them for his loss of training and he grinned at the two foxily.

"Go on you two, don't worry about me. You know me this training that Kaa-chan has planned for you sounds like a lot of work anyways. Now go on and don't worry, I'll catch up to you in no time." He said and they grinned at him and nodded as he watched them leave and he turned to the dishes as his happy mask dropped and a sad expression came to his face and a tear dropped on his hand as he wiped it off his cheek and looked at it confused.

"I am crying, why am I crying? They need the special training more than me. Why am I being so stupid?" he asked himself as he started working on the dishes and washed his hands as he walked back to his room and saw the box on his desk and opened it taking out the scroll that was in there and pocketed it as he walked downstairs and put on his sandals and walked back to the door to the garden as he saw the three of them training happily and smiled at seeing their laughing faces.

"I'm going!" he said and Kushina smiled and waved at him.

"Alright, be careful and be back before it's dark alright." She shouted and he gave her a thumbs up and walked out with his hands in his pockets and the same lazy expression like he didn't have a care in the world marred on his face. He kept walking to the northern clan district where the big Senju clan compounds were and ignored the glances and cold stares he got completely.

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

He walked through the streets and watched the shops as he got near the house where Tobirama lived asking many people for directions on the way and was surprised that almost everyone knew him. He must be pretty well known in the village he mused as he came up to a large house and opened the gates walking in the stone steps and knocked on the front door and waited as he heard the door click open and the stoic face of Tobirama Senju looking at him and smiled at him lazily.

"Yo!" he said waving his hand lazily and Tobirama stared at him blankly for a few moments and Naruto stared at him right back.

"That is not the proper way of greeting someone." He said stoically and Naruto nodded.

"So I've been told." He said lazily and Tobirama motioned for him to come in and closed the door as they walked to the living room of the house and Naruto slid the glass door open as he looked at the big garden with many trees and a koi-fish pond on the side and smiled as he sat down and watched the butterflies, birds and squirrels and the cold breeze hit his face with a smile as he smelt the scent of flowers and the smile on his face lit up. Tobirama walked back with a tray with two cups of green tea and some cookies as he kept them on the porch in between and saw Naruto admiring the garden happily and smiled.

"So you appreciate the nature too?" he asked and Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yes but this place is different, there is something about the garden that I can't put my finger on. It's almost lie it's… it's…" he tried to find the right word and Tobirama smirked.

"Alive?" he asked and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yes well this garden and its trees were grown by my elder brother himself. He had the ability to create trees and each and every tree in this garden contains a part of his chakra. That is why the calm aura here is different from the rest of the trees in the village. I have kept it maintained ever since he died. It ties me to him." He said and Naruto nodded with a sad smile.

"People can grow trees with chakra?" he asked after a moment and Tobirama smirked and nodded.

"No, only my elder brother had the ability. It was a bloodline the Mokuton, it gave him ultimate control over green life and he could breathe life into the earth with his unique kekkei genkai. You know what a kekkei genkai is?" he asked and Naruto shook his head and looked at him curiously. He smirked at the curious face of the child, he always liked explaining things too.

"A kekkei genkai is a unique bloodline trait passed down within a clan through blood. It is inherited genetically from generation to generation, or sometimes unique to a person like my brother. These abilities are unique to the users who possess them and can't be learnt or used by those who don't possess them first hand. Our village is pretty revered and feared for our clan secrets and strong kekkei genkais. Kekkei genkais give the user a trump card in battle but those who rely in it too much or think they are almighty because of them, have their downfall due to this arrogance." He said and Naruto nodded understanding about it a bit and thought it must be cool to have a special ability like that.

"Wow your brother must have been pretty powerful the huh?" he asked curiously and Tobirama smirked and nodded.

"I believe so after all he did lay the foundation of this village and become the Shodaime Hokage." He said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Your brother was the Shodaime Hokage?" he asked in disbelief and Tobirama nodded. Naruto wanted to scoff at his claim but he knew the man wasn't one for jokes and then his eyes narrowed at the man. If the Shodaime Hokage was his brother, then…

He ran to the middle of the garden and gazed at the Hokage Monument and then at Tobirama, then at the Hokage Monument and at Tobirama again and face palmed. Tobirama watched on in amusement as realization dawned on the child's face. Naruto slid his hand down his face and sighed.

"How could I have been so blind and stupid. I look at my father's face every day and didn't even realize that the man with the second face there was with me the whole time. Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he said hitting his head and Tobirama's amusement increased as he beat himself up and then sat down beside him and took a cookie and ate it.

"So you must be pretty strong then, huh old man?" he asked and Tobirama looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know that I am the Nidaime Hokage, shouldn't you show me some respect?" he asked stoically and Naruto scoffed.

"As if. Take a hike, you may have been the Hokage once but now you are an old man and I respect you but not that much that I would call you Tobirama-sama or something. Respect is earned, not given out by titles." He said and Tobirama nodded with a smile. He liked the kid and his answer made him like him even more. He too agreed with him that respect was earned not given out. If that was the case, then Hiruzen's traitorous student was a Sannin and should be respected by everyone for his title he mused. And he didn't like people kissing up to him anyways.

"You have a pretty interesting views on people I must say." He said and Naruto smirked and nodded as Tobirama pulled out the Shogi board and both of them got into the game. Tobirama won all the games of course and put it off as both were tired and strained from focusing too much. They sat silently as Naruto asked him a question.

"Hey old man you knew my father right?" he asked and Tobirama nodded as he gazed at the trees with Naruto by his side and took a gulp of water.

"What was he like?" he asked and Tobirama smiled slightly at the question and answered it to the best of his abilities.

"He was a great man. A good leader and held kindness and compassion for everyone. I didn't know him too much or too closely but I respected him, he was only one of the few who ever gained my respect. He never once hesitated to do anything for the village or his family for as long as I saw him. He really was a great man indeed." He said and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"You know I want to be like him. Strong and respected, fearless not afraid of anything. I want to be able to look him in the eye and feel confident enough that I would have made him proud if he were here. That's my dream." He said and Tobirama smiled and nodded.

"That's an admirable goal. I believe through hard work and lot of blood and sweat anything can be achieved. Plus, you have the heritage and lineage along with the resources to be great. Not many have the kind of support and parents that could train them from such young an age with the correct things that are needed." He said and waited for Naruto to agree but it never came and looked at him as he had a sad expression on his face.

"Not everyone who has that kind of people gets an easy start you know." He whispered and Tobirama was confused at his answer and was about to ask what he meant but Naruto grinned putting his mask on as he gazed at the sky and saw it was a little time from now to sunset and stood up.

"It's time to leave old man. Kaa-chan told me to come back before it was dark. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" he said happily and Tobirama nodded with a smile as Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked to his home waving at him. Tobirama watched him go and his last words rang in his mind that he didn't understand.

" _Not everyone who has that kind of people gets an easy start you know."_ The words rang through his mind and he frowned. Everyone who knew Tobirama Senju knew he didn't like unanswered questions and this was one answer he was going to find out. Naruto walked home right before sunset and saw that his mother and siblings were outside training and he went to the fridge and got a bottle of water and went to sit down on the table as they all came in with happy smiles on their faces. Kushina smiled as she saw Naruto and sat down with the twins.

"So Naru-chan how was your day?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"It was good Kaa-chan, I had fun." He said and she smiled and nodded as they started talking about the day's training and he listened in on everything with a smile and had nothing to add onto it. Kushina asked the twins if they wanted to eat out to celebrate their start of training and they smiled and nodded shouting Sushi. Naruto smiled at seeing them so happy, he never really liked Sushi much but he smiled and said nothing seeing their happy expressions. He stood up and put on his sandals and listened to them talk about various things he didn't really get but listened to them curiously in hopes that maybe he could pick up something useful too but didn't have any luck. Their explanations were too vague to be of any use and they entered the Sushi bar as they took a table and ordered their food. Kushina would ask him about him, but he didn't really have anything that interesting to add and just gave her short answers with a smile and mostly listened in on their talks. He supposed they were too excited with the new training and didn't really want to divert their attention from their interests and ate silently. They walked home as Kushina saw the tired faces of the twins and the usual lazy expression of her son and walked on home with a smile. She herself was pretty tired and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

Kushina and the twins instantly went to bed to take off their exhaustion and Naruto went to his room and locked it as he ran a hand through his pocket and touched the scroll and looked at it curiously. He saw the time and saw that it was still only dinner time and they had slept early. He put up an alarm on the clock for early that morning and decided to read the scroll with a fresh mind in the morning and laid on his bed as he gazed at the three pronged kunai in his hand and kept it under his pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. The twins training starts and Naruto feels a bit left out but is happy for his family. Kushina's decision with agreeing with Jiraiya will be one that she will regret but many small instances make up a large rift as will be the case of the story. Pairings I am still confused on, a young age Kurenai that I should build from the ground up or a pre-determined Hinata. Well, let's see where the story takes me and please leave your suggestions in reviews. For the votes on pairings I'll only be considering non-guest reviews so log in to vote and I will set up a poll too so vote on it and let's see where the story goes. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto : Tobirama's Heir**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze household**

* * *

It was really early in the morning, the sun was nowhere to be seen and the moon still shone in the sky as our favourite sun kissed blonde haired hero's room rang up with the beeping of his alarm clock and he tapped its button and stopped it as he woke up with a yawn and stretched going to the bathroom and washed his face to rid himself of his sleepiness and brushed walking down into the kitchen. He took out a bottle of milk and drank it as he walked back to his room and put on his desk lamp and unrolled the scroll that Tobirama had gifted him. He started reading it as he took a gulp of milk and went through its contents.

 _Chakra is essentially the life force that is comprised of two energies: -_

 _Physical energy or the Yang part of one's chakra. It is built up over time through training one's body vigorously in many ways and increases as the person grows physically. It is collected through each and every cell of one's body and accumulated by our body as the stamina that we use to do our daily jobs in lives. It can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise._

 _Spiritual energy or the Yin part of one's chakra. It is built over time through training one's mind vigorously in many ways and increases as the person grows mentally. It is derived through one's consciousness and builds up over time with the experience a person's mind gains. It can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience._

 _When these two energies are moulded in perfect harmony, that is when chakra is created. Training the body in different types of exercises will build up your physical energy, whereas studying and practicing the techniques you learn and develop over time repeatedly increases a person's spiritual energy. Doing either of these naturally develops one's chakra reserves. Each person naturally is affiliated to one type of energy more, either the Yin energy or the Yang energy. Practicing one's naturally affiliated energy more in turn creates more powerful and stronger techniques in the fields the person trains in. Chakra is found in everyone, whether it be civilian or energy. The moment a person runs completely out of chakra the person dies. Near exhaustion of chakra is equally as dangerous as exhausting it completely and is called chakra exhaustion. This is not taken care of properly can also lead to fatal outcomes. If a person is low on chakra it is advisable to rest, eat and sleep until he recovers safely._

Naruto read the first part of chakra theory carefully and didn't understand all of it. He took a pencil and started underlining the parts he didn't get and re-read the parts again and finally after five times he had memorised it word for word and saw that the sun was coming up. So it had been two hours already he mused as he walked down and saw everyone still asleep and pulled out two apples from the fridge and walked to his room as he saw the wooden box on his desk and pulled out two kunais and four shurikens and pocketed them with the apples and walked down as he wrote down a note and stuck it on the fridge as he stepped out of the house and towards the Senju clan compounds.

Kushina woke up with a yawn and went to Menma and Mito's room and woke them up as they grumbled and woke up, going into the bathroom to freshen up. She walked into Naruto's room knowing her son's laziness and went to wake him up as she saw the bed made up and knocked the bathroom but found it open as she saw it to be empty and was confused as she stepped downstairs to the living room and dining area and found it empty. Her gaze stopped at the fridge as she saw the note stuck on it and pulled it off as she read it.

 _Kaa-chan I woke up early and have gone for an early morning walk. Be back by breakfast don't worry._

She read the note with the chibi Naruto grinning at the end and giggled at his endings that he always left in his notes and put it in her pocket as she put on her apron and started working on the breakfast.

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

 **Open Training fields**

* * *

Naruto walked to the Senju compounds as he had read the board for the open training compounds that were free to use for everyone and walked into them and saw that no one was there and they were entirely empty. He was confused as to why no one would use such big and beautiful compounds but shrugged and walked to the middle of the training compounds as he saw a lake by the side and three stumps in the middle of the clearing. Perfect, he thought walking up to the stumps as he took out a kunai and started scratching a bull's eye on it. He took out the two kunais and four shurikens from his pockets and stood a few feet away from the stump with the bull's eye and decided to start with the shurikens. He had seen the Academy students doing this at his one-time sneaking in the Academy and knew that this would be in the course so why not improve his accuracy now to help in the future. It wasn't dangerous and didn't need any sort of theory to it he mused, so it couldn't be that hard he mused as he took the two stars in each of his hands and threw them one by one and all of them swung in the air a bit and around the stump into the two stumps besides it and sweat dropped as they made contact and bounced off of them and dropped on the ground unceremoniously.

Maybe kunais would be easier since shurikens were giving him a hard time he mused. He held each of the kunai in his hands and pulled his hands back and threw them one by one with full power as he saw them sail over the stump and sweat dropped again with a sigh as he walked up and retrieved them. He went to the starting point and tried again with the same results and sighed. This would be a one morning he mused and kept at it. He was extremely lazy but there was one thing that people didn't know about Naruto Namikaze. Once he set his mind on a goal Naruto did not give up. He tried it again and again as the voice of sailing weapons and clanking of shurikens on the stumps or the ground was heard as he dropped to the ground on his back after three hours and panted. His arms were dead tired from the repeated attempts and his legs too with all the retrievals running again and again. Even after all that work there were no results, his aim was way too off and his technique wasn't right since if they made contact even on the wrong targets they just bounced off. He sat up and looked at the shurikens and kunais with his red palms that were aching and his eyes held a disappointed look as he pocketed them again.

He wished he could bring more and have to retrieve them less but his tiny pockets could only carry so much as he bit off the apple and walked away from the training grounds completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching his progress. He walked back to his house and the smell of food hit his nostrils and his stomach rumbled and he walked in and sat on the table with Menma and Mito as Kushina kept the plates and looked at him curiously.

"Where did you go to Naru-chan?" she asked and he smiled a bit as he started eating and spoke up as he chewed and swallowed his food.

"I woke up early and went for a walk. I found a nice calm place and fell asleep, it's really nice in the morning on the outside. Maybe I'll do it every day." He said and started eating as she smiled and nodded, maybe he was getting out of his laziness a bit too if he was waking up early now even if he slept outside a bit she mused and nodded.

"That's great Naru-chan, morning air is good for health and you get to enjoy the calmness that you like so much too…" she said happily and he nodded drinking the juice and kept the glass down as she saw his palms that were scratched and a bit red and was confused. "… Naru-chan what happened to your hands?" she asked and he cursed inwardly and smiled at her.

"Nothing really, the tree that I found to sleep was really hard to climb on and I must have scratched my hands on it. It's nothing really." He said and she smiled and nodded as she continued eating and talked to the twins who were surprised too at their brother's new found sleeping habits but got into a conversation with Kushina about the day's training and Naruto listened to everything curiously but to his disappointment again their descriptions were way too vague for him to use and kept eating silently. He didn't like to lie to his mother or the siblings but he wanted to train and didn't want to be left behind the other kids who would start the Academy too. Plus, if he told her she may stop him from going or may confiscate his weapons and scroll altogether and that was something he couldn't let happen to him. He saw as they started to walk out after finishing their breakfast and he stood up too as he started to walk out.

"Kaa-chan I'll go to my friend now alright, I'll be back by sunset." He said putting on his sandals and Kushina smiled and nodded as she too walked out into the clearing as Jiraiya came up too.

"Alright but be careful and don't get hurt." She said and he shouted a 'Hai' and walked out. He pocketed his hands with his usual lazy expression and was surprised that he had forgotten to put the weapons back in the box but thought he could put them there later on. He walked towards the Senju compounds once again but this time towards Tobirama's house.

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

Naruto walked up to the Senju clan compounds and to Tobirama's gate as he stepped in on the stone steps and knocked on the door as the stoic face of Tobirama opened the door. He smiled at him with his lazy expression as Tobirama crossed his arms and stared at him stoically.

"Yo!" he said lazily waving his hands and Tobirama stared at him for a few moments and he stared right back.

"You aren't going to greet properly anytime soon, are you?" he asked stoically and Naruto smiled and shook his head lazily.

"Nope." He said simply and Tobirama stepped aside and motioned for him to come in as he sat on the porch from yesterday and saw the Shogi board already there and smiled as he took a seat and arranged the pieces while Tobirama came with some hot chocolate and cake and put the tray to the side and took his seat as he tapped the clock making his first move with Naruto doing the same. They played like that for an hour as Tobirama spoke up breaking the silence.

"So what happened to your hands?" he asked stoically and moved his piece taking one of his out and Naruto frowned as he thought of his next move.

"Nothing much just overdid something." He said speaking the half-truth and Tobirama nodded. He already knew of the reason. While walking through the clan compounds on his early morning walk he had heard some metal clangs in the training grounds that hadn't been used by anyone in years and had seen him going at the targets until he dropped and he admired his determination. He had also seen his raw attempts and techniques that told him that he had no guidance whatsoever and was his first attempt, which troubled him to no end. Why hadn't his shinobi training started and why was he practicing alone when he had heard from Tsunade that the redheaded twins had started their training as she had been told by Jiraiya. This was another unanswered question about the blonde enigma in front of him that troubled him as he moved his piece and captured his king saying check and mate as Naruto sighed and drank his hot chocolate that was now cold and ate the cake with Tobirama doing the same as they watched the open garden silently enjoying the peace and calmness of Nature. Naruto broke the silence as he spoke up.

"Hey old man is there some technique to throwing Shurikens and Kunais?" he asked and Tobirama smirked and nodded.

"Yes there is a certain way. Not many people delve into the precision and accuracy required for Shurikenjutsu…" he said as Naruto looked at him confused and he explained. "… the art of throwing weapons." He said and Naruto nodded in understanding and memorised the word.

"Most people just practice how to hit the target and improve their aim and never go into the intricacies of the art. They think of them as mere distraction tools or things to be tied with flash tags or exploding tags and just write them off as just a basic need not needing any time for perfection." He said and Naruto nodded as he listened to each and every word curiously making Tobirama smirk as he explained further.

"Shurikenjutsu is just as dangerous as any other art of the shinobi arts if mastered properly. There are many techniques that could be combined with them and can be lethal if done by a master user of shurikenjutsu. They help a shinobi in the art of trap making too, since a master of shurikenjutsu can make the best traps for ambushes and trapping his enemies in the field." He said and Naruto nodded and was amazed at the knowledge the man held. He must be the most knowledgeable of all the Hokages he mused and nodded memorising every word carefully and was really interested in this art if what the old man was true then it could be really powerful.

"Have you had troubles with your throwing weapons?" he asked suddenly and Naruto broke off his thoughts and nodded sadly.

"Yes, honestly even I at first thought that I just had to practice my aim and just learn how to throw them since it looked to be easy and not dangerous enough requiring no techniques. I didn't know that it was such an intricate art with so complex things." He said and Tobirama nodded and was surprised at the vocabulary the kid held at his age and how he had understood his whole explanation completely and taken it to heart.

"That is a common misassumption people make. Every shinobi technique is an art that needs proper technique and knowledge to pull off correctly no matter how simple it seems. The simple techniques are sometimes the most lethal ones when used by an expert. Never underestimate anything, even a Kage can die by the hands of a genin when he uses clever deceptions and the most basic of techniques correctly in sync and the opponent underestimates him." He said stoically and Naruto nodded. Again his knowledge about the shinobi world amazed him and he respected the man even more. Tobirama wanted to ask him why his mother hadn't helped his technique in anyway if from what he saw in the morning was any indication. Naruto sat silently for a few moments and fiddled with his feet for a few moments as he spoke up.

"Say old man can you help me with Shurikenjutsu? Your knowledge in the art seems to pretty nice and I would be grateful if you could help me a little." He asked and Tobirama smiled and put his hand on his head making Naruto smile. He always felt warmly when he did that, he thought that maybe this was what it felt like to have a father figure in his life.

"Of course I can, I don't really have anything else to do. And it would be nice to help you refine your basics to the level of perfection that my eye demands. But it will take a lot of time and hard work…" he was cut off as Naruto spoke up in a confident voice. "Don't worry about that old man, Naruto Namikaze is lazy but the one thing that I don't know how to do is quit or go back on my word. And I give you my word I'll try my hardest to learn if you would teach me." He said and Tobirama smirked at the confidence the boy held and the power and shine behind those eyes and nodded with a smirk.

"Very well then. Do you have your kunais and shurikens?" he asked and Naruto nodded taking them out and Tobirama rose an eyebrow as he saw him take them out from his tiny pockets and walked in as Naruto looked on confused when Tobirama came back and threw him something that he caught and looked at him questionably looking at the strange things in his hands.

"Those are the hip pouch and leg holsters for holding your weapons safely and giving you easier access to them. Your pockets won't be able to hold the weapons easily and it is dangerous that way. I used to use them when I was a kid, so they aren't that new but they should get the job done…" he was cut off as Naruto hugged the man happily and he rubbed his back softly and patted his head with a smile.

"Arigato, you're the best old man. And these are better than any new ones, I'll take these over new ones any day." He said as he strapped on the hip pouch to his belt and Tobirama showed him how to strap on the leg holster as he kept the weapons properly and saw how much better it felt as Tobirama walked to the clearing and Naruto followed him and they came up to the wooden dummies shaped like humans as Naruto saw the marks they held showing how many hits they had taken and turned to Tobirama who crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him sternly and he looked at him with a determined gaze as he nodded.

"Alright show me your throw and I shall see and correct you and tell you the technique needed and refine your aiming skills too." He said and Naruto nodded as he looked at the various dummies side by side and threw the kunais and shurikens with the same results and looked down in shame at his failure and Tobirama frowned at his lack of technique and walked up to him as he looked up and Tobirama handed him own kunai and told him to watch him carefully. He saw Tobirama just flick a wrist and looked like he didn't even try using any force as he flicked the kunai at the wooden dummy and it made contact with a loud thump and move back a bit making his eyes widen in shock.

"Applying brute force is unnecessary, look what I did with the correct technique and a mere flick of the wrist now when you throw it don't use excessive force, relax your hands and arms and flick your wrist just as you were about to release it." He said and explained to him showing him the correct way and Naruto tried it a few times and saw his aim improving by quite a bit and smirked as he threw kunai after kunai, covering the several dummies with them and smirked as he saw the improvement and how much energy he saved and Tobirama nodded handing him some shurikens.

"Shurikens are entirely different from kunais, they need much more precision and an extremely accurate throw to spin them correctly completely horizontal to the throw and right on the mark. These need accurate movement of the fingers too. Watch this." He said and launched four shurikens from his left hand as they landed on the target completely vertically with loud thumps and the target skid a bit and he still couldn't comprehend the awesomeness of elegance over brute power. Maybe he could do it like that one day if he practiced enough he mused and Tobirama showed him the technique and he tried it. It was hard as he again bent his arms and used a lot of force by habit upon which he would be bonked on the head and reprimanded and a lot of bonks and thumps later there was just a little improvement as he saw the sun almost setting and panted keeping his hands on his knees. Tobirama smirked with his arms crossed as he watched the little boy. The kid had one hell of a stamina for his age and his talent was hidden waiting to be brought out from the vast improvement and the speed at which he was learning the technique for someone his age.

"That was good we shall continue this tomorrow." He said stoically and Naruto nodded with a tired but happy grin and took off his holster and hip pouch and Tobirama looked at him confused.

"Say do you have a storage scroll old man?" he asked and Tobirama nodded but looked at him confused as Naruto explained.

"I don't want to carry them all the way home like this, it's just way too much work you know." He said and Tobirama sighed face palming, the kid went through hours of vigorous training without complaints but was lazy to carry his equipment on him back home. He really was something alright he mused with an amused smile and nodded as he went into his house and Naruto smiled sadly.

" _Plus, my family might ask me where I got them or what I am doing with shinobi equipment strapped on me."_ He thought sadly as Tobirama sealed the stuff for him and handed him the scroll that he took and thanked the man and walked out waving at him lazily as Tobirama watched his back as he walked out and went into his house with a smile. He had forgotten how good it felt to teach someone young and help forge them into promising shinobi and that blonde held a hell of a lot of untapped potential he mused.

Naruto walked home and stepped in as he saw Kushina and his siblings doing some strange things making some kind of patterns with them and looked on curiously then went to the kitchen and took a can of juice and sat on the table as he watched his family come in along with Jiraiya and were laughing at a joke Jiraiya made. They sat down on the table and Kushina looked at him with a smile as she saw his tired face and was happy that he had started playing now.

"So Naru-chan how was your day?" she asked and Naruto smiled warmly at his mother.

"It was great I had a lot of fun, but it was too tiring." He said lazily and she giggled and ruffled his hair as Jiraiya spoke up.

"The twins are great Kushina, they will be one hell of a shinobi after the legendary Jiraiya is done with them." He said proudly and they all laughed at the man while Naruto smiled at his family's happiness. He didn't find his godfather all that great anyways.

"But are those kunais and shuriken things really necessary?" whined Menma at his day's several failures and Mito nodded and Kushina looked at them happily as she giggled. This caught Naruto's interest as he listened in carefully.

"Don't worry it won't be that long. We just have to get your aim up to par and then you could just practice it once in a while to keep your aim good and we could move on to the other important stuff." Jiraiya said and Kushina nodded telling them the same thing while Naruto frowned inwardly at their blatant disrespect of the art of shurikenjutsu. It was one hell of an art from how he saw Tobirama make damage with such less power in his throws and how he had told him that there were even various techniques for them. He didn't say anything not wanting to answer any unnecessary questions and realized how good a teacher the old man was as compared to the Pervert here. He listened to him goad his siblings about the cool techniques he had to teach them when they were done with the basics and frowned inwardly again. He remembered the old man's words about the importance of basics and how a genin could beat a Kage even with basics and it was fools like him who underestimated them and got killed. He agreed to every word the old man made and how his every word made perfect sense as he tuned his family's conversation out and remembered the things he learnt today and the rush he felt at learning those things. He liked it and that was something he was going to do again and again. They had dinner with all of them making small talk with him all the while going on about their day's events and he just listened in on them with a smile and walked back to his room as he kept the storage scroll in the box beside the chakra theory one and went to sleep with an alarm for early next morning and went to sleep with a happy smile in his face.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Naruto again woke up early to the sound of the alarm beeping and woke up as he clicked it off and did the usual routine of washing his face and grabbing some milk as he sat on his desk with the desk lamp on, and unrolled the scroll he had.

 _There is a special circulatory system in our bodies for chakra and it is released through the 361 chakra points or tenketsu found in the body. Chakra is moulded through the combination of twelve basic hand seals which aid a shinobi in moulding chakra to their needs. These are: - Saru, Tatsu, Ne, Tori, Mi, Ushi, Inu, Uma, Tora, I, Hitsuji, U. When unlocking the chakra for the first time the Hitsuji hand seal helps focus one's chakra and is a basic hand seal used for focusing. There are several other unique seals used for different techniques specifically too. To unlock one's chakra for the first time, the best method is to meditate and try and find a warm pull of energy near your lower abdomen region and pull on it._

Naruto read through the scroll and saw the pictures of the chakra circulatory system as he tried to memorize it and the hand seals, specifically the Ram (Hitsuji) seal to finally try and unlock his chakra. He saw the sunrays hitting the desk and walked to the bathroom and showered as he changed into his clothes and grabbed some fruits as he walked out with the scroll on chakra theory in his hands straight towards the Senju clan compounds to the training fields.

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

Naruto walked into the training field from yesterday and opened up the scroll, re=reading the part about unlocking one's chakra and copied the Ram hand seal and sat in a lotus position and closed his eyes and did as the scroll said to do. He tried to clear his mind as best as he could and tried to find the pull the scroll told him about. Tobirama stood behind a tree with his arms crossed and his chakra signature concealed as he watched the boy read the scroll and meditate. He knew what the boy was doing, his first attempts at unlocking his chakra. Now he understood everything, if he was trying everything from the scroll on his own, learning shurikenjutsu on his own, hiding his weapons in a storage scroll yesterday and so much training outside either alone or with him. His family wasn't training him so he took matter in his own hands, but the question that was left was why weren't they training him? He decided to put it in the back of his mind as he watched the boy's breathing become calm and uniform after half an hour and was surprised at his skill and patience for meditation but figured he always was one to like the calmness more. He sat down and watched him meditate for two and a half hours. The unlocking of one's chakra was really difficult without proper guidance; he had written everything on the scroll in detail but still someone would need to tell the boy to focus on a particular point and not try to just clear his mind. And even if he did figure it out it took at least a week to…

His thoughts were cut off as he watched Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto sat there and he felt like he was in a trance and it felt so good after sometime when he lost touch of the outside world and then focused inwardly on the pull the scroll said to find and kept looking for, he didn't know for how long but suddenly he felt a warm pull and saw a small blue light in the darkness of his mind as he pulled on the energy and felt new energy course through his veins. Dense purple chakra erupted from his body as it swirled around him and the ground under him cracked and pebbles rose in the air, turning to dust as they came in contact with his chakra and it swirled around him wildly. Naruto smirked as he felt the energy, it was so powerful. There was no way that it wasn't chakra, so this was what it felt like. He liked it, it felt like a part of him had been found that was hidden away. Tobirama stood up in shock as he felt the density of his chakra and the amounts he was releasing. In just thirty seconds he had released a low genin's reserves worth of chakra and was still going.

" _Amazing the kid unlocked his chakra on his own! Such powerful and dense chakra, I haven't felt such ungodly density in one's chakra ever since…"_ his thoughts trailed off as he saw Naruto's chakra recede and his eyes open as he smiled widely and tried to stand up. His legs felt wobbly and he decided to go home and rest when he took a step and his mind blanked out as he started falling face first and Tobirama appeared in front of him in an instant and caught the boy and picked him up in his arms with a small smile as he gazed at the smiling blonde face.

" _He really is something else alright. To think he managed to unlock it on his own and that too on his first try. But the idiot went overboard and released everything he had in but a few moments. Now let's get him home and put him to bed and let's see what really is going on there."_ He thought and started walking towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze household with the little blonde bundle sleeping in his arms as Naruto snuggled in his arms making him smile.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze household**

* * *

Tobirama walked in as he stealthily made his way up the wall of the house and slid the window to the room where he saw the box he had gifted him lying on the desk confirming it was his room and tucked the boy into his bed and watched him sleep for a moment and jumped out the window and on the roof as he heard the noises coming from the gardens and suppressed his signature completely and watched Kushina and Jiraiya train the twins and his eyes narrowed. So only Naruto wasn't getting trained since he was out and they had already started their training. He watched the kids try and unlock their chakra and waited to see the results but the redheads were too impatient to sit in a place for that long and didn't succeed. They were quite different from Naruto he mused, the lazy blonde when put his mind to something wouldn't fall back until he was done but these kids were different. He saw the pervert telling them they could learn cool things later if they mastered the basics fast and scoffed inwardly.

" _People like him are the reason why children don't have the proper foundation now a days. Why don't shinobi these days' value the basics. Even I use them till date and rely on them more than my stronger techniques."_ He thought as he watched them try and work on their accuracy and aiming with the most basic of things being taught to them and telling them to improve their aims and berated them once again for their teachings and watched as they gave the twins a break and went inside as he heard the conversation that he was waiting for.

"I wish Aniki was here too, why doesn't he have special chakra like us?" asked Mito sadly and Menma nodded as he thought of his brother.

"Yeah but there is nothing we could do, we don't want to hurt him if we lose control like Jiraiya Oji-san told us and Kaa-chan said he would be trained in the Academy and by her after our training was done. So let's get strong quickly and get him to join us." He said and Mito nodded with a smile and Tobirama had heard all that he needed to and walked back into Naruto's room as he watched the boy sleep and pondered on what he heard for a few moments sitting on his desk. So they were not training him with them so that when they lost control they wouldn't hurt Naruto. He knew that Jiraiya wanted the boy out of his way so that he doesn't interfere with their training and Kushina had agreed with that pervert. What the hell had Hiruzen taught his students. If not for him Tsunade too would be out gambling and drinking away instead of taking the problems head on and live like a stupid hippie.

Then his thoughts went to his little blonde and remembered the chakra and the untapped talent he had. The boy was a natural born sensor and was indeed a prodigy if he had made it that far on his own just through reading and patience. If it went on like this his skills would be wasted and the Academy didn't have the time or focus to attend to one student specifically and he would have a hard time if he had to the things the way Academy did and after the reconditioning of the curriculum their focus too was on the barest minimum of the basics. He pondered on what to do as he then thought of himself. He didn't really have anything to do, and maybe if what he thought lay dormant in the boy came out someday he could train it to the maximum potential and help him from falling to the darker parts of the power. Maybe he could train a student that was worthy enough to be called his heir. He wouldn't make the same mistakes he made with his previous students. He would train him personally in the way a true shinobi should, and show the village the potential the boy had.

" _Yes, looks like I have found a new apprentice. Maybe he'll inherit my legacy and make me proud of him to have nurtured a student who was worthy to be my legacy. I owe it to his father too, after all if I hadn't dropped the techniques through my weakness all those years ago, he would be trained by him and not left alone like this. The villagers hatred will drive him into the darkness with the neglect and I won't let that happen. He deserves better, I'll nurture him with my own two hands and make him into a fine shinobi."_ He thought with finality as he tore a page from his notebook and started writing a note and left it by his bedside under the clock and left through the window back to his house with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter, Naruto has unlocked his chakra and Tobirama has made his decision too. Now let's see how our favourite blonde nurtures under the personal care of a Hokage. How the two completely opposing personalities of master and student interact and form a bond that goes beyond blood. So if you like it and want to keep reading it hit the review button, until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto : Tobirama's Heir**

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Household**

* * *

Kushina walked in after some morning training with the twins before breakfast, she had seen Naruto left early to go for his walk. She came in and saw that Naruto's sandals were there on the front and walked upstairs as she saw him asleep in a deep slumber and smiled at his tired face as she walked to his bed. Menma followed her and saw her crouch down on his brother's bed and saw as she rubbed his head softly and brushed his hair as she kissed his forehead softly and he smiled in his sleep while she brought the blanket up a bit to let her lazy little blonde sleep in today and stood up. Menma went down not wanting to be seen like the spying kind and walked down. He knew his mother loved his brother the most even if she won't admit it. That made him a bit sad as well as a happy as he sat on the dining table and Kushina served the breakfast.

"Kaa-chan where's Aniki?" asked Mito as she smiled at the thought of the sleeping blonde.

"Well looks like our lazy little blonde has been playing outside in the morning. He is dead tired so let him sleep in. I'll put the breakfast by his bedside so that he can have it when he wakes up." She said and Mito smiled and nodded as they finished the breakfast. Kushina walked up to his room and kept the tray on his desk as she sat on his bed and brought his head softly on her lap and brushed his hair as he snuggled in her embrace making her smile. She rubbed his whiskers softly as he purred and leaned into her hand making her giggle softly as she held him to her for a while then laid his head back on the pillow and walked out after kissing his cheek softly closing the door behind her. She walked down to see the twins already training with Jiraiya and called out to him.

"Hey Jiraiya can you take over their training for a while today?" she asked and he grinned and nodded as she smiled and moved back upstairs. She hadn't been able to spend much time with the blonde joy she had and moved back to his room as she got beside him in his bed and leaned on an elbow and brushed his hair softly as he cuddled up to her in her chest while she smiled as she held her little blonde in her arms and kept brushing his hair softly.

Naruto woke up to feel himself cuddled in something really warm and knew what it was immediately as he happily snuggled in his mother's arms as he yawned and cracked one of his eyes open to look up and see the smiling face of his mother. He rose up a bit to peck her cheek with a smile to snuggle in her arms once again.

"So what has my little blonde been up to in the mornings to be so tired?" she asked teasingly and he smiled a bit remembering his success at unlocking his chakra and said nothing as he held her tightly and she too hugged him back.

"Why aren't you training Menma and Mito Kaa-chan?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Jiraiya has taken over for a while and I have to take care of my lazy prankster too you know?" she said and he grinned foxily and nodded as he sat up and she brought the tray on her lap and fed him. He himself fed her and she ate giggling as they spent some time together and Naruto got up stretching a bit as he turned to her with a smile.

"Arigato Kaa-chan, for spending time with me." He said softly and she smiled and kissed the top of his head and hugged him.

"I love spending time with my cute child now don't I?" she teased and he smiled and muttered a 'Hai' hugging her happily. No matter what he loved her the most. He let her go and looked at her with a smile.

"You should go and see their training Kaa-chan, I'll be going out for a bit." He said and she nodded as she left him alone with a smile. Now Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon and wondered how he had slept so long. Then his mind turned back gears and his eyes widened. How the hell had he reached back home? The last thing he remembered was blacking out in the training fields, then his eyes narrowed at the note under the clock and picked it up and opened it to find a familiar handwriting and read it.

* * *

 _You blacked out at the training fields from chakra exhaustion and I brought you home out of everyone's eyesight. Meet me at my home when you wake up, we have some things to discuss._

 _\- Tobirama Senju_

* * *

He smiled as he tore the note apart and threw it in the dustbin. So the old man had figured out his secret training already. He smiled and walked down as he put on his sandals and saw the twins training with Jiraiya and Kushina and shouted.

"I'm going!" he shouted and Kushina turned back and waved at him.

"Alright be careful and don't overdo anything alright!" she shouted back and nodded and moved out into the streets and towards the Senju clan compounds.

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

Naruto walked in to Tobirama's home after his usual way of greeting and their occasional staring and sat down at his usual spot as Tobirama put some snack and tea in between them and sat down on the porch.

"So your family hasn't been training you." He stated more than asked and Naruto nodded already knowing he must have figured everything out by now.

"Yes I don't have the special chakra that my siblings have and they need the extra training more than me. Kaa-chan told me to wait until she had trained them enough to start training me." He said and Tobirama nodded at his answer.

"Then why are you training by yourself? Why not wait for the Academy or your mother to teach you?" he asked curiously and Naruto smiled.

"I don't want to be left behind. Everyone my age has started their training and I can't waste my time sitting around sleeping while everyone gets ahead of me. If I want to complete my dream of making my father proud and be as strong as him one day, each day wasted is a step farther from my dream." He said and Tobirama nodded with a smile. The kid had a heart of gold he mused.

"I have decided to train you and take you on as my apprentice." He stated stoically and Naruto looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers and asked the one question that rang through his head.

"Why?" he asked and Tobirama smirked.

"You have potential, the drive to train till you drop. You will be great if trained properly and the neglection of your training will stunt your growth both physically and mentally. I will not let a child with potential as great as yours be stopped from growing and I believe you will grow nicely under my tutelage." He said and Naruto sat there stunned and shocked not believing his words.

"But I am not that special. You were the Second Hokage, brother to the first and trained the Third and I don't have anything that differentiates me from the others. My siblings have their special chakra and everyone loves them too. Why take me on as an apprentice?" he asked in disbelief and Tobirama nodded.

"Yes, but you do not know your potential the way I see it. Plus, you may be a bit lazy and different that the others but you have something that no one has as strong as you do…" he said and Naruto looked at him curiously and he continued. "… you have a pure heart, you do not feel any animosity to your family for not training you instead you are happy for them and accept it while training yourself. Your drive to become great is there and you have the guts to face anything thrown at you with a smile until you drop. Those are the traits that make a great shinobi and a great man." He said and Naruto looked at him stunned as he smiled at the boy and put his hand over his head.

"So what do you say? Will you be my apprentice?" he asked when a tear rolled down Naruto's eye and he hugged the man tightly making him smile as he rubbed his back softly patting his head as Naruto spoke up. This was the first time someone had told him he had potential and accepted him for who he was. But the most important thing was he believed in him and his dream completely and was willing to help him get there.

"Hai, I will be honoured to be your apprentice old man. I promise I'll make you proud." He said in his chest and Tobirama smiled and nodded as he broke off the hug and stood up as he took the storage scroll from his hands and unsealed the hip pouch and leg holster and threw it at him as Naruto caught it and Tobirama stood with his arms crossed and his face now completely stoic.

"Then what the hell are you wasting time for? Get to training, we are wasting daylight." He said and Naruto smirked and strapped the equipment on with a nod.

"Hai old man let's go!" he said grinning and Tobirama looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You should call me Tobirama-sensei from now on you brat." He said stoically and Naruto scoffed and waved his hand lazily.

"As if, take a hike. You are a long way from getting me to call you anything other than 'old man'. Now let's go and start our training." He said lazily making Tobirama smirk as he followed the boy to the clearing.

" _Well it was worth a try."_ He mused shaking his head with an amused smiled and started their training on shurikenjutsu. Naruto walked to the range where the targets were and took out his shurikens and all the three pronged kunais he had brought with him and threw them with a lot of force and it went off target as a wooden fan made contact with his head with a slap and he yelped.

"Hey what did you do that for!" he shouted indignantly and Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the accusing blonde.

"You have gone back to throwing that like a hippie, now go again and if you do not make the technique right there will be a lot of slap marks on your head." He said stoically and Naruto glared at him as he stared at him blankly and after a moment grumbled and turned around and threw it bending his arm and using a bit too much force.

 _SLAP_

"Again." Came the stoic voice of Tobirama as Naruto rubbed his head and took out another kunai and this time straightened his arm and used a bit less force but didn't flick his wrist as he awaited the blow knowing his mistake.

 _SLAP_

Rang the voice through the clearing as he glared at Tobirama who stared at him blankly.

"Again." He said and Naruto grumbled but pulled out another kunai and threw it at the target this time using the correct technique but saw he had overpowered it and the aim was way too off.

 _SLAP_

He glared at the man as he pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Hey I did everything right this time what did you hit me for?" he asked and Tobirama looked at him blankly making him feel stupid.

"You are using way too much strength, what are you a bear? Throw it with elegance and precision and let the results flow." He said as Naruto puffed his cheeks at the man.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked glaring at him and Tobirama looked at him stoically.

"Yes. Now again." He said and Naruto cursed the man under his breath and pulled out another kunai and this time did everything almost correctly but his aim was way too off as he waited for the slap to come which never came. He turned to him surprised as he got a nod of approval.

"Yes this time you did the technique almost right even though your aim is still way too off but we'll get it in time. Now take out the shurikens and let's try those and then you will work on your aim with the both of them. Now get to it." He said stoically and Naruto scowled and took out some shurikens as he threw them with a straight arm, the same mistake as before.

 _SLAP_

"Again." Came the stoic voice of Tobirama and he sighed rubbing his head. This was going to be a long day.

 _CLANG…CLANG…CLANG…SLAP…CLANG…CLANG…CLANG…SLAP…SLAP…CLANG…CLANG…CLANG..._

Were the noises that rang throughout the clearing as Tobirama forced the correct techniques into his head literally each time he made a mistake. As the sun was about to set in an hour our blonde hero laid sprawled on the ground and Tobirama stood over him with an amused smile but Naruto glared at him too tired to point a finger at him.

"Kami is watching you, she'll make you pay for being so violent on your humble student." He cursed the man and Tobirama looked at him amused.

"Then I guess if you have enough energy to curse me then we can go few more rounds." He said and Naruto looked at him with horrified look making him chuckle at the boys antics.

"Alright let's go inside and get you something to eat and freshen you up before you leave. Now get up and stop whining." He said stoically walking away and Naruto followed him glaring daggers at the man's back and he showered as Tobirama gave him some food and they ate in comfortable silence. He asked him to seal up his equipment and Tobirama shook his head making him confused.

"You now have access to your chakra, just pump some chakra into the scroll and they will get sealed and do the same for unsealing them too." He said and Naruto nodded as he put the items on the scroll and pumped a hell lot of chakra ripping the scroll as Tobirama stared at him blankly and he stared right back.

"You destroyed the scroll." He said stoically and Naruto nodded.

"That I did." He said lazily and Tobirama nodded as he pulled out another storage scroll and sealed the equipment himself.

"We will start working on your chakra control along with your shurikenjutsu from tomorrow. You have a tendency to put everything you have each time you use it." He said earning a nod from Naruto.

"Tomorrow instead of going to the training grounds come here. We will start working on it from tomorrow onwards. When do you wake up?" he asked.

"I wake up a couple hours before sunrise to read that scroll you gave me and then get a couple of hours of training before having breakfast and then come to play with you." He said and Tobirama nodded respecting his determination.

"From tomorrow wake up at sunrise and read the scroll till breakfast and then come here. There is no secret training from now on and we don't need you to burn yourself out." He said and Naruto nodded as he smiled at his new teacher. He stood up pocketing the scroll and walked out as he waved back at him lazily and Tobirama waved at him back with a smile.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze household**

* * *

Naruto walked in as he saw his family still training and took out some juice and plopped himself on the table as he drank it sighing in relief. The old man was one hell of a slave driver he mused as he saw them come in laughing and Kushina took a seat beside him and saw as Jiraiya told them of the cool hair jutsus that he had created and would teach them one day. He smiled at the excited faces of his siblings and watched them talk and joke as his mind wandered back to the old man. Even if he was strict, the old man was one hell of a teacher and his improvement told him his ways worked. Even if they hurt like hell and he could have sworn that he had heard him chuckle once when he wasn't looking.

He saw them chatting about the day's training happily and wondered if he should tell his mother about the training he was doing with the old man. But what if she refused him and then he wouldn't get to spend time with him. The only one who had showed that he believed in him and had potential like his siblings did. He would keep it a secret for now and tell her about it when she had finished training his siblings and moved on to him. Maybe she would be a bit angry but he could handle her anger. He saw them laugh and play and moved to his room telling them good night and kissing Kushina on the cheek as he let the exhaustion of the day take over.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn as the sunlight hit his eyes. After that he brushed his teeth and down to see Kushina working on the breakfast and smiled as he walked up to her and tugged on her dress as she looked down with a smile.

"Ohayo Kaa-chan." He said softly and she smiled and crouched down as she gave him a kiss and he grinned foxily and sat down wondering where his siblings were.

"Kaa-chan where are Menma and Mito?" he asked and she giggled.

"Oh those two overdid their training yesterday and are going to sleep in. Jiraiya will come later on so it's just the two of us for breakfast today." She said and he smiled and nodded.

"So what have you been up to these days Naru-chan?" she asked as she sat down and both dug in to breakfast as he answered.

"Nothing much Kaa-chan I just play with a friend of mine." He said and she smiled at him looking curiously. He didn't have many friends with his loner personality, that she knew so she was intrigued.

"Who is this new friend of yours Naru-chan?" she asked and he wondered about whether to tell her the truth or not.

"Oh I just met him in the park one day, he's nice. Likes to do things my way." He said and she smiled at his happy face and nodded as both ate in comfortable silence and Naruto stood up as Kushina started working on her household chores.

"Kaa-chan now I'll go alright. I'll see you in the evening." He said and she smiled and nodded motioning for him to come near and crouched down as she put some money in his pocket with a smile.

"Take this new friend of yours to lunch today, my treat alright?" She said and he grinned and nodded kissing her cheek and ran out as she waved him off happily. He started walking on his way to the Senju compounds as he heard some commotion near the park's secluded area and wondered who it was so early in the morning. He decided to check it out since it was still pretty early anyways. He walked through the bushes and saw three boys, probably ten or so towering over a girl his age and listened in.

"So just because you are a Hyuga you think you are better than us?" one of them said and the girl shook her head as she responded meekly.

"N-No." she said softly and another one of them sneered.

"Then what was that cousin of yours said?" he asked and she looked down fiddling with her shirt.

"I-I d-don't think so l-like that." She said meekly and the third one smirked gazing at her.

"Then apologize! I hate all you freaky eyed people anyways." he said as he pulled her up by the collar and her eyes watered as she trembled.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She said softly and they laughed at her as he shook her by the collar.

"I didn't hear you now apologize properly or else…" he said as her bottom lip quivered and she whispered another apology as he pulled his fist back to hit her when a heel collided with his face and he dropped the girl and held his broken nose crying. Naruto got up and shouldered the second in his stomach making him bend over in surprise as Naruto landed an uppercut breaking his nose too and caught the girl's wrist as he pulled her behind his back and glared at them as the third watched his friends who were on the ground.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size losers?" he asked and the boy growled as they heard the voice of some elder coming and the boy picked up his two friends and ran away in fright as Naruto turned around as he saw the girl sobbing with her knees to her chest and crouched down with a lost look. Now how was he supposed to calm her down,he could calm Mito whenever she cried by giving her a hug and she imediately stopped crying but he didn't know her so she might get even more scared if he did that. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. He patted her head softly in a lame attempt to calm her down as she looked at him with teary eyes and sniffed.

"A-Arigato." She said softly and he grinned foxily and gave her a thumbs up.

"It's alright. I got the drop on them otherwise they would have beaten me to near death." He said lazily and she looked at him wide eyed.

"W-Weren't you s-scared?" she sniffled and he smiled lazily and waved his hand dismissively making the girl tilt her head to the side quite cutely in his opinion.

"Nah, I would have bailed you out anyways. I'm good at escaping you know. These idiots aren't as fast as my angry Kaa-chan when I prank her." He said and she giggled softly making him smile

"So why were they troubling you anyways? I don't think a cute girl like you could do anything to them?" he said and the girl blushed a bit as she heard him call her cute and sniffed as he handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her tears away.

"N-No my cousin told t-them something bad, and they were making fun of my eyes t-too." She said softly and now he was confused.

"Why would they make fun of your eyes?" he asked and she looked at him curiously. Everyone made fun of their eyes saying they were weird especially her.

"B-Because they are w-weird." She said softly and he smiled at her and shook his head.

"Nah, they are really pretty. And that lavender tint in your eyes makes it look like pearls that my Kaa-chan showed me. I wish I had such pretty eyes." He said in thought putting his finger to his chin and imagined himself as a Hyuga. Then thought he would look like a ghost or something with blonde hair and those eyes contrasting them and shuddered as the girl giggled seeing his mortified look. She couldn't understand him at all. One moment he was lazy, extremely brave, smart, and funny and now a bit stupid as she saw him shake off the vision. He was the first one outside her clan who hadn't called her weird and on top of that had told her she and her eyes were pretty. Then she remembered she had seen him at the party she went to with her father where he had told her to befriend his siblings but she couldn't as everyone pushed her away. And now she was curious about him.

"A-Ano, what's y-your name?" she asked softly and he smiled at the girl and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. It's a pleasure to meet you…" he said and she shook his hand softly with a smile.

"H-Hinata, Hinata H-Hyuga." She said and he smiled and nodded as he wondered what she was doing here of all places in the morning.

"Say, Hinata-chan what are you doing here all by your own in the morning?" he asked and she smiled and pointed to the flower garden and he looked at her curiously.

"I come here in the morning to collect f-flowers. I press them and collect them, I-it's my hobby." She said meekly and he smiled and nodded. Then he heard a man shout her name as he looked behind her to see a man with those same eyes come and looked at him coldly as he just gave him a lazy smile and he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-sama there you are! Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded with a small smile.

"Y-Yes Naruto here saved me from bullies. He's r-really nice." She said softly and he looked at him stunned. The demon brat had saved her, he looked at him startled and gave a curt nod of thanks as Naruto just cleaned his ear lazily making him twitch at his laziness. He decided to thank him properly since he had helped the girl he was supposed to watch out for.

"Arigato Namikaze-san, your help is much appreciated." He said stoically and Naruto waved him off lazily.

"Nah, it was nothing. I'll see you later eh Hinata-chan?" he asked and she nodded twiddling with her fingers.

"H-Hai. Arigato." She said softly and he smiled and nodded as he walked off and she stared at his walking back with a small smile as she and Ko returned to the Hyuga compounds.

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

Naruto walked up to the door Tobirama's door and knocked. A minute later the door was opened by Tobirama crossing his arms as he looked at him stoically making him smile lazily at the man.

"Yo!" he said waving his hand as he stared at him as he stared right back for a few moments.

"You're late." He said stoically and Naruto yawned a bit and rubbed the back of his head lazily giving him a nod making him twitch.

"Why?" he asked stoically and Naruto smiled thinking of the cute and soft spoken girl he had met earlier in the morning.

"Nothing much just got lost on the path of life." He said lazily with a small yawn and Tobirama's eye twitched at his stupid and nonchalant excuse that he said with such an expression that it was the truest thing in the world.

"Seriously that's the best excuse you could come up with?" he asked and Naruto smiled at the man.

"Hey you don't know but that road is really long and has a lot off…" he started explaining and Tobirama face palmed and stood aside motioning for him to come in. In a certain book store a lazy jounin sneezed then shrugged it off as he picked up the newest edition of Icha Icha tactics with a perverse giggle. Tobirama smiled a bit as he saw the boy going straight to the clearing and stood in front of him and nodded.

"Alright now let's get started on your chakra control exercises. We'll start with the leaf balancing exercise. You've got to stick a leaf on your forehead with chakra." He said and Naruto looked at him curiously. Tobirama sat down in a lotus position with him doing the same as he concentrated chakra to his forehead and it stuck as he motioned for him to do the same.

"Alright now focus your chakra on the leaf and try and stick it there. Too much and it blows off and too little makes it slip, so let's go." He said and Naruto nodded as he put the leaf to his forehead and focused chakra as it blew off and he sweat dropped. Looks like he used too much he mused and decided to go on again. It went on like that until noon as he either blew it off or let it slip and Tobirama stopped him.

"Alright that's enough for today let's continue with your shurikenjutsu and then we'll play some Shogi to rest and eat." He said and Naruto nodded as he went on with their training. When they finished their shogi match Naruto left the compounds with a smile as he walked to his home.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze household**

* * *

Naruto walked in and saw his siblings sitting in the lotus position and holding a Ram hand seal and sat down on the porch as watched curiously what they were up to.

"Come on Mito, Menma we have been at it for the past three days. With the amount of chakra, the two of you have it shouldn't be a problem to unlock it. Just focus and stay still." Naruto said making Jiraiya whine and he stifled a giggle at the looks of disgust from the patience the thing required as Menma and Mito threw annoyed looks at him and he smiled at him lazily.

"If you think it's so easy then why don't you try it lazy bum, oh wait you aren't training yet." Said Mito as the frustration got the better of her and Naruto looked down in sadness at her words and walked away without saying a thing. Realising what she said she saddened at her words had said now as Kushina looked at her angrily.

"Mito how dare you belittle your brother? You know the only reason he gave up his training was for you and do you realize how it must have hurt him to hear that? Don't take the frustrations out on someone else." She scolded angrily as Mito looked down.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan it's just that I…" she was cut off as Kushina spoke up.

"Go and apologize. Now." She said sternly and Mito nodded as she went inside and saw her brother taking out a juice from the fridge as she fiddled with her feet a little and spoke up.

"Aniki I'm sorry that I…" she was cut off as Naruto spoke up.

"It's alright Mito, I understand. I didn't mind, you are my little sister after all." He said as he patted her head lazily and she smiled and hugged him happily making Naruto hug her back as he watched her walk away and back to her training. Then he noticed Kushina glancing at him worriedly and gave her a smile and a nod making her smile back. Those words hurt him but he knew she was just a bit frustrated and let it slip into the back of his mind as he sat silently watching them train and fail at unlocking their chakra and came back in as they sat at the table.

"Kushina these two have really little patience and it has been three days already." Jiraiya said and she nodded as Naruto looked at his sad siblings and glared at the pervert.

"They'll do it. It is just taking them a little time that's all. You'll see." He said lazily making his siblings and Kushina look up at him with a smile and nodded as Menma and Mito spoke in unison.

"Yeah tomorrow we'll do it no matter what happens." Both said in unison and he smiled as Kushina giggled at their claim and they started talking about some of the day's things and what they needed to improve on as he tuned them out not understanding anything and thought back to the soft spoken girl he saw earlier in the morning. Maybe he'll meet her again someday he mused with a small smile and maybe she would be his friend like he always wanted. Kushina saw him spacing out and not really interested in the conversation after a while and was about to speak up as he stood up and started to leave to his room putting back his dishes.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, good night." He said waving a hand at them from his back and walked up as Kushina watched him go sadly that she hadn't even talked to him today but thought he must be just tired and continued chatting away forgetting the small matter.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. The pairing will be Naruto x Hinata finally and I'm sorry but the plot that I have in mind just doesn't fit a younger Kurenai in it. So please bear with it, and as you can see in this chapter there won't be the stupid bashing and Kushina completely forgetting about her son in but a moment because IMO that really isn't possible for a loving mother to suddenly forget everything at once. So if you like it and want to keep reading it review it, until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_

 _ **Beta'd by GUIDix**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto : Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **(Timeskip one year)**

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

 _*pant* *pant*_

 _*pant* *pant* *pant*_

The sounds of harsh and erratic breathing could be heard all around the training fields in Tobirama's personal training grounds. The man himself stood stoically, watching the kneeling and panting boy in front of him. His gaze was stoic yet a feeling of pride emanated from him when he gazed at the small drops falling from his shadowed face.

"Is that it?" he asked the boy stoically, crossing his arms while the boy caught his breath.

"I expected more..." he said in a tone of mock taunt and disappointment making the boy's fiery eyes turn to him in a full blown glare. He smirked inwardly when he saw those defiant orbs refusing to give in.

" _Yes that's it Naruto, show me what you have buried deep within you. I know your potential is locked and hidden, show it to me."_ he thought when he saw the boy get up on shaky legs with his right arm hanging limply to the side.

"Damn it, I should have dodged that kick instead of blocking it." he whispered in annoyance rubbing his sore arm and wiped his face from the dirt over it to look at him angrily.

" _He isn't even out of breath!"_ he thought angrily seeing the completely calm and stoic face of his master. Damn the man pushed hard when he put those old bones to use he thought.

"We are just getting started old man, I'll show you what I can do." he stated confidently causing the stoic man's eyebrow to raise up in amusement.

"Really?" he asked incredulously making the boy's eyes to narrow in on him. "We have been at it for two hours already, you haven't touched me while I have run you into the ground each time. You can barely stand and your right arm hurts from what I can see..." he said while Naruto cursed inwardly at showing his weakness. He was right, even after the year of brutal training and conditioning, he was being run into the ground while Tobirama didn't even take a breath out of place.

"A shinobi must know his limits Naruto, for one must retreat and live to fight another day rather than staying defiant to the end and dying." he said in his wise tone making Naruto clench his knuckles tightly.

" _What will you do now Naruto?"_ thought Tobirama as he watched his pupil inquisitively. Would he take the smart choice and give in or...

His thoughts trailed off when Naruto shot towards him with a small burst of chakra into his feet, cracking the ground behind him. Tobirama was caught off guard at his ingenious use of chakra to enhance his speed and take him on. A smirk graced his lips when he saw those determined eyes ignoring every pain in his muscles and launch at him with everything he had.

" _Now it's time to get serious..."_ he thought for the first time uncrossing his arms and slipping into his defensive Senju style stance, readying himself for the final spar. Naruto saw it and knew it would be the last chance he got since the man was now taking him seriously and was done fooling around.

Tobirama readied to block his punch when he saw his fist tightening but was shocked when Naruto punched the ground with a burst of chakra and jumped up like a springed trap. He twisted himself with extreme agility in mid air and launched a roundhouse kick at his head. His heel headed straight for his temple to give him a knock out blow but Tobirama merely smirked.

" _Impressive..."_ he mused bringing his arms up in a traditional cross arm block and the heel made contact with it harmlessly.

"You've got to do better that Naruto..." he trailed off when he saw his smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw his other heel coming through the weakest point in his guard from the side towards his other temple and caught his previous kick with his left arm and blocked the incoming blow with his right. He smirked when he saw his well planned attack failing but had to give the boy credit for it when he saw him falling to the ground. It would have caught any kid his age or even a few years older completely off guard.

But he had the battle hardened instincts of nearly five decades in combat. There was no way...

His thoughts trailed off when he saw Naruto landing both his palms on the ground and springed himself back to Tobirama's face. His both feet's soles coming for Tobirama's chin and he barely leaned back to see them breeze past his face unharmed due to his instincts and kicked the boy in his chest launching back while skidding back himself.

He was surprised when he realized that the first attack along with the second one were merely distractions, the third was the main attack and he had nearly gotten him due to him taking the boy lightly. But how did the boy have the instincts to pull off an instantaneous attack like that all the while calculating his each and every move in mid air. That was hard even for seasoned chunins...

His thoughts trailed off when he saw a wobbly Naruto standing up and looking at him with a smirk. But what shocked him to his core were his eyes. They weren't the usual cerulean blue pools. Each eye held a single tomoe with the scarlet red accentuating them now.

"Sharingan..." he whispered in amazement as he was in the rarest moment at a loss for words. The boy had done a feet that not even pure Uchiha's were capable of. He had beaten the record of the previous Uchiha prodigy by two years! And he wasn't even in the Academy for now. So that was how he was able to pull that combo off...

"I've got you this time old man..." he heard the voice of the blonde breaking him out of his stupor. He was confused but grazed the back of his hand on his lip to see it bleeding slightly. His last attack had grazed him? He watched Naruto giggling and pointing at him happily, completely unaware of his eyes and Tobirama couldn't help but let out a whole hearted chuckle himself. Both laughed hilariously at the moment, both wondering why they were laughing but just couldn't find the reason. It just felt right.

He saw Naruto flail left and right slightly when his eyes became half lidded and rolled to the back of his head. Tobirama was in front of him in a blur when he started falling face first to the ground and picked the boy up in his arms.

"I've got you old man, you've got to pay for my deluxe bowl now..." he whispered in his half conscious state before falling unconscious and Tobirama couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. The boy just never ceased to amaze him. His eyes darted onto a small patch of bushes between the large trees that were his closest link to his now deceased elder brother.

"You can come out now you know?" he spoke in amusement when he heard a small and soft 'eep' as he watched a small six-year-old girl come out of the bushes. He looked at the little girl curiously already having figured it was a small child from his senses and the way she was hiding herself in the bushes so close to them. No one was stupid enough to spy on him like that and that too in his own house. He saw the girl with her neck length hime cut indigo hair. His eyes looked at her own and he was surprised to the see the pupil-less eyes of the signature kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan.

" _A Hyuga? And her forehead is clean too that means she is of the main branch. And if my guess is right she is the heiress to the clan no less."_ he thought when he saw the girl stand in front of him, finding the plain grass quite interesting to stare at while fiddling with her elegant white kimono's silk.

He was quite curious as to the girl's behavior, it was quite... un-Hyuga like. The Hyuga clan always prided themselves as one of the noble clans of the village and would never look down or not meet someone's eyes. Their pride instilled from childhood by their clan would not allow them to do so, especially the main branch he mused when he saw the shy girl.

He smiled at the girl and crouched down to her eye level, putting his hand on her head to make her wide eyes stare at him in surprise and nervousness when he heard her speak.

"A-Ano I didn't m-mean to spy. I-I just wanted to meet N-Naruto-kun but..." she stuttered out with a small pink dust ever present on her cheeks making him quite surprised. First of all from her timid and shy personality, the exact opposite of the Hyugas to her calling Naruto so affectionately. He didn't know his pupil had any friends his age, much less had caught the eye of the heiress to the Hyuga clan.

"You know Naruto?" he asked curiously rubbing her head to calm down her nervousness and she smiled a small smile, giving a small meek nod.

"H-Hai, he saved me from bullies in the par. H-He's really nice..." she spoke softly making him quite surprised yet proud. He saw her looking at Naruto worriedly while poking her fingers in a cute nervous tick making his smile widen at the concern her soft eyes held in them.

"He's alright, a shower, some food and a nap will make him bounce up like a spring again." he said, surprising her that he had read her question and she nodded with a smile.

"What's your name girl?" he asked in curiosity making her eyes tear away from the unconscious boy and look at him in a small respectful gaze while bowing politely.

"H-Hinata Hyuga..." she said politely making him smile and nod. So he was right, she was the heiress but what made him happy was that she looked at the boy for who he was instead of the elder's discrimination.

"Tobirama Senju..." he introduced himself and she smiled and nodded at his introduction. He rose and eyebrow when she fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono and took out a small bottle of some kind of balm and held it out to him. He looked at her questionably while taking it.

"It's a h-healing ointment my Kaa-chan used to make. Please give it to N-Naruto-kun." she said softly making him smile and nod at the cute girl. He was glad there was someone his age who looked at the boy with such concern. The next generation was growing up nicely he thought but asked a question that had been bothering him.

"Why are you here all alone Hinata?" he asked and she looked down while poking her fingers like earlier shyly.

"Well Ko doesn't want me to m-meet Naruto-kun so I..." she trailed off making Tobirama smile in amusement.

"Gave him a slip?" he asked amusedly getting a small nod from the girl and chuckled. She had given a slip to the bodyguard supposed to look after her and a Hyuga no less. She must have some stealth skills to pull that off he mused and stood up while walking in.

"Come on in Hinata, let's have some tea and snacks." he spoke stoically and walked in while she followed him in. He laid him down on the couch and saw her sitting by his side while peeking shy glances at him every now and then. He smiled at his student laying there in a calm slumber happily.

" _To think he has caught the eye of the Hyuga heiress. He really does have the Devil's luck..."_ he thought pouring the tea in three cups and cookies by the side while walking in the living room. He put it on the table and took his cup and a cookie while motioning her to dig in. He saw her looking at her confused when she gaze at the third steaming cup making him smile. He turned his gaze to the sleeping boy and finished up his cookie to make his hand free and held a half ram seal. Hinata watched in amazement when a small glob of water formed out of thin air and hovered over...

Her eyes widened when the water splashed down and woke Naruto up with a startle.

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN! DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT EVERY..." he trailed off his rant when he wiped his face to look at the girl by his side looking at him with wide eyes and shell shocked face.

"Hina-chan?" he asked in a confused voice making her blush at the nickname he called her with and when he gave her a small lazy smile and waved at her lazily.

"Yo! What are you doing here?" he asked curiously making her look down on something interesting on her empty lap and poke her fingers cutely.

"I-I came to meet you..." she whispered shyly. Tobirama heard it but Naruto cleaned his ears and scooted closer to the soft spoken girl for a better sound.

"Umm can you repeat that Hina-chan my ears had some water in them..." he spoke giving a glare at his innocently munching master and smiled at the girl who still wasn't looking at him.

"I wanted to meet you..." she spoke a bit louder yet in her soft voice and he nodded with a smile, pulling her in a one armed innocent hug.

"I'm glad you did, so how have you been Hina-chan those boys didn't give you any trouble again did they?" he asked making her smile while leaning in his hug a bit to take in and savor the moment fully. Tobirama though saw the pure adoration in her eyes that the blonde was completely oblivious of when she was leaning down in his embrace.

"No they didn't show up again..." she said shyly and he gave her a foxy grin and nodded picking up a cookie for his empty stomach and munched on it happily all the while oblivious of the admiring pearls transfixed on him from the side. Tobirama just watched on silently as to the two's amusing interaction and just relished as a spectator to it all for now. His gaze landed on the healing ointment she had brought and a light bulb went on in his head.

"So Hinata why don't you give him the ointment you brought for Naruto?" he asked stoically making Naruto's curious eyes fix on the embarrassed and blushing girl. She picked it up and held it out for him which he took with a lazy smile and opened it up instantly. She saw him sniffing it and his eyes lit up much to her surprise.

"So that's why you were picking up those flowers that morning?" he said with a snap of his fingers making her nod and smile.

"I press them too..." she said softly and looked at his appreciative gaze and nod making her feel warm and happy that he liked her hobby.

"It sounds fun!" he said making Tobirama smile. "Pretty simple and not too much work, it's great Hina-chan!" he said happily when the man face palmed. It was his same lazy pupil alright. But he saw the girl still happy and smiling as she listened on him berating him for his brutal spars every now and then.

"So are you joining the Academy next week too Hina-chan?" he asked curiously and she nodded, looking at him expectantly. She was met with his patented foxy grin and a thumbs up making her cheeks turn pink.

"I hope we are in the same class then." he said happily and she nodded.

"Me too." she spoke softly and she heard him list on how elated her was for the Academy and the cool things he was going to learn there. Tobirama knew how excited the boy was to finally go down to the Academy and start learning new things and smiled at his enthusiasm. At least he would have one friend there he mused looking at the girl listening to his every word intently and letting out a cute giggle in between.

Tobirama heard a knock on his door and wondered who it was leaving to see while the kids chatted away happily. He came to the door to see a Hyuga wearing a bandanna and looking at him... Pleadingly?

"Tobirama-sama..." he spoke with a bow while he gave a curt nod of acknowledgment."…have you seen Hinata-sama...I mean a six-year-old girl with small hair..." he trailed off seeing Tobirama raise his hand and motioning for him to come in. He didn't have the courage to argue with the stoic man and walked inside towards the living room and saw Hinata there sitting with the... _Demon brat_. He thought with a scowl as he watched their happy interactions. Tobirama saw it and put a hand over his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Is there a problem?" he asked sternly making the Hyuga gulp and shake his head at his narrow black eyes and sighed in relief when Tobirama took his seat back and Ko turned to the girl who was still too engrossed in her conversation with the boy.

"Hinata-sama there you are, you shouldn't run away like that." he said in a half scolding voice surprising her and she nodded apologetically and stood up when she saw how late it was.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience Tobirama-sama." she said softly making the man smile and shake his hand dismissively.

"It was no problem, you are free to visit anytime. This silent house feels nice with some happy voices every now and then..." he said warmly making her smile and nod, turning to the lazy blonde who was looking at her with a smile. She poked her fingers and looked down.

"I'll see you at the Academy then Naruto-kun..." she spoke hesitantly getting a happy nod from the blonde.

"Hai I'll see you there Hina-chan don't worry." he said with a thumbs up making her smile and nod. Ko was surprised at their familiar interactions and was happy to see the smile that lit up his charge's face when she saw his grin. Even if it was with _him._ He thought in disgust and gave a bow to the stoic Senju.

"We'll be taking our leave then Tobirama-sama." he said getting a nod from the Senju and Naruto watched them leave sadly at seeing his first friend except Tobirama go. He felt a hand on top of his head and turned back to see the tall Senju standing behind with a smile.

"Don't worry you'll see her at the Academy soon." he said confidently making Naruto grin foxily and nod. But then realization dawned on Naruto that it had been a year already and now he had to join the Academy and maybe join his training with his mother. He wanted to train with her but he still liked the old man as his sensei more.

"Sensei..." he said looking down making Tobirama quite surprised at his words. He had never called him sensei before and saw the nervous look of the blonde. He crouched down in front of him and gazed into his eyes warmly.

"What's the matter Naruto?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone making the boy smile and launch himself in the man's arms. Tobirama caught him with a small chuckle as he hugged him warmly and patted his back.

"Arigato." he heard the boy speak and rubbed his back softly while closing his eyes. He had grown too much attached to the boy over the past year and their bond had only strengthened. He wondered if this was what it felt like to have a son and to nurture him into the man he would become one day.

"You don't have to thank me Naruto." he said warmly making the boy snuggle in his embrace happily. Naruto himself had started seeing him as a father figure and turn to him for almost everything he wanted to learn over the year. And the man always welcomed his curiosities with open arms.

"Sensei please I want to ask you something..." he said making Tobirama look into his pleading eyes to see the seriousness they held and nodded.

"I want to keep training with you." he said surprising Tobirama. He knew the boy wanted to start his training with his mother and with the Academy his time would be cut too short. But if he wanted to train with him then...

"Then what about your mother Naruto?" he asked in a concerned tone seeing the slight hesitance in his eyes before they became the usual fiery blues again.

"I don't want to stop training with you, please if you would have me as your student." he asked while giving a polite bow again shocking the stoic Senju. He had no qualms with it whatsoever and was looking at taking him on as an apprentice when he cleared his Academy since he had already honed his basics up to par with his standards, but this was all the more better. He put a hand on his shoulder making his wide baby blue eyes turn to the white haired man who smiled and nodded.

"Alright Naruto if that is what you want then I'll take you an a my full time apprentice. But we will have to tell your family about this..." he was cut off when he was enveloped in another happy hug by the blonde and chuckled happily. He couldn't believe the old man had agreed to it, now he could train with him all the time. He had learnt so much from him over the year and he loved his company and the way he taught things, not stopping until he had done to his critical eyes standards.

"Alright then Naruto let's go and talk to your mother about this alright. We have to tell her now, she deserves to know." he said seriously and Naruto nodded wiping his eyes off the unshed happy tears and walked towards the door, pulling the Senju with him.

"Then what are you waiting for old man? Let's go!" he said excitedly making the stoic Senju chuckle and follow the blonde towards his house.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze households...**

* * *

Kushina sat on her dining table with a tired sigh. It had been a year since she had started training the kids and she couldn't help but feel her kids were going at a good pace now. They still hadn't tapped into the demonic chakra to get used to it in the slightest but she didn't expect them to after she had seen their utter lack of patience.

Her thoughts turned to her favorite blonde baka and smiled happily. She had seen the blonde become so happy over the past year and was sad at not being able to spend too much time with him. But the twin's training was important too. But now she would start training the boy as she had promised.

"Hey Kushina..." she heard Jiraiya's voice and turned to the man questionably at seeing his tired face too. No doubt from training the hyperactive kids all day long.

"The kids haven't really progressed as much as I had hoped for." he said getting a harsh glare from the red haired mother at his berating her kids efforts.

"What do you mean?" she asked icily making him wince and hold his hands up defensively.

"Hey now I don't mean it like that just that they haven't tapped into any of the demonic chakra yet and you have seen how slow they are picking things up. I mean they haven't even perfected their taijutsu stance or their aim over the past year let alone bring up their chakra control up to par..." he said making her fall silent at his summarizing their skills. She couldn't help but agree with it, they were a bit slow but they would catch up in time she hoped.

"Yeah but they worked hard..." she was cut off by Jiraiya. "…but now they have the Academy with their time cut short and you are also considering cutting your time with Naruto..." he was cut off when she leaked her killing intent at him making him fall silent.

"If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, I promised Naru-chan he would start training with us this year and I don't care what you or anyone else says but I intend to keep it." she said firmly making him try and convince her otherwise.

"But Kushina..." he tried and reasoned with her the importance of their training when they heard a knock on the door and Kushina stood up to answer it. She opened the door and was surprised to see Tobirama Senju standing there with her...

"Naru-chan what happened to you?" she asked instantly glomping him in a bear hug much to his embarrassment when she saw his torn clothes and battered condition. Tobirama remembered the boy didn't even give him a chance to change his clothes or clean up his wounds and had dragged him here instantly. Her motherly instincts kicked in when she started coddling him in her hands and look at him frantically for wounds.

"Did you get into a fight? Or did you play a prank? How many times have I told you to be careful..." she ranted on while wiping his face and clothes, ignoring his protests completely. Naruto seeing she had gone into her mother mode instantly leaned in and pecked her cheek softly and rubbed it with his hand making her fall silent and look at him innocently.

"Kaa-chan I'm fine. Me and the old man just went a little too far in our spar." he said softly in his angelic voice to calm her down when she remembered the Senju standing there and nodded at him respectfully while he nodded back. She turned her gaze back to her blonde boy while cupping his cheeks.

"Spar? What spar Naru-chan? Are you hiding something from me?" she asked worriedly making Naruto look a bit guilty and Tobirama decided to cut in.

"Kushina..." he said making her violet eyes turn to him. "…let's talk inside. We have much to discuss." he said seriously and she nodded, picking up her blonde boy in her arms who snuggled in her embrace happily and kissed her neck making her smile. She brushed his silky hair softly while walking in and Tobirama smiled at the love he saw in her eyes.

She sat on the couch, pulling the blonde on her lap and opened up her first aid kit, starting to clean his small scratches and wounds. Tobirama took a seat and smiled as he saw the red haired woman fuss over how careless he was and how he always kept her on her toes with his silly pranks. She put on the final bandage on his cheek and kissed it softly while giving him a smile. Her eyes turned to the Senju who was just watching the mother son interaction with a fond smile.

"Tobirama-sama what has my little prankster done this time?" she asked while giggling at his indignant shout and hugging him tightly. His eyes turned serious and he nodded stoically when Jiraiya took his seat and nodded at the man respectfully while getting no response from him back and let out a sigh.

"Kushina Naruto has been training in the shinobi arts over the past one year..." he said making both her and Jiraiya's eyes to widen to Naruto who was hiding in her neck completely. She brushed his hair worriedly thinking he might have done something dangerous and stupid when he continued.

"With me..." he said shocking the two to their cores. She looked at him in disbelief while Jiraiya had his jaw dropped. The Tobirama Senju had taken him and trained him for a year after receiving countless offers to take on a student?

Kushina let out a sigh of relief and brought her boy's face in front of her with a stern yet soft gaze.

"Naru-chan what is going on? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly making him look down a bit ashamed when Tobirama spoke up seeing his hesitance.

"He was worried Kushina that you might stop him from training with me after you refused him training while starting with his siblings." he spoke stoically making guilt and regret wash over her. She hadn't realized it had that much of an effect over her baby boy.

"Naru-chan look at me..." she spoke softly making his shimmering eyes gaze into hers and let out a small cute sniff. "…you should have told me Naru-chan. I wouldn't have stopped you if it was Tobirama Ojii-san taking you under his wing. And if you wanted to train so badly why didn't you say so earlier my baby..." she asked softly, wiping those shimmering eyes with her gentle lips looking at those childlike eyes with a small smile.

"I didn't want you to think...I was jealous...or something...but I..." he sobbed and started crying when she hugged her boy tightly in her arms.

"Shh, there there my strong little prankster shouldn't cry..." she cooed and rubbed the back of the sobbing boy placing soft kisses all over him. Naruto giggled when he felt her lips roaming ticklishly all over him and forgot all about crying.

"Kaa-chan... Stop it, it tickles..." he said in giggles and small hiccups making her giggle herself. Tobirama smiled as he watched Kushina console her son. He was worried about the gap they were creating in between them and now it was finally filled like he had planned to do from the start. He watched the mother and son embrace each other and how Naruto was cuddled up in her arms with his bright smile.

"So how has his training gone Ojii-san?" asked Kushina brushing his hair softly when he fell asleep in her arms and she just kept rocking him to lull him into a deep sleep. Tobirama smiled in pride at her question and answered.

"His body has been conditioned to handle low genin level speeds, he always was an agile and quick child so I focused completely on that one aspect instead of brute strength..." he said getting a nod from her. She herself had always had trouble keeping him in control in her house with his quick wits and maneuverings.

"His chakra control is nice too, he has mastered the leaf balancing and the tree walking exercises, though the latter still needs some work." he said surprising the other two adults in the room. Jiraiya couldn't help but take a glance at the peacefully sleeping blonde in Kushina's arms. The tree walking was a genin level exercise and his siblings hadn't even completed the leaf balancing to a respectable level yet.

"But the most improvement he has shown must be in his shurikenjutsu training." he said again surprising them. It was the weakest subject when it came to Menma and Mito but to think he had the most skill in that branch was quite surprising.

"How much has he progressed?" asked surprisingly Jiraiya in curiosity.

"Well his aim is now perfect with single projectiles but multiple ones are still a ways away. I have started combining them with ninja wires and taught him some simple exercises in ninja wire manipulation. He has taken quite a liking to it too, especially the trap making skills it help him with." he said making Kushina giggle.

"Well he always was a prankster at heart..." she said in giggles but couldn't help be proud of how far he had come. She was saddened that he hadn't taken his first steps in the arts with her but she was still happy for her boy.

"So that was why he was so injured today..." she realized what he had meant by spar earlier getting a nod from Tobirama. That thought made him smile even wider in pride.

"Yes, today I wanted to see how far he had come so I told him to go all out and try and land one blow on me. He went on it for two hours straight..." he said surprising Jiraiya and Kushina too.

"Well he was lazy but really he went at it for two hours straight?" asked Jiraiya in suspicion at his words making him narrow his eyes at the pervert. Was he doubting his teaching skills? He had trained his teacher the Sandaime too...

"No Jiraiya when he sets his mind on something Naru-chan won't ever quit. I know that about him..." said Kushina, kissing the sleeping boy's lips in a small chaste kiss making him snuggle in her stomach. Tobirama nodded with a proud smile, she was a good mother indeed to know and love her child so much even if she had made some small mistakes. But no one was perfect and no harm was done.

"Indeed she is right, and to top it all of he really did land a small graze on me in the spar today. He really is unpredictable." he said surprising the two yet again. To think he had caught Tobirama off guard was surprising. Tobirama still had that brilliant maneuver etched in his memory and looked at the sleeping child in pride. But a small smile with a hint of sadness came upon Kushina's face.

"How did you decide to train him Ojii-san? You said you would never take on another student again?" asked Kushina making him smile fondly at another memory when he had first seen the boy train himself till his hands couldn't hold a weapon anymore. The drive, the pure determination those eyes held had drawn him into the boy.

"It was the day after his birthday when you had refused his training Kushina..." he said making her look down in a bit of regret but smiled when she saw his warm smile telling her it wasn't a fault to blame herself for anymore.

"He had gotten his first set of kunai and shurikens from me so he went to the abandoned Senju training ground and practiced till his hands couldn't hold another weapon anymore. He doesn't know I was watching but I decided then and there I would take him on as my student." he said warmly making her smile and rub the head of her child fondly. He seemed really attached to her baby boy but his personality was magnetic if one got to know him closely. Tobirama saw the sun had gone down completely and it was dark. He stood up surprising the two and nodded at them curtly.

"It is getting late I must get going." he said stoically making the two realize how late it was and nod. Jiraiya left through the sliding glass door of the garden making Tobirama look at the man going and turned to see Kushina standing up with Naruto in her arms while his head rested on her shoulders and his arms around her neck. She started walking up the stairs towards his room and was surprised when she heard the door open and Tobirama stepped in with his Hokage face on when he clicked the door close.

"Ojii-san is there something you want?" she asked in a confused voice and he nodded, crossing his arms.

"There is something really important I needed to tell you but not in front of the pervert." he said making her nod at his serious voice.

"Today there was a reason Naruto was able to catch me off guard Kushina. He himself doesn't know the very reason he was able to pull of such a smooth maneuver on battle honed instincts alone that most chunin would have trouble in." he said surprising her but she remained silent and listened on curtly.

"He has awakened the Sharingan Kushina..." he said making her eyes widen in shock. Tobirama saw her purse her lips and nod without a voice of question making him realize what he suspected.

"So you knew of Minato's parentage then?" he asked getting a nod from the woman who sat down by his head and brushed his golden locks gently.

"Hai Minato-kun told me everything. He never revealed it to the village for his father's enemies were too much within and outside the village and always kept his own eyes under a permanent camouflage seal. I suspected why he chose Naruto for the greatest burden of the three but I never imagined he would awaken it so soon." she whispered making Tobirama nod.

"I hadn't thought of that either, i thought maybe he had a few years before something would trigger them but the Uchiha genes flow strong in him. He is the youngest ever to awaken the Sharingan at only six." he said with a hint of pride making Kushina smile too.

"I don't want anyone to know it yet. If anyone knows he has the Sharingan along with the Namikaze name and my Uzumaki parentage they would stop at nothing to dissuade my child into some political matters or assassination attempts." she whispered and Tobirama nodded silently, figuring it himself.

"Don't worry about it Kushina, I'll talk to him about everything and we'll keep it to ourselves until he is ready. I have had Kagami as my subordinate and know all the intricacies of those eyes with my experience with them in combat. I'll hone his skills to perfection and make him ready for anything to come at him." he said making her smile. She stood up and looked at him with a small scared smile.

"Take care of him, he is lazy sometimes but he is really kind even if he does some pranks. I didn't realize I was pushing him away or he was hurting or I would have..." her babbling was cut off as Tobirama pulled her in a hug. She cried in his chest and clutched her Ojii-san tightly.

"Shh child no harm was done. I'll make him the best there is and he'll do just fine. He loves you more than anything in this world. I haven't seen a child adore his mother more than he does for you." he assured her and she nodded and broke off the hug with a sniffle. He patted her head like he used to do when she was little and she smiled in embarrassment at how small she felt at his tender gesture.

"Alright I leave his training to you Ojii-san but if you need any help or anything I can do for him..." she trailed off seeing his amused smile and stood silently.

"I will." he said surprising her and walked out while she slid into Naruto's blanket and brought him in her arms while he snuggled in his mother's warm arms happily.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. So next time will be Naruto's time at the Academy and how his real training with Tobirama starts along with the start of his bonds there. It had been quite some time since I had updated it and I didn't want to abandon such a great idea so this is to reassure the readers I don't abandon stories like worthless ideas. So let's see how it goes and what happens the next time. Well until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto : Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze households...**

* * *

 **(Timeskip One Week later)**

* * *

The Uzumaki-Namikaze households were as lively as they always were.

"Naruto don't you dare!" was the shout of a certain red haired mother chasing her blonde haired boy all over the house.

"Come on Kaa-chan it's not like you drink it anyways, I'll just try a little!" shouted Naruto while the irate mother was trying and failing to catch her son all over the house.

" _Oh Kami why did Ojii-san have to teach him the surface sticking exercises? Now he is harder than ever to catch..."_ thought Kushina tiredly and stopped running suddenly with a serious look on her face. Naruto stopped and turned to see his mother awfully serious with her hands on her hips, looking at him sternly. He shrunk under her gaze when she held her hand out and he walked up to her. He placed the bottle in his hands in her outstretched hand which she took with a sigh.

"Naruto, sake is not for children. Why don't you ever listen to me?" asked the red haired mother tiredly making the boy look down a bit.

"I just wanted to try a little, I mean everyone says it's really good and all..." he said a bit awkwardly making Kushina narrow her eyes at the blonde.

"And just where did you hear that Naru-chan?" asked Kushina neutrally making his eyes turn up to her innocently and all her anger died down as she gazed into those deep baby blue pools.

"Well yesterday when Tsunade Baa-chan and Pervy Sage came I heard them say it was the best thing to feel relaxed and have a nice sleep. Well..." he trailed off making Kushina's grip tighten on the bottle, causing it to crack a little.

" _Next time I see them I have to tell them what not to talk about in a house with children. And my baby boy is too damn curious for his own good..."_ she thought tiredly with a small smile lighting up her face when he wrapped himself up and put his face in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his head and brushed his silky hair gently making him snuggle in her embrace.

"And you two should have at least tried and stopped him." she scolded to the two hiding red haired twins making them stiffen and smile nervously.

"Well, we tried but Aniki never listens to us anyways..." said Mito and Menma nodded whole heartedly, not wanting to come under his mother's wrath because of his brother's antics. She sighed and nodded looking down at the snuggled up mop of blonde hair in her arms.

"And you Naru-chan will have to listen to the rules of this house from now on. The liquor cabinet is off limits to the three of you. Do you understand?" she asked getting an instant not from the two red heads and an innocent look from the blonde.

"So... Can I try a sip?" he asked curiously making her sigh and slap her hand over her face. Mito giggled seeing her mother's tired face while Menma just didn't understand why his brother did such stupid things to make her all the more irate.

"For the love of Kami, listen to me when I..." she trailed off seeing the blonde take off and put on his sandals.

"Alright Kaa-chan I get it, I just have to take it when you aren't looking. Well then I'm off to the old man's see you later..." he waved off and ran off leaving a stunned Kushina behind. A moment later she broke out of her stupor and ran after him.

"That's not what I meant. Naru-chan..." she shouted but sighed seeing he was already gone. She would have to place some seals on the places she didn't want her son to reach just yet she mused tiredly at wondering the work she had just gotten thanks to her enigma of a blonde.

"That boy is going to be the death of me I swear..." she whispered to herself and turned around to see two happy looking red heads staring at her. She rose an eyebrow at their stares.

"Do you want something?" she asked curiously and got grins from the two of them making her confused.

"Tomorrow we start at the Academy Kaa-chan!" squealed Mito happily and Menma nodded making Kushina smile.

"And then Aniki can train with us and not left behind like always." added Menma making her smile disappear from her face. She still had to talk to them about that.

"No your brother won't be training with us Menma..." she said getting looks of disbelief from the two and were about to ask her why when she continued.

"Tobirama Ojii-san has taken him on as his student so he will train with him and he has my permission for it too. So..." she wasn't able to finish when she saw the crest fallen face of Mito and the indifferent face of Menma though he too was quite displeased by the news.

"Why doesn't he want to train with us?" asked Mito with a small sniffle while Menma was just plain annoyed.

"Yeah he thinks he is better than us?" Asked Menma in irritation making Kushina's eyes widen at his words and then narrow dangerously.

"Menma watch how you speak about your family in this household. What your brother does or doesn't is his choice and I have given him the consent to do as he pleases. So watch your mouth in front of your mother young man..." she reprimanded making him just huff in annoyance before she turned to the teary eyed Mito. Her gaze softened seeing the redhead girl, it was no news to her that she just adored and looked up to her Aniki more than anything no matter how many faults he had. So it was no surprise that she was saddened by this.

"And Mito, your brother will be spending time with us like always. Just that he will be training with Tobirama Ojii-san in the meanwhile..." she consoled her daughter who ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Kushina just smiled and rubbed her head softly turning her eyes to Menma who was still a bit irritated and motioned for him to come to her with one hand. He smiled and ran up to her in a hug making her giggle at her children. They were all now growing up so much right in front of her eyes each day that she felt it was just too fast.

"Alright now I have to make preparations for dinner so hop to and go trouble your godfather for some training." She said playfully making the two redheads turn and see the grinning toad sage in the garden. Both ran off while Kushina went off to finish up her chores and join them in the training later on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Naruto...**

* * *

The blonde walked in through the back garden to see Tobirama sitting on his porch with a brush in hand. He saw the scroll with several strange strange markings on it and was confused and saw Tobirama's raised eyebrow turn to him. He raised his hand in a lazy manner of greeting.

"Yo!" he chirped in a lazy tone making him sigh. No matter what he did the blonde student of his was still the same he mused and went back to work on finishing up the storage seal when he saw Naruto's eyes glued onto his work.

"Do you want to ask something?" he asked stoically getting a firm nod from the blonde.

"Yeah, you are working on seals aren't you?" He asked getting a nod from the white haired Kage.

"Can you teach me some sealing then?" he asked surprising Tobirama. He had planned on teaching him sealing in the future as he himself had many techniques that required intricate seals to perform which he might even pass down to him. But he hadn't thought that the boy would be upfront to learning the relatively extinct and to most, boring art himself.

"Of course." he stated in a matter of fact tone, returning back to the scroll in front of him. Naruto just sat and watched the man's firm and practiced hands work at the seal in a way a true seal master would and it just increased his curiosity two folds. He knew his father was one of the best when it came to sealing along with his mother. Pervy sage had a little skill with them too, but he didn't know how much his sensei knew about it.

"Hey old man, how much do you know about sealing?" he asked curiously making Tobirama look at him with a raised eyebrow and he felt quite stupid from his stare as if taunting him on. Both stared at each other for a few moments before Tobirama spoke up.

"My brother's wife Mito Uzumaki was a seal mistress like none other and the heiress to the Uzumaki clan during her youth. She was the one who refined and honed my skills in the art to perfection according to her clan's standards. As you must already know your mother's clan, the Uzumakis - are experts seal masters. So I can say I am if not greater then on par with your mother and higher than any of the seal masters of this age excluding her." he stated without a hint of pride or arrogance and Naruto took it all in silently. A moment later he smiled and nodded.

His master really was something, the man knew virtually everything in his eyes. He was the most knowledgeable man Naruto had ever met and he would daresay he would ever meet. Tobirama finished up the seal and rolled up his scroll walking inside. He came out a few moments later with a spare calligraphy kit and started his first lesson in sealing.

Both went at it for half an hour in comfortable silence before Tobirama broke it.

"Naruto, stop we have to talk..." he said seriously making the boy stop his brush and look at his master questionably.

"You remember the last spar we had?" he asked seriously getting a nod from the boy who was still confused as to where he was going with this.

"That last maneuver wasn't a normal move at all, most chunins don't have the keenest instincts to pull off such a fast reaction to each and every counter..." he said getting a lost look from the blonde. Then how was he able to do it? He mused and sat silently letting the man continue.

"Did you feel something different back then?" he asked making Naruto think back to the spar. Now that he thought about it...

"Yeah, there was actually. I've never felt such a rush in a spar anytime before that. But when I launched my last attack on you it was as if I could predict your moves a little you know, as strange as it sounds..." he said surprising the man that he had picked up on it and motioned for him to go on.

"And my vision was much sharper back then, almost as if I could make out the smallest of twitches in your muscles if I concentrated hard enough. I don't know but it felt like everything was in slow motion, I must have really gotten into it that time ne old man?" he asked with a chuckle but stopped when he saw the stoic serious face of Tobirama who looked like he had already known what he had said beforehand.

"That was no simple adrenaline rush Naruto, you awakened your bloodline in that instant, enabling you to do what should have been virtually impossible for a child your age." he explained and the boy's heart skipped a beat.

"I-I have a bloodline?" he asked incredulously getting a simple nod from the man making him rendered speechless.

"But how? You said it was passed on genetically and neither my mother nor my father had any, except for those chakra chains my Kaa-chan makes and that is no bloodline just a special chakra of sorts from what I know..." he asked still not believing it making Tobirama smile. The boy was sharp and wasn't taking his words for granted instead was making his own assumptions and link proofs to his claim himself.

"That is where you are wrong Naruto, your father did have a bloodline..." he stated in a matter of fact tone making Naruto shocked to the core. "…his battle style was much too fast for any shinobi with normal eyes to comprehend and make counters at the speed at which he fought, especially when he used his **Hiraishin** simultaneously in battle. That is where his bloodline kicked in to negate that weakness." he explained seriously and Naruto still couldn't believe his claims.

"But how come no one knew about this beforehand?" he asked suspiciously making Tobirama nod at his deduction.

"That is because he kept it hidden in his younger days for he animosity and many questions it would have brought to his head. And after so many years of hiding it I guess he decided it was better if it stayed hidden to the end." he said now making Naruto nod. He could see where he was going with this.

"So what is my bloodline, from what you say it must be a dojutsu if you sat it were his eyes that enabled him to counter that weakness." he asked making Tobirama smile proudly at how he had caught on to his words and nod.

"Indeed your assumptions are correct, you my disciple possess the unique abilities of the Uchiha clan. The power of the Sharingan has been awakened in your eyes." he said making Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Tobirama had explained to him about several clans and their abilities with the Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha being the first since they were so important to the village. From what he remembered it was the only bloodline which rivaled the Shodai's Mokuton if mastered to the level it required on to have and was the strongest of the Leaf's bloodlines. Now he could see why his father would hide it.

Tobirama saw his shocked and silent face and watched as he came to terms with the news. But now he would have to explain why he had to hide it until he had mastered it to it's truest potential.

"Naruto you will also keep this matter hidden from everyone beside me and your mother who already know..." he said breaking him out of his thoughts and nod nervously. He must have told his mother he mused and sat there taking it all in. Tobirama too sat silently seeing he had agreed and was not whining about showing it off like any other child his age could have done, not that he expected him to.

"I'll place a seal on you which will hide it under a permanent genjutsu fueled by your chakra. This will let you use them and still make it so that the world is unaware of what hides behind it." he said again getting a silent nod from the boy. He was still shocked that his father had a bloodline as strong as the Sharingan and that he had inherited it from him too.

"Come on let's go to your house, I'll need to consult your mother with the seal. I have an idea as to which one your father used but she could give me a better hindsight on it." he said and stood up with Naruto following behind him. He kept walking silently when he asked a question that had been bugging him.

"Hey old man will you teach me how to use it?" he asked curiously making Tobirama smirk and nod.

"Of course I will, it is too valuable a tool to possess and not take advantage of it. I have seen it in action many times in my younger days and it can be quite the fearsome ability to possess if mastered correctly. Don't worry you'll master it in time." he said confidently making Naruto smile and nod happily while keeping in step with him.

* * *

 **Uzumkai-Namikaze households...**

* * *

Kushina and Jiraiya were training the twins when she saw Tobirama and her blonde ball o sunshine tagging along with him making her smile and stop the training.

"Ojii-san what brings you here?" she asked politely while the rest of the three watched on in curiosity.

"Kushina it's time I applied the seal on him. I wanted to consult you first before I did it." he spoke seriously while crossing his arms in front of his chest making her face turn serious and she nodded. She turned to Jiraiya who was confused at the words of the Senju and voice out his doubts.

"Seal? What seal Kushina?" he asked making her face turn emotionless before she broke into a warm smile.

"Nothing at all Jiraiya we just have to strengthen the seal he already has." she lied cryptically making the Toad sage nod understanding she must be strengthening the seal to ward off the Kyuubi's influence on the boy. She walked in with Tobirama following behind her while he had kept his hand on the nervous boy's shoulder walking by his side silently.

* * *

 **Sealing Room...**

* * *

Kushina took them to the room which was completely covered with various seals ranging from barrier, privacy to several other seals to reinforce the room. She and Minato used this room to test new and dangerous seals or apply the ones they already knew in secrecy from the world. Tobirama himself had a similar room in his house that he and Mito had prepared all those years ago.

Naruto was quite nervous, not knowing how it worked when applying seals on a human.

"Naruto sit in the middle of the room." said Kushina with a smile and he nodded, sitting cross legged in the middle.

"Take off your shirt Naruto." stated Tobirama catching the scroll Kushina threw towards him and started going through the seal she wanted him to place. He smirked seeing both had almost the same seal in mind, bar a few minor differences at efficiency required for the amount of chakra it would drain and he was surprised at how refined Minato had made it in his life time.

Naruto almost jumped when six kunai's were thrown all around him into the ground, courtesy of a stoic Senju while Kushina started drawing a circle and several other Kanji's required for the seal. Tobirama sliced his index and middle finger, starting to draw seals all over the boy's body who felt quite nervous as several strange seals were painted all over him in blood by his master. Kushina finished up the seals on the ground and saw Naruto's scared face making her realize how nervous he must be.

"Naru-chan..." she called out to the boy whose eyes were shimmering in fright from the nervousness he felt making her heart go out when he let out a small sniff. "…everything will be alright, just trust your' Kaa-chan on this alright?" she said warmly to reassure the boy and he nodded wiping his eyes when Tobirama finished up his seals and Naruto was now covered in red Kanji all over his body.

"Alright Naruto, I'll start the sealing now. It might hurt you a little around your eyes and head but try not to move alright?" he asked stoically getting a nod from the boy. He closed his eyes and focused on the sealing with a deep breath. His hands blurred through several strange hand seals, unique only to the Uzumaki clan and their brethren who knew their ways and the kanji over Naruto's body glowed. He stopped at the seventy third hand seal and placed his palms around the boy's temples.

" **Uzumaki Sealing Style : Illusion Binding Seal!"** he called out pumping in his chakra into the seal when Naruto let out a shrilled scream in pain, feeling his head burn and his eyes felt like they were on fire.

" **Fuin!"** he called out finishing up the seal when all the Kanji started getting absorbed all over from his body including the markings on the ground and made two circles around his eyes which glowed for a moment before disappearing. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell sideways with a thump. Kushina immediately rushed to his side and scooped him up in her arms. She felt his soft breaths which were still a bit rough from the pain he must have felt and hugged him tightly while Tobirama wiped the sweat of his forehead. Uzumaki seals required a lot of chakra he mused walking up to the red haired mother and crouched down to see the boy out like a light and the worried eyes of the redhead.

"He's fine Kushina, the seal was perfect..."he was cut off by her soft reply. "I know." she said cradling her boy in her arms gently making him quite confused.

"Why does he always get the biggest of the burdens Ojii-san?" she whispered while running her fingers through his golden locks. Tobirama just sat down silently, hearing her pour her heart out.

"First he got the soul of the Kyuubi sealed in him, then the burden of his father's name and enemies. And now this..." she whispered worriedly hugging him tightly making Tobirama smile sadly. It was indeed true he already had a lot on his shoulders at such a tender age.

"He has been having dreams Ojii-san..." she whispered making his eyes narrow at the redhead who looked at him teary eyed.

"He has been thrashing around in his sleep, having nightmares of blood and destruction with a beast the cause of it all..." she whispered making his eyes widen, realizing who the beast in his dream was.

"Kyuubi..." he whispered getting a nod from the Uzumaki.

"He says that he sees visions of that beast causing havoc all around him with him standing on top of his head." she whispered making his heart skip a beat at her words. The Kyuubi was starting to influence the boy and try and amplify his negative emotions.

"Has this all been happening over the past few days?" He asked getting a confused nod from her, confirming his suspicions.

"I knew it.…" he whispered rubbing his forehead tiredly making her concerns grow bolder. "…the Kyuubi has realized that the boy has awakened the Sharingan and is no doubt trying to amplify his negative emotions to rile him up and do something stupid. He knows that with time his eyes will cause him to be powerless against his host and he intends to break free before it happens. I will have to up his mental conditioning as well..." he concluded making Kushina tear up for her boy.

He had been his same happy self over the past few days except his restless sleep and nightmares. She didn't know he was suppressing the influence of the influx of emotions caused to him by the soul of the bijuu he contained.

"Don't worry Kushina, his will is strong. His father entrusted the burden to his son knowing he was up to it. Have some faith in him." he consoled the mother who nodded and wiped her eyes with a smile.

"I know Ojii-san, I just worry about him." she spoke softly, not wanting to wake the boy who was now lulled into sleep and Tobirama nodded with a smile.

"Love will be the thing that will help him get through it all with a smile Kushina..." he said seriously getting the complete attention of the redheaded mother to his wizened words.

"The Sharingan are the eyes that reflect one's heart. The person who bears it has the deepest form of affections and love to the people who are precious to him. Never betray the person's trust and love, and the bearer shall be one of the most kind and loving people you'll ever have the pleasure of knowing..." he said making her surprised at how much he knew of the clan but saw his face turn serious and those onyx eyes turn as icy as the coldest glaciers.

"But if their love and trust are betrayed or are torn away from their bonds, their hate is much more intense than the deep love they can bestow upon others. The deep love they feel makes their hatred almost impalpable, for they can be the kindest and most loving people or the most cold and ruthless of shinobi." he stated coldly making her blood run cold as his words cut her heart like acid and she clutched her baby tightly to her chest.

"The greater their hate, the greater their visual prowess becomes. The same can be said of their positive emotions but their hatred increases their powers exponentially until they become fixated on it and go insane to the point of not trusting anyone. That is the curse of the power behind those eyes that each Sharingan wielder has to take upon himself. The greater the power, the greater the price you have to pay. Do not let him feel alone and pushed aside Kushina, he has not one but two burdens he has to deal with each moment. He holds his innocence in his heart and loves his close people with all his heart, that is what scares me and makes me trust in him all the more. I'll nurture him and never let him fall to that accursed fate as long as he is under my shadow." he stated in a faraway voice making her smile at his heartfelt words and stand up with her baby boy in her arms snuggled in her warmth innocently.

"We won't let him fall to that fate Ojii-san, he will remain the same loving and kind boy we know and will always know." she stated in a determined voice making him smile and nod himself. He stood up and followed her as she went into his room to tuck him in. Both heard footsteps behind him and saw Menma and Mito standing there a little confused as they saw their brother asleep while their mother was brushing his hair softly.

"Kaa-chan is Aniki sick?" asked Mito in a worried voice making her eyes fix on her and smile while shaking her head.

"No Mito, he's just tired from something, nothing for you to worry about alright?" she asked getting a happy nod from the bubbly girl while Tobirama noted the slight tinge of frown on Menma's face before it was replaced with a smile and nod. He shrugged it off and saw the two leave, deciding to leave himself.

"Alright Kushina, I'll be off now." he said surprising her when he smiled and spoke before she could speak to make him stay a while longer.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning, after all I can't miss his first day at the Academy now can I?" he asked making her giggle and nod.

"Yeah, he'll never let you live it out." she said in a happy giggle while he left her alone with the sleeping boy. She turned her gaze to his softly purring form and placed her lips on his head and brushed his hair gently.

" _Don't worry Naru-chan, I won't make the same mistake twice and make you feel left out."_ she thought walking out while locking the door to go and continue the twins training as she knew he would be asleep at least till late in the night to cope up with the sealing.

* * *

 **Next Morning...**

* * *

Sun-rays hit the shining silky locks of our favorite blonde hero waking him up from his slumber. He felt tired, hungry and had one hell of a headache. He clutched his head and groaned when the sound of his door opening hit his ears making it sound as if someone was beating drums in his ears.

"Ohayo Naru-chan!" he heard the soft and warm voice of his mother and was thankful that she wasn't being too loud. He felt her sit down by his side and pull him onto her lap while his eyes gained focus and settled on the tray of breakfast laid in front of him.

"Now eat up, you have to have breakfast before your first day of the Academy." she whispered in his ear making him smile when he remembered it was the day he had been waiting for. She made him eat a pill for his headache and he ate up his breakfast while she kept her chin over his head and watched him eat slowly, savoring each bite unlike his siblings who glomped down everything in a mere instant.

"Where are Mito and Menma Kaa-chan?" he asked making her smile at his first question and kiss the top of his head gently while brushing his hair she loved so much.

"They are out and about sine two hours ago, can't stop their excitement for their first day." she said with a giggle making him laugh himself and nod.

"So did the seal work?" he asked getting a happy nod from Kushina and smiled.

"Channel chakra into your eyes Naru-chan..." she whispered, and he did so instantly noticing the changes in his vision like earlier. So this was how he activated his Sharingan he mused with a smile. Kushina saw his usual cerulean baby blue pools instead of the scarlet eyes of his Sharingan and smiled at the confirmation that the seal was perfectly synced now and needed no alterations.

"It's perfect, nothing to worry about." she assured him while he nodded. She kept holding him for a few moments in comfortable silence.

"So you excited for your first day?" she asked getting a bob of up and down under her chin and giggled. At least he wasn't being hyper excited like his siblings she mused hearing them play and argue outside.

"Now get ready and come down alright? Then we'll head to the Academy and fill out all your details and attend the introductory ceremony too." she said making him smile and nod as he rushed off from her lap and into the bathroom happily for a shower while she went downstairs with a smile.

He got showered and ready in a simple white T-shirt and blue pants to match his shinobi sandals and strapped on his kunai holster in case he might need them and patted it happily. Kushina saw him come down and smiled but was surprised to see his kunai holster on his leg. She didn't remember getting him one or for that matter even the twins didn't have one. He must've gotten it from Tobirama she mused and looked at the happily chatting twins with Naruto just answering lazily every now and then in between.

She heard the knock on the door and got up to see who it was. She opened it and was surprised to see Tsunade and Jiraiya there with smiles on their faces making her smile herself.

"I'm glad you two came." she said making Tsunade grin.

"What kind of a godmother would I be if I didn't come to attend their first day at the Academy?" she asked innocently making Kushina giggle and nod as she saw her children come there.

"Come on now let's go, no need to be late on our first day." she said making the twins squeal in happiness while Naruto was a bit nervous.

"What's the matter Naru-chan?" she asked making him look at her with a small smile.

"Nothing it's just that the old man isn't here." he said sadly making Tsunade smile at how close her stoic granduncle was to the little blonde which was quite unlike him.

"Don't worry he'll meet us at the Academy then, he promised you didn't he that he would come. And if the world knows one thing about Tobirama Senju, it's that he never breaks his word." she said to reassure him and he smiled and nodded strapping on his sandals and followed the party outside towards the Academy. He kept on looking here and there for any signs of Tobirama when he saw a man leaning against his back to a tree right by the Academy gates and grinned at seeing Tobirama standing there in a blue shirt and pants with his eyes closed.

"Yo old man!" he called out to the man making his stoic eyes turn to him and smirk.

"You're late, I thought you would have been here even before the gates to the Academy opened." he said making him rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah it's just that a black cat crossed our paths and we had to take the long way around..." he motioned making his eye twitch dangerously at his stupid and innocent excuse while the rest snickered in amusement at his expense.

"You really need to come up with some believable excuses..." he said with a sigh and walked with them into the gates. Kushina walked up to the desk where sat a chunin with a scar running across his nose who was taking in the new admissions at the Academy and smiled as he saw the group come to him and stood up while bowing in respect at them which Kushina waved off dismissively. She signed up the three children's details and saw the section for a male guardian or father making her sadden that Minato should have filled that. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt two hands on her shoulders and saw Tobirama and Jiraiya there with small smiles.

"We'll fill out the rest, you go and group with the children." said Jiraiya making her smile and walk towards her children while he signed himself up for the twins and Tobirama did it for Naruto. Both of them walked back to the group as they saw several families there to get their children and talking to each other. Tobirama was surprised at so many clan children there were in the year this time but was broken out of it when he heard the stage being filled and a voice he knew all too well rang out.

"Welcome to the Konoha Ninja Academy where you'll all be spending the next six years in. You'll be nurtured to become the best of the village and to protect it with your lives. There is no great honor than to protect what you hold precious to yourself. So now as is the tradition passed on to us since the time of Shodaime Hokage, we shall have the Academy year's first spar to open the way to the future of these bright children." rang the voice of the Sandaime Hokage while everyone clapped and cheered him on happily. Tobirama smiled remembering the tradition his brother had laid out and wondered who it would be whose names would come up when he saw Hiruzen putting his hand in the box containing their entrance forms and took out one.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he called out getting several more applauds and claps from the crowd while a small raven haired boy came up to the stage with his elder brother accompanying him. Tobirama smiled at seeing this, he too wanted to see the little brother of the greatest Uchiha prodigy since Madara to show his potential when Hiruzen called out the second name.

"Naruto Namikaze." he called out getting claps from most of the shinobi parents with civilians applauding half heartedly. Tobirama accompanied him to the center of the stage as Hiruzen took the down in the middle of the crowd to the ring. Naruto and Sasuke got into the middle of the ring with Sasuke eyeing his opponent curiously to gauge his strength while Naruto still had that lazy smile on his face and yawned a little making him feel a bit annoyed that he was taking lightly.

"Alright now you two, this will be a taijutsu only spar that will span for five minutes or either of you gets knocked out or thrown out of the ring. No shots that might harm your opponent and make this a good spectacle worthy of both your name's heritages alright?" asked Hiruzen warmly getting happy smiles from the two as Naruto unstrapped his holster and handed it to Tobirama who crouched down and kept his hand on his shoulder with Itachi too giving his little brother some last minute advice.

"Alright Naruto just use the Senju defensive style since the other one is much too dangerous and you haven't mastered it to the point of using it in a spar. And don't use 'that', I want to let you see what it is like to face an opponent of your same age and he is an Uchiha so remember what I have told you alright?" he asked getting a nod from the boy who understood he didn't want him to depend on his Shairngan in this fight and he knew the Uchiha always used their opponents strength against them and were really fearsome fighters so this should be good.

He walked back in the ring with Sasuke coming in too after a moment. The crowd watched on in baited breaths as the heir to the head family of the Uchiha clan and the infamous son of their beloved Yondaime stood facing off each other.

"Kaa-chan will Aniki be alright?" asked Mito worriedly with Menma too concerned knowing his brother didn't have the training they had. Kushina herself didn't know how far her blonde boy had come but saw Tobirama standing there watching him like a hawk as if he didn't have an ounce of doubt. Her gaze turned to those piercing blue orbs staring into his opponent with a shine of confidence in them making her heart skip a beat when she saw an image of her late husband with the same confident expression whenever he went into a fight.

"He'll be fine, have some faith in him." she whispered making the two redheads nod nervously as they turned their eyes back to the ring. No one noticed the two poking fingers of a certain lavender eyed girl with her eyes watching the ring especially the blonde in pure adoration and whispered some words.

"Good Luck Naruto-kun..." her soft voice said to herself while she watched on as Hiruzen stepped by the ring's side.

"Alright now take your stances..." he said making Sasuke fall into the first kata of the Uchiha's infamous interceptor fist and Naruto slid into the defensive Senju style earning several wide eyes and gasps at seeing the all too familiar taijutsu stance in action. Kushina herself was surprised that Tobirama had taught him his clan's most secret style of taijutsu known only to the head family of the Senju clan when Hiruzen raised his hand with a proud smile before bringing it down.

"Hajime!" his voice rang out and Sasuke took off quickly to catch his opponent off guard. He launched a straight fist for the blonde's face and saw him standing there as if frozen making him smirk. He was shocked when Naruto caught his fist and launched one of his own which he glanced to the side with his free hand but still took a hit to the shoulder making him wince slightly as he saw Naruto slide back into his stance calmly with a small serene smile as if he was enjoying it. Sasuke himself smirked, he was the first his age who had ever landed a hit on him and launched again with a jump and a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head that he blocked with cross arms and caught his leg to throw him aside which Sasuke maneuvered easily to stand up like nothing happened at all.

He launched another punch for the blonde's nose to cave him in but Naruto slapped it aside to whiz past his ear and landed a hook right in his stomach making him double over in pain and kneed his chin to make him fall back with a gasp. The crowd was stunned speechless at the perfect execution to the counter of the heir to the Uchiha but none more so than the Uzumaki family herself.

"Sugoi! Aniki is awesome!" squealed Mito in delight making her mother giggle while Menma clutched his knuckles tight at seeing his brother in action.

Sasuke got up and glared at the blonde who watched him calmly making him all the more angry, that expression was making him think as if he wasn't even worth attacking! He ran at him and twisted his body for a kick that Naruto caught but winced at the force behind it and skid sideways a little. He saw Sasuke launch a punch to capitalize on the opening but was stunned when the blonde crouched in a mere instant as if he almost knew the next move like he had done it a thousand times. Naruto swiped his right leg in a semi-arc taking out his feet from under him. Sasuke no expecting such an instant counter attack feel down face first in the dirt when he felt his arm twisted behind his back and a knee applied pressure to his back quite painfully.

"Shosha Naruto Namikaze!" rang the pride filled voice of Hiruzen while all of the shinobi clan heads clapped at seeing the brilliant display of taijutsu. Sasuke felt his arm getting free and the weight lift off. He sat up while dusting himself off at the humiliating defeat he had faced even after training with his father for a year. No doubt the blonde must be laughing...

He was shocked when he saw an outstretched hand and looked up to see Naruto with his trademark lazy smile plastered on his face.

"It was a good match." he said honestly making Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise at his words. His gaze turned to his brother who smile proudly and nodded and smiled taking the blonde's hand to get up and shook his hand happily.

"Yes, it was. You're really good." he said in admiration making Naruto rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself. I look forward to our next spar." he said lazily making Sasuke smile and nod.

"Yeah me too but I'll win next time." he said confidently making Naruto grin foxily and nod.

"Yeah we'll see about that..." he said lazily and walked back to the proudly smiling Tobirama who kept a hand on his head like always making him feel so small in front of him.

"You did good, I'm proud of you." he said making Naruto feel as if he had won the world with just those words and his training had paid off. He turned around when he was crushed in a bone crunching hug, courtesy of an awfully happy Uzumaki mother.

"That's my sochi, I'm so proud of you!" she squealed in delight while Naruto flailed his arms around for air.

"Umm Kushina I think you're killing him..." said Jiraiya making her look down to see the squirming blonde and loosened her hold on him while he took deep and hard breaths. She rubbed her neck sheepishly while sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Oh I am just too happy -ttebane!" she reprimanded Jiraiya while Naruto turned to see his baby sister grinning.

"You were awesome Aniki!" she said in admiration making him smile and pat her head lazily when he saw Menma with a small half hearted smile of his own confusing him a little.

"Yeah you did good Naruto..." he said half heartedly while he just nodded, not knowing what was wrong and looked to the side to instantly brighten up as he saw a family come up to him.

"Hina-chan!" he said happily watching the girl come with her father who rose an eyebrow at seeing his daughter being so well acquainted with the blonde. She turned slightly pink and poked her fingers in her cute tick.

"T-That was a nice spar Naruto-kun." she said shyly trying to hide behind her father's leg to hide her embarrassment while he just smiled and nodded happily. Kushina though saw the pure adoration in her pearls when she saw her looking at Naruto and smiled herself.

Hiashi too didn't know how his daughter knew the blonde. He wanted her to get to be friends with Menma though he didn't have any qualms with the blonde himself knowing the ways of the sealing arts and trusting his late friend the Yondaime in his abilities. But he didn't want to associate much more than necessary seeing as how it might tarnish the name of the Hyuga clan. But this came as a surprise to him when he saw the children talking happily together and running in for their first lecture when he turned to Kushina who was watching her blonde go off with his hands in his pockets while walking beside the shy Hyuga princess who was looking at anything but him, every so often taking cute glances at him.

"You have trained your son well Kushina, it was almost like seeing Minato back for a moment." he spoke stoically making her smile and nod seeing the truth in his words.

"I didn't train him Hiashi, Tobirama-sama has taken him under his wing." she said making him surprised yet nod at the same time. That explained the all too familiar taijutsu stance he used and why the man was so close to the blonde the whole time. But it was shocking that the man who said he won't take another student regardless of refusing countless of prodigies from prestigious clans had taken up another student. Maybe the boy was more that what met the eye he mused watching the boy enter the class with his daughter and walked back to the Hyuga compounds.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. So as you can see there won't be much of Sasuke bashing here and they will spark up a rivalry. And as you can see Naruto will not be the dead-last in the Academy and let's see how his future goes with Tobirama keeping his narrowed eyes shadowed over him. Well if you like the story, hit the review button for an update even if they are only a few words but longer reviews are appreciated. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_

* * *

 _ **PS : Desert Flower will be updated next maybe by tomorrow or the day after it by the latest for those of you wondering about it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto : Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **(Timeskip One Year later...)**

* * *

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

* * *

"Alright class and today we will start about the history of how the village hidden in the leaves was founded by our two main founders of the village..." the chunin instructor of the Academy Iruka Umino trailed off slightly when he gazed at one of the back benches of his class and his eye twitched.

In one of the last benches beside the open window, enjoying the soft and cold breeze brushing past the window a mop of blonde hair was sprawled across the desk, softly snoring away in silence and calmness. Beside him a lavender eyed girl was glancing at her bench partner nervously, seeing her instructor throwing a hateful glare at the peacefully sleeping blonde. She put her hand on his shoulder and let out a silent whisper out of everyone's earshot.

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered in her soft and angelic voice making the sleeping boy smile softly in his sleep.

"Hmm five more minutes..." he moaned softly and put his head in between his crossed arms happily while dozing off again. Iruka's eye twitched dangerously when he saw the blonde sleeping as if it was his own bedroom. And this wasn't his first time either, apparently it had become a routine of sorts. But Iruka could never reprimand the blonde for anything since when he asked him questions about the lecture that he slept out he would get answers that would go well beyond the normal scope of the topic.

The instructor couldn't help but admire the boy's intelligence. But there were some major flaws too with his student. For example that laziness that the blonde had reserved tons of somewhere within him.

"Naruto Namikaze wake up!" he shouted with a twitching eye making Naruto's face scrunch up and his head lift off his desk/pillow for the time being. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and let out a soft yawn making the teacher's annoyance touch new heights.

"Will you keep it down? People are trying to sleep here..." he said within his yawn and kept his head down again to continue his slumber. The class broke out in a fit of laughter, even Hinata was giggling softly in her hand. Iruka gained a tick-mark on his forehead and growled.

"I SAID WAKE UP DAMN IT!" he shouted using his patented **Big Head no jutsu** making Naruto look at him in annoyance and wake up, his sleep now broke. He looked at his fuming instructor who was fuming like an angry bull and blinked innocently as if he had somehow invented the concept of man's first fire within his head. Iruka blinked back seeing his student's face of innocent realization when Naruto stood up much to his surprise.

"Oh Kami I slept in..." he whispered to himself making Iruka smile in relief. At least the blonde was starting to realize...

His praise for the blonde within his head stopped when the voice of the window sliding open reached his ears and he saw the blonde with one knee and hand over the window, just about to jump out. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto waving his hand to him lazily and smiling.

"I'll see you around Iruka-sensei..." he trailed off making the instructor shell shocked and turned to the wide lavender eyed girl who was looking at him like he was an alien of sorts.

"I'll borrow your notes later on Hina-chan, alright?" he asked softly making her nod with her cheeks turning pink from his affectionate tone with which he spoke to her and the nickname he always called her with and nodded meekly while gazing at her lap shyly.

"Ja Ne!" he said lazily and jumped out much to the shock of Iruka who broke out of his stupor and ran up to the window hurriedly to see the blonde jumping over the fence and running off into the village streets.

"NARUTO COME BACK HERE!" was the shout heard across half the village, courtesy of an irate chunin instructor watching his student run off in the middle of class while his whole class laughed at his expense. The instructor sighed tiredly but couldn't help the small smile that lit up his face at the boy's antics. He always kept him on his toes he mused when he caught the collars of three boys and smiled at them sweetly.

"And just where do you think you are going Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru?" he asked innocently making them gulp and laugh nervously.

"Well you see Iruka-sensei..." the chubby boy said in a nervous laugh and the class watched their sensei start his reprimand over the three about the importance of history classes and the like.

* * *

 **Senju compounds**

* * *

Naruto walked into the Senju compounds with his usual lazy smile and his hands in his pockets. He came to the door and gave it a knock to have his white haired master open the door and raise an eyebrow at seeing the blonde standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy?" he asked and got a nod with a lazy smile back and stood silently, awaiting for an explanation for which he already had an idea of what was to come.

"Yeah the lectures were too boring, something about the foundations of our village and stuff, I already know that. Plus, I slept half the time so might as well use the rest to train you know?" he asked making the Senju sigh tiredly. The boy did this quite often. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't deny the blonde's words. If he already had knowledge of the subject being taught then he couldn't hope to have the boy paying rapt attention to it with the blonde's ever present laziness there.

"You still shouldn't skip out on lectures Naruto..." he reprimanded half heartedly and sighed again when the blonde waved his hand dismissively and stepped in the house without a care for his words. He walked in behind his pupil and took to the training grounds right behind him as the both face each other in the middle of the clearing.

"Alright then let's perfect the jutsu we have been working over till now and continue on where we left off..." he said getting a nod from the boy. He took out a scroll from his pocket and pumped some chakra into it to summon a basket full of rubber balls. Naruto groaned inwardly seeing those accursed _things_ there that hurt like hell and watched Tobirama pick up a handful of them in each of his hands and look at him like a predator who was about to ravage his prey.

"Alright you know the rules, dodge as many as you can by using only the jutsu I have had you working on and nothing else..." he said gaining another nod from the boy. He started launching his barrage of rubber balls straight at the boy and smirked when he watched the boy disappear in a poof of smoke just as the boy was about to be pelted with the balls and was replaced with a log instead.

" _The boy is improving quite a bit..."_ he mused and launched another barrage at the new location the boy had arrived at almost instantly. He watched on proudly as yet another perfect seal less **Kawarimi** was executed and turned his eyes to the left to throw his third set of rubber balls. These ones were really quick and Naruto wasn't able to focus his chakra quick enough resulting in his chest getting pelted by the rubber balls harshly and slid back from the force in a harsh cough.

" _Kami does he hit hard..."_ thought the blonde glaring at his master who looked on at his pupil stoically and readied for his next attack. He stood up straight and pulled off another seal less replacement just as the barrage was about to make contact.

"Yes that's it don't lose your focus Naruto..." shouted Tobirama unleashing another attack at his student who performed yet another perfect replacement much to his happiness.

Three hours later we find an eight-year-old blonde boy sprawled on the ground like a bed sheet with deep heavy breaths, looking at the sky with half lidded eyes. His whole body ached with being pelted with sometimes with those rubber balls and didn't have an ounce of energy left to even move.

"Naruto?" he heard his master call out to him and sat up with a groan to see him motioning for him to come near him. He stood up with a wince at his aching muscles and made his way to the man who smiled when his student was standing in front of him and put his hand over his head and ruffled his hair with a proud smile.

"I'm proud of you Naruto, you did well past what I expected from you." he said in a warm tone making Naruto flush in embarrassment yet smile a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, thanks old man... I tried my best..." he said a bit nervously making Tobirama smile. The boy never really went over the top and became a bit nervous when praised, trying to brush it off. It was a nervous tick that he had gotten used to over the past few years with him and it made him happy that the boy took nothing for granted.

"So why have you been pushing so hard for this jutsu old man. I mean you had me master the solid **Henge** first and then the **Kawarimi** to do them without seals, I mean no one really puts that much effort into them after all they are only E-rank ninjutsu..." he was cut off by the narrowed eyes of his master who answered his query in his usual stoic voice.

"These are the basics upon which you would go on through your whole life Naruto. These two jutsus if used perfectly save your life more times than any other technique I know of in the shinobi arts. Why people never master it to the fullest is beyond me, but I won't have my student die because he wasn't able to pull off a perfect replacement in time and die in the battlefield for the lack of training in an E-ranked jutsu like **Kawarimi**." he explained calmly and Naruto nodded with a look of admiration for the man. He never settled for anything less than perfection and had told him he won't teach him any other technique until he had mastered these two first.

"But why not the **Clone Jutsu** old man?" he asked in innocent curiosity and grew confused at the frown that marked his master's face.

"Because it is utterly useless." he stated bluntly making Naruto's eyes widen in shock. It was one of the basic three ninjutsu required to pass the Academy after all.

"But why is that old man?" he asked now completely confused since never had he heard the man render a technique as dismissively as he had heard just now. He would get the same answer every-time he asked him a question about his doubts on a technique.

 _Never underestimate any technique, for in the heat of battle the most useless and unpredictable of all techniques sometimes turn the tide of battle completely._

He recited the words Tobirama had spoken to him in his head word for word and looked at the man whose frown hadn't left his face and had instead turned into a full blown scowl of disgust.

"I made the cloning technique a necessary requirement to pass the Academy since it was one of the three basic techniques I knew a shinobi uses for his complete lifetime..." he said getting a nod from Naruto. "…but what I meant were solid clones. Those clones they teach you at the Academy are mere illusions. Any shinobi worth his merit can decipher a clone for a real user in a mere glance rendering it completely useless. The standards of the Academy have fallen to a new level of low if one could graduate by learning such a pathetic skill." he said in disgust making Naruto nod. He had learnt all about the different types of clones when he was learning about the various elemental natures and there were solid clones of every element with some of them even being non-elemental.

"Besides you won't be able to do the clone jutsu if you had to bet your life on it. Your chakra is much too dense and powerful to execute a technique requiring such minuscule amounts of chakra even with the amount of chakra control I have drilled into your head." he said in his calm voice making Naruto quite surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Then how am I going to graduate the Academy old man? It is a necessary requirement to pass it after all..." he said in a worried voice but stopped seeing the smirk on his master's face.

"I have a different type of clone technique I made myself that I'll teach you soon enough don't worry. The extra credits at the examinations will make you pass with even higher scores than you would if you executed the normal one perfectly." he said with a smile making Naruto grin foxily and nod in happy mood. His eyes narrowed when his senses tingled making Tobirama smile at how far his Sensing abilities were progressing as well ever since he had taught him the water walking exercise which he had yet to master completely but he was close to mastering it now.

He saw Naruto's narrowed eyes widen before he grinned happily and ran by his side to the figure that appeared behind him in a blonde blur.

"Shisui!" he chirped happily and barreled into the Uchiha's chest who caught the excited blonde with a chuckle.

"How are you doing my chibi-blonde?" he asked with a grin making Naruto pout cutely and cross his arms with a huff.

"Don't call me that!" he said puffing his cheeks and grumbled when the raven haired boy just ruffled his silky hair with a slight laugh.

"Yeah yeah you're still chibi to me gaki." he said making Naruto even more angry before he continued by bringing his lips closer to his ear making Naruto listen on curiously.

"So how is the technique I taught you coming along?" he asked in a slight whisper out of Tobirama's earshot and grinned when he saw the blonde grin foxily.

"It's going great! I'm almost there Shisui!" he said happily making the Uchiha nod and smile proudly. He took out a small scroll and handed it to Naruto who took it with an excited look in his eyes when he saw the Uchiha symbol that the scroll donned.

"Then start on this when you are done mastering the previous one alright. I'll teach you if you have any doubts, just come over to me." he said and Naruto threw his arms around the crouching Uchiha's neck who hugged the boy he had come to see as his little brother over the past year with a chuckle. Tobirama smiled as he walked to the two happily chatting boys and coughed slightly to make their attention turn to them. He smiled in amusement when he saw the two of them turn sheepish and rub their necks in almost complete sync.

"So what brings you by today Shisui?" he asked stoically making the boy bow to the man in respect.

"We should talk in private Tobirama-sama." he said in a serious voice making Tobirama nod and look at his pupil who just smiled lazily while walking out of the clearing with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah I'll head home too old man. See you tomorrow!" he said while putting his hands in his pockets and Tobirama took the Uchiha to his living room and sat on his couch to see the Uchiha really serious about something.

"Tobirama-sama I need your advise..." he said confusing the Senju completely though heard him out patiently.

"The things I'm about to say are only known to the Sandaime and the three elders of the village for now along with my friend Itachi. But I needed a person who would be able to give me something to make the impending situation on the village stop from what is about to happen." he said making Tobirama's eyes harden and nod at the mention of the village and how secretive the matter was. He instantly stood up and went through hand seals, slamming his palm on the ground when Kanji covered it and the room was sealed for privacy as he retook his seat.

"Tell me about it and I'll do my best to help." he said stoically and got a nod along with a deep breath from the Uchiha. He saw the boy as his own nephew since his father Kagami had been his student and subordinate during his younger days before the man sacrificed his life in the Third Great Shinobi War. He had known the boy since he was a little child and the boy always came to him when he had a mater that he could see no way out of.

"The Uchiha clan is planning a revolt against the village." he stated bluntly making Tobirama's eyes widen in horror. A moment later they narrowed in anger which he kept in complete check, already expecting them to do something so stupid.

"Since when?" he asked emotionlessly making Shisui look down in anguish.

"A year now." he said sadly making Tobirama quite shocked.

"How long has Hiruzen known about this?" he asked emotionlessly yet again making the onyx black eyes of the Uchiha ANBU to meet his.

"Eight months." he stated seriously shocking Tobirama to the core.

"Then why hasn't he done something about it already? Has that monkey finally gone senile?" he asked losing his temper a bit at seeing the situation so dire and Shisui nodded.

"He tried to talk them out of it peacefully but all attempts have failed until now." he said making a growl die down in the Senju's throat.

" _What kind of a failure student did I nominate as my successor then? To think he isn't able to keep the village's founder clans unified and defuse the situation in such a long time already knowing about it."_ he thought angrily and watched the Uchiha with softened eyes when he saw how tired the boy looked.

"How long until they make a move then?" he asked the question most important at the time and Shisui looked down in shame.

"In two weeks time, just a couple of days before the Kyuubi festival when the village is busy preparing for it." he said in agony making the Senju fall silent and run hundreds of scenarios within his head with his eyes closed. He rubbed his forehead when he saw only one outcome coming on top each time and knew that his student won't have the power to really pull off the decision if it was made by the council elders.

"You have a plan then?" he stated more than asked and watched the Uchiha smile sadly and in admiration before giving him a nod.

"Yes I have talked to the Sandaime about this too. There is a way with which I could defuse the situation completely for the time being" he said making Tobirama raise an eyebrow. His eyes widened when he saw the boy's eyes turn scarlet into a three tomoe Sharingan before the tomoe spun, shrunk and joined to form a four pinned shuriken.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan..." he whispered in realization making Shisui quite shocked that he knew about the most forbidden of secrets of his clan but he couldn't expect any less of the man.

"Yes Tobirama-sama I have a genjutsu the Kotoamatsukami. It allows me to plant new ideas into someone's head so subtly that I can almost create false memories and experiences for the victims to make them believe anything I want. I will launch the genjutsu tomorrow on the clan elders and heads to make them stop the revolt and planned Coup de E tat. It is the strongest Mangekyou Sharingan Genjutsu in existence." he said making Tobirama stunned. He always knew the boy was a prodigy in the Illusion arts but to think he was capable of such feats that not even Madara himself was able to do in his prime. He really was a genius when it came to the art.

"But why are you telling me this child? I don't see where you need my advice?" he asked in confusion to meet Shisui's pained eyes.

"Am I doing the right thing Tobirama-sama. I am manipulating them, their thoughts, their hearts. They are my clan, isn't it out of boundaries..." his babbling was cut short by Tobirama's calm reply.

"If you do not pull through with it, there will be a civil war in the village if Hiruzen isn't able to diffuse the situation first which he should have until now. Many people will die on both sides and the internal strife will bring in wolves from the outside who will no doubt take advantage of the situation. It would be the trigger required for the Fourth Shinobi World War as we know it." he stated making Shisui fall silent at his wise and experienced words and listened on like a little child to the man's words.

"The children of your clan and your village will be caught in the strife between the two factions. Many of them killed, the others being orphaned. Are you willing to take that on your conscience?" he asked calmly making Shisui's eyes widen in horror as he realized the truth behind his words.

"Is it a greater burden than the subtle manipulation of some of your clan members bent to make the situation rise up to it, to make sure the peace in the village is maintained? Ask yourself that and come to a decision on your own. For it is only you who will make the decision, me or any other can show you a path but it you who must follow it to the end child." he said warmly making Shisui tear up slightly before he wiped his eyes and nodded. He stood up with a new fire and determination in his eyes with a smirk.

"I have made my decision Tobirama-sama. All my doubts have been answered, thank you. I knew you were the right person to come to." he said while walking out and putting his crow mask on. Tobirama however smiled sadly as he watched the boy walk out of his house.

"You should have come to me a lot earlier child. Then maybe I could have devised a way to avoid this situation altogether." he whispered to himself while shaking his head sadly and walked into his room to get some sleep as the old age weighed down on his shoulders.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze households...**

* * *

Kushina had served up dinner to the two of her children since they had been hungry after the their day's ninjutsu practice in the Academy earlier and took a seat with the twins on the dining table.

"So how did the day at the Academy go?" she asked curiously making both of them to stop eating and look at their mother. A moment later Mito grinned happily.

"It was great Kaa-san! Iruka-sensei taught us the **Henge**. Me and Menma nearly finished it too you know." she chirped happily making Kushina smile and put her chin over her locked fingers happily at seeing her bubbly girl so happy.

"Yeah but Naruto should have been there too you know." Menma said while putting a bite into his mouth making Kushina raise an eyebrow at his words. Mito was sending a mild glare at her brother for revealing her Aniki's bunk without even being asked but he ignored it completely.

"He flunked out in between our lecture again Kaa-san. Iruka-sensei couldn't catch him after he left by leaping through the window so quickly. Made us miss a few minutes of our lecture from the disruption he caused in the class." he stated calmly making Kushina frown at his words. She saw Mito glare heatedly at the red haired boy and spoke up.

"Is it true Mito?" she asked calmly making Mito sadden a bit and nod silently. Kushina heard the door being opened and a battered and tired Naruto walked in with quite roughed up clothes showing her how hard he must have trained today.

"Naruto?" she called out making the boy look at her curiously and saw her walk up to him and stand in front of him with a stern look on her face while holding her hands on her hips.

"Did you flunk out of the class in between the lecture today?" she asked calmly and was surprised when he nodded innocently.

"Hai!" he said in his soft tone making her look at him curiously. She had half expected him to deny or lie altogether but this was surprising. The twins watched on intently at how he handled Kushina.

"Why?" she asked in a firm tone which Naruto didn't notice due to how tired and beat up he felt at the moment.

"I knew all that Iruka-sensei was saying before he even began. It was so boring I slept off in between his lecture and when he woke me up I decided not to waste my time there anymore and went to the old man's for some training." he said surprising her by his honest words quite a bit along with the twins. Menma though clutched the chopsticks in his hand hardly when he saw his brother rise up on his toes and plant a kiss on his mother's cheek making her smile fondly and her anger died down when she saw him yawn tiredly.

"I'm beat Kaa-chan, the old man pushed me a lot today. I'll go and sleep now alright? You can give me the lecture tomorrow when I'm fresh and ready to listen and will most probably not fall asleep." he said picking an apple up and walking up the stairs to his room leaving a fondly smiling Kushina who just sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples.

"That boy I will never understand." she said to herself tiredly making Mito giggle at how her Aniki would always get off without even a small lecture with his little tricks. Menma focused on his food entirely though wasn't feeling particularly hungry now and retired to his room himself.

* * *

 **Two Days later...**

* * *

 **Senju compounds**

* * *

Tobirama sat on the porch of his garden, enjoying the early sun-rays of the morning like he always did. But something just didn't feel right today, there was a feeling of foreboding and something vile in the air that just irked him to the core. Something bad was about to happen and he could feel it now. He was on his guard when he felt an incoming presence and flicked out his kunai but loosened his grip when he saw the heir to the Uchiha clan standing in front of him.

Though when he saw him closely he was horrified at the amounts of blood the boy was covered with and rushed to him immediately. He stopped when the boy just raised his hand and spoke up.

"It isn't my blood Tobirama-sama." he said stoically in a dead voice making Tobirama a bit confused before his eyes widened in horror when he saw the guilt and regret in the boy's eyes.

"No..." he whispered making the Uchiha smile sadly and nod.

"Yes, your assumptions are correct as always Nidaime-sama. I was ordered by the Sandaime and the village elders to stop the revolt rising within our clan after it looked unavoidable with the last available plan failing." he said making Tobirama's heart drop. He clenched his eyes shut and couldn't help the lone tear that escaped his left eye as he clutched his crossed arms tightly. Though then he registered what the boy had said.

"What do you mean the last available plan failed? Why didn't Shisui do what he planned all along?" he asked making another sad smile mar the Uchiha's face.

"So I see he told you everything like I thought. It wasn't like he didn't do it Nidaime, he couldn't do it." he said stoically making Tobirama scowl at his words.

"Why?" he asked barely maintaining his composure now.

"Because someone killed him before he could execute his plan." he said making Tobirama's eyes widen in shock yet again. But who would? As if hearing his question Itachi answered.

"It was Danzo." he said making Tobirama's blood boil and his killing intent to be let loose around him which didn't affect Itachi in the slightest.

"He thought that it was only a temporary solution and that our clan needed to be gotten rid of for the village to prosper. He tried to take Shisui's eyes for his own and even managed to get one." he said making Tobirama clench his knuckles and jaw tightly. His failures of students were doing everything in the book to make him feel all the more disgusted with them he thought angrily.

"And what about the other one?" he asked calmly, masking his emotion perfectly when he saw Itachi take out a vial with a green preservation fluid and lone Sharingan eye floating in it. Itachi walked up to Tobirama and put i in front of hi which Tobirama took without a word knowing who it belonged to already and a choke was held back in his throat barely.

"It was Shisui's last wish for me to deliver it to you personally Nidaime-sama. He said you would know how to use it's power best and not let it fall into the wrong hands. He said you would understand." said the stoic Uchiha getting a nod from Tobirama when Itachi dispersed in a flock of ravens and Tobirama instantly sealed the vial up in his wrist in a personal blood and chakra restricted seal. He walked out of his house with the aura of power radiating all around him. Everywhere people moved out of the intimidating man's path who was walking like a god among men.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

Tobirama walked up the steps of the tower and with each step each persona around him took a step away when he reached the desk to the Hokage office and the receptionist stood up and bowed in respect at seeing the man walking towards her.

"Nidaime-sama... Wait you don't have an appointment..." she trailed off when the man walked right past her as if she wasn't even there and saw two ANBU guarding the door step in front of his path to block entry to the office which once belonged to him.

"I'm sorry Nidaime-sama but you do not..." the ANBU wasn't able to finish since Tobirama had both of them in a choke hold while they held his strong arms like frightened girls. He slammed their faces together, knocking them out cold in a flick of a second and kicked the door with a chakra enhanced kick. The door flew right of it's hinges and many feet away with the two rag doll ANBU's following in close behind it.

"WHO THE HELL... Sensei... Ugh..." Hiruzen started but stopped at seeing his sensei before he was in a choke hold himself in a second. He slammed his face on his desk making Hiruzen's nose break and a torrent of blood flew out. Tobirama threw the man towards the wall containing the portraits of the Hokage and Hiruzen slammed right into it with a loud bang. Tobirama was instantly surrounded by three teams of ANBU who were pointing shaky swords at his fatal organs while he glowed in the power his chakra was radiating and didn't even look up from his down student.

"Everybody stand down..." came the muffled voice of Hiruzen who stood up, fighting off the dizziness in his head and saw the ANBU still on guard making him turn furious.

"I SAID STAND DOWN NOW!" he roared making them shiver and stand back when Tobirama made his way to his student calmly.

"Sensei please understand there was no other choice, I had to give the order..." Hiruzen tried to explain but was cut short when a voice rang throughout the office.

 _SLAP_

The earlier blows didn't hurt Hiruzen as much as that simple slap on his cheek did. But even more did it pain him to see the broken and pained eyes of the ever calm Senju who had two silent tear streams flowing down his cheeks as he watched him in disgust. Hiruzen couldn't even meet the man's eyes who was looking at him in utter disdain. The whole office was now filled with several jounin, chunin and ANBU along with the officials who worked at the office as they all watched the commotion silently between the two Hokages.

Tobirama glanced to the side to see the smiling face of his elder brother in the portrait on the wall, he ran his fingers on the picture with a faraway gaze and closed his eyes in pain.

"I'm sorry Hashirama, I'm glad you are dead before the time you had to see this. I have failed what you dreamed for brother." he whispered and walked towards the door of the office. Everyone stepped away to make way for him and not come in his way when they saw Hiruzen fall to his knees and punch the ground in agony.

"H-Hokage-sama?" an ANBU stuttered out holding a bandage for his nose when they heard the dead voice of Hiruzen ring through the office.

"Leave this office, no meetings today. I want to stay alone." he whispered but all of them heard it clear as crystal and quickly emptied the office.

"How could I have let this happen?" he growled slamming another fist in the wall angrily as the news spread like wildfire that the mightiest and oldest of the clan's in the elemental nations were now nearly extinct.

The Uchiha clan was no more.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. And for the record Sasuke is alive, there isn't a clan anymore just a lone survivor with Naruto being the one no one knows about. Well next time new twists will take place changing our blonde hero's life drastically and his relations to become twisted completely with many new variables coming in. Well if you liked it and want to keep reading it hit the review button and let me know what you think of it and any suggestions are welcome too. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto : Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **Memorial Grounds**

* * *

Almost the whole village was gathered at the memorial grounds for the combined funeral of the once great Uchiha clan. The village had taken a severe hit in it's forces, especially it's internal security since the complete Uchiha Police Force which took care of all internal affairs had been wiped out too. The whole burden had been thrust over the shoulders of the ANBU black ops,thinning out the already far too slimmed upper tier of Konoha's forces even further. All of the shinobi and civilians were paying their respects to the newly built Uchiha headstone in the memorial grounds in honor of the deceased clan members.

Tobirama stood with his arms crossed and his stoic mask put up on his face as he watched several people pay their respects and put down the flowers for the deceased. Only two were not there, both the last remnants of the almost extinct clan. Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of the massacre was still in the hospital, still recuperating from the vicious mental attack his brother had unleashed upon him and was undergoing therapies from the experts of the Yamanaka clan. The second however...

His narrowed stoic eyes softened when he watched a lone mop of blonde hair sitting in front of a grave. Naruto's cerulean baby blue eyes, the ones that always shimmered with innocence and happiness watched on in sorrow and despair as his small hand traced the name engraved upon the grave among the hundreds sprawled all across the grounds.

Shisui Uchiha.

He read and a lone tear rolled down his eye when he read the name of his elder brother in all but blood. He had connected to him much more than anyone other than his mother and Tobirama himself over the past year. Tobirama had, after a long thought surmised that the only way to truly make Naruto learn the intricacies and the untapped potential his eyes held, had asked the one man among the Uchihas that he had known ever since he was an infant.

Kagami Uchiha's son, Shisui Uchiha. The only person other than Kushina and Tobirama who knew of what lurked behind the sealed illusion of those baby blue orbs. Naruto had never felt such a lovely bond before, sure Tobirama and he were really close, his mother he loved more than anything in the world along with his siblings but the bond with Shisui was different. The Genjutsu master always took time out of his tight ANBU schedule to train with Naruto and pulled off several pranks in the village too. They had become a menace around the village. One an ANBU and the other just as skilled in stealth to evade them. Well, truly it was a troublesome duo to say the least.

He was much closer to Naruto's age and thus the boy could relate to the twenty-year-old ANBU. Their personalities matched too, both were happy go lucky and loved to have fun every now and then though when push came to shove they trained themselves to the ground while donning their infectious stupid grins.

Tobirama had helped him master his basics but his first important jutsu had been taught to him by his brother only recently.

"You didn't even see me master it Shisui..." he whispered sadly with teary eyes as he thought back to the day when he had pestered the Uchiha finally to the point that he had relented in and taught him a jutsu.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Come on Shisui please just one jutsu..." whined a blonde boy clutching the waist of the Uchiha who let out a tired sigh.

"Oh shut it chibi, you are getting trained by a Hokage whose specialty lies in creating jutsus. Tobirama-sama will teach you..." he was cut off when he saw the pleading eyes of the blonde and his will wavered. Those wide blue eyes looked at him so innocently that he would have taught him anything if he stared long enough.

"Shisui the old man has been keeping on about his need for perfecting my basics. I mean mastering **Henge** and **Kawarimi** is fine and all but I need a real jutsu. And I have worked hard on water walking too so my control is up to par too, come on just one please Onii-sama..." he said softly making Shisui last defenses crumbled when he gave in to the soft melodic voice of the chibi blonde he loved so much. Especially, after he had played the 'Onii-sama' card he couldn't say no.

"Alright..." he trailed off when he saw the blonde pump his fist happily.

"Yatta!" he exclaimed making the raven sweat drop at being tricked so easily but smiled fondly when he saw the eager face of the jumping blonde who looked to be too high on sugar and candies. A moment later the blonde blur barreled straight into his chest and he chuckled when he saw the star filled eyes of the chibi blonde he loved so much.

"Soooo... What are you going to teach me? Oh I know I know, teach me that cool jutsu that makes you disappear and reappear as an after image. Old man said you were the best at it or I know maybe one of those genjutsus, I swear Iruka-sensei won't know what..." he was cut off when a hand sat atop his head and stopped his babbling making him look at the amused onyx orbs staring at him while he looked back innocently.

"Alright calm down and I won't teach you anything that will make it even harder for the village to catch you after some of your infamous pranks..." he chuckled when Naruto slumped in defeat and bobbed his head down lifelessly. "…but I will teach you something pretty cool..." he trailed off when the blonde's head whipped up and grinned foxily.

"Come on tell me Shisui please.…" he said making him smile and nod. He pulled the blonde in a hug and used his famous smoke less **Shunshin** to disappear with the blonde to another part of the training fields in the village. Naruto looked around to see they were in some training ground he had never seen before and near a lake when he saw the Uchiha walk to the lake and followed on curiously. He watched him stop at the shore and looked at the smirking Uchiha who ruffled his hair gently making him groan.

"Alright now activate your Sharingan and watch me closely alright?" he asked making Naruto's head bob up and down making the raven turn to the lake and ready himself for the jutsu.

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger

" **Fire Style : Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** he exclaimed while is hands blurred through the jutsu that had become almost second nature to him and ringed his thumb and index finger in front of his mouth. He took in a deep breath and kneaded chakra in his lungs to convert it into fire and breathed it out through his mouth in a narrow stream of flame. Naruto watched in slow motion, his Sharingan following the narrow stream when much to his astonishment the narrow stream expanded into a full blown Fireball and the lake let out a hiss of steam.

"Sugoi!" he exclaimed in a starstruck voice making Shisui chuckle. He knew it was only a C-rank offensive technique but for an eight-year-old, the prospect of firing a fireball out of his mouth was just something from heavens.

"So you memorized the hand seals and chakra molding right?" asked the Uchiha making Naruto's eyes snap back at him and nod with a foxy grin.

"Hai, just you see I'll have it done in no time!" he chirped happily making Shisui crouch down to his eye level and put a hand over his shoulder. He looked at the blonde fondly now understanding what it meant to pass down a legacy down to a little brother.

"Naruto this jutsu is really special you know that?" asked the boy making Naruto's eyes blink innocently and shake his head honestly. Shisui smiled at the honest boy and squeezed his shoulder to emphasize his words.

"Naruto this jutsu is one which all Uchiha clan members learn. It is a rite of passage, when one truly masters this jutsu is the day our clan considers him to be a true shinobi ready for the world since the era of the warring states and don the symbol of our clan proudly. Now you may not be an Uchiha completely but you do have the Sharingan and I can tell the Uchiha blood flows strongly in you. I won't even check your affinity for this one Naruto for it is a technique I want you to learn regardless. I want you to complete the ritual that each Sharingan holder before you has completed." he said warmly making Naruto look at him seriously and nod at his words seeing how important the technique truly was. Shisui saw the fire in his eyes when his gaze turned to the lake and he saw the blonde walk past him making him smile.

Now he knew what it felt to pass down a legacy to a close person and he had to say he knew why people said being a teacher was something special. He saw the back of the boy and how his hair flowed in the wind, a vision of the past, the Yondaime's silhoutte hovering over him was what he envisioned or a moment as he couldn't help but see the way the two blondes held themselves was eerily familiar. He had looked up to the Yondaime as his idol and it was his way of catching up to him that he had reinvented the **Shunshin** to his needs in remembrance of his idol.

" _You are destined to be a great man Naruto. Tobirama-sama saw it and now I see it too..."_ he mused when he saw the blonde blur past hand seals to make his first attempt at the jutsu.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Naruto kept his gaze on the grave of his brother when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to catch the gaze of his mother looking at him with a soft smile with his lone visible eye visible to her. She didn't know how fond he had grown of Shisui but the look in his eyes told her how much he was grieving in his loss.

"Naruto, let's go home baby. It's going to rain soon..." she said softly making his eyes turn back to the grave and stare at it longingly.

"You go Kaa-chan, I want to stay here a little longer." he said in his soft broken voice making her heart clench. She watched as the two redheads in their matching black elegant Uzumaki clan kimonos came by her side while she gazed at Naruto who was in a simple black shirt and pants. He had never really liked the formality of kimonos and she got down to her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while pulling him back into her chest from his back. She wrapped him up in her arms and put her chin on his head while giving it a soft kiss and nuzzled her cheek in his silky locks.

"Naru-chan let's go, Shisui wouldn't want you to stay in the grievance of his loss for too long, would he?" she asked softly when she felt his little form tremble in her arms and the sounds of choked sobs reached her ears.

"Why did he have to die Kaa-chan? It's not fair..." he sobbed making her tighten her hold on him and turned him around to cup those puffy whiskered cheeks. She kissed his tears away and looked at him with a soft smile. He needed to let go and come out of grievance or it wouldn't bode well for a mind as young and troubled as his.

"Naru-chan everyone has to go one day. You need to let go and make sure you live the way he would have wanted you to, so that he may be proud when he watches you from above in Kami's realm right?" she asked softly as she brought his head in her chest and cradled her son while brushing his hair gently. His sobs racked her body and she tried to take away all his pain into her chest while he cried his heart out in her arms.

"I want him back Kaa-chan, I want him back..." he sobbed heavily making her kiss his head and rub his back soothingly.

"Shh it's alright..." she whispered when she felt him go limp in her arms after fifteen minutes of crying when the emotional drain of the day caught up with his mind and he fell asleep. She picked him up and smiled sadly when she saw Tobirama and Tsunade walk up to her, both donning black Senju robes too.

"He isn't taking it well, is he?" asked Tobirama with a hint of concern in his ever stoic voice making her shake her head sadly. She brushed his hair while his head rested on her shoulder, his soft breaths on her neck making her feel him get in his deep slumber.

"He just needs some time Ojii-san, he'll be alright..." she said softly more to assure herself while he just nodded grimly. Tsunade saw the twins looking really tired too along with Kushina who had tear marks for her friend Mikoto's loss.

"Kushina let's go home now, we all need the rest. Might as well stay at your house alright?" she asked making Kushina nod. The more people the better and a change of atmosphere might to her blonde goofball some good.

"Alright, Ojii-san you come too please..." she said softly so as to not wake the child in her arms and the Senju head nodded sadly not saying anything as they made their way out of the memorial grounds. Tobirama saw Hiruzen glancing at them though averted his eyes in shame as soon as he met his own making him look straight ahead.

" _It's too late for regrets now,what's done has been done. All we can do is make sure the loss doesn't pile up anymore..."_ he thought glancing at the sleeping blonde worriedly. Mito and Menma just stayed silent at the whole affair since they saw how much their brother was hit with the loss of a close friend. They knew he hardly ever made friends and to lose a close one must have hurt him a lot.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze households...**

* * *

The five people walked into the house keeping their footwear in the racks while Kushina passed on it not willing to put Naruto down and accidentally wake him up. He had already not slept for even an hour last night when the whole village was up in turmoil at the news of the massacre. She walked up the stairs and into his room, placing him in his bed gently and tucked the blankets in. She smiled when he snuggled in the new-found warmth and was about to walk out when she heard a small mumble.

"Shisui..." she heard the soft sniffle from the sleeping boy's sleep making her heart clench. She pulled his blanket sideways and got in to embrace him and brush his hair softly while he cuddled up in her arms quickly. She could never get over how cute he looked when he purred softly in his sleep especially when he hugged her and softly sang a soft little lullaby to lull him into sleep like she always did when he had nightmares in his earlier years and couldn't sleep. The four watched through the slightly open door and left the mother and son to their own terms.

"I'll show you two to the guest rooms." Mito said politely making the two Senjus nod and follow her while Menma walked back into his room. On the way he glanced back into his brother's room with a blank look for a few moments before stepping in his own and going to sleep.

That night the skies wept in remembrance of the great loss of life that the village had suffered and it rained heavily. The heavens themselves wept and the whole village slept in the dark and a much to glum and silent night while they all grieved for the huge loss in their homes.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a small yawn and his eyes traveled to the clock by his bedside. He saw it was already really close to noon and was surprised that he had missed his early morning training but after a moment knew he couldn't care less for training today. He got up and out of his room in his nightwear which he knew his mother must have changed him into while he was asleep. He really must have been out of it he mused and stepped in the kitchen to take out a bottle of milk from the fridge. His ears picked up on sounds from the garden, he walked to the glass door and saw Tobirama and Tsunade sitting there with his mother while his siblings were in the middle of training with pervy sage.

He saw down by Tobirama's side who said nothing and both sat in silence when an arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him in a hug.

"How are you feeling Naru-chan?" asked the soft and concerned voice of his mother making him smile softly and snuggle in her arms. He said nothing and enjoyed the calmness that covered him each time she hugged him. His arms wrapped around his mother tightly like a lifeline who held him and hugged him back happily. Tobirama and Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the cute mother son and knew how much the two loved each other.

Meanwhile Menma saw his brother in his mother's arms in a warm hug and clenched his fist when he turned his glance at Jiraiya who had just dispatched Mito with a punch to her stomach and had ordered her to cool off.

"Alright kiddo come on let's see what you got." came the happy voice of the Toad Sage and Menma shot off in his Uzumaki Swirling Fist taijutsu stance and engaged him. He vented out everything he felt when he traded blows with the Sannin who didn't even look like he was trying. His ears picked up on a small conversation between Tsunade and Tobirama.

"Naruto is much better at taijutsu Ojii-san." she whispered out of Kushina and Naruto's earshot and a growl died down in his throat when he saw Tobirama just nod.

"Hey Menma keep your focus on the spar now will you!" came the shout of Jiraiya and he felt a fist connect to his cheek and flew backward from the force. Jiraiya sighed when he saw how little progress they were making and rubbed his forehead tiredly. He remembered how quickly Minato used to pick things up and he just wished that Menma would have picked up at least some of his.…

His thoughts trailed off when he felt a sudden spike in chakra. He focused his eyes on Menma whose eyes were now yellow and slitted instead of the usual violet orbs and he was releasing a crazy amount of chakra.

" _That's the Kyuubi's chakra! He has finally tapped into it! Amazing, such power and purity..."_ he thought as he gazed at the boy who was standing up and grinned. This was what he had been pushing him for all the time and now finally it had happened. All the people on the sidelines turned their gazes to the sudden spike in chakra.

"What is that chakra Ojii-san?" asked Tsunade while he kept his eyes narrowed at the red head who was almost glowing with a bright yellow sheen from the chakra he was emitting.

"That is the Kyuubi's chakra." he stated stoically making Tsunade fall silent.

"But it doesn't feel anything like what I felt eight years ago..." she whispered but his sharp ears caught it and Tobirama nodded.

"That's because it is completely pure and untainted by the malice and hatred of the Kyuubi. Minato ripped it's soul and gave his twin children pure chakra at their disposal." he surmised and couldn't help but be impressed as he now understood why Minato had done what he had. Tsunade glanced at the blonde sitting on Kushina's lap, looking at his brother with a smile.

" _He has taken all the hatred and malice of the beast and sealed it up in himself, that is why his brother can tap into a pure source of chakra so easily."_ she mused and turned her eyes back to the redhead boy standing in the middle of the clearing.

Menma stood up and couldn't help but feel awe at the power that was coursing through his veins. So this was the special chakra that his mother and godfather had been trying to unlock he mused gazing at his slightly glowing hand with a translucent shining cloak.

" _Amazing such power."_ he thought clenching his fist and smirked as he felt the raw power withing him. Kushina knew what that chakra was and was keeping a narrow eye if there was any chance of him losing control, though the chances were really slim seeing as it had none of the hatred or malice exuding from the boy. She tightened her hug on Naruto and pulled him closer while biting her lip nervously.

" _All the hatred and malice is within him..."_ she thought guiltily as she placed a soft kiss on the back of his head but Naruto was too intrigued in seeing his brother release such humongous amounts of chakra. He couldn't help but smile as he saw his brother finally unlock the special chakra that his mother had told him about. Now he too saw how powerful it felt but he felt a strange pull from it and suddenly his stomach started burning a bit. He clenched his hand on his stomach as the pain was increasing. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart and heard a low and demonic whisper in his head.

" _ **My chakra, release me so I can get it back..."**_ he heard and clutched his head with his hands to make the rumbling go. Kushina saw her son squirming around in her arms and worry cut through her heart when she saw him clutching his head tightly and wincing in pain.

"Naru-chan?" she asked worriedly turning him around when Naruto felt a pulse go off in his stomach and his eyes widened as a flash of pain rocked his body.

"AHHH IT HURTS!" he screamed clutching his stomach and curling up in a ball to keep the pain inside from growing but his efforts were futile.

"NARU-CHAN WHAT'S WRONG?" shouted Kushina worriedly when she saw him clutching his head and stomach tightly. Tobirama immediately rushed to the two and crouched down to see the boy squirming in pain.

"Kaa-chan make it go away, it hurts.…" he whispered with a tear making her heart drop when she realized what was happening as he let out another blood curdling scream.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" he screamed in agony making her tear up herself and her mind went blank when she saw her baby boy in such pain. Tobirama instantly took charge and ripped the buttons of his night shirt open to see the seal on the boy's stomach appear over his skin and glow a bright red.

" _The Kyuubi has sensed his chakra and is trying to weaken the seal by pushing what little demonic chakra was left to him._ " he surmised quickly and instantly his hands went through eighteen strange hand seals and his fingers started glowing with Kanji appearing over them for seal and a blue fire covering them. He slammed his fingers on the boy's stomach and twisted them clockwise making Naruto's eyes roll back in his head and fell unconscious from the sudden influx of chakra and huge amounts of pain.

Kushina saw her son fall unconscious and brought him up in her arms and hugged him tightly. Her body trembled in fright at how she had locked up when her son needed her while she should have placed the tightening seal over him instead of Tobirama. She sobbed hysterically while Jiraiya and the twins rushed to the four there. Tsunade tried to calm the crying mother down but to no avail as she saw her crying her heart out while laying kisses all over his head.

"What happened Tobirama-sama?" asked Jiraiya in a serious tone making the Senju glance at Menma for a moment and to the spot where he had unlocked his chakra and narrowed his eyes when he saw the plants there grown up quite a bit that what should be normal before he turned to the white haired Sannin.

"Tsunade take the twins inside." he stated in a commanding voice getting a nod from the blonde Sannin who took the two away while Mito tried to stay for her Aniki but relented after a few moments and went in. Tobirama saw that they were out of earshot and turned his eyes to Jiraiya who was still waiting for a response and nodded.

"When Menma tapped into his special chakra, the Kyuubi felt it and tried to loosen up the seal by pushing in his demonic chakra into the boy's seal. That was what made Naruto writhe in agony." he stated getting a nod from the white haired Sannin. He turned his eyes to Kushina and his eyes softened when he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze making her teary eyes turn to him.

"He's alright Kushina, I have tightened the seal. He'll wake up in a few hours.…" he trailed off when he saw her bury her face in his neck and cry.

"He was screaming for my help Ojii-san and I locked up when he needed me the most..." she sobbed making him smile sadly. He rubbed her head softly to cal her down.

"It's aright Kushina, you just went into a little shock at seeing him in such pain. You are a mother and you love him too much. It is only natural it happened." he spoke warmly making her sobs lighten a bit at hearing the truths behind his words and nod. But she still should have suppressed the demonic chakra, it was so dark and foul just like she remembered even if it was in such a small amount that only she had felt it. She tightened her arms around her boy and got up, picking him up in her arms and went in towards the couch. She laid his head down on her lap and let him sleep. She saw a blanket cover up her son to see her daughter tucking her brother in and smiled, motioning her to come to her.

She kissed her forehead softly while Mito looked at her tear stained cheeks and the sleeping form of her Aniki worriedly.

"Kaa-chan what happened to Naru?" she asked worriedly making her smile.

"Nothing for you to worry about Mito, he'll wake up in a few hours don't worry. He's fine." she said softly making her nod nervously.

"Kushina..." she heard and saw Tobirama sit beside her on a arm chair. "…we must tell him about his burden now. It is time." he stated making her bite her lip and look down at his cute face. She rubbed his whiskers and felt him purr softly and smiled.

"Alright..." she whispered softly making Tobirama nod. He would have to make his mental condition even stronger if he was to resist the demonic influences he mused when he remembered how he was clutching his head, no wonder trying to make the beast fall silent.

"Is the seal fine Tobirama-sama?" asked Jiraiya breaking him out of his thoughts and he nodded.

"Yes, the seal is perfectly fine, I have tightened it more so he shouldn't be having any further problems. Minato made sure the seal he placed was strong enough so the beast had the least amount of chances to influence his boy." he surmised making the Sannin nod. But still one question bugged him since he too had felt the slight demonic chakra come from the boy.

"How much demonic chakra is sealed within the boy?" he asked making Tobirama fall silent and run the calculations in his head. He had studied the seals of the three children over the years and knew how much the each of them held.

"The twins hold four tails worth of Yin and Yang chakra without any of it's influence each respectively with Menma having the Yang part..." he trailed off when his face dawned i realization and his eyes snapped back to the overgrown patch in the garden from earlier.

"Tobirama-sama?" asked Jiraiya making his eyes turn back to him and shake off his thought and kept it in his mind for later.

"Yes as I was saying Naruto has all of the negative emotions compressed along with one tails worth of chakra from the beast within him giving his siblings free reign over their chakra reserves without the fear of any chances of losing control." he surmised making the Toad Sage nod with a smile. This was good, no wonder the twins were children of prophecy he mused happily at the raw potential Menma now held with his secondary chakra source awakened.

Tobirama's gaze turned back to the patch of overgrown grass and narrowed in on it in deep thought.

" _That boy's chakra reserves are filled full of Yang chakra from his Uzumaki heritage as well as the Kyuubi's pure Yang chakra. Is it possible that he has awakened the..."_ his thoughts trailed off as his gaze was on the sleeping blonde whose mother was brushing his hair softly with a fond smile making him smile himself. Though this new matter would need a little looking into he mused.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. So Menma's character has finally started developing a lot more with his dormant powers awakening. So next time let's see how the kids go and cope up with new revelations they come across. A little more NaruHina moments next time so look forward to it. Well until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_

* * *

 _ **PS : Leave any questions in reviews and I will reply back so you can be sure of that too ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto : Tobirama's Heir**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Households...**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache and groaned in annoyance. This was not how he liked to start mornings he mused, sitting up. Then the events of the previous day came rushing back to his now focused mind.

" _What the hell happened to me yesterday?" he_ asked himself remembering the pain that arose in his stomach and rubbed it in thoughts. His thoughts were broken off when the door to his room opened and he smiled at the two people who walked in.

" Ohayo Kaa-chan! " he chirped happily making the redheaded mother smile. She sat down by his side and kissed his head softly while he hugged her. Tobirama sat down on the chair to the side with a little smile at seeing the happy child. Then Naruto remembered the question that was now bugging him repeatedly.

"Kaa-chan? " he whispered softly getting a hum from the mother who was brushing his silky locks softly.

" What happened to me yesterday? " he asked nervously making her glance at Tobirama while biting her lip. He gave her a curt nod making her pull him closer in a tight hug. She had tried to persuade Tobirama to stall it a bit but the man had been firm in his stance, saying if she didn't do it then he would. That was one thing she wanted to tell him herself.

"Naru-chan I have to tell you something, so please listen to me alright? "she asked in a warm voice making him look at her innocently and nod. He was getting nervous at seeing the nervous expression on his mother's face while his master was too serious than usual. Whatever it was would be something important he mused.

" Kaa-chan I'm not dying am I? " he asked in a scared voice making her eyes widen at his assumption and pull his face in her neck.

" Baka, why would you think that? I won't let anything happen to my baby boy. " she whispered making him smile and kiss her neck happily. His fears now completely washed away. He was thinking he might have had some disease which was killing him but this made him settle down.

" Then what is wrong with me Kaa-chan? " he asked innocently making her heart clench at his words and cradle him gently. She kissed his head with a deep breath to let it all out.

" Nothing is wrong with you baby. " she whispered not having the heart to tell him. Her eyes turned to Tobirama pleadingly who had been silent up to now and knew she won't be able to tell him. He shook his head, silently telling her he had to know it today. It was better he found out from them rather than any outsider, who might even try and take advantage of his lack of knowledge to manipulate him.

"Naruto... " his stoic voice rang through the room, cutting the thick silence like hot knife through butter. He was met with those curious baby blue eyes as Kushina was holding him like a lifeline.

" You have the soul of the Kyuubi sealed within you. " he stated bluntly making those blue eyes widen in shock.

" W-What? " he stuttered in a small frightened voice making Tobirama sigh tiredly and just nod to tell him he had heard him right.

" Yes, your father didn't kill the beast eight years ago he merely sealed it. Bijuu are immortal constructs of chakra that merely disperse and reform even if one does kill them in a few years. So he did the only thing he could. He split the Kyuubi into three parts, four tails worth of Yin chakra got sealed within your sister, four tails worth of Yang chakra in you brother and one tail worth of concentrated demonic and natural energy in you along with it's soul. You are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's essence and consciousness. " he said and watched Naruto's face turn blank as his mind started processing everything.

" So the special chakra that Mito and Menma have... " he whispered getting a nod from Tobirama making him fall silent completely.

Demon spawn...

Fox brat...

Monster...

All the whispers now made sense that he had heard around the village. Why he was treated like the plague and everyone just outright hated his existence. And they were right...

"They were right, I am a demon... " he whispered making Tobirama and Kushina widen their eyes in horror as he tried to hide within himself. Kushina was the first to break out of her stupor and cupped his cheeks to make his shimmering orbs to look in her eyes. He looked so lost and vulnerable, her heart tore away at his completely helpless state and she choked back a sob. Now was the time to make his doubts clear and give him the right direction.

"Naru-chan you know about sealing right?" she asked getting a small nod from the frightened boy.

"So when I seal a kunai in a scroll does it become a kunai?" she asked as realization dawned on him as to what she was trying to portray.

"But the soul..." he was cut off by the stoic Senju this time.

"Is sealed within you. You and the Kyuubi are completely separate entities, the seal that appears on your stomach when you mold chakra is proof enough for this. The correct term to use for you would be a jinchuriki..." he stated when he heard Naruto whisper.

"The power of human sacrifice..." he whispered the meaning of the word. He then started calculating on his earlier description about the sealing.

"Then what happened to me yesterday?" he asked in a small voice making Kushina's heart clench at his frightened voice.

"When your brother unleashed the Kyuubi's chakra sealed within him, the bijuu's consciousness within you became agitated no doubt in anger when it felt it's own chakra. It tried to weaken the seal by pushing it's potent demonic chakra to loosen the seal but I placed a tightening seal over it, so no need to worry about that anymore." he stated getting a nod from the boy. But now he had one question that he needed answered right now.

"Why me?" he asked simply but those two words made Tobirama avert his eyes and Kushina to stiffen. Both knew what he was asking with those two simple words.

"Your siblings had taken after your mother and since that chakra needs to be melded with your own to make it useful and under control, your father chose them due to their strong Uzumaki heritage. He knew you would take after him and awaken your own kekkei genkai which would one day help you to tame and suppress the Kyuubi if it is ever needed. The Sharingan is the most effective of kekkei genkais when it comes to controlling bijuus." he explained and Naruto said nothing. Now he knew why his siblings were regarded as heroes, they held the pure chakras while the curse and taint was thrust upon him. And to top it off his own father had put it over him and him alone.

"So I was just a scapegoat who had been given a job to suppress the bijuu if it ever tried to take over me?" he asked making Tobirama turn silent. It was true, no matter how cruel and blunt his words might be that was the perfect explanation for it. Kushina though was dreading as to where he was going with this and a pit of dread formed in her stomach.

"Naru-chan he did it for the good of the village..." she whispered half heartedly in a choked voice at seeing his sad smile and broken eyes. He shook his head and got off her arms and walked towards the door.

"Yes, I understand Kaa-chan he did it for the good of the village." he said making relief wash over her but her eyes widened when she saw his teary eyes look back at her with a small sad smile.

"The village was saved, everyone lives happily. Mito and Menma are regarded as heroes for holding the huge power they were given. Everything went fine at a very small cost..." he said softly in a sob.

"No it wasn't..." she tried but he cut her off before she could go any further.

"Me..." he whispered in a broken tone as the dam to his tears broke and everything became completely clear to him.

"The cost was very little, everyone got their share of happiness. But what about me?" he asked making her tear up herself while Tobirama sat silently knowing what he was saying was true in every word even if it was dripping with anguish and agony.

"Everyone hates me, I don't have any friends of my own except Hinata. And I'm sure she too would leave me to myself when she realizes what I really am. I have watched children play with Mito and Menma and treat them like royalty but when their parents see me they take them away. I saw everything, it hurt but I let it go not knowing the reasons. I tried to stay happy with what I had everyday, I tried to smile when they smiled. But it hurt, it always did. I wanted a friend too, someone who cared about me and just talked to me." he spoke in tears making her hands cover her mouth. She saw what he was bottling up all those years and how much it was hurting him.

"Then I found you old man..." he said with a little smile while Tobirama smiled sadly remembering the say he had first seen the lonely boy on that wooden swing.

"You became my friend, my teacher. To be honest after knowing everything today, you are the father I never really had. I was born without one but I got one in you." he said in a sob and Tobirama couldn't help but feel the warmth that enveloped his chest and let lose a tear himself.

"But now I see what I am, I am just a sacrifice. And to top it all off, the person who did sacrifice me was my own father..." he whispered walking out of the room while closing shut and Kushina buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She got up to follow him and bring him back when a hand clasped her shoulder. She looked back to see the stoic face of Tobirama shaking his head.

"But Ojii-san he needs me..." she was cut off by his ever firm voice.

"He needs to sort this out on his own. You and I couldn't even begin to comprehend the turmoil he is in right now, let him have some time alone to cool off." he said warmly making her tears renew.

"He hates Minato doesn't he?" she asked making him fall silent for a few moments.

"I don't think so..." he said making her look at him in disbelief.

"You saw him didn't you, his eyes held betrayal, anguish, pain but not hate. He can try but I know him he doesn't hate the heart to hate him or anyone for that matter." he said making her fall on the bed tiredly.

"You know what scares me the most Ojii-san?" she asked in a sniffle making him look at her curiously.

"Everything he said, I didn't have a word to make any of his words be any less true. To this day I hate the moment when Minato thrust everything upon his shoulders. Why only him?" she asked in a sniffle and he didn't say anything. Whatever he said would be more cruel and blunt to make it worse.

Naruto walked down the stairs when Mito saw the tear stained cheeks of her brother and instantly rushed to him.

"What's wrong Naru?" she asked worriedly making the blonde smile at his baby sister. He said nothing, just cupped her cheek and rubbed it softly, merely walking past her a moment later.

"Nothing's wrong Mito, I just want to be alone for now." he spoke in his usual soft voice, walking out the door. Mito saw his retreating back and couldn't help but worry about him. She was about to go out and follow him when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Let him go Mito, he said he needs to be alone. Let's get back to our training and not waste any more time alright?" asked Menma making her look at the door longingly one last time before nodding and following him out in the grounds.

Meanwhile Naruto walked aimlessly through the streets of the village. His mind too jumbled up with thoughts from the new things that were unraveled to him to even notice the cold glares and whispers going about around him. Before he knew it he was on top of the Hokage Monument. He went up to his usual spot and sat down on the Fourth's stone face while gazing at the village with a sad look, not at all like the usual shining eyes he always held.

"Why did you condemn me to all this Tou-san? Was I nothing but a scapegoat to you too?" he asked to nobody while keeping his gaze on the vast expanse of the village. He closed his eyes with a tired sigh when he felt a small presence behind him making him stiffen before relaxing and let a small smile grace his lips.

"You know Hina-chan you are really something to try and sneak up on me. You do know I have sensory abilities right?" he asked and smiled wider in amusement when he heard a soft 'Eep' from behind him. The soft sounds of footsteps came from behind him until she was by his side. She sat down beside him and he couldn't help but smile as she was poking her fingers nervously while staring intensely at her lap.

"So why were you following me Hina-chan?" he asked curiously making her cheeks turn pink as she realized she was sitting so close to him with no other person near them. And she just had to get caught she thought sadly wondering if he was angry at her.

"I s-saw you walking through the shopping district, and you looked very troubled and s-sad. So I followed you..." she whispered softly. He smiled at the concerned girl who was the only real friend he had. But for how long? She had told him the truth, except for the part that she had given her bodyguard Ko a slip. Again.

"So you were worried about me?" he asked making her cheeks turn a rosy pink and nod shyly.

"H-Hai you're my friend..." she said meekly. He looked straight ahead and closed his eyes when he felt the soft cool breeze pass his face. His silky golden locks rustled with it making Hinata look at him adoringly. He looked so cute in her opinion with his calm expression she thought with a soft smile. She instantly averted her gaze with a blush when he looked back at her so as to not make him creeped out by her staring.

"Friend huh?" he said calmly, confusing her with his words. He saw her confused eyes stare at him curiously and smiled.

"Would you still be my friend if I told you something that would make you hate me Hinata?" he asked seriously making her surprised when he used her full name. His voice held a new found seriousness that made her understand it was quite important to her.

"Yes, I'll always be your friend Naruto-kun..." she said shyly making him smile sadly.

"Even if I told you that I had the soul of the Kyuubi sealed in me Hinata?" he asked in a sad voice making her lavender orbs widen in shock. He averted his gaze while clenching his eyes shut. He just couldn't see her look at him with those hateful eyes...

"D-Does it hurt?" he heard her mumble softly making him look at her in shock. He saw her looking at him worriedly instead of a hate filled gaze as he had expected.

"W-What?" he asked stuttering himself from her weird question.

"D-Does it hurt? You know the fox was quite big, s-so it must..." she trailed off while looking at him in pure concern. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't you understand Hinata? I have the Kyuubi sealed in me. That's why everyone hates me..." he said making two fox like ears over his head to emphasize his point and stared at her incredulously when she giggled softly in her hand.

"I can never hate you..." she said in her soft voice but had lost her stutter in a rare occurrence. "…you are not the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was evil and dangerous but you are kind, you always help someone if anyone needs it. You are not the big evil fox that everyone fears. You will always be Naruto-kun, my Naruto-kun..." she said in her shy voice. He looked at her honest and soft voice while she looked at her lap wondering how she had said so much, to him no less. She 'Eeped' softly when a pair of arms slid around her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Hina-chan you don't know how much it means to me what you said just now. Arigato..." he whispered while burying his face in her neck. Hinata turned crimson when she felt herself pressed against him tightly while his soft breath tickled her neck. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her cheek to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She smiled when she felt his warmth envelop her and snuggled happily in his arms. She felt so happy and safe. Naruto held his only friend like a lifeline and couldn't help but admire how soft and small she felt in his arms. She smelt so nice too, just like a vanilla flower.

" _If this is a dream please don't make it end..."_ thought the shy Hyuga heiress when much to her disappointment he broke the hug off. Naruto saw her gazing down at her lap in embarrassment when she realized her had involuntarily pulled her up on his lap in the hug. His arms were still around her and she wasn't going to complain. Naruto brushed the bang by her face behind her ear making her ticklish and try to shy away from his touch. He saw her looking at him with her pink cheeks and he couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her cheek for a small innocent kiss to thank her like he always did for Mito and his mother.

Hinata's heart hammered when she felt him kiss her cheek and instantly her face resembled a tomato when she saw him giving her one of his sincere warm smiles. She stared at him with wide eyes while her hand traced the spot where he had kissed her.

" _Naruto-kun kissed my cheek. Naruto-kun kissed me! Oh Kami..."_ she squealed inwardly when she realized what had really happened and all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks. As the final words came to her mind she did the only thing she could...

She fainted...

Naruto felt worried when he felt her head on his shoulder and realized she had fallen unconscious. He chuckled happily as he tucked her head under his chin and kept her in a warm hug until she was awake.

"You're too shy and cute for your own good sometimes Hina-chan..." he whispered with a smile. He felt so content and happy right now. All his negative thoughts and the feeling of being isolated in his own village now lay forgotten. He could still be accepted by people if they got to know him and find a few people at least. As he had found his first and best friend in the form of the peacefully snoring girl in his arms. He brushed her short indigo hair for ten minutes in silence when he felt her move. He looked down to see her eyes stare into his and blink innocently.

Her cheeks turned red when she realized what had happened and looked down at her lap in embarrassment. She had fainted, it was so embarrassing. Her musings were cut short when a hand cupped her cheek and made her look directly into the worried baby blue eyes of her crush. She felt him grab her wrist and raise her sleeve to show her bruised and blue skin.

"What happened Hina-chan?" he asked softly making her look down in shame. Her eyes teared up when she remembered why she had left her house in the first place. Naruto pulled her in a warm hug when he heard her sniffle and rubbed her back while she cried her heart out in his neck. Her arms clutched his chest tightly like a lifeline. His heart tore away when he saw the state his friend was in.

"Shh Hina-chan, it's alright..." he cooed softly to calm her down. She cried for five minutes before her sobs turned to sniffles and she just laid her face on his shoulder. He brushed her soft hair while placing a kiss on her head to calm her down. Her heart warmed at how he always cared for her no matter what just like she did for him.

"What happened?" he asked warmly after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Tou-sama had Neji Nii-san spar with me today to show my progress to the clan elders. I lost pretty badly and he slapped me before telling me I was a disgrace to the Hyuga name..." she said in between soft sniffles making a growl die down in his throat. He cradled the cute girl in his arms gently while his cheek rested over head. All his own problems now lay forgotten and the only thing on his mind was how a kind girl like her was suffering so much. She snuggled in his embrace, feeling as if he was absorbing all her pain in his own chest and listened to his heartbeat with a soft smile.

"Hina-chan?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Hai!" she squeaked out shyly and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

"I cannot believe you lost so badly to your brother." he stated in a firm and confident voice making her lavender orbs stare at him in surprise. She blushed a little at the confidence he held in her strength but looked down in shame when she realized it was all for naught.

"N-Neji is a genius of our clan..." she tried to make him understand but he cut her off in between.

"Don't lie to me Hinata, I know how strong you are. I have seen your spars in our Academy. You are stronger than any other girl our age." he said in a warm and confident voice. Her eyes widened in surprise at his words. She looked into those fiery blue orbs that held the utmost faith in her. She tried to avert her eyes but he caught her chin and made her look at his eyes.

"Fight me Hina-chan..." he said softly, shocking her to the core.

"W-What?!" she stuttered out in shock but it did nothing to deter him.

"Fight me." he said firmly yet again making her gulp nervously. She couldn't fight him, anyone but him. He was the strongest in the Academy but that wasn't the reason she didn't want to fight him.

"Please not you!" she squeaked out in embarrassment making him smile. He cupped her cheek and rubbed it for reassurance like he always did for Mito making her eyes stare at him innocently.

"You will fight me Hina-chan, now come on let's go!" he said making her confused with his words. A moment later she squealed in surprise when he stood up, his arms under her knees and neck, carrying her bridal style. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling and tried to look anywhere but his grinning face. Her blush turned crimson when she felt his nose nuzzle against her cheek.

"Aww you're too cute Hime-chan..." he cooed in a teasing manner. She puffed her cheeks cutely, he always called her 'Hime-chan' whenever he teased her and glared a little when he outright laughed at her intimidating...well as intimidating as it could be with hr ever present blush. She snuggled in his chest happily while he walked into the clearing behind the monument and put her down, much to her disappointment and stepped back. She looked at him pleadingly when he flexed his muscles and dropped into his stance.

"C'mon Hina-chan take your stance. I have wanted to fight the strongest taijutsu style in our village for a long time!" he chirped happily making her nod meekly and drop into the revered Gentle Fist stance. Her eyes shot open in surprise when he was off in a burst of speed with a roundhouse kick heading for her head. She brought her arm up on instincts alone and blocked it, elegantly parrying it away. Her eyes followed his flowing hair and the small smile showing how much he was enjoying it. She had watched that look several times. He always seemed to be so confident, even on the edge of losing he would just smile like that and do something completely unpredictable.

She loved that look no matter how many times she had seen it. She just wished she could have half the determination he had. She pushed her arm forward towards his stomach. Naruto saw her hand coming towards his waist and slapped it with the back of his hands towards his side efficiently. His eyes met hers for a moment before he launched a punch at her face. His own eyes widened when he saw her crouch down instantly and swipe her leg horizontally to take his legs out. He back-flipped to avoid her attack and was surprised when his sharp eyes caught her coming for another palm strike when he landed and flipped yet again. Hinata was shocked but didn't let up her charge and charged forward, involuntarily activating her Byakugan in the spur of a moment. She was stunned beyond belief as she forced palm after palm and he flipped again and again eight times before landing on his feet with that same confident smirk plastered on his face.

" _Such agility and speed! Not even Neji-nii is so quick at dodging each of my attacks, he has to resort to blocking to!"_ she thought and looked at he crush in admiration. Naruto smiled as he saw her sweat glistened face and how she dropped into her Gentle Fist stance again. Her attacks were quite relentless and to the mark. Any lesser opponent would have been down since he remembered Tobirama telling him a single brutal palm strike was all it needed before you were down.

" _And her father calls her a failure. If I didn't know any better that brother of hers just won on luck alone!"_ he thought in admiration for her himself as he watched her waiting for his charge. He had noted her eyes changing into her kekkei genkai and couldn't help but see the difference as those eyes seemed to be looking right through him instead of at him.

" _I feel so...so...naked..."_ he sweat dropped and shook away those thoughts. He charged ahead to end it with this one. He cocked his fist back and launched it in front of her with a feint. Her Byakugan though rendered his deception useless and she blocked his hand with a palm and cocked back her other hand to finish it with a strike to his chest. Naruto readied his hand for a block but knew he was done for as she had his fist in her grip and would end it now. He had underestimated her eyes and now he would pay for it. He launched his free hand towards her face in a punch and saw her eyes widen. Hinata watched his fist come and stop mere inches before her nose and sighed in relief. She smiled as their spar came to an end.

"You win Naruto-kun..." she said softly, her eyes reverting back to their normal as the veins around them disappeared. She watched his face turn blank and look at her strangely.

"Do I look weak to you Hinata?" he asked neutrally making her eyes widen in shock and shake her head immediately.

"W-What?! Not at all Naruto-kun!" she stammered out instantly though his eyes narrowed in on her. her eyes teared up at his mild glare.

"Then why did you pull your attack back at the last moment?" he asked making her look down. She had done that. She mumbled something softly which he didn't hear and repeated it again a bit louder.

"I didn't...couldn't hurt you Naruto-kun." she whispered softly making his eyes soften at his friend. Now he knew what the problem was.

"You do know that pulling back an attack at your opponent in a spar is a disrespect to his strength?" he asked her making her look at him in shock.

"What you just did is the worst form of disrespect you can give me Hina-chan. Losing would have been great but what you just did is far worse than that." he said firmly making her eyes turn misty from tears.

"I-I didn't mean t-to... Please d-don't hate m-me." she stammered as tears streamed down her eyes in fright. She was instantly wrapped up in a warm hug and she cried in his chest softly. She couldn't lose him, he was her only friend too. She held her tightly and put his chin on her head.

"Shh I can never hate you Hime-chan, you're my best friend." he whispered making her sobs turn soft and look at him with her puffy eyes and red cheeks that were a bit swollen and made her look all the more adorable in his eyes.

"But never pull back anything in a spar. We spar so that when we fight for real we would know what we would be up against. What if Neji died because he thought that his opponent would pull back a little too?" he asked softly, wiping her cheeks. She gasped as she realized the truth in his words. She hadn't ever thought of it like that. She looked at him innocently and sniffed when she saw his warm smile.

"So the next time you spar with Neji, fight him like you did with me until the very end. You're strong hime, really strong. I see it and your father will see it too when he sees you go all out in your next spar." he said softly making her look at him with a soft smile and a little blush.

"Y-You think I'm strong?" she asked shyly making him smile and tuck her lock of free hair behind her ear and like always she tried to shy away from his soft touch in embarrassment but didn't pull back.

"Of course you're strong. With those back to back strikes I was back flipping for my life there you know!" he said playfully making her giggle and hit his chest softly. This was her friend, serious and calm one moment and happy, lazy and playful the next.

"Arigato!" she said shyly and he nodded when she felt him turn around and crouch down making her quite confused.

"Hop on hime, you won and now you get a free ride home!" he said playfully making her giggle and wrap her arms around his neck from the back. He put his arms around her knees and picked her up piggyback style. She put her chin on his shoulder as he started jumping down the trees and through various rooftops quickly. She glanced at his eyes that were looking ahead and how his hair flowed in the wind. She nuzzled her cheek against his happily making him do the same as he hopped towards the Hyuga clan compounds.

* * *

 **Hyuga clan compounds...**

* * *

Naruto jumped down and crouched down as she stepped down when they reached the gates.

"Alright Hina-chan I'll see you at the Academy tomorrow alright?" he asked getting a meek nod from her. He rose and eyebrow when she fiddled with her feet and her cheeks were red in embarrassment from something.

"What's the matter Hina-chan?" he asked in a concerned voice. She looked up and quickly pecked his cheek muttering 'Arigato' before hopping back into her house leaving a stunned Naruto behind. He scratched his cheek which had turned pink and grinned foxily, tucking his hands in his pockets to walk back home while shaking his head.

 _She really is something else alright..._

Were his last thoughts as he made his way home.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : Next chapter will be the last to feature the days in the Academy and a little training for Naruto with Tobirama before the time for graduation. Hope you all liked the chapter, and just so you know Naruto and Hinata have been close friends in the Academy ever since they joined it as was evident in a previous few moments and chapters. Well let's see where our blonde hero's adventures take him and how he changes things in a new way for everyone around him. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto : Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **(Timeskip One Month later...)**

* * *

 **A training field on the outskirts of the village...**

* * *

"Is this exercise really necessary Old Man?" asked the calm voice of our favorite blonde, who was a bit peeved at the condition he was in at the moment.

"This exercise will really help you if that is what you are asking me." came the answer from the stoic visage of his master.

You might ask why Naruto was so peeved, well he was currently standing on his hands upside down. Now one might say that isn't a really big thing for a training shinobi, but it would be since his master was standing on the soles of his feet with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Keep your chakra stable to make me stick to your feet, and your balance must be perfect. This has multiple advantages for you." he said in his ever calm tone to the blonde who had his shirt off along with Tobirama as the half naked master and disciple went forward towards their next phase of training.

"And what would that be Old Man?" asked Naruto calmly trying to focus as best as he could under the enormous strain the exercise was putting on him.

"You have to keep pumping chakra into the muscles of your arms so that you could counter the strain of my weight and not slip off the wet surface underneath. Also just like the surface sticking exercise you have to keep the perfect amount of chakra to the soles of your feet to keep me balanced perfectly." he said getting a grunt of agreement from the blonde underneath him.

"Plus, since I am not focusing on developing the strength of your body and instead focusing on speed and agility, the resistance your muscles build to counter the enormous strain would make you more efficient at blocking heavy blows from your enemy and not be completely defenseless if the enemy counters your speed somehow." he said making Naruto realize there were quite a few advantages to this exercise. But still...

"Do we have to do this underneath a waterfall then?" he asked tiredly making Tobirama smirk. He had picked the location for the exercise to be underneath a waterfall henceforth the annoyance of his disciple over the past couple of weeks. He was surprised that he had resisted so long without complaining.

"Yes, the water flowing all around you makes it harder for you to focus. The ground underneath you is slippery making another obstacle. And most meditation exercises are done in places like these for that very reason. You know why we have to make you emotionally and mentally stronger don't you?" he asked getting a strained 'Hai' from the blonde.

"I didn't want to waste your time on only meditation exercises and make your training fall behind. So I made you do this instead." he said ever calmly and Naruto wobbled a bit before getting his balance right and sighed in relief making some water spout in his mouth much to his annoyance.

"Where the hell did you pick up such an exercise anyways?" he asked in irritation as some more water went in his nostrils.

"This was the way shinobi used to train back during the clan wars era. After the formation of villages, peace times settled in and exercises were made a lot easier. This is 'Old School' as you would put it." he said and jumped with a flip in the air to the shore when Naruto started falling down. He saw him falling freely and jumped forward, catching him mid fall and saw that he had fallen unconscious from the drain it put on him.

"One hour and thirty seven minutes, you broke your previous record then disciple." he muttered to himself with a smirk and laid him down under the shade of a tree. He saw the calmly snoring blonde with an innocent expression on his face making him smile. He was worried what he might do and outright change after the truth to his burdens were revealed. He didn't know what had happened in the few hours he was gone that day but whatever had happened to him to make him just accept the truths made him glad. What he felt on them was a whole different matter altogether since he didn't want to talk about it.

Kushina and himself hadn't pushed the matter any further too to let him have his space.

His thoughts then turned to a different place altogether. He gazed at a particular spot in the forest and his hands blurred through some strange hand signs which did nothing. A few moments later a few silhouettes appeared kneeling in front of him in a formation. Two of them wore strange animal masks with the leader wearing a Dog mask.

"Tobirama-sama..." said Inu while bowing his head. Tobirama nodded in acknowledgment to the man as well as the four figures behind him.

"So what did you find out?" he asked in a voice that meant business. Inu took out a small envelope from his hip pouch and handed it to the man. Tobirama scanned through it's contents quickly with a critical gaze making sure he had done and read everything right. He scowled as he finished reading it and incinerated the papers with a small Fire jutsu.

"So ROOT still exists..." he said finally after a few moments of tense silence getting a nod from them all. He closed his eyes in thought for a second before speaking up.

"Hiruzen has gotten too lax. Even after the various atrocities Danzo has committed that fool is letting him roam free within the village with such a high standing in the council." he surmised making the five of them just nod silently. Inu's eyes traveled to the softly sleeping boy and his mismatched eyes softened beneath his mask.

"So he really is your apprentice then Nidaime-sama..." he said breaking him out of his thoughts for a moment and smile as he followed his gaze.

"Yes I've taken him under my wing. It's nice to actually raise a student who doesn't disappoint me like my previous ones." he said with a hint of venom at the end making them all turn silent. Inu removed his mask along with Neko behind him, breaking the ANBU code by revealing their identities to someone other than the current Hokage, showing the faith they still held in the man.

"So what do you propose then Nidaime-sama?" asked Kakashi making all pairs of eyes turn to him curiously. He said nothing gazing at them all with his narrowed gaze making them squirm under his intense eyes. They still held the power they did when he reigned over the village and they couldn't help but be intimidated by the man. Might Guy, Genma Shiranui, Yugao Uzuki, Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake sat there kneeling in front of him like their Kage awaiting his response.

"He is a threat to the village, along with his operations that he has going underneath the village's nose." he said pointing to the leftover ashes of the papers making them all nod.

"You all do know that what you really have and are doing can be considered treason by the village?" he asked after a moment getting just silence from them all.

"Yes, but if it helps the village then it can't be considered treason really. Sandaime-sama has let a lot happen underneath the village's eyes and if it comes to us to clean it, then so be it." came the firm reply of Genma Shiranui making Tobirama raise an eyebrow.

"He is your Hokage..." he stated getting a shake of the head from the senbon munching man.

"I was sworn in under Yondaime-sama's reign as his personal guard. My loyalties lay first and foremost to him and his family, then to the good of the village." he said making Tobirama smile. That was why he had chosen these five to go in undercover and retrieve information from the main branches of the Shinobi departments. He looked into their determined eyes and couldn't help but feel pride in their eyes.

" _The will of fire still burns brightly within the village you envisioned Hashirama..."_ he thought in nostalgia at remembering the beliefs of his deceased elder brother and a moment later his eyes hardened to the eyes of the veteran Kage who had taken command over the Leaf in Two Great Shinobi Wars.

"Then I have a mission for the five of you which will be done in the shadows of the Leaf." he said cryptically getting a nod from them all.

"Tonight we move in, you five will accompany me to do what should have been done years ago." he said making them all nod silently.

"What do you intend to do Tobirama-sama?" came the rarely serious voice of Gai making him look at him coldly and the man shivered at the look of steel in his eyes.

"Tonight I will clean out the mess that Hiruzen has spread in the depths of the village. And I will not make the same mistake he did all those years ago with his prized pupil." he said making realization dawn on their faces. The mission was clear to them now even if he hadn't said it clearly.

 _Danzo Shimura will be assassinated tonight..._

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Hyuga clan compounds...**

* * *

"Hajime!" rang the voice of the Hyuga clan head through the training dojo. His stoic and blank face gazed at the young ones dropping into the Gentle Fist stance for their spar. The Hyuga elder stood by his side to make the deduction of the monthly progress the Hyuga clan heiress was making.

Veins bulged around Hinata's eyes as she slipped her palm up front and her other palm by her waist awaiting her opponents charge. Neji's Byakugan glared at the indigo haired girl before charging forward with a quick palm thrust. Hinata looked at the incoming attack till the last moment before briefly tilting he head to the side while the chakra laced strike whizzed past her ear harmlessly. She brought the palm around her waist forward making Neji's eyes shoot open in surprise and instantly jump back but still got a glancing blow making him grunt and hiss in pain.

He narrowed his eyes at the girl re-entering the Gentle Fist stance again. But all he focused on were her eyes. They didn't look as hesitant or nervous as before like their previous spar.

" _The look in her eyes has changed. What is going on?"_ he thought to himself before shaking the thought off with a smirk and charged forward.

" _No matter, fate has decreed that I shall win this spar like always. She is destined to lose like the failure she is."_ he thought confidently thrusting his palm forward that was slapped to the side efficiently by the girl and he dodged her strike yet again. He smirked when he saw her outstretching her arm and went in to finish the spar. He brought his palm in a curve to her waist for her liver but was shocked when she rolled around him and was back to back with him using her superior flexibility in a completely unpredictable maneuver. She turned around and thrust her two fingers to the back of his neck. He saw the strike coming with his Byakugan's 360 degree vision and rolled forward to dodge the hit and make some distance between them.

He couldn't believe it, he was on the defensive this time! The last time he had utterly humiliated her but she was quite fierce in her strikes this time. He was caught off guard by her sudden charge and blocked her palm strike to the side barely but his eyes widened at the second incoming strike. He tried to move away but he got a glancing hit to his waist near his kidneys and winced in pain.

"That's enough!" rang the voice of Hiashi making the two stop instantly. Neji growled and seethed inwardly. He had lost to the failure. She had gotten the hit in their first spar. But how? There wasn't an ounce of hesitation or pulling back her blows like always. What had made her change so much? He thought furiously as he watched Hiashi and the elder Hyuga by his side walk up to Hinata. Hinata bowed politely as was the custom when she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. Her lavender pearls looked up to see Hiashi's stoic face. But she noticed the slight smile and the hint of...pride? In his eyes?

"You have improved a lot over the past month Hinata, just like what the Hyuga clan expects from it's heiress, next in line to the throne." he said stoically making her eyes widen in shock. She had just gotten a single glancing blow and there were several more spars to go yet.

"Indeed that was a most excellent maneuver." came the voice of the elder beside her father making her even more shocked. Her eyes watered a little from the first form of appreciation she had gotten from her father making Hiashi's eyes harden.

"Do not look weak Hinata." he scolded in a half hearted tone making her wipe her eyes and nod apologetically.

"Gomen Tou-sama, there was something in my eyes." she said with soft sniffle making the two men glance at each other and smile a little. She couldn't lie to save her life, but it was nice that she was trying to negate her weaknesses now.

"Alright let's get back to it, there are several more spars to go." barked out Hiashi commandingly making her nod and return to the middle of the ring while Neji walked off and Ko took his place. He threw her a death glare before walking off that she didn't notice. There was a soft smile plastered on her face as she stepped back to avoid the palm from her opponent and jumped a little for a kick to his chest.

A pair of eyes watched her elder sister adoringly from the slightly open door in complete admiration.

" _Onee-sama is so kind, pretty and strong..."_ were the thoughts of a young Hanabi as she watched her sister spar with the Branch member for a few hours from the crevice in the open door.

A few hours later Hinata walked out of the dojo. Her clothes and skin bruised and battered with a tired yet happy soft smile on her face. She walked through the hallways and quickly made her way down to the gates of the compound. Hanabi watched her sister run out of the compound and followed behind her curiously as to where she was going. Hinata ran through the streets and into the Uchiha clan's abandoned training ground.

Hanabi followed her happily and watched as her Onee-sama hid behind a tree shyly and grew confused. She followed her gaze to see a blonde boy standing on the porch of the wooden port on the lake. She watched the boy's hands move in some strange ways which were too quick for her young eyes to follow. Her eyes widened at what followed a moment later.

" **Fire Style : Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** she heard the boy shout and much to her amazement he spout a narrow stream of flames before they expanded in a huge fireball. The red hot flames made a hiss in the calm water of the lake as Naruto watched on with a smirk at the perfect fireball.

" _Finally!"_ he thought with a tired sigh and smiled a little when his senses tingled towards a familiar presence.

"So what brings you by Hina-chan?" he asked in thin air making Hanabi shocked and narrowed her eyes at the boy if he tried to hurt her Onee-sama who had been caught. She watched her elder sister run up to him and throw herself in his arms. Naruto chuckled as he twirled her around while she squealed a little in glee and put her down. He brushed her hair as he heard her giggle in his neck and was slightly curious at her new-found happiness.

"You seem awfully happy today Hime-chan!" he teased but much to his amazement she looked at him and giggled softly with a nod. He rose an eyebrow at her strange behavior when she spoke up.

"Tou-sama praised me today Naruto-kun! And it's all because of you." she chirped in a happy soft voice making him raise an eyebrow.

"Me? What did I do?" he asked in a lost voice making her giggle and kiss his whiskered cheek in happiness. She didn't even have the heart to feel shy as to how happy she felt right now. Naruto's cheeks turned pink and he rubbed his neck nervously in embarrassment. She put her face in his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Arigato." she whispered softly making him smile and hug her back happily. Though he broke the silence a moment later.

"But you didn't tell me you brought a little guest with you." he said making her look at him in confusion and tilted her head to the side cutely. He pointed to some bushes and she instantly activated her Byakugan and rushed to the bushes with wide eyes.

"HANABI!" she shouted running and picking her baby sister up in her arms. She blushed when she realized she had hugged and kissed Naruto-kun again, and in front of her sister no less.

"What are you doing here Imouto?" she asked and gushed over how dirty she had become making the little girl grow quite embarrassed from her sister's actions.

"I followed you Onee-sama, but who is he?" she asked pointing to Naruto who now stood by her side with his hands in his pockets with his usual lazy expression marring his face. His eyes looked at her expectantly making her sigh tiredly at her little sister's recklessness.

"She is my s-sister Naruto-kun, her name is Hanabi..." she said in her usual slight stutter making him chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would do that again." he said in chuckles making her cheeks turn red in embarrassment and poked her fingers shyly. Now he was back to teasing her and she wasn't her hyper happy self anymore. Hanabi glared at him heatedly seeing him embarrass her Onee-sama so much.

"Hey don't be mean to my Onee-sama!" she shouted in her squeaky voice making him raise an eyebrow at the little outburst. Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"HANABI!" she hissed but both parties ignored her. Naruto crouched down, looking at the small glaring three-year-old with his lazy smile. He put his finger on her nose and pushed her back a little making her yelp and stumble slightly.

"And what are you going to do about it my little firecracker?" he asked in amusement making her throw a death glare at him. It made her look all the more adorable as he pinched her chubby cheeks happily.

"Stop doing that! And my name's Hanabi Hyuga not 'Firecracker'." she said as she tried to slap away his hand but he continued on with her other cheek much to her annoyance.

"And I am the younger daughter of the head family of the Hyuga clan!" she said trying to make him intimidated like everyone did when she told them who she was but it instead made Naruto gush at her even more.

"Aww so you're a royal firecracker, isn't that cute!" he cooed happily making her cheeks turn red from his pinching and blushing and embarrassment and anger. Hinata was giggling in her hand softly at how Hanabi was trapped in Naruto's teasing. She rubbed her cheeks in irritation when he let her go and glared at him which he shrugged off happily.

"Who are you?" she asked making him smile lazily and bring his hand forward to ruffle her hair which made her let out a whine.

"The name's Naruto my little firecracker." he said lazily and she fixed her hair while glaring at him angrily. Who did he think he was anyways? She thought angrily. No one had ever teased her so much and always treated her like royalty though she was only three and a little chubby. He turned to Hinata with a soft smile and rubbed her cheek softly, much to the little one's annoyance while Hinata blushed and shied away from his touch cutely.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at the parents special day at the Academy ne Hina-chan? Now I'll go I'm beat from training today." he asked getting a meek nod from the shy girl. He waved his hand as the two girls watched his retreating back.

"Oh and I always knew you would do it Hina-chan..." he said with a slight wink making her avert her eyes and look down shyly. He chuckled and went towards his home.

She caught Hanabi's little hand in her own, walking back to the Hyuga compounds.

"You shouldn't sneak out from home without anyone knowing Hanabi, it is dangerous." she scolded in her soft voice making the girl puff her cheeks cutely.

"But I wanted to see where you went Onee-sama!" she squeaked out making her smile and pull her head around her waist. They walked in silence while Hanabi smiled at the small hug her Onee-sama was giving her. But then she remembered the annoying blonde with those strange whiskered cheeks from before.

"I don't like whiskers..." she muttered angrily making Hinata giggle and rub her head softly, knowing what or who she really meant.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him Hanabi." she said softly making Hanabi look up at the admiration her voice held for him. She said nothing and walked back to her house in silence.

* * *

 **That night...**

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds...**

* * *

Tobirama clicked his blue battle armor in place and picked up the face plate with the leaf insignia printed over it with a soft gaze. He rubbed it with his thumb with a strange gaze. He hadn't thought he would ever have to put it on again but drastic times called for drastic measures. He smiled when he saw the five awaiting figures outside. He had chosen them seeing they held the village above the council or even their acting Kage if it meant the welfare of the Leaf.

"Let's move." he said in a commanding voice getting a nod from the five, each of who had donned the blank ANBU masks and armor for tonight. They whizzed past the rooftops, around the ANBU patrols in complete stealth and towards the residential district near the Hokage Tower. They crouched down and gazed at the house from five different angles like hawks looking at their prey. Tobirama raised his hand and made several hand signs to give them their orders.

 _There must be ROOT ANBU in the shadows. Be on guard and eliminate anyone who appears suspicious without a thought. The target will be eliminated by my hands._

Were his orders. The five nodded and disappeared into thin air with Tobirama doing the same. He scaled the silent hallways with complete precision and stealth. His hawk like eyes catching a slight disturbance in the air. He took out a kunai and twirled around the corner to stab it in the jugular of the ROOT ANBU hiding under a camouflage genjutsu. He fell down with a slight thud while Tobirama moved forward towards the room where the target resided in. He saw the house down the garden way and the two groups of ANBU patrolling around a single room. His eyes narrowed when he saw two figures hover above them.

The purple haired ANBU cleaved the heads of the three ANBU clean as she fell down the middle in complete silence. Kakashi's hand sparkled in electricity and it in the chest of the ANBU while Asuma cleaved the heads of the two remaining ones with his trench knives.

He always knew his father was getting soft but after he had seen the files and what the man had overlooked for the supposed good of the village he had instantly agreed and wanted in on the Senju's plan to clean off some filth himself. Genma and Gai took points at the door as Asuma kicked the locked door open. Gain grabbed the ANBU that charged at them by his neck and snapped it with a flick in an instant as the dead body fell down like a sack of potatoes while Genma launched several senbons at the shocked ANBU's several fatal points as he too fell dead in a silent thud. Tobirama and Kakashi walked in to see the one eyed cripple glaring heatedly at them.

"What is the meaning of this Tobirama-sensei?" he asked angrily making Tobirama look at him with his cold onyx eyes.

"I am merely doing what should have been done years ago." he said making Danzo growl angrily at the man.

"Do you have the heart to take out your own student?" he asked to manipulate his teacher's emotions while the five had circled around all the exit points of the room and were watching the surrounded man like hungry predators.

"I am not Hiruzen Danzo." he said before he vanished in a blue blur as a burst of speed. His two fingers sparkled with Wind chakra laced in them as he moved them towards the bandages covering his left eye. His fingers went clean through the bandages, courtesy of the wind chakra in them and he plucked out the eye in the 'supposed empty eye socket' with a squelch. None of them even moved a little as Danzo jumped back and hissed in pain while clutching his bleeding left side of the face and glared at him heatedly.

"How did you know I had it?" he asked while gritting his teeth at the unexpected attack and watched as Tobirama put the Sharingan in his right palm in a small vial and sealed it in his wrist with the other one to match it.

"That you do not need to know." he said coldly making him clench his fists in anger at losing such a powerful eye in an instant when he let his guard down for but a moment in front of his sensei. The man was a true shinobi still, and unlike Hiruzen would finish him off without hesitation.

He had to escape.

Rat→Boar→Monkey

He went through hand seals and activated his jutsu when a yellow sparkling blade pierced his chest a moment later. He gurgled blood as he watched the hardened eyes of Tobirama Senju and his hands holding the legendary Raijin no Ken which was pierced in his chest. Tobirama's eyes widened when he saw the man in front of him disappear and rolled to the side to avoid a kunai. He watched with narrowed eyes as Danzo jumped back towards the exit behind him but Yugao covered it while unsheathing her sword.

Tobirama ran the situation in his head. He had definitely pierced Danzo and not a clone. He wasn't in any Genjutsu that was for sure. Then...

"How did you escape?" he asked making Danzo turn silent and said nothing for a moment.

"Why are you doing this sensei? I always did what was good for the village. Is this for the Uchihas? You hated them..." he was cut off by Tobirama's cold voice.

"Don't assume you know me _Shimura..."_ he spat out venomously."…I never hated the Uchiha. I always kept everyone who were suspicious or a threat to the village under scrutiny be it the Uchihas or the Senjus. But I would never fall as low as to do what you manipulated Hiruzen into. You both wiped out the founding clan of this village to near extinction in a mere night. For what?" he asked coldly making Danzo growl in anger.

"They were planning a rebellion sensei!" he argued making Tobirama's eyes turn even colder.

"And Shisui was about to stop them until you killed him for his eyes." he said making Danzo's eyes widen in shock as to how he came across whose eye it really was.

"But that was a temporary solution! They would have rebelled again and you know an Uchiha was behind the Kyuubi attack too!" he argued yet again making Tobirama smile sadly.

"You always were power hungry Danzo. I had seen it when you were under my command. That was why I never chose you for the position of Hokage even though you were a better choice than Hiruzen. You wanted the whole world under the thumb of the Leaf with you as it's supreme commander." he said making Danzo glare at him.

"And what is wrong with that? I wanted to achieve true peace. I did what I had to." he said making Tobirama smile sadly.

"And I am doing what I have to." he said vanishing in a blue flash and appeared behind Danzo a second later making everyone's eyes widen at seeing the original **Hiraishin** in action. He pointed his sword down when Danzo's head fell down clean off his shoulders with a thud.

Kakashi, Gai and Genma watched in horror when Danzo disappeared yet again and appeared behind Yugao completely unharmed. Asuma pushed her away when he tried to stab a kunai in her chest and started going through had seals with Kakashi going through his own.

" **Wind Style : Vacuum Wave!/ Earth Style : Earth Wall!"** both exclaimed at the same time when a wall of mud was erected in front of Tobirama, Yugao and Asuma while it broke off from Danzo's jutsu. Kakashi canceled the jutsu and saw Danzo not there anymore. Asuma punched the ground in anger.

"Damn it! That bastard is like a cockroach. No matter how many times you squash him he keeps getting back up!" he shouted in anger when he realized they had failed the mission. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and turned around to face Tobirama with a small smile.

"Do not worry, he will have to escape the village now. He cannot stay here any longer. There way too many evidences and leaks that he would have to explain if he did, sparing the dead ROOT ANBU in this mansion currently. The village is rid of him for the time being. His time will come, keep your cool. A shinobi loses when he lets his emotions lose in times of stress. That is why I made Rule 27 of the shinobi code so that no shinobi may show emotions on a mission. Let's go and seal up those bodies for future evidence in case it comes back to us. The mission isn't over yet." he said stoically making the young Sarutobi nod and stand up while they started sealing up the dead bodies and various other evidences from the mansion that they found.

Tobirama clenched his fist in anger and just couldn't understand how he was still alive even after he had killed him for sure not one but two times.

 _Danzo you will die by my hands, mark my words._

He thought as they left the now abandoned and cleaned Shimura mansion and disappeared, scattering like shadows in the death of night.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter and Tobirama's retaliation to the ROOT commander and his student. Danzo has escaped Tobirama but Shisui's both eyes are now with the Senju. What does the future entail with so many deviations?**_

 _ **I would have to extend one more chapter for Sasuke and Naruto's spark of friendship/rivalry and how Naruto gains a new summon before I have the timeskip towards the graduation. And believe me it is a new one that is almost not use by any other author. So write your guesses in the reviews and let's see how many of you guess it straight. The story will not be following cannon like you have already noticed. It will still have many same arcs but really rediscovered and some new as well since many changes have occurred until now. I felt that I should develop on these loose points before I go on for the timeskip. Well until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **(Timeskip One Week later)**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Households...**

* * *

The weather in Konoha was a lot different this fine morning from what the villagers were usually accustomed to. The whole village was covered with grey clouds, lightning crackled in the air with enough intensity to make a few lighthearted people scared out of their wits. This was the case in a room in our favorite household.

Naruto felt something grab him by his waist quite forcefully and couldn't help but wince from the death grip. He opened his eyes to see an all too familiar mop of red hair and the trembling form of his baby sister. He smiled a little and wrapped her up in a warm loving hug, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mito is still scared of lightning huh?" he asked playfully in a whisper making her look at him heatedly. Her violet orbs tried to burn holes through his head when another burst of lightning came from the window and she was curled up against him again.

"Naru?" she squeaked out with a soft sniffle making him smile and kiss her head gently.

"Hai!" he asked making her teary violet eyes gaze into his calm blue ones.

"Why aren't you scared of lightning?" she asked with yet another sniffle. He chuckled and rubbed her cheek like always making her look at him innocently.

"Now what kind of a big brother would I be if I am scared of a little loud sound, anyways I kinda like this weather." he said making her smile. In her eyes her brother wasn't scared of anything as far as she could remember. She could always go to him for any problem and he would be there, just like that.

"Naru I'm scared." she whispered in his neck with a small sniff. He just held her close and nuzzled his cheek against hers making her giggle happily.

"Of what?" he asked in his soft calm tone.

"Today we are going to have all parents at the Academy for showcasing our abilities..." she sniffled making him nod. He already knew that.

"What if I don't do good?" she whispered making him chuckle. She glared at him when he just smiled back.

"And what's the real reason?" he asked, gently brushing her hair out of her face. She averted her eyes in embarrassment as he saw right through her like always.

"I don't want you and Menma to fight..." she whispered. Now he was in a loop, what was she talking about? He mused but heard her out silently.

"He doesn't like you very much Naru..." she whispered sadly making him frown. He cupped her cheeks and made her look into his eyes.

"What do you mean Mito? Speak clearly." he stated in a firm tone making her bite her lip nervously. She had to get it out now.

"Menma, when he sees you, it's like he's...he's..." she stuttered nervously. Naruto squeezed her cheeks for reassurance and looked at her warmly.

"He's what Mito?" he asked in a warm tone making her smile.

"Jealous..." she said finally making him quite confused. Now he was in for a loop, shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Jealous?! Of me?! Mito I think you're looking too much into it..." he said getting a shake of the head from his sister.

"No, Naru you're so good at everything you do. Even when Kaa-chan decided to stall your training, you trained yourself before finding Tobirama-sama. And he took you on as an apprentice, you should hear how much Kaa-chan is proud of you. She's always said how big of an honor it is to be trained by him personally." she said making him nod slightly. He could see her point in that. But not that it still made any sense to him.

"But you and Menma get trained by Kaa-chan, not to mention Pervy Sage. I mean he is one of the three legendary Sannin right? Strong enough to rival even the Hokage. The man trained our father Mito..." he said running his fingers over her cheek while she sat silently taking it all in.

"Naru can you do something for me?" she asked timidly making him nod instantly.

"Anything Mito, you're my baby sister. Just say it..." he said making her smile softly.

"If you and Menma have to fight, please let him win..." she asked pleadingly making him stunned.

"You mean let him win?" he asked incredulously, getting a nod from the bubbly girl. He was about to say no when he saw her on the verge of crying. He sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration. This went against all his rules but maybe just this once he could promise her if it made her fears wash away.

"Alright..." he said in defeat making her perk up.

"If it comes down to me fighting him, he'll win. But just this once alright..." he couldn't finish because a red blur had already barreled into his chest. He chuckled at the happy girl in his arms and tried to pry her off but to no avail. After a few minutes of fighting and barreling, Mito dozed off. Naruto tucked her in his bed and kissed her head before walking out.

He had to go and visit his brother before he went to the academy today. He walked out of the confines of his home, the rain still pouring heavily. His clothes were drenched and his hair dripping with rain drops. Those calm cerulean blue eyes gazed ahead while his feet took their time in reaching his destination. A small sad smile lit up his face as he saw the destination he was looking for come into view.

* * *

 **Uchiha Memorial Grounds...**

* * *

Naruto walked through the several headstones to the one he wanted to visit. He stood in front of the one he was looking for with his hands tucked in his pockets. He couldn't help but think that Shisui should have been here today to see his progress at the Academy.

"You come here often?" a voice suddenly asked making Naruto glance back a bit to see an equally drenched Sasuke there with a somber look on his face unlike his stoic mask he tried to put on everyday.

"Yeah I do, what about you?" he asked though already knowing the answer.

"Everyday, it's where my family is. I have to come everyday." he said simply and the blonde nodded. They stood side by side enjoying the drizzle over them.

"Namikaze?" the raven suddenly asked making Naruto hum a little to show he was listening.

"Fight me." he stated simply making the blonde's eyebrow to rise. He saw the hard look on Sasuke's face and said nothing as the raven haired boy started walking. He followed suit, if he wanted a fight then who was he to say no to the boy? He himself wanted to cut loose a bit today too. Sasuke was the only one who came close to matching him in a fight. Both had mutual respect for each others skills. He kept walking through the forests into some unknown clearing in the middle of nowhere when he saw the boy turn to him and nod.

He looked around at the abandoned clearing and nodded back as both slid into their respective taijutsu stances.

Sasuke was the one to make the first move, he launched forward and pumped his fist back launching it for the blonde's nose. Naruto caught it easily in his palm and winced at the brute force the punch had in it. He tried to punch him in himself but Sasuke caught it too as both stared each other down while trying to overpower the other. Naruto knew he was the one who would lose in terms of strength so he decided to change the tables a bit to his liking. He twisted his body while still in Sasuke's grip. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as the blonde moved almost as if they were dancing and was about to get him in a hold by his neck. He crouched down and let him go, while rolling away to get some distance. He let out a growl as he saw the blonde smirking from his retreat but couldn't help but let out a smirk himself.

"Can't keep up with my strength Namikaze?" he taunted, doing nothing to the smirking blonde but to amuse him even more.

"You talk too much Uchiha!" he shouted jumping high up in the sky and launched a flurry of shurikens over the unsuspecting raven. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly took out a kunai to parry them away but got nicked by a couple of them.

"You should keep your eyes on me..." he heard a small whisper and whipped his head around, only to meet a fist to his cheek. He rolled backwards and slid to a stop, wiping the mud off his face and glared at the blonde heatedly.

"Oh come on Sasu-chan, you thought I would be taken down that easily. Who do you think you're a fighting, one of your fangirls?" he mocked him and the raven growled in anger.

"Damn you!" he shouted and threw shurikens himself. Naruto smirked at getting him riled up and flicked out his three pronged kunais, batting away the flying stars with a practiced elegance. He crouched down as an arm passed above his head harmlessly and crossed his arms in front of him to block the kick that he saw coming. He was launched back a few feet in the mud and let out an 'oomph' when his back collided with a tree harshly. He coughed a wheezing breath and looked at the smirking Uchiha who was running towards him, to hit him with the hilt of the kunai and knock him out. The Uchiha smirked as the blow made contact, though his eyes widened when the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Substitution!" he exclaimed and felt a foot connect to his back and launch him face first into the same tree he had kicked the blonde in earlier. Naruto jumped up as the raven swiped his feet to make him go down and back flipped a couple of times to gain some distance.

"You are good Sasuke, training hard I see..." Naruto spoke in admiration for his opponent.

"You're not bad yourself Namikaze..." Sasuke said in a rare moment of appreciation with a little smile. Both charged forward to the trees in front of them, keeping their eyes on the opponent running along their side and ran up the trees in opposite directions. Sasuke jumped off and launched another flurry of shurikens that Naruto saw coming a mile away and launched a counter attack himself. The flying metal met with a clang and fell down harmlessly while Sasuke and Naruto took the trees jumps to meet for kicks in mid air. Both launched backwards and twisted to land on the bark of the tree for a spring jump and jumped back into the fray.

Both traded blows, jumping in between the branches, chuckling every now and then at the giddiness they felt in the fight. It didn't matter why they were fighting now, the rain, mud and the pure rush of the battle had now taken over them. Sasuke decided to take it up a notch.

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger

" **Fire Style : Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** he exclaimed after running through hand seals. Naruto's Sharingan had activated during the last couple of minutes on instincts as he knew which jutsu was coming and prepared the counter for it himself.

Tiger → Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger → Bird

" **Water Style : Water Wall!"** he exclaimed and spouted out water from his mouth to effectively counter the incoming inferno. Both attacks met and a hissed while Sasuke tried to overpower him and pumped in more chakra. Naruto kept going on to defend effectively and was panting under the strain. He hadn't mastered this jutsu yet completely. Both canceled their jutsu out and fell to their knees in exhaustion.

"Let's just call it a draw..." Naruto said in pants making Sasuke shake his head in refusal.

"No, not yet..." he answered and stood up on shaky legs. Naruto shook his head and stood up. Both glared at each other and just as a drop of water dropped from Naruto's nose they were off with their fists cocked back for one final blow.

NARUTO!

SASUKE!

Both shouted in unison and launched their attacks. Naruto's fist met Sasuke's cheek and threw him back while Naruto stood on shaky legs and looked at his down opponent. Sasuke was gazing at the raining sky with a small serene smile on his face. He hadn't felt this light and nice ever since the massacre.

"You win Naruto, just this once." he whispered making Naruto fall on his butt and lie down right by his side. He crossed his arms behind his head. He was glad that he had picked that defensive jutsu up from the old man.

"Put a lid on it I'm exhausted..." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk. He was exhausted himself. He really was the only one who pushed him this far. Naruto's ears perked up when he caught something strange coming from a little afar.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked but Naruto said nothing and just sat up. The raven looked lost as Naruto kept on gazing at a particular spot.

"Sasuke I'll see you at the academy alright?" he said and didn't bother for a reply as he started walking deeper into the forest. The Uchiha just shrugged and went back to his own home to get a change of clothes and something hot to drink.

Naruto kept on following the strange sound that was bugging him and was getting into quite a deep part of the forest. Finally, he felt he was near the voice and his eyes widened when he saw a small cub having his leg trapped underneath a boulder and crying for help. He ran forward and saw that it was a small bear cub with completely white fur.

" _Polar Bear?"_ he mused and crouched down by his side to see the frightened eyes of the cub land on him. He smiled at the cub for reassurance and scratched the back of his ear, making the cub purr softly and nuzzle in his hand.

"Alright now let's get you out..." he said and stuck his feet to the slippery ground with chakra and did the same with his hands to catch the boulder. Now he was cursing his earlier spar as he heaved in all his strength and pulled up while the cub mewled in pain and tried to wriggle off from the weight.

"Come on you damn rock!" he roared in exertion and pumped his muscles full of chakra to lift the huge boulder up finally enough for the cub to get free. He let the boulder fall with a huge noise and saw the cub trying to lick his injured paw while whimpering in pain. He scooped the cub up in his arms while it just mewled and tried to pry off. Naruto just hugged him and held him gently to calm him down.

"Shh it'll be alright, we'll get you fixed up in no time." he consoled the cub who calmed down and curled up in his arms to take in the new-found warmth in the heavy downpour. Naruto jumped up onto a branch and expanded his senses to locate the way out from where he was. He started going through tree after tree at full speed and only now realized how deep he had come in. He reached the fence and jumped up with a single flip over it to the other side. He read the board on his run.

"Forest of Death? Stupid name I guess..." he muttered to himself and ran off towards the village. He saw the bleeding paw of the cub and ran as fast as he could to get him patched up.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze households...**

Kushina was preparing for breakfast while humming on her toes. She smiled seeing her daughter come down who was looking at her expectantly much to her confusion.

"Kaa-chan where is Aniki?" she asked sleepily making Kushina even more confused.

"Naruto? Isn't he in his room?" she asked curiously getting a shake of the head from her daughter.

"No, I was sleeping there and he wasn't there, looks like he left early to train..." she mumbled with a yawn throwing Kushina in for a loop. It was raining quite heavily as she saw the storm outside and wondered if he was in some other room when she heard the main door being opened. She gasped as her eyes landed on the drenched form of her son who looked like he had been scuba diving in his clothes.

"Kaa-chan help him..." he said pleadingly while holding out the cub in his arms. She saw the injured cub and nodded with a little smile, taking the adorable thing in her arms.

"Come to the bathroom with me Naru-chan..." she said firmly while he nodded and followed her. She hadn't left any room for questions that was for sure. He got in the bathroom and yelped as his T-shirt was yanked over his head suddenly. His teeth chattered and he shivered from the cold he felt suddenly. He felt a soft bonk on his head and looked at the stern face of his mother who was holding a highly amused cub in her arms. He glared at the little traitor who just purred as Kushina rubbed his head softly.

"Now you see what you get for going out into a storm. What were you doing out anyways?" she asked as she sat him down in the tub and turned on the hot water shower making him sigh in relief as the hot water sprayed over him.

"I went to see Shisui..." he whispered making her fall silent and rub his hair which rinsed off the heavy mud he had assimilated.

"And how did you get so dirty or come across this little thing?" she asked pointing to the cub that was trying cutely to get in the warm looking water but slipping at the slippery tiles. Naruto smiled and picked him to take him in the water and chuckled as the cub dove nose deep in the water and purred happily.

"I met Sasuke there and we had a spar, then I thought I heard something in the forest and followed the voice to him stuck beneath a boulder. I freed him and brought him home." he said as the cub latched himself on his shoulders like a little Koala and licked his cheek happily making him giggle happily. Kushina giggled herself while rinsing off the shampoo from his hair.

"They give strange names to forests these days Kaa-chan..." he mumbled making her raise an eyebrow as she started lathering the cub in soap who was mewling happily.

"Really?" she asked curiously and he nodded.

"Hai I found this little thing in a forest called the Forest of Death. I mean who names a forest that?" he asked playing with the cub not looking at the mortified face of his mother behind him.

"You went into the Forest of Death?" she whispered and he muttered a 'Hai' and he played with the cub in the hot water. Now she could understand how he had gotten across to a Polar Bear of all things to come across. But she was pretty sure they didn't have those in there the last she had heard.

"Naruto..." she spoke firmly in a serious tone making two pairs of innocent eyes turn to her and she resisted the urge to yell Kawaii and hug the two to death as the cub's chin rested over Naruto's head.

"You will not go there again without adult supervision. Am I clear?" she asked getting a nod but a questioning look from the blonde.

"That forest is used by our village to have survival training exercises to be taught to the ANBU Black Ops. The fact that a child much less an Academy student went in and came out unscathed is shocking to say the least. Even chunins think twice before going there." she said and sighed as she saw the two playing with bubbles in the tub and completely ignoring her again.

"Naruto..." she spoke and got two innocent blinks from the two children in the tub.

"Hai?" he asked innocently and the cub purred in unison making her sigh in defeat.

"What do you want to do with him?" she asked pointing to the cub in his arms and smiled when she saw him wrapping him up in his arms protectively.

"I want to keep him, I'll take care of him and he likes me see?" he asked and got a lick on his cheek from the cub making her smile and nod. She had already figured as much.

"Alright I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow since he was found in the Forest of Death. If he agrees you can keep him but you'll have to take great care of..." she trailed off as she got two wet hugs. One from her son and the other from the cub who had jumped in her arms happily.

"Oh you two are ruining my clothes..." she gushed and yelped when she was pulled into the tub abruptly. She saw the laughing form of her son and the cub who was wagging his little tail happily and her eyes softened as she too giggled and a round of water splashing started in the bathroom.

A few moments later a dried up Naruto sat on the table with the cub sleeping and softly purring on his lap while Mito was stealing glances at the cute little thing. Kushina put down the food on the table and told them all about the new possible member of their family.

"Aniki you should name him!" Mito squealed in delight making Kushina giggle and Naruto smile. He should name her, since it was a female cub.

"Hmm I guess I'll name her Akira then..." he said and saw the happy looking cub who mewled and wagged his tail in approval making Kushina giggle all the more.

"I swear she is more of a mixture of a dog and a cat than a polar bear." she giggled and they all shared a laugh at the cub's expense who purred happily and snuggled in his new master's embrace. They were all startled when a puff of smoke appeared in the room and Naruto and his siblings had their kunais drawn while Kushina stood in front of them protectively with her chains now protruding from her back.

The smoke cleared to reveal the form of a Polar Bear that came to about Kushina's shoulders in height and was wearing a golden armor over him. He looked really old but they were all shocked beyond belief when the bear spoke up.

" **So that is where you ran off to. I had them search the entire lands of polar bears but couldn't find a trace. How she came across a reverse summoning seal is beyond me."** the bear said with a tired sigh and blinked as he saw the defensive humans in front of him and came to his surroundings of a house. His eyes then landed on the cub in Naruto's arms who mewled happily at seeing the old bear. Naruto looked down at the cub in his arms and moved a couple of steps to the new bear as the old bear sniffed and licked the cub who purred happily.

"You're a summon?" Kushina asked making the old bear look at her and smile slightly with a nod.

" **Why yes young lady, I am Iorek the elder of the great Polar Bear clan. And this little thing belongs to our realms but has wandered off here Kami knows how..."** he said and looked on curiously when Naruto had her in a protective hug. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked on at the sad smile of his mother.

"Naru-chan she's a summoning animal. She will have to be returned..." she trailed off when he wriggled off her grip and stood back defiantly.

"I don't care. Akira's staying with me and that's that even if I have to fight him for it." he said firmly looking at the old bear with narrowed eyes.

" **Well well, I rarely ever see such fiery young cubs these days and I must say he is quite courageous."** the bear said while Kushina watched her son glare at the bear heatedly with a little nervousness. The bear must be strong if it was an elder of his clan since she knew the strongest of the summons were elder summons. She watched the bear take steps towards Naruto and stiffened while Naruto's Sharingan blazed to life and he flared his chakra doing nothing to faze the bear in the slightest.

" **Tell me young cub, why are you so protective of her?"** he asked curiously and took another sniff from Naruto who brushed the cub's hair gently.

"I rescues her and she's my responsibility now. She's staying with me and I'm not taking no for an answer." he said in a firm tone leaving no room for arguments. Kushina watched on with a bitten lip knowing she could be in for a fight with a strong summon any moment now. Her son really was reckless when he wanted something and he wasn't letting her go.

" **Very interesting indeed young one. But I'm afraid we cannot let a cub from our lands stay in your world for too long if that person isn't our summoner."** he said with a smirk making Kushina's eyes go wide in shock at his sly suggestion. Naruto though wasn't seeing his point and was getting ready to defend himself as he spun his kunai by the ring and held it in front of him.

"So how do you wanna do it?" he asked defensively making the bear smirk in amusement. Kushina wanted to beat his head with a broom right now as she face palmed.

" **Well I guess you'll have to become the personal summoner of 'Akira' now. I'll place a special personal summoning seal on your arm which will bond you two for life and you just need to smear your blood over it to summon her anywhere..."** he said making Naruto's eyes go wide in surprise before he grinned foxily and nodded.

"Are you making him your summoner?" asked Kushina in a stunned voice while the bear shook his head.

" **No we shall see if he is worthy enough or not and I'll have to talk to the clan before it. We haven't had a single summoner in all our years since we don't trust humans. But seeing as how this little one adores him we'll see if it could be changed in the future."** he said getting a nod from Kushina.

" **Hold out your hand young cub..."** he said walking up to Naruto who looked at his mother and she nodded. He held his left arm out when much to his shock the bear bit onto it gently and he winced in pain. He could feel his arm burn and saw a strange black marking spread onto his forearm in the shape of a roaring bear around the place he had bitten onto.

" **There is your seal young cub and we shall see what ties you'll have with my clan in the future if any. For now you can keep our cub, I hope you'll keep her safe?"** he asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah count on it." he said making the bear nod before he puffed out of existence and returned to the summoning realm. Kushina still couldn't believe it, her son had gone out this morning, saved a cub and become a summoner. He really did have the devil's luck she mused and smiled as she watched him play with the cub happily.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. Sorry I have been suffering from chicken pox over the past couple of weeks and wasn't able to update as often. I'll go for Desert Flower next and try and update it as soon as I can. Anyways I have gone for Polar Bears as Naruto's summons and we'll see a timeskip to the end of the Academy the next time now. So let's see how team placements will work out and how Naruto and Sasuke's friendship blooms further. Well until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto : Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **(Timeskip Six years later)**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

It had been six long years and the time for the batch of academy prospects to graduate was upon them. Hiruzen puffed on his pipe, looking at the various files lying in front of him. This was the hardest thing he admitted to doing every year.

Selecting Genin teams for graduates.

A balanced team where each member would be beneficial to the other, how their teamwork would let them come on top of their own individual weaknesses. These teams would be together for years to come and would most likely shape their futures in short.

He sighed. He was getting too old for all this. His eyes darted towards the door that opened. He let out a puff watching several jounins file in the room. He decided the teams ultimately, but the jounins did request their subordinates personally or suggested him teams. It was how it had always worked for them. He saw his son straightaway going for three files and tossing them in front of him.

"I request Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi for my genin squad." he murmured puffing on a cigarette himself. Many murmurs ran across the room saying he had picked out the golden squad already.

"The Ino-Shika-Cho trio?" the Hokage murmured deep in thought and Asuma gave a curt nod. Their fathers had surely been a menace and were the strongest squad the village had when they were active. Maybe he could recreate the success of the previous generation with them. He glanced at his son from underneath his hat and the small smirk plastered on his face. He wanted them badly and Hiruzen knew he would make fine shinobi out of them. He gave one final puff before nodding and picking up the files. He handed the three files to Asuma who smiled widely.

"Very well, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi will be under the command of Asuma Sarutobi. Study their files carefully and pick them up tomorrow for their test." he barked in his Hokage voice. Asuma nodded tucking the three files under his arm and watched on the proceedings curiously. Hiruzen watched the newest of all the jounins, Kurenai Yuhi steeping forward to the table ladden full of prospective candidates files'. She bristled through them one after the other and finally picked three out, handing them to the old man.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga?" he murmured glancing and opening the three files up. He went into deep thought and glanced at the kunoichi who was looking at him with a smile.

"Any particular reasons for these three?" he asked though saw the potential tracker and retrieval team she was trying to create. Hinata with her Byakugan scouting out enemies, Kiba being the natural tracker with his Inuzuka clan's abilities and Shino with his insects for capture through a distance or for distractions.

"I wish to make a tracker team from them Lord Third." she said politely getting a nod in return. He had already figured as much. But would the team fit? Kiba, the brash and proud Inuzuka, Shino, the quiet and logically seeing Aburame distanced from everyone else and Hinata, the shy and compassionate kunoichi who was almost too nice to even think of hurting someone's feelings.

"Hmm?!" he hummed thinking about granting her the squad of her choice or not. Kiba and Shino might fit, the Inuzuka playing leader with his pride and alpha male personality and Shino letting him have his space being the logical one he was. But where did Hinata fit in? She was too quiet and shy for her own good though had the most potential out of almost all the fresh kunoichis and the revered Byakugan with her. Kurenai saw his apprehension and decided to say something.

"What wrong Lord Hokage?" she asked nervously making his serious eyes turn to her. He said nothing and let out a puff of smoke still in deep thought. All of their thoughts were broken when the door to the chambers opened abruptly and in walked a silver haired jounin reading the infamous orange book. He saw all eyes on him eye smiled with his lone visible eye.

"Well you see I thought I saw something shiny in the sky and decided to follow it thinking it was an alien ship, but in the end it turned out to be a balloon." he said lazily pulling out a silver balloon from behind him. Hiruzen chuckled whole heartedly at Kakashi's antics, the man always did have a theme for theatrics when it came to excuses. The other jounins watched him incredulously with pin drop silence until Asuma spoke up.

"That really is shiny..." he murmured getting even more incredulous stares and shrugged non chalantly. Kakashi strolled down to the front and Hiruzen watched with narrowed eyes when his best elite jounin started rummaging through files. All the jounins were watching intently. Kakashi never wanted a team so it was a surprise when he himself was actively taking a part in choosing a team for himself. Hiruzen smiled, maybe he might pass a squad this year as he watched the man's childlike enthusiasm when he searched for it. Hiruzen saw him go through files but knew it was all an act. The man knew what he wanted but was purposefully wasting his time. But he couldn't say the suspense wasn't exciting.

His eyes lingered on Kakashi's hands as he handed him two files and he instantly opened the thread over them and flipped them open. Almost every head in the room leaned in and broke into a fit of murmurs and whispers at seeing who he had picked out.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze.…" Hiruzen spoke aloud and went into another round of deep thoughts. The two top boys of the year and rivals. It was no news to Hiruzen that the two would do fine on a team. Sasuke only respected strength and Naruto was the only boy he knew who kept beating him in each of his challenges with ease. They held a mutual respect for each other and pushed each other further to keep up with the other. Hmm, the idea seemed quite possible now. He looked up at the lazy jounin and ignored all the curious stares of the people wondering if he would grant his request of putting the two strongest genins together.

"What about the kunoichi of your squad?" he asked and all eyes rested on Kakashi who once again looked at the files on the table and frowned.

"Ahh!" he said happily as his eyes rested on the three open files underneath his own and a small picture of indigo hair caught his eye. He eye smiled and reached for it and threw it with the other two making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow. Kurenai's eyes widened in shock as Hiruzen spoke the name of his third requested charge.

"Hinata Hyuga..." he said and glanced at Kurenai who was outright glaring the at the lone eyed man.

"I have already requested her for my squad..." she bristled angrily making Kakashi glance at her a bit before looking back at Hiruzen who was scrutinizing him quite intently.

"Ohh?" he spoke in amusement causing the glare to intensify but ignored it. His eyes glanced at the two open files from where he had picked it up from. He looked back at Hiruzen who was now just leaning back in his seat and watching the bickering start in pure curiosity.

"Have you approved it then Sandaime?" the lazy jounin asked making Hiruzen smirk ever so slightly before shaking his head in negative. Kakashi's eye turned to the furiously glaring red eyed jounin and he eye smiled.

"Then I guess I could request her, she would be perfect for my squad Kurenai." he said in his usual lazy voice making her bristle in anger and glare at him as he tried to break her perfect squad.

"No she would be perfect under my squad and tutelage Lord Hokage, I will help her sort out her confidence issues and her Byakugan would be invaluable to my team. She doesn't fit in Kakashi's ridiculously put together squad at all." she protested heatedly at the thought of losing the girl she cared so much about. The Hokage hummed and turned his eyes to the lone eyed jounin who was reading his book calmly.

"How would Hinata work it out on your squad Kakashi? Kurenai's selections do show merits." he said giving him a chance. He himself agreed with Kurenai, the girl might become a third wheel and become side tracked with the two heavily strong boys. And her meek and shy nature might put her aside even more and make her an outcast. He would have denied had any other jounin asked for her with these two but since it was Kakashi he would give the man a chance to point out his reasons. Kurenai smirked and looked at Kakashi who in a rare occurrence closed his book with a snap and looked at the Hokage seriously.

"She will be perfect Hokage-sama. With Sasuke and Naruto being highly proficient in ninjutsu and taijutsu with mid to close range capabilities she could become a perfect addition to my team." he said ever so calmly making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow.

"Oh how so?" he asked curiously and leaned forward with his chin over his crossed fingers.

"She is excellent in taijutsu but shows her deep interest to be a medical ninja. She has been creating balms and healing ointments from a young age and even took some of the healing classes that were given at the Academy as her extra skill." he said and got a small nod from Hiruzen. A Hyuga and that too as a medic would be quite the sight to behold. The combat medics usually weren't trained for combat too much but a Hyuga could accomplish quite a lot given their enemies would think twice of charging them head on and her Byakugan coupled with healing abilities would make even Tsunade drool at having her as an apprentice though it would be a cold day in hell when she took on another apprentice. He hummed in thought while Kurenai was suddenly nervous and cursing the silver haired jounin.

"She wouldn't fit in Lord Third. Those two are leaps and bounds above her in their skills and would think she would just hold them back. She might become an outcast..." she was cut off by the non chalant voice of Kakashi.

"She has deep feelings for Naruto and he returns them. He cares a lot for the girl, I don't think being an outcast would be a problem." he said making her fall silent and curse him even more. Hiruzen took note of the point in favor of Kakashi and was now seriously considering his suggestion and approve the squad.

"What about Sasuke then? He would no doubt look down upon her shy and kind nature. His attitude is too dark for her." she argued making Kakashi eye smile in that infuriating manner she hated so much.

"Sasuke hates one thing more than a shy and kind girl. A fan-girl, if you were to take Hinata I would have to make do with Sakura who is infatuated with the boy. You on the other hand being a kunoichi might help her break away out of those obsessive natures. Hinata will be fine with me, plus Naruto will make her confidence soar like always." he said and she gritted her teeth at the losing battle she was fighting. The small smile on Hiruzen's face was proof enough he was considering this suggestion heavily.

"Plus, Sakura has perfect chakra control, I might add, and you might have a potential genjutsu mistress in your hands and she might even pick up a sensory technique to help your squad even more. With Hinata my heavy assault team will be complete, it's a win-win for the both of us Kurenai- _chan_..." he chirped happily and she glared at the way he had called her but said nothing. As much as she loathed to admit it, he did have some good points there.

"I have made my decision." rang the calm voice of Hiruzen as he closed and handed the three files to the eye smiling jounin.

"Kakashi you have your squad, make them a fine team. They have the greatest potential out of all the squads this year. I place my faith in your hands." he said and Kakashi nodded, absolutely delighted with a wonderful squad in his hands. Hiruzen handed Kurenai her two requested files and added Sakura Haruno's file to it. He would have placed Sasuke with him without a doubt and Naruto's presence with Kakashi would help in assuring there was always a proficient Sharingan user with him if he ever lost control.

"Kurenai your squad too is quite a balanced one if you work with them nicely, I expect quite a lot out of them." he said in his ever calm tone and she nodded with a small sad smile. Even if she hadn't gotten the girl she considered a little sister, she had two of her choices approved and the third kunoichi had a potential for genjutsu. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

"What about the Uzumaki twins?" asked Genma making Hiruzen nod already expecting the question for a while now. All eyes sat on him now.

"Menma and Mito Uzumaki have been put onto a squad and assigned a special sensei after a long discussion between me, Jiraiya and Kushina. You all don't need to worry about it." he said in a tone of finality and everyone decided to end the topic then and there. They knew the man wasn't in the mood to answer any other questions and they started going through the rest of the files.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Konoha Academy...**

* * *

Naruto, dressed in a plain black shirt and black pants, as were all the other students in their final year for their medical evaluations before they graduated tomorrow was in a silent hallway in the Academy. He had some time before the next evaluation and ran his hands softly along the slim waist of the girl he was holding.

Hinata, like Naruto dressed in a black shirt and a thigh length black skirt while she had her back against the wall and her arms around his neck. She gazed down, not being able to look him in the eyes from the shyness she felt. Naruto brought a finger under her chin and raised her gaze to meet his own. She blushed prettily as her shy and shimmering lavender pearls met those soul piercing azure blue eyes that held a calm storm in them. Her blush increased when she saw the small confident smirk on his face and she averted her eyes to the side shyly. Her lower lip bitten softly through the left side making her almost irresistibly cute in his eyes. He leaned down his own lips brushing against her soft pink ones which opened slightly and her breath tickled his own lips.

"Do I scare you Hin?" he asked making her lick her lip unconsciously as his breath tickled her lips and she puckered them slightly. She knew he was always scared that he intimidated her in such positions but she never felt scared of him. She could never feel scared of him. His dominating position made her feel all the more safe in his arms.

"No..." she whispered breathlessly. Her cheeks adorning the pink blush from the way her affectionate nickname that he used when only the two of them were there, slipped so smoothly of his lips.

"Really?" he asked in a whisper making her breath hitch at the proximity and how his hands slid slowly under her shirt and ran along the sides of her waist. Her nervous lavender pearls gazed into those fiery blue eyes she loved so much.

"Really." she whispered firmly making him smirk slightly. His lips pressed on her soft pink ones and she too pressed them back. He closed the distance between their bodies by pulling her waist closer and his hands ran underneath her shirt across her back. She let out a soft moan in their lip lock and her arms tightened around his neck. He completely dominated her and kissed her softly yet lovingly on her lips. He broke the kiss off softly much to her disappointment but he gave her no time to breath as he kissed her jawline ever so softly again. Her head craned back, giving him complete access and he attacked her vulnerable neck. Soft butterfly kisses ran along her sensitive skin down to her collarbone. She let out yet another soft moan and ran her fingers through his hair. Those silky blonde locks she loved so much. Her breath hitched slightly when she felt his hands on her stomach making her way up and she shivered in nervousness.

"Naru..." she said shakily in a moan making his hands stop and pull out while holding her waist. Her shaky soft voice was enough to make him stop from doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. He put his forehead against hers and gazed into those shy eyes he loved so much.

"I love you Hin." he said simply as if it was truest thing to him in the world. She smiled softly and her cheeks burned red but she looked back into his eyes with such love it made his own stomach have butterflies.

"I love you Naru." she whispered, the words almost rolling off her tongue and the smile he graced her with made her heart flutter. He only smiled that softly and lovingly when they were in their moments and all alone. His hand brushed her hair tied up in a high ponytail, now coming to her mid waist. He pulled her face into his neck and she snuggled in his arms quickly. His nose nuzzling her neck and taking in the sweet vanilla scent he loved so much.

"You smell so lovely Hin." he whispered making her blush in embarrassment and hug him tightly. He smiled, feeling her embarrassment clearly rolling off of her. He felt her kiss his neck with her supple lips softly and smiled, holding her soft form in his arms gently. The two had gotten almost inseparable over the years. His 5'4" form holding her almost 5' form in his arms. His soft teasing and ever soft gestures had slowly turned into these intimate kisses and positions he sometimes pulled her in and much to his and her own surprise she never pushed him away. Whenever he asked her why the answer was the same. 'I can never push you away' was what he always got and it made him smile every time at the faith she held in him.

She was still the same shy mess when it came to him but she had gained a lot of confidence around others. No longer did she stutter with others. Though with him, it was there albeit only sometimes now. Her body was also starting to develop as she grew. Her chest now B-cups drew the attention of several boys their age but no one ever got close. His fiery glares were enough to send them on their way.

"We should get to class." she whispered giving his cheek a kiss and he smiled feeling it through his sensitive whiskers.

"Let me hold you a little longer." he whispered back hearing footsteps across the next hallway but ignored it. She giggled softly and nuzzled her nose with his softly.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked in her soft melodic voice and he smiled, cupping her pink cheek in his palm.

"Anything you would like to do." he whispered making her cheeks burn red from his words. He chuckled softly when he felt her hit his chest and mutter baka.

She broke the hug gently and caught his hand in her own with a small giggle.

"Now come on let's go." she said happily and he smiled and allowed himself to be dragged along the hallways with the giggling girl. They reached their class while Hinata slid the door open, getting almost all eyes on them.

"Gomen Iruka sensei, we didn't mean to be late." she said softly with a polite bow. The instructor smiled though eyed her holding hands with the blonde and nodded. He watched her pull him with her to the back row and went back to his charts of medical evaluations, this had become a common occurrence through the years. At least she kept the lazy blonde a bit in line and from what he knew their parents were well aware of their close friendship. Kiba watched the Hyuga heiress with a bright smile and that adorable pink blush holding hands with the Namikaze and couldn't help but writhe in jealousy. She had caught his attention when she had let her hair grow and almost all the male population of the Academy too had started noticing her rising confidence and skills. She wasn't like the fan-girls in the Academy. She took her training seriously but had her eyes set on the blonde who reciprocated her feelings fully.

They were the cutest couple in the Academy according to the girls. He watched the two bangs framing her face waving and how she giggled softly, pulling Naruto along with her. He too wanted to be friends with her but it was almost as if she didn't even see him when she was with him. And much to his chagrin she always seemed to be with him.

Menma watched his brother walk beside him and just ignored him and Naruto didn't let his gaze linger on too long too. Everything had gone wrong just as Mito had feared at the showcase in front of their parents all those years ago though the circumstances were nowhere near what she had expected.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

All the parents and guardians were standing in the grounds of the Academy for the showcase their children were going to give today. Everyone could see the excitement on their faces, even the ever stoic Hiashi was smiling ever so slightly for seeing his daughter.

Naruto sat by Hinata, his arm around her waist holding her gently with Sasuke sitting on his other side. They watched Iruka who was calling the names of several students.

"Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka!" he called out and Naruto smiled. He gave her a soft squeeze and nuzzled his cheek on her head making her blush.

"Go on and show them Hina-chan!" he whispered in her ear making her blush slightly and nod. She stepped in the ring with Ino who had a smug smile on her face.

"Ha, I get the shy girl. At least I'll get to show Sasuke-kun how better I am than Billboard brow over there." she said smugly ignoring the cry of protest from Sakura. Iruka sighed and just waved his hand in front of them.

"Hajime!" his voice rang out and Ino dropped into her stance. Her eyes widened when she saw Hinata had rushed her and was almost by her side with her palm going for her stomach. It made contact and Ino felt the wind knocked out of her stomach. She was launched back and out of the ring like a rag doll. Choji poked her softly and shook his head at Iruka. She was out cold.

"Shosha Hinata Hyuga!" he called out getting an applause from the crowd. Inoichi was rubbing his forehead from the shame he felt not only at the fight but his daughter's attitude. How had he let her become a fan-girl? Was what he was asking himself. He was going to have a long talk with his wife if he had anything to say about it. Hiashi was smiling like an idiot and bursting with pride. His daughter had destroyed the Yamanaka heiress in one blow. That was how a Hyuga struck. He glanced to the side when an elbow poked his stomach and saw the bubbly redheaded mother smiling too.

"Aren't they adorable!" she squealed softly making him quite confused. Though he saw Naruto hug his daughter and congratulating her, all the while she was blushing and stuttering her thanks. His lips pursed and he went into deep thought for a moment.

" _Well he is Minato's son and the Namikaze Heir. At least she isn't associating herself with someone not of her own standing and he is quite skilled too."_ he thought and nodded at the Uzumaki clan head curtly.

"Yes, they do make quite a sight to behold." he said stoically making Kushina smile. She was happy that Naruto was friends with Hinata and from what it looked like Sasuke too as she saw him put the boy in a headlock much to his protests.

"Menma Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" called out Iruka drawing her attention towards the ring and she smiled seeing her son enter the ring. Menma was grinning, this was perfect. Sasuke was the best after his brother in all the Academy and he could show everyone how much he had grown. Sasuke though entered with his usual stoic expression and entered the Uchiha clan's Interceptor Fist's taijutsu stance.

"Today I'll show everyone I am the best!" exclaimed Menma getting cheers from many girls and Sasuke just smirked at the challenge.

"Let's see if you are anything like Naruto. This might be fun." he said with a smirk making Menma's smile turn down and he fell into his own Uzumaki taijutsu stance.

"Hajime!" rang the voice of Iruka and Menma was off in an instant with a right hook to knock Sasuke out cold. Sasuke brought his arm up and blocked the swing, punching the redhead in his gut and launched him back. Menma skid backwards and coughed, feeling the rock-hard punch he had just endured and glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke took the initiative and jumped up, twisting himself for a roundhouse kick which Menma ducked under. He flipped in mid air and brought his other heel down making Menma slide back to avoid it barely. Sasuke though didn't let up the push and swiped his leg in a horizontal arc along the ground to take his feet from underneath him. Menma tried to jump up but was met with an elbow to his chest and thrown backwards in free-fall. He watched down in a wheezing cough holding his gut where he had been stuck to see the ring's rope and his eyes widened as he saw the Uchiha stand up, looking down at him.

"Shosha Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka's voice rang out and the stunned silence of the crowd was broken by Sasuke's fan-girls who cheered for him.

"Hn. This was disappointing, you are nowhere near Namikaze. Guess there really is nothing alike about you and him, even your surnames are different. This was a waste of time." he said in annoyance and walked back to his seat to a slightly frowning Naruto. Menma clutched the dirt in his fist and clenched his eyes in agony. Giving a hateful glare towards Sasuke and Naruto who was sitting beside him. He felt like a joke in front of everyone and walked back to let the matches continue. His mother looked at him with a small sad smile and nodded for confidence and he nodded back to assure her it was alright.

"You didn't have to say that Uchiha." Naruto said making Sasuke huff.

"It was the truth, he is nowhere near your or my level for that matter. I won't mince my words just to make him feel better. He's weak and that's the truth." he said in an irritated tone making Naruto sigh. It was true that Sasuke never minced his words no matter how cruel they may sound to everyone but as he saw the sad expression on Mito's face he sighed. There was nothing he could do now. He heard his name being called out along with Kiba and decided not to prolong it. He wasn't in the mood to play around. His eyes turned to Tobirama who was sitting on the edge of the roof. The white haired man nodded and he nodded back with a smile.

"Hah I'll wipe the floor with you Naruto!" exclaimed the boisterous Inuzuka and he said nothing just stood in his stance. The spar was short and he absolutely destroyed Kiba and threw him out the ring quite pathetically without even breaking a sweat.

"That my Naru-chan!" Kushina chirped happily making him blush a bit and rub his neck in embarrassment. It served to egg her on even more and she embarrassed him further. Menma watched his mother cheer for him in jealousy when he was the one who wanted to be in his place. He glared at him heatedly but the blonde was oblivious to it all and sat back with Hinata and Sasuke bumping his fists with the Uchiha.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

That was when the rift had formed in their relationship and Menma started ignoring him and training harder than ever. He had maintained his place at the top of the Academy quite easily. He sat down by the window and Hinata sat beside him, glancing at him every now and then and blushing when she saw his cheek on his palm while he was staring at her. She nudged his shoulder to stop his staring but her caught her hand with his own free hand making her look at him innocently with a blush. He brought her hand to his face and pressed his lips on the back of it making her turn crimson. She pulled it back and slapped her hands on her cheeks while looking at her lap. He chuckled and ran his finger on her arm softly making her squirm from his teasing touch.

"No need to be embarrassed Hina-chan." he said softly making her smile softly herself but it didn't do anything to make her redness go away. She caught his hand and entwined her fingers with his own to stop him. He gave it a squeeze, feeling her small hand in his strong grip and she tried to concentrate on Iruka and look into those intense Azure eyes.

"Alright you all can go, tomorrow you will be here for your graduation exams and team placements." rang the voice of Iruka as he stepped out and everyone broke down in a chatter. Naruto saw her nervous eyes and pulled her closer by her slim waist. She 'eeped' softly much to his amusement but he put her head on his shoulder and she sighed tiredly.

"What's the matter Hin?" he asked in a whisper only audible to her and she smiled. He could always tell whenever she was troubled.

"I want to be in the same team as you." she said looking at him and he smiled and nodded. He tucked a loose lock behind her ear making her shy away cutely and rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"We will be, just you see." he said firmly making her smile. He was so confident. She could feel as if she could take on the world if her was by her side.

"What if we aren't?"she asked sadly, looking at her lap with a bitten lip. His finger rose her chin and he kissed her cheek making her blush prettily and look at him innocently.

"Even then we'll be together. Forever remember?" he asked and she nodded with a soft smile.

"Forever." she whispered back as they stood up and walked back to their homes to get some rest for their next day.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating Desert Flower but the ideas just aren't flowing for that story in my mind even though I tried writing for it a lot. So I decided to write for this and well here we are. The teams are changed from cannon now and it will be a little different story wise too. I don't know if you guys liked this chapter or not but I tried my best. So tell me what you think of the story up until this point since now is when the story picks up and Naruto will show his skills in the next chapter that he has acquired over the years. Oh and the rookies are all 14 years old here alright? So I'll see you next time and hope to read your reviews. Until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto : Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **Senju clan compounds**

* * *

There was a calm silence in the residence of Tobirama Senju this fine morning. He had let his disciple have a week off from training before the time for his graduation came. Only now did he see how accustomed he had gotten to the presence of that little blonde blur that had grown so much over the past years right before his very eyes. He sighed in nostalgia and a smile full of pride burst upon his face when he thought about his student. He had really grown at a speed he hadn't thought possible in almost all the branches he had touched.

The boy was pure gold when it came to learning the shinobi arts. The natural potential for them that all Uchiha's held couldn't even begin to compare to what the blonde held within him. And he had exploited it to the fullest. He could easily say that amongst all the students he had taken on, in terms of pure skill and learning abilities, he had thrashed each of his previous ones in terms of the skill he held at so young an age. And that was saying something since that list included the current Hokage who was a prodigy himself in his younger days.

His hands brushed the paper on the scroll in slow yet refined strokes to hone his calligraphy abilities. His senses tingled when he felt a person walking slowly and calmly to the glass door in front of him. He paid it no heed and went about the scroll in front of him, that same stupid smile that he just couldn't shake off no matter how hard he tried.

"Thinking about your apprentice again Tobirama-sama?" came the lazy voice from in front of him as the glass door slid open. His eyes finally glanced up to see the Copy Ninja making his way in with his casual lazy walk, reminding him of the same person he was thinking of.

"Indeed." he said stoically making the jounin eye smile and take a seat when Tobirama motioned him for one. The white haired Kage poured some tea in two cups and offered it to him which Kakashi just kept in front of him.

"So what brings you by to my residence?" asked Tobirama quite bluntly making that same smile return to Kakashi's face. The man never minced his words and was always straight to the point. He respected that about him.

"Came to talk to you about Naruto." he replied in his lazy voice making the stroke of his brush halt halfway. His guarded eyes glanced up, making the jounin shudder at the pure power he held in them and the protectiveness radiating off of him suddenly. The steel in his voice was unparalleled.

"What is there to talk about him?" he asked stoically, though Kakashi could see how he had ordered him to answer it.

"I've been assigned as his jounin-sensei. I've read through his file from the Academy and there are just simple skills along with a couple of surprising things and his behavior with other students." he said in his lazy yet serious voice. Tobirama stared into his eyes blankly making Kakashi squirm like a child under his gaze before he gave a curt nod making him stiffen.

"I see." stated the Senju and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief when he picked his cup and took a sip of his steaming tea.

"What does the file say if I might ask?" he stated making the jounin nod and think for a few moments.

"Rookie of the year, shows great potential in nin and taijutsu and can expel almost every genjutsu in the Academy as if it was nothing. Knows a couple of high ranking ninjutsu including the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and surprisingly the Uchiha clan's **Fireball Jutsu**. Shows potential to be a really strong shinobi one day." he said almost listing them effortlessly and Tobirama hummed in approval. A ghost of a smirk swiped across his lips that didn't go unnoticed by the lone eyed jounin. Tobirama would have outright laughed had he not known how much the blonde had really shown in the Academy. That didn't even scratch the surface of what the boy was capable of.

"You don't believe it?" he asked making Kakashi eye smile.

"I don't think a student who has been under your eyes for nine whole years would be capable of just _that._ " he said simply making Tobirama smirk and nod. The cup made contact with the table and he looked straight into his eyes.

"Sarutobi chose his instructor wisely." he stated making Kakashi swell in pride. But he was going a bit wrong in his assumptions.

"He didn't choose me, I requested the boy." he said making him raise an eyebrow.

"I've known the boy for quite some time now, be it watching over him when he was little or at the small visits I made at his house. A nice kid to have as my charge if I do say so myself." he said making Tobirama smile and nod. It was all the more better. He decided to amuse the man and let him in on a few of the boy's abilities.

"He's fast." he said simply making Kakashi tilt his head to the said in confusion.

"I'm sorry?!" he asked in a lost voice making the Senju sigh. He never did like repeating himself.

"Naruto, he's fast." he said making Kakashi nod. The man was hailed as the fastest shinobi alive when he was in his prime and the blonde's father held that title for quite some time too. So he assumed it was only natural the boy was fast.

"Hmm he is quite the troublemaker so I assume he would be fast since only Iruka is able to catch him if we don't take Kushina-sama and you under the list." he said in deep thought when he met Tobirama's eyes and shuddered at the seriousness in them.

"Don't take my disciple lightly Kakashi. I've nurtured the boy with my own two hands and I know what he is capable of. That file doesn't even scratch the surface of what he is capable of if he ever goes all out." he stated blankly and Kakashi gave a hesitant nod. He would remember to take him seriously in his test tomorrow then.

"He doesn't trust anyone quickly, so be sure not to be too imposing on him. He hates being felt like he is being weighed or chained down even in the slightest." he said and Kakashi nodded, keeping it in his memory for the future. He really should have taken the time to get to know the boy when he was little he thought when Tobirama's voice cut his thoughts.

"He is my legacy, I couldn't be prouder to have taught the boy so much. No matter the path he decides to take, he is the son I never had." Tobirama said in a faraway voice making Kakashi's eyes soften at the man. He hadn't seen him let down his guard down so much ever.

"You really do care for him." he said softly making Tobirama snap out of his stupor and nod. Tobirama placed his hand on the middle of the table and pumped chakra into the small seal over it. The whole room was covered in Kanji which glowed before disappearing. Kakashi suddenly turned serious at the privacy seal's activation and was giving the man his full attention.

"The boy has a secret that I think I could trust you with since you will be teaching him and be with him on missions." stated the Senju clan head and got a nod from Kakashi. Tobirama sat silently for a few moments before he spoke up.

"He has sharp eyes." he said cryptically making Kakashi narrow his eyes at the man.

"I know Kushina-sama always says how he takes in every little detail-" he was cut off by Tobirama's voice.

"As sharp as your left eye." he said and Kakashi's lone eye widened in shock and his jaw dropped behind his mask. Realization dawned on him as his stomach dropped a couple of pounds of weight instantly.

"H-How?" he stuttered making Tobirama shake his head slowly.

"That is a story for another time, this is why I said Hiruzen chose his instructor wisely." he said getting a shaky nod from the silver haired jounin. No wonder the boy picked things up quickly, he had the legendary Uchiha clan's blood in his veins. They must have kept it hidden to keep the wolves away from him he surmised instantly. He stood up when Tobirama deactivated the seal and made his way towards the exit before Tobirama called for him.

"Kakashi-" he started making the man glance at him curiously when he saw the man gazing at the half filled cup and not looking at him.

"Take care of him alright? He's a nice kid." he said in a rare soft tone making the jounin nod and eye smile.

"I will." he said simply and walked out, having gathered enough data about the boy to make sure he had his guard up when he would test the three tomorrow. He shivered when he thought of the chaos the news would make when the boy's secret would be unveiled and that Konoha had not one but two Uchiha blood members. He still had many questions but he would find the answers to them in due time.

Tobirama sat in silence knowing the boy had enough skills to take care of himself and would get the needed experience now that he would go out and see the world for what it truly was. He smiled and shook his head when he thought how he was acting like a doting parent knowing the boy was strong enough to take care of himself. He sighed thinking he really was getting old.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Hyuga clan compounds...**

* * *

Hinata let out a cute yawn and sat up in her futon. She rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock to see she was up quite early and smiled. She was really excited and nervous for the day. She freshened up and remembered today all of them were going to become shinobi and change their attires completely. Her cheeks turned pink when she wondered what Naruto would be wearing. She shook her head and rushed into the bathroom for a shower to let out all the thoughts that were creeping into her mind about her adorable blonde.

She stepped out of the steaming bathroom, clad in only a towel around her and went for the closet. She took out her new clothes, letting the towel drop and put on her undergarments. She picked up the fishnet body suit and put it on, her eyes turning to the white battle kimono placed on the dresser. Her face lit-up and she picked it up before putting it on and tied the lavender sash around her waist. Her loose sleeves felt so nice. She tied the lavender ribbon to tie up her hair in her usual high ponytail.

She went in front of the mirror and twirled with a giggle. Her thigh length kimono had a small floral pattern in a matching shade to her ribbon and she liked her new look. She put her finger on her chin and went into thought. She wondered what her Naruto would think. She blushed knowing she always referred to him as her Naruto nowadays. Not that he minded in the least.

"What are you doing nee-sama?" asked a voice from behind her making her squeak out an 'Eep' and spin around. Her bangs moving with her and she looked at the confused face of her little sister who looked like she had just woken up.

"Hanabi..." she said and sighed in relief that she hadn't come when she was changing. It made her quite uncomfortable to let anyone see her without clothes with her shy nature ever present and her little sister was no exception. She smiled when the girl walked up to her and put her head on her chest while wrapping her arms around her hips. She hugged her back and brushed her hair softly.

"You look really pretty nee-sama." Hanabi said sleepily and Hinata smiled. She broke the hug and crouched down to see her rubbing her sleepy eyes. She caught her chin and kissed her nose, making Hanabi's face scrunch up in irritation. She let out a giggle and rubbed her cheek softly making the little girl smile. Her sister was so perfect in her eyes. She was skilled, strong, kind and really pretty. Just she hung out with that annoying blonde she hated so much all the time. He wasn't worthy to be with her beautiful sister in her eyes.

She caught her hand and pulled her elder sister with her to the dining room for breakfast as her father had called her to bring her to him. She slid the door open to see Hiashi frowning at her and she blushed in embarrassment looking down at her messy state.

"Hanabi go and get freshened up. That is no way to roam around the house in a half sleepy state." his stoic voice rang through the house. She stiffened and nodded nervously when she felt a hand on her head and looked up to see the smiling face of Hinata. She smiled and ran off leaving Hinata alone with Hiashi who motioned her for a seat.

"Hinata today is the day you graduate." he started and she nodded taking the glass of orange juice and sipped it slowly.

"Are you sure you want to become a genin? The life of a genin is dangerous. Especially for the heiress of the clan, you could start taking the clan matters..." he was cut off by the soft voice of Hinata. It was rare for Hiashi to be cut off and it was usually only done by his elder daughter who had grown quite close to him over the years.

"Tou-sama, I want to be a genin and get stronger. The experience in the world will help me grow and there is still a lot I have to learn before I get involved in clan affairs completely." she said politely making a ghost of a smile appear on Hiashi's lips and he looked at her in pride.

"You speak wisely Hinata, you really have grown." he said stoically making her smile and nod. He looked at her attire and couldn't help but notice how much she had grown over the years and now she was going to be a genin. The elders were now silent seeing her grow in both skill and personality. He stood up confusing her and she stood herself out of respect as was the custom. He walked up to her and pulled her head into his chest and wrapped her up in a warm hug.

"You have grown so much my daughter. You look so beautiful, a spitting image of your mother." he whispered with a smile when she hugged him back and nodded in his chest. It was quite rare when he showed her this side of his but he had opened up a lot and she came to know he only wanted her to be strong enough so that the clan elders didn't trouble her.

"Arigato Tou-sama." she whispered when he cupped her cheeks in his hands to get a closer look at her.

"Tell that idiotic Namikaze that he must take care of my daughter or else I will have to remember that underwear prank he pulled on me." he said in a fatherly tone making her giggle softly and nod. A moment later her eyes widened as she realized the meaning behind his words. He smiled and nodded when he saw she had caught up and chuckled when he saw her face light up in pure joy.

He had seen the team arrangements at the council meeting yesterday and had been adamant to know who his daughter had been placed with. He was glad with the choice of her teammates.

She hugged him in joy and he patted her head softly. He and Naruto had an interesting relationship to say the least. The boy respected him and he respected the boy for his heritage and skills. At first the boy showed no signs of respect to him and he knew it was due to Hinata's harsh treatments. He was no fool when he saw the boy acknowledge him slowly when he and Hinata mended their relationship. He had a positive influence on his daughter and he knew she adored the boy. Though he could do without those infamous pranks of his that much to his chagrin never had any proofs to link it to him though the smirks on the boy's face next day always infuriated him to no end.

She broke of the hug and the dazzling smile she flashed him was enough to make him smile himself. He coughed to put on his stoic mask and looked at her seriously.

"Be strong and keep the Hyuga name strong Hinata. You represent the clan as our heiress so make sure to hold yourself like one." he said and she nodded though didn't hear him. He sighed knowing it already and she bowed politely before hopping out happily.

"I'm going Tou-sama!" she called out and he watched her leave with a fond smile as she was going to take her first step to her new life. The elders had been furious when he had told them of his daughter's wishes but had shut up when he had told them that she wanted to show the village the power of the clan and gain enough strength and experience before being involved in clan affairs. They had agreed reluctantly saying she had to take up her responsibilities when she turned eighteen and she had agreed to their terms.

Hinata walked through the almost empty morning streets after waving to everyone in the clan compounds. Everyone had smiled seeing their heiress so happy. She felt her chest so warm at the thought of Naruto and her being on the same team. She watched her destination come in view and walked to it with a slight jump in her step.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compounds.…**

* * *

Kushina was preparing her breakfast with Mito and Menma sprawled on the dining tables in a half sleepy state. She was surprised when Naruto was the first one up but she could see he was excited and smiled looking out the window to see the boy lying on the back of his beloved polar bear. He had his arms crossed across the back of his head and knees crossed, one over the other while Akira was nose deep in the water. She couldn't help but gush inwardly at how Kawaii he looked like that with his eyes closed and the wind tickling his silky locks slightly. She was about to call him in for breakfast when she heard the door knock.

"Coming!" she called out and opened the door to see the Hyuga heiress giving her a smile and bowing politely.

"Ohayo Kushina-sama!" she said in her soft voice making the red head smile and pull her in a bear hug.

"Kami you look so pretty Hinata! And I'm glad you took my advice to grow your hair out. No wonder my baka blonde doesn't let you out of his sights." she gushed cupping her cheeks and Hinata's cheeks burned crimson. She herself twirled a bang framing her face shyly. It was true she had grown her hair out when Kushina had told her to, and had also subtly yet slyly pointed out that Naruto loved her long red hair.

"Come on in, let's get you some breakfast for the day." she chirped happily and pulled the indigo haired girl along. Hinata smiled and walked in, hand in hand with the Uzumaki clan head who she now viewed as her own mother and had grown quite close to her. And it was also why she had skipped her breakfast at home knowing Kushina wouldn't let her go without feeding her herself. They walked in the dining room and Hinata's smile fell when she saw no speck of blonde hair on the table.

Kushina though smiled seeing her crest fallen expression, already knowing the reason for it.

"Hinata?" she called out from behind the counter and got a soft 'Hai' in return.

"Why don't you go and call my baka blonde in for breakfast. He is out at the lake." she said with a sly smile making Hinata light up and her cheeks turn pink before she ran out the glass door. Kushina giggled and started putting the food slowly on the plates, keeping her eyes out the window.

Hinata ran out the garden and towards the lake in the middle to see her favorite blonde mop of hair glistening in the morning sunshine.

"Naru?" she called out softly but he heard her crystal clear and his eyes fluttered open. He let out a small yawn making her blush at how cute he looked when he put his arm over his knee and turned his gaze to her. Intense azure blue eyes met her shy lavender pearls and her cheeks turned rosy pink when she saw the small soft smile grace his lips.

"Hin..." he called out softly in his own melodic voice and she blushed prettily and fiddled with the helm of her kimono. Suddenly finding the pattern on it quite interesting to look at. He stood up on Akira's back making the bear wake up from it's slumber and jumped, flipping in mid air and landed on the shore with an elegant grace that made her heart flutter. She took in his appearance and all the blood rushed to her cheeks when she looked at him walking to her closely.

His simple black T-shirt waving in the wind along with burnt orange pants. The black jacket he held on his left shoulder with the same burnt orange inner lining. Black finger-less gloves he pulled off and tucked in his pockets. She didn't know why but with each step he took, she felt so nervous and couldn't keep her gaze at his intense eyes. They were like a calm, controlled storm that she couldn't help but adore. She looked down at her hands on her kimono when he stood a couple of feet in front of her.

A hand cupped one of her crimson cheeks making her look at him innocently as he closed the distance between them. She slid her arms around his firm chest slowly and put her cheek against it, hugging him tightly. Naruto wrapped her up in his arms and hid her within his embrace, kissing the top of her head softly. She snuggled in his arms when he kissed her head and tucked her face in his neck.

"You look so beautiful Hin." he said simply making her cheeks turn tomato red in embarrassment. She smiled softly, feeling so safe in his arms and nodded. She felt all her nervousness wash away with his little compliment and looked up to see his smiling face. She went on her toes and pressed her lips on his softly. He kissed her back gently and she relished in contentment.

She broke the kiss off after a moment and looked to see him smiling so lovingly when he pulled her face in his neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She snuggled in the warmth he emitted and blushed prettily with a smile when she felt his hands roaming across her back softly, making her feel so fuzzy and warm. She felt something poke her in the side of her waist and looked down to see the brown eyes of Akira. She smiled when the bear nuzzled itself around her and purred happily. She pulled off the hug and crouched down, giving her a hug and rubbed the back of her ears slowly getting some more purrs from the bear.

"How are you Akira-chan?" she asked softly and got a small sniff on her cheek making her giggle and hugged the bear happily. Naruto smiled seeing his summon so close to Hinata. She was one of the few who Akira let so close to herself. He chuckled when he saw Akira push her back with her weight and started taking sniffs all across her with small purrs. Hinata giggled and tried to pry off the adorable bear who now was quite big compared to the little thing she was a few years back.

"Alright Kira that's enough." Naruto called her by her nickname and the bear got off and wriggled herself around her master. Her ruffled her head making her purr and patted it couple of times, giving Hinata a hand to pull her up who kissed her nose when the bear walked to her side before going back in the lake to cool down and take a nap.

Hinata watched her submerge in the water with a smile when an arm slid around her waist and lips attacked her vulnerable neck. She let out a soft moan when soft kisses nipped her sensitive neck and she saw Naruto look at her adoringly while he kissed her soft cheek. He tucked her hair behind her ear and she shied away cutely when he tried to rub her cheek.

"Let's go and have breakfast Hin." he said simply making her nod. She was too embarrassed with her red hot cheeks from the kisses on her neck and cheeks he just made and walked with him inside, stealing glances at him every now and then to see him just calm with a lazy smile like always.

Kushina served the food and grinned, sitting beside the heavily blushing Hinata while everyone dug in their food.

"So, how were the kisses?" she whispered making Hinata's eyes widen in shock before she saw the window in the kitchen and her cheeks burned crimson in embarrassment. She slapped her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush and squeaked out something incoherent much to Kushina's amusement and she giggled, pushing the plate to the girl who was happy for the distraction and ate, not meeting anyone's eyes in shyness.

"So are you excited for graduation?" asked Kushina getting a simple nod from Naruto and Menma while Mito squealed happily and said a loud 'Hai'. Hinata gave a meek nod still not looking up from her lap when a hand came over her own making her look at Kushina's smiling face.

"It's alright, I'm glad you and Naruto are so close. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I already love you like a daughter Hinata." she said softly making the heiress smile and nod in relief when Kushina gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance. Kushina herself knew the two were on the same team, having been on the council yesterday but didn't want to ruin the surprise for Naruto.

Naruto finished up and picked up his plates when Kushina told him to leave it there. He picked his jacket up and put it on while fastening his gloves and walked out, his hands tucked in his pockets. Hinata excused herself and followed him as they left for the Academy. Hinata walked with a bitten lip when Naruto's voice startled her.

"What's the matter Hin?" he asked making her fiddle with her kimono and smile fondly with a small pink blush.

"We are going to be on the same team Naru, tou-sama told me." she said softly and he smirked.

"I'm glad." he said calmly, his hand grazing hers and she blushed. She knew what he wanted and entwined her fingers with his,taking his hand in her own. His hand felt so big and safe compared to her soft and small one. They walked in the Academy hand in hand, and Naruto opened the door to their classroom.

Much to the two's surprise, almost all the students were already there. Every boy's eyes turned to Hinata's new attire and started ogling her. Her kimono was hugging the developing curves of the girl quite nicely making her the center of attraction for every boy. She hid herself behind Naruto, not liking the eyes on her and his eyes instantly turned cold and murderous. They all flinched and looked elsewhere when they saw his protective glare. He walked up the stairs with Hinata hiding herself halfway behind him while clutching his jacket shyly. She loved how protective he was of her, it made her feel safe with him.

He sat down at his usual corner seat with Hinata by his side. Sasuke made his way to them and sat by Hinata's side, ignoring all the glares the girl was getting because of him, courtesy of the fan-girls.

"Hey Hinata!" called out a voice making her gaze to the side to see Kiba waving at her happily. She smiled and waved back.

"You look really pretty today Hinata!" he called out making every eyes turn to the two and Naruto glanced to his side to see her just smile at him simply and nod.

"Arigato Kiba-san." she said softly and the boy grinned. Naruto looked away in annoyance, not liking why she was talking to the mutt. He felt a hand cover his own and glanced at the softly smiling Hinata. She scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder making most of the girls sigh dreamily when he placed his cheek on her head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you Naru." she whispered softly making him smile softly and give her a soft squeeze.

"I love you too Hin." he whispered making her blush and smile when he kissed her head like a little child.

"Get a room you two." said a third voice which was too loud in his opinion. He glanced back to see a pink mop of hair and threw her an annoyed glare.

"Go and pesture Sasuke, Haruno." he said in annoyance making her bristle in anger. She wanted to tell Hinata off about sitting next to her Sasuke-kun but she couldn't help but envy watching her adorable interaction with the blonde. She was the only girl the two would talk to since Sasuke almost denied their very existence in the world. Sasuke glared at him which he ignored and saw the pink mop of hair huff and walk away.

Iruka walked in the class making them all turn silent and he read through the clipboard in his hands.

"Alright class almost all your skills have already been graded from the tests over the past year. Today you'll just have to go through the ninjutsu portion to pass the final exams. I'll call you all alphabetically so come to the next class for your test. Alright Ami, please follow me." he said and walked out.

"Pathetic, it is a waste of time." said Sasuke in annoyance and Naruto couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Ano, the basics are really important." said Hinata softly making him grunt and Naruto smirked, poking her stomach softly.

"Really?" he asked in an amused tone and enjoyed how she squirmed, trying to get him to not poke her and blushed prettily. He ran a finger on her arm, making her feel so ticklish. She let out a giggle and he pulled her head on his shoulder while she sighed happily.

"You're too cute for your own good hime." he whispered making her blush when he kissed her head and she snuggled childishly. She heard her name being called and got up, glancing back to him when he gave her a smile and she nodded.

"Good luck Hinata!" said Kiba loudly making her give him a small strained smile and nod.

"Arigato Kiba-san." she said softly turned to Naruto who was just looking at her lovingly. He knew she wanted to hear the same from him.

"You don't need it." he said simply with a wink, making her blush prettily and squeak in embarrassment. She ran out quickly and he chuckled softly. Even Sasuke smirked slightly.

"You're going to kill her from all the blood she stores in her cheeks when she is with you Namikaze." he said smugly and Naruto smirked.

"Jealous Uchiha?" he asked innocently and got a glare in return.

"As if, I have better things to do than to hang out with girls." he said smugly and Naruto smiled.

"Oh?!" he said in an amused voice. " I didn't know you swung that way Sasu-chan." he said innocently making Sasuke's cheeks turn red in embarrassment and anger.

"I'm not gay." he growled out making Naruto chuckle.

"Sure sure." he said, waving his hand dismissively and Sasuke bristled in anger silently. Naruto watched her come back with the new shining headband across her neck and smiled, getting up. He walked to the door for his own turn and caught her hand when she was passing by.

"Wait for me." he said simply, staring into her shy eyes and she smiled softly before nodding.

"Hai!" she squeaked out shyly and ran out. He smiled, shaking his head and entered the room to see a smiling Iruka and a mildly glaring Mizuki. He knew he hated him, but he could care less about him.

"Alright Naruto please perform the **Kawarimi.** " Iruka said and Naruto nodded. He disappeared and a chair was in his place before he substituted back with it. Iruka scribbled down on his pad before smiling

"Alright now please perform a **Henge.** " he said and Naruto instantly transformed into Shisui before transforming back and Iruka smiled proudly.

"Both without hand seals, excellent Naruto. Now since we know you cannot do normal clones, please do any cloning technique you wish." he said and Naruto nodded, holding a half ram hand seal with his left hand.

" **Ninja Art : Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** he called out and created five clones. Iruka couldn't help but smile in pride before jotting down his score and picking up a head band.

"That was excellent Naruto, here you go." he said putting the head band in front of him and Naruto took it, running a thumb on the metal with a smile.

"Congratulations, you graduate. Please be here after lunch for team assignments." he said and Naruto nodded, fastening it on his forehead and walked out. He stepped out the main door of the Academy and saw his adorable girl sitting on the wooden swing and humming happily with short swings. He smiled and **Shunshined** towards her back before pushing her gently.

She brightened up when she glanced at his forehead and swung happily.

"Congratulations Naru!" she said happily and he smiled giving her another push. He loved the small giggles she was letting out and kept at it for a few minutes. Both jumped up on the branch of the tree and sat down. Naruto placed his back to the bark of the tree and smiled when Hinata snuggled by his side with her face tucked in his neck. He loved feeling her soft breaths and how soft she felt in his arms. Both closed their eyes ignoring all the eyes that were glancing at them and Naruto loved the small rays of sunlight between the leaves and the wind that bristled past them.

Both didn't even notice before falling in a small nap. Several murmurs ran across the parents that had come to pick their children when they saw the Hyuga heiress sleeping in the arms of the 'Demon brat'.

"Oi Namikaze! Wake up!" a voice called and Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at Sasuke.

"What do you want?" he asked sleepily making the Uchiha sigh.

"You slept through team placements you lazy idiot. I am placed on squad seven with you and Hinata. Some Kakashi Hatake is our jounin-sensei." he said in his prideful voice and twitched when Naruto just yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Yeah, go and do something for a couple of hours then. Kakashi is late for almost everything." he said lazily so as to not wake up the girl in his arm while he brushed her silky hair that he had let out of the confines of her ribbon.

"You know him?" came the curious voice of the Uchiha as he jumped up and sat on the branch while Naruto kept his eyes closed. Sasuke plucked an orange from the tree and started munching through it.

"Yeah, he's a family friend. Apparently one of the best jounins the village has to offer. Is lazy and perverted too. He is infamous for being late to almost everything that isn't really urgent." he said and Sasuke sighed tiredly.

"Great now we have two lazy asses on our squad." he grunted and Naruto kissed Hinata's head when she squirmed slightly and she snuggled in his neck to hide from the light falling on her eyes. The three sat silently as Sasuke too laid down on a branch above to wait for their sensei, having nothing to do for now. He pulled his head band over his eyes and went for a nap himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Academy...**

* * *

Kakashi strolled in the empty hallways of the Academy almost two hours late and slid the door to the assigned classroom with an eye smile.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, you see-" he stopped and sweat dropped when he saw the empty classroom in front of him. He walked out the main door and glanced straight at the tree in front of the Academy which had his squad sleeping soundly on it and **Shunshined** on the branch. He crouched down in front of Naruto and eye smiled at the adorable scene in front of him. His three charges looked so cute sleeping like this.

"Yo!" he called out making the three pairs of eyes flutter open. Hinata rubbed her eyes sleepily and Naruto too did the same while Sasuke rubbed his head. Naruto saw the masked jounin and grinned lazily.

"Yo! Kakashi-sensei." he said happily making the jounin eye smile and rub his head sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late you see I got lost on the path of life." he said making Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"Make up your own excuses." he said lazily making the jounin turn a bit sheepish.

"Ma ma Naruto, well let's get introduced shall we?" he asked, sitting down himself. Naruto saw Hinata look at him confused and he kissed her lips softly.

"Me, you and Sasuke are on the same team and Kakashi is our jounin sensei Hin." he whispered making her cheeks turn pink and she nodded shying away cutely when he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first? We don't know anything about you." said Sasuke making the jounin nod with an eye smile.

"Hmm I suppose that's fair. Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have lots of likes and dislikes which you are too young to know. As for hobbies... Hmm I have lots of hobbies. Dream for the future... Never really thought about it." he said lazily and Sasuke grunted in annoyance at his stupid introduction. Hinata giggled softly when he turned to her with an eye smile.

"Why don't you go next princess?" he said pointing a finger at her and she nodded meekly.

"Ano... my name is Hinata Hyuga. I like cinnamon rolls, lavenders and pressing flowers. I also like..." she whispered softly and glanced to the side and instantly averted her eyes with a blush when Naruto gave her a wink. Kakashi felt quite happy at their interactions, it would be quite nice for teamwork he supposed. "… I dislike people who trouble others for any reasons they do not understand. I love training and taking care of flowers and spending time with Hanabi and Naruto-kun. I want to have a nice family and become a good head of my clan someday." she said softly making the jounin nod and eye smile. He turned his gaze up to Sasuke.

"You're up next emo prince." he said making the Uchiha glare at him heatedly for the nickname.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and I dislike wasting my time and I hate fan-girls. I like challenging Namikaze to a spar every now and then I guess. My dream is not just a dream but an ambition, I'll destroy a certain someone and restore my clan." he said darkly making Kakashi turn serious and Hinata glanced at him worriedly. Naruto already knew who he was talking about and kept quiet. Kakashi turned to him, breaking out of his thoughts and eye smiled.

"Alright my ball of sunshine, you're next." he said and expected a glare but sweat dropped when Naruto yawned before nodding. He pulled Hinata to himself who squeaked in embarrassment while he pressed her back on his chest. He put his chin on her shoulder and spoke up.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like training with the old man, spending time with my Kaa-chan and observing things, especially nature. I dislike people who hate things they do not understand and people who hurt innocent people close to me. I love my little kitten..." he said nuzzling his cheek with the pink cheek of Hinata who was blushing prettily at his words. "… I dislike people who try to push me into doing things I don't want I guess. I love studying history and seals and sleep in the places I love in my free time." he said and Kakashi waited for him to go on but realized he was done.

"What about your dreams?" he asked making Naruto rub Hinata's stomach in thought while she felt warm and fuzzy from his tender strokes.

"Hmm don't know I guess get stronger and have my kitten in my arms all the time?" he said making Hinata's cheeks burn crimson though Kakashi caught the meaning in his words.

" _He doesn't have a dream yet. Tobirama-sama was right when he said he didn't like being chained down. A loose cannon for now then?"_ he thought and nodded.

"Well you three are all unique and have great potential. So now I should tell you of the real test tomorrow." he said making them all look at him curiously with a bit of confusion.

"The graduation test was just to see if you three have the potential to be genin. Your jounin-sensei decides if you do become a genin or return to the Academy for some extra training for another year." he explained making the three nod.

"Figures, that graduation test was too idiotic anyway." Sasuke said making Kakashi sweat drop. He had expected them to get worried or blow up but they were really surprising him today.

"Well tomorrow morning you three will do a survival exercise with me. The I'll decide who will go to the Academy and who remains a genin. Remember that this test has a minimum sixty six percent failure rate meaning only a third of your class's graduates will pass it. So I'll see you all tomorrow morning at six. Ja Ne!" he said with an eye smile but stopped for a moment.

"Oh and don't eat or you'll puke." he said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke jumped down and called out.

"I guess we'll meet at eight then and have breakfast?" he asked and Naruto smirked before nodding and Sasuke nodded back and walked away. He felt Hinata turn around and look at him worriedly when she took out a handkerchief and started wiping the sweat of his cheeks and face.

"You had another bad dream?" she asked softly and he said nothing just gazed into her shy eyes calmly. She had felt his erratic heartbeat and how he had perfectly masked it from everyone but her. She knew he had dreams because of his tenant and they haunted him almost every night. She kissed his whiskered cheek softly and rubbed it when he leaned into her touch and gazed at her lovingly.

"You can talk to me." she said softly making him smile. He pulled her in a hug and brushed her long hair gently. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Just stay with me Hin." he whispered in a small voice making her hug him back tightly and nod in his chest.

"I'm here Naru, I'm always here for you." she said in her soft voice and he let out a small breath. He couldn't hide anything from her and told her about everything. She was the only one who knew what all he could do except Tobirama. He hadn't even let his mother in on some of the things he talked to her with. She soothed him with her gentleness and how he loved holding her like this. It felt so nice.

"I love you." he whispered shakily making her smile.

"And I love you." she whispered knowing how much he needed to hear it from her lips. He nuzzled his face in her neck. She felt her skin get wet slightly and felt him tremble in her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair while he cried softly in her arms, letting his heart out in front of her. She knew how much he was tormented from all he endured whether he was awake or asleep. And she was glad he poured his heart out to her.

Sometimes he would just sneak into her house for just a small hug and she would instantly know he was troubled and they would stay the night snuggled in each others arms, it was their little secret that she never wanted anyone to know. He stopped after a minute and she kissed away his tears and wiped his cheeks with her handkerchief.

"You feel better?" she asked softly and he nodded slowly. She rubbed his whiskers gently and kissed his lips softly. The small smile he graced her with made her have butterflies in her stomach as they relished each others presence and watched the sun go down together, relishing in each others arms.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. Graduations are done and next time Naruto shows off his skills against Kakashi in a soon to be interesting bell test. Let's see what the future holds for our favorite blonde. Thank you for letting this story pass the 1k+ reviews mark. I am grateful to all the faithful readers and the long reviews I got for the last chapter. I decided to cut this chapter hear since it was getting quite lengthy and don't worry next update will be quite soon. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto : Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Households…**

* * *

The night was still, moon shone in all it's brilliance with a clear sky letting it's rays through the window of our blonde hero's window. The blonde himself wasn't so calm as his surroundings. He squirmed in his sleep, sweating and mumbling. His eyes clenched, his pupils dancing around wildly behind those closed eyelids.

"Ah!" he gave out a short gasp and woke up with a start. He ran a hand through his face and looked at it with hard and heavy breaths. It was wet, he clenched his blanket in a tight fist and threw it aside in frustration.

His soft and light footsteps made way downstairs. He walked in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water, gulping it down in one go. He threw it in the bin and kept his forehead against the fridge's door with a sigh.

" _Why can't that damn fox let me have a normal sleep for once?"_ he thought in frustration and annoyance. He felt a presence behind him and turned around on instinct when a pair of arms slid around him and wrapped him up in a warm hug. He instantly melted in the embrace and hugged the soft form of his mother back, brushing her crimson locks softly.

"Another nightmare?" she whispered, running her fingers through his silky hair and he said nothing. She cupped his face in her hands to see his eyes covered with red veins in his white regions in those eyes. It was clear he was struggling with sleep for quite a while now.

"It's nothing, I wanted to train some before I went to Kakashi-sensei's test." he lied and didn't look into her violet eyes. She could tell he was lying. He was a terrible liar, that was one thing not even Tobirama had been able to train him in. He could lie stone faced to people, but when it came to someone he was close to, his eyes always gave him away.

She placed her lips on his cheek and gave him a heart warming smile.

"You're a terrible liar Naru-chan." she whispered while stroking his whiskers softly. He leaned into her hand and smiled. His forehead was against her shoulder a moment later as she felt how tired he really was. She pulled him along with her and sat him on the couch, taking his hands in hers while her thumbs brushed the back of his hands gently.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked warmly and he looked down in sadness.

"It's the fox…" he whispered and she closed her eyes in agony. She cursed her husband in the afterlife for the burden he had put on her son's shoulders at that moment. Both sat in silence, Kushina knew he didn't like talking about his problems to anyone and didn't poke the troubled boy too much.

"You want to sleep? Maybe with me you can…" she trailed off when he shook his head and her eyes saddened at his refusal.

"Kaa-chan…" he spoke in his soft voice making her perk up when she looked at his eyes that now held their usual spark in them.

"Will you spar with me?" he asked simply making her quite shocked. She saw his eyes that looked so pleading and her heart melted instantly.

"Why?" she asked rubbing his hand and he smiled a little.

"I like the rush of battle, it gives me complete focus and helps me to forget." he said and she smiled and kissed his hands, giving him a nod.

"Alright let me go change, meet me outside okay?" she asked and he nodded. He changed into his shinobi clothes himself. He eyed the sword hanging on the wall within it's sheath and debated whether to pick it up or not. A moment later he plucked it off the wall and strapped it horizontally on his hip and walked out in his black T-shirt and burnt orange pants not bothering with the jacket. He stepped out into the ground and saw Kushina in a violet battle kimono with the Uzumaki symbol adorned on her obi, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She grinned when her eyes caught sight of the sword on his waist and stood in front of him.

She realized it was the first time she was really going to spar with him alone after he had started his training with Tobirama. She joined in on their training sessions every now and then but never really were they all alone like this. Naruto had the same thoughts running through his head.

"Alright Naru-chan, you can use anything you like. Let's see how strong my adorable blonde has gotten over the years." she chirped happily making him smile. His hands went behind him into his hip pouch and took out what looked like two kunais. His fingers flicked and six three pronged kunais shone in the moonlight as his Sharingan blazed to life making the darkness around them quite useless against him. He threw the kunais at her, making the first move and his eyes widened in shock when she took off and unsheathed her own sword with a crimson almost black blade which tore through the kunais like butter and headed straight for him.

His Sharingan picked up the slight twitch of her muscles in her arms and instantly ducked when her blade whizzed past his hair and he swiped his leg in a horizontal arc. Just like he had expected she flipped sideways like a gymnast and he threw shurikens at her which were again torn apart effortlessly, courtesy of her blade.

"My my Naru-chan, you certainly have your father's speed." she said warmly making his cheeks turn pink in embarrassment and happiness while he smiled softly. It warmed his heart that she compared the likes of him to his father. Kushina had not really expected him to be quite that fast, granted she was holding back quite a lot but from what she could tell from his still soft and calm breaths, so was he. And she had to admit, Tobirama had trained his battle instincts and honed his speed quite nicely.

He stood up, dusting his clothes and his Sharingan spun wildly as he smirked and felt his blood starting to get pumped. He loved this, the serenity he felt in the midst of a battle. It was like a drug to him. He was about to pull out a couple of kunais to aid him in taijutsu against his mother when her voice rang through the grounds.

"Unsheathe your blade Naruto, let me see how much you've grown as a swordsman." he heard and his hands stopped. He brought his left hand back and brushed the hilt of his sword gently as if caressing it. Finally he gripped the handle wrapped up in white silk and pulled it out with a slick motion. It's silver blade let out a slight sparkle as opposed to the dark blade his mother wielded. He raised his hand back, a little over his head while pointing downwards to the ground, his legs a little apart for free footwork used in the deadly dance of kenjutsu.

Kushina rose an eyebrow at the strange stance. It had multiple holes from what she could see and he was completely open from the front with only his bare hand for blocking her strikes. She saw the calmness in his eyes and took her own Uzumaki kenjutsu stance. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he was gone in a blur. Kushina brought her sword up near her face to block the incoming strike and was about to counter it when her blade passed through thin air.

" _What speed!"_ she thought in admiration and swiped her sword elegantly to the side, his sword brushing along the ground while she saw his smile and sparkling eyes showing her how much he was enjoying it. Their blades clashed and created huge sparks while the grounds were filled with the sounds of metal clashing with metal.

She blocked Naruto's relentless attacks effortless and she had to admit he was quite the swordsman. He had taken after her in this department she mused parrying another strike past her ear. She watched as he jumped back and fell down to a knee panting.

She smiled, her sword by her side. She was not surprised by this however. With how fast and relentlessly he had been going on the offense for the past ten minutes she knew this was coming. However…

"Now let's see how good your defense is Naru-chan!" she chirped happily while he gazed at her with a raised eyebrow. His palm resting on the hilt of his sword for support. His senses tingled and his Sharingan blazed to life as he brought his blade in front of his face hurriedly when a chain erupted from the ground and it screeched making contact. He back-flipped multiple times when the ground started erupting with the infamous **Adamantine Chains** his mother was famous for and he flipped again for a dodge and landed on the bark of a tree, standing on it. He ran up when chains followed him wildly and started jumping from tree to tree for his life, his Sharingan working in overdrive to predict and dodge her attacks while his senses were covering all his blind-spots.

He saw his mother smiling and standing calmly in the middle with a critical gaze and he growled. She was merely testing him!

He dropped onto a branch, giving him a clear sight of his mother. His left hand parried a chain coming for his throat effortlessly with the sword while his right hand started making seals. Kushina's eyes widened in shock as she saw him make single handed seals.

" _His chakra control must be through the roof to do that!"_ she thought in shock when he held a half ram seal in front of his lips and breathed in a huge amount of air.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu!"** he shouted in strain and let out a humongous fireball where Kushina was standing. Her eyes narrowed at the red flaming ball coming towards her and her chains retreated back to her and criss-crossed themselves as a shield in front of her. The flames went around her harmlessly when she felt the cold steel near her throat.

"It's over." she heard a whisper near her ear and smiled softly.

"Really?" she asked softly and Naruto pressed the kunai closer for emphasis, though his own eyes widened when she flickered away in a splash of water.

" _A Water Clone?! But when…?!"_ he thought in shock when he felt arms slid around his waist and a pair of soft lips pressed on his sensitive whiskers in a gentle kiss.

"I'm so proud of you." Kushina spoke softly while she nuzzled her cheek over his. He smiled and sheathed his sword, slumping in defeat. She let out a giggle at his downtrodden expression and turned his gaze to her, placing her finger under his chin.

"What? You thought you would be able to beat me so easily. I am the most dangerous kunoichi in this village for a reason Naru-chan." she spoke softly and he smiled a little sadly.

"Yeah but you weren't even trying, just like the old man…" he whispered the last part but she heard it. His Sharingan went out of life when she pulled him in the house and placed his head on her lap, as both were seated on the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair and saw his eyes close half way when he let out a cute yawn and snuggled his face in her stomach. She felt his breathing even out into soft small breaths and the peaceful expression on his face making her smile and place her lips on his head for a soft kiss.

" _He's grown so much, even though he didn't show it I could tell he was holding back. That Kakashi-baka is in for a surprise today, that's for sure. At least he has calmed down now."_ she thought with a giggle watching his adorable face as he slept on her lap and she kept caressing his cheeks with her fingers in soft strokes. The sun rose an hour later and she turned her gaze around to see the two sleepy redheads walk out and looked out to see the sun completely out now.

"Kaa-san why is Aniki sleeping on your lap in his battle gear?" asked Mito sleepily and she smiled gazing down at the blonde on her lap.

"Naru-chan and I had an early morning spar. He fell asleep after it though, you know your brother…" she said with a giggle and Mito giggled happily herself.

"Yeah he's always lazy and loves to sleep anywhere. That's my Aniki alright!" she chirped happily while Menma went to the dining table without a word. Kushina didn't want them to worry about Naruto and kept his nightmares and reason for the spar to herself. She tapped his cheek lightly making his eyes squirm as he came to.

"Naru-chan wake up baby…" she whispered and he snuggled his face in her stomach lightly.

"Mmm five more minutes…" he mumbled sleepily making her giggle. She looked on amused as she shook his shoulders lightly.

"Come on my lazy bear, you have an early test today don't you?" she asked and he snuggled even further to hide in her warmth and loved sleeping on her soft lap.

"It's Kakashi-sensei, he's always late…" he mumbled getting another giggle from the redhead. She kissed his cheek and watched his sensitive whiskers twitch when she blew on them softly and nuzzled them with her nose. Finally he let out a cute yawn and his baby blue eyes gazed into the amused violet ones and he smiled lazily. It was a really comforting nap and he felt himself quite refreshed now.

He hugged Kushina suddenly as if his life depended on it and she hugged him back worriedly.

"Arigato." he whispered and she smiled, her worries washing away instantly.

"It's alright, now go for a shower and have breakfast before you leave." she said caressing his cheek gently and he nodded, giving her a peck on her cheek and walked back to his room upstairs while Kushina put her sword back in her room and went to prepare some breakfast. She chopped through onions quickly when she felt something poking her hips softly and looked down at the brown eyes of the adorable bear who was purring softly.

She rubbed his ears and patted his head making the bear nuzzle itself around her and she giggled.

"Alright alright you adorable over smart bear, you got me this time too, here you go." she said putting some slices of boiled chicken for her in a bowl and the bear ate happily while wagging it's short tail in happiness. She let out a giggle when the bear hopped out and submerged in the lake to cool down making her laugh as she watched her sleep nose deep in the water.

Naruto sat at the dining table with Mito chatting away about her sensei, someone named Yamato and he listened on her excited squeals as she imagined her future missions. He ate quickly seeing the time and picked his jacket up. He kissed Mito's head and gave a peck on Kushina's cheek making them both smile happily. He ruffled Menma's hair who looked on annoyed as his brother treated him like a child and the ever calm smile on his face and focused on his breakfast, though couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at the small gesture from his elder brother.

* * *

 **Training Ground 7**

* * *

Naruto walked in the training ground Kakashi had called them to fifteen minutes late and just as he thought Hinata was already there. She was the reason he came this early. She could never be willingly late for anything no matter what he said and made his way to the adorable girl stealthily, who was reading a taijutsu scroll from her clan under the shade of a tree.

Hinata kept on reading, completely engrossed in the scroll when she felt a weight on her lap and pulled he scroll up a bit to see a pair of azure eyes watching her. She blinked innocently and the eyes blinked back at her.

"Kyaa!" she yelped in shock and fumbled with the scroll in her hands. Naruto's soft chuckles rang throughout the clearing while she rolled her scroll neatly. She hid her cheeks with her hands which were crimson in embarrassment at her reaction to his presence and the way he watched her adoringly on her lap.

"Ohayo Hin!" he spoke softly not wanting to startle her anymore and she nodded back with a soft squeak. He smiled in amusement making her look elsewhere in embarrassment when he took advantage and kissed her soft cheek. She turned a new shade of pink and he smiled when she just ran her fingers through his hair and didn't meet his eyes.

He closed his eyes and loved the softness of her lap and the way her fingers softly traced his scalp. His breathing softened and he went for a nap from the comfort of the soft breeze in the fields. He still didn't like why his mother had woken him up and this was just great. Sasuke came and saw the scene in front of him with Naruto having slept on the poor girl's lap who was blushing madly at being seen like this. He sighed and jumped on the branch over them seeing they still probably had another hour before their tardy new sensei came along.

"Relax Hinata, I won't tease or say anything about this." he spoke blankly to the embarrassed girl who nodded meekly and sat there looking at the blonde on her lap lovingly. He looked so cute in her eyes sleeping like that. She cradled his head in a childlike manner while he snuggled in her arms. She could hold him like that forever she mused and smiled softly with a faint pink blush.

They sat there for an hour while Sasuke unknown to Hinata had taken a small nap for making up to waking up so early himself. He always trained early in the morning and hadn't missed today either. This was the scene Kakashi saw as he crouched down on the tree's branch himself.

"Yo!" he chirped waving his hand lazily and three pairs of eyes watched him in different ways. Hinata had a bright smile at seeing her sensei which made him smile himself. Naruto just yawned while Sasuke watched him with narrowed eyes.

"You're late." he said in an annoyed tone making the jounin rub his neck sheepishly.

"Ma ma Sasuke you see an old lady needed help with her bags and then she forgot her address…." he started but was cut off by the annoyed Uchiha.

"Whatever." he mumbled tiredly making the jounin sweat drop. Those excuses took precious time and effort to come up with. No one appreciated the work he put in them he mused sadly.

The jounin jumped down, walking into the middle of the clearing followed by his three cute charges and pulled out a clock from the small bag in his hands. He set it onto a stump and eye smiled at the three curious yet confused genin prospectives in front of him.

"Alright!" he clapped happily getting their attention towards him and took out a couple of bells from his hip pouch.

"We are going to do a survival exercise." he said and sweat dropped as no reaction came from them, just innocent stares.

"What are the bells for?" asked Naruto and the man eye smiled at the blonde's question.

"These are your objective, you have to retrieve these bells from me through any means necessary which means come at me with the intention to kill." he chirped happily when he saw the shy kunoichi raise her hand a little for a question. He nodded, motioning for her to go on.

"Ano… sensei, there's only two bells." she said softly and he nodded, giving her another infamous eye smile.

"That is correct Hinata, which means only two of you at maximum will pass this exercise and become genins this fine morning." he said making all of their hearts skip a beat when his words rang through the clearing. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and spoke up.

"Konoha has always worked in four man cells, you're lying sensei." he said surprising the two by his side who turned their eyes to their calm sensei. Kakashi couldn't help but be impressed by the blonde's inquisitiveness.

" _He's a sharp one…"_ he mused and waved his hand lazily.

"There have been many exceptions over the years Naruto. Even two man cells have functioned if they were oiled well enough. You don't need to worry about that. The only thing you need to worry about are these." he said pointing to the jingling bells in his hands which he tied to his belt. The three glanced at each other and then back at Kakashi while he felt the atmosphere amongst the three getting tenser by the second.

"Alright you have until noon to get them. Your time starts…" he said and watched as they crouched down and he tapped the clock on the stump.

"NOW!" he shouted and the three were off in the trees and he took out his book to see who it would be that tried to attack him first.

The three ran through the trees and dropped by the shore of the river. Hinata fiddled with her kimono's helm nervously, biting her lip.

"What are we going to do Naru?" she asked softly and he sighed as he sat on the boulder. His hand ran through his hair in frustration while he thought of something to rack them out of this mess.

"What else is there to do? The two of us who are most worthy take the bells by force and pass this stupid test." sasuke muttered in irritation and froze at the glare that Naruto sent his way.

"And what about the third one?" he asked in a low voice but Sasuke could sense his dangerous intent lying underneath.

"Sacrifices have to be made to walk forward, the weak deserve t be left behind and not carried as a burden by the strong slowing them down too." he muttered and Naruto's glare intensified.

"You would abandon one of us just to pass this test?" he asked and Sasuke merely shrugged.

"I will pass this test one way or another, so what do you say Naruto? Let's team up and take them for ourselves. You know as well as I do the two of us will be unstoppable together." he asked raising his hand forward for a truce. Hinata's shy eyes glanced back and forth between the two boys and she chewed her lip as she watched Naruto raise his hand too.

 _SLAP_

Sasuke rubbed his red hand that Naruto had slapped away and glared at him who glared right back.

"You think I would abandon her just to pass this test and move forward?" he asked coldly making Sasuke smirk.

"You're letting your feelings for her get the better of you Namikaze. Just think we could get the bells…" he was cut off by the icy voice of Naruto.

"I'd rather go back to the Academy than abandoning Hinata alone." he said trashing the idea of the three of them working together when he saw the greed and hunger in Sasuke's eyes and knew he wouldn't agree for it.

"Whatever, I'd get the bell myself. See for yourselves as she will still be left behind." he said and jumped back in the trees. Hinata knew those two were stronger than her and had much more diverse techniques. She was heavily reliant on her Jyuken and she would most probably be the one left behind. Her eyes prickled with tears at their corners when she was pulled gently in a warm hug. She sniffled softly as Naruto kissed her eyes off their tears and gazed into her eyes with his own fiery azure ones.

"Don't worry Hin. We'll get a bell and go ahead together I promise. I am not leaving you behind no matter what." he said softly and she nodded with a soft smile. He never broke his promises and she was glad he was with her as she hugged him back with happily.

"But what about Sasuke?" she asked in a sniffle and he smiled petting her pony tail softly.

"We'll get him too somehow. He is on a high horse right now, let's just focus on doing our best alright? I'll figure something out." he said and she smiled wiping her face with her sleeves. He jumped ahead and she followed him as he started to work on a plan to trap the jounin in.

Sasuke sat on a tree while he watched the calmly reading jounin. He took out three kunais in his left hand and shurikens in his left.

" _This is it!"_ he thought and threw the kunais one after the other while Kakashi merely jumped back a little with each one. He launched the shurikens which swung at the jounin while he merely side stepped with a small jump. His lone eye widened in surprise when he saw another kunai land in front of him and cut a hidden wire.

" _A trap?!"_ he thought in surprise and dodged a hail of kunais from his side and tripped another wire making a hail of shurikens launch from his left.

" _Impressive…"_ he thought and the shurikens made contact. Sasuke smirked from his hidden point but let out a growl when a moment later a log fell in place of Kakashi and jumped out in the middle of the clearing.

"You really are a brave one I'll gave you that Sasuke." Kakashi spoke non chalcedony leaning on a tree behind the Uchiha and flipped a page on his book.

"I'm getting a bell no matter what. I won't stop until my goals are fulfilled." he spoke blankly and Kakashi let out a perverse giggle and flipped another page.

"Say that after you've gotten a bell, _Sasu-chan…"_ he goaded the boy on and Sasuke growled. He jumped back and rushed the jounin, engaging him in taijutsu. He jumped up and pushed his heel for the jounin's who blocked it with his arm. Sasuke brought his left leg on the other and Kakashi brought up his other hand and caught both feet deftly with a slight wince.

" _The boy has some strength I'll give him that…"_ he mused and his leg came up to block the boy's fist while he watched the small smirk that graced his lips.

" _I've got you now!"_ he thought and swiped his free hand that held a kunai at his belt and Kakashi's lone eye widened. He rushed back but the kunai made contact with bell slightly letting the jingling of it's metal run across the clearing. Kakashi slid back and put his book back in pouch, narrowing his eyes at the scowling Uchiha.

" _He's fierce…"_ he mused and stood up, dusting off his clothes lazily.

"Looks like I won't be reading my back today." he muttered glumly making Sasuke frown.

"You better take me seriously then!" he shouted making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"You give yourself too much credit, just because you're different doesn't always mean you're better." he said wisely and saw the raven growl menacingly. He went through hand seals immediately and took a deep breath ending at Tiger.

" **Fire Style : Dragon flame Jutsu!"** he exclaimed and Kakashi's eye widened in shock, clearly not expecting a jutsu of that magnitude from the boy. The narrow stream of flames made it's way towards Kakashi and tore apart the tree behind him that fell when a hole was bored through it's center. Sasuke smirked, panting heavily at the chakra drain when a couple of hands caught his ankles making his eyes turn wide.

"Ahh!" he gasped when they pulled him down and he was buried neck deep in the ground. He watched Kakashi pull out in front of him and dusting his clothes off as if nothing had happened at all.

"Shinobi battle skill number two, ninjutsu. That was **Earth Style : Head Hunter jutsu** " he said happily making the Uchiha throw him a death glare.

"You know what they say, the nail that sticks out get's hammered in first. In this case it was quite literal, get it?" he asked playfully with a chuckle and laughed lightly at the murderous aura surrounding the boy. He ignored the raven and walked out leaving a fuming Uchiha behind.

Naruto and Hinata sat in the trees having watched Sasuke's display of skills and Kakashi's easy win quite closely.

"You ready Hin?" he asked and the girl nodded meekly, still quite nervous seeing how Sasuke had been obliterated so easily. She felt a pair of lips press on her lips and felt Naruto stroking her soft cheek tenderly.

"It'll be alright don't get nervous okay?" he asked and she nodded, the confidence in her eyes shining brilliantly now. He smiled and jumped down, starting his plan. He walked in the middle of the clearing where they had started to see Kakashi there reading his infamous orange book. He looked up to see the blonde coming in calmly and rose an eyebrow.

"You've come alone Naruto? Sure have gotten confident, all grown up I guess huh?" he asked playfully and the blonde said nothing. Kakashi snapped his book shut to see the potential the blonde held, and seeing the disciple of Tobirama Senju in action for himself. Naruto breathed a long breath and started taking off his jacket making the jounin stiffen. Naruto motioned to put his jacket on the stump and the jounin nodded waiting for some plan when he saw the blonde stand in front of him and loosen up his arms.

"Shall we get started?" Naruto asked and the jounin nodded with an eye smile. Naruto caressed his sword's hilt and unsheathed it in a slick motion. Kakashi eyed the sparkling silver blade with cautious eyes seeing how well cared it looked to be. His father being the White Fang himself he knew a lot about the deadly art of kenjutsu. And the sword always showed how true a swordsman was to the art.

Naruto disappeared in a blur, his Sharingan blazing to life instantly. Kakashi's eye widened in shock and his jaw dropped at the amazing speed the blonde possessed and ducked down the swipe that whizzed past his head from behind.

He chucked out a kunai and turned around to see the blonde already gone from view and blocked a swipe to his neck on honed instincts alone. He decided to take it seriously lest get cleaved in half by an Academy student and parried the blade aimed for his waist to the side. He swiped his kunai for the blonde's arms and smiled beneath his mask to see the blonde's eyes making no effort at dodging. His eyes widened when he saw it sail millimeters past the intended target and jumped back from a swipe aimed for his stomach.

He blocked a vertical slash with his two kunais in a cross guard over his head and swiped his left one to the blonde's stomach to see him miss again by only a small hair length. He saw the small smirk on the blonde's face as if taunting him and narrowed his eyes on the boy.

" _What the hell is going on here?"_ he thought when the blonde charged at him head strong and for the life of him Kakashi couldn't believe how he was being pushed back on the defense!

He threw the useless kunais that had taken numerous hits to the side and chucked out new ones to raise them in a cross guard yet again. The metal clashed with metal in sparks and Kakashi had to admit he hadn't had such a good straight fight with any genin in years. He swiped them in a cross arc, yet again missing by a hair's length and growled.

" _This is getting annoying!"_ he thought in irritation when he saw the blonde back flip and land gracefully while his breathing was heavy and sweat glistened his face but his eyes sparkled in happiness at the great fight he was fighting. Naruto's eyes traveled into the trees for a moment when he saw a glimpse of those lavender pearls and turned his eyes back to the jounin, sheathing his blade.

"Giving up already Naruto? I was beginning to have some fun." Kakashi said lazily though hadn't meant it inwardly. The blonde was pushing him to high chunin speeds already and he cursed himself for slacking off on training after retiring from the Black Ops.

" _I really have to get myself back together, this is embarrassing. To be pushed by someone who isn't even a genin? Should I use my…"_ he thought bringing his hand up to his forehead protector and noticed Naruto stiffen and instantly put his hands in a cross hand seal.

" **Ninja Art : Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!"** he exclaimed and formed ten clones that started covering him. Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the panting blonde who was exerting himself heavily in this fight now.

"You're getting sloppy Naruto. Wasting chakra on clones to increase your numbers won't be enough. I've had experience in a war to go against multiple foes at once. This jutsu won't help you, merely lead to your downfall." he admonished but was on his guard as he saw the blonde ever calm without a hint of hesitation in his actions as if he was in complete control of the battle.

" _Just like sensei…"_ he thought in nostalgia and ducked down under a clones roundhouse kick and caught a punch from another by his side. He pushed them a bit and slid back to block fists from the other two and watched the rest cover him from behind. His eye roamed around and narrowed as they were closing in on him slowly with their coordinated movements as if it was what he had planned.

" _What is his next move? Is he planning to pile up on me with clones?"_ he thought and much to his surprise all ten of them rushed at him and he glanced at the original who stood back with his smirk widening slightly. Naruto brought his left hand to his chest in a half ram hand seal and Kakashi's eye widened in horror as he saw all the clones glow unnaturally.

 _Oh shit!_

 **BOOM!**

The entire clearing felt the shock-wave from the explosion as a smoke cloud rose above the tree cover. Hinata went through hand seals as soon as the clones started glowing and veins popped around her eyes.

"Byakugan!" she whispered and focused all around her holding her hand in a half ram hand seal and smiled as she let out a pulse of chakra.

Kakashi who had just narrowly substituted from those deadly clones stood on a branch when his eyes caught the glowing seals over the tag on the bark of the tree by his side.

 _Oh shit!_

 **BOOM!**

He substituted another time and stood on a tree to see another tag slapped near his feet and sweat dropped. Hinata was tracking his movements with her Byakugan and activating the tags as soon as she saw him land near one. This had been Naruto's plan, to distract him long enough while she set up the trap and boxed him in the perfect position before they went all out. She let out another pulse of chakra as soon as her eyes caught sight of Kakashi's substitution.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The clearing was racked with a series of perfectly executed explosions while the jounin in question who was targeted could do nothing but substitute for his life. He didn't understand how the hell these kids had come across so many exploding tags but he would be having a word with their chosen weapons shop after this. Finally, he landed in the middle of the clearing to see the panting blonde standing there with his sword sheathed but two three pronged kunais in his hands. He raised his forehead protector and Naruto dropped into his stance seeing his sensei was getting serious when Kakashi side stepped as a palm strike passed harmlessly by his side.

Hinata went on the charge and swiped a kick for his chest that he slapped away and glanced the palm for his stomach to the side effortlessly. Her eyes widened at seeing her Jyuken being countered so easily and she stumbled when he let her hand over reach it's intended target.

He poked her neck with his two fingers gently and let out a pulse of lightning chakra making her Byakugan deactivate and eyes roll back. She fell unconscious in a soft heap while he ducked under the swipe of a kunai and blocked the kick that followed easily with his right hand. His Sharingan glared menacingly at Naruto who glared right back without a flinch. For Kakashi the force behind his kick was nothing compared to Gai's and much To Naruto's shock he pulled him towards him by his feet and Naruto slipped and fell down on his back with a gasp of pain.

He saw Kakashi stand over him with his mismatched eyes watching his downed form blankly.

"You did well Naruto, better than I had expected. Now stay down." he stated compellingly and Naruto started making seals with his left hand. Kakashi stomped on his wrist with a foot and Naruto screamed in agony as he applied pressure over it.

"Give up." he spoke in a commanding voice as he saw Naruto grit his teeth in pain and think of some way to win. Kakashi saw him racking his mind and sighed inwardly, the boy was too damn stubborn like his mother to give up and did the same to him as he did to Hinata and knocked him out.

Kakashi let out a soft sigh and pulled down his headband, smiling beneath his mask in pride.

" _The boy is something else, to push me this far…"_ he thought proudly and picked him up over his shoulder and Hinata tucked under his arm. He placed the two by the stumps and took out Sasuke and tied him to the stump with a rope who struggled to no avail.

Half an hour later the bell rung and Naruto and Hinata came to consciousness. Naruto winced and rubbed his sore wrist which Hinata noticed immediately and gasped.

"Oh Kami, you're hurt!" she gushed and took his wrist in her hands gently, ignoring the amused Kakashi and Sasuke by her side completely. Naruto watched with a warm gaze while she applied some ointment over it and started wrapping it up in bandages.

"You alright Hin?" he asked softly and she nodded with a soft smile.

"Hai!" she squeaked in embarrassment at his loving gaze and focused on the bandages. Kakashi coughed when she finished making them look at him sheepishly and he eye smiled. He chucked a kunai at Sasuke and cut through the ropes instantly. Said boy rubbed his arms at being free and grunted in annoyance at being tied so tightly.

 _TINK TINK_

The sound of jingles rang through the clearing while Sasuke and Naruto gazed at the bells in their hands that Kakashi had thrown at them and then back at their sensei who was eye smiling at them.

"What's this sensei? We failed didn't we?" Naruto asked while Sasuke stared curiously too. Kakashi shook his head slowly confusing them.

"The test was never for the bells Naruto…" he said confusing them and continued on.

"It was to test your skills and see if you three were worthy to be genin." he explained and the nodded slowly. Naruto looked at the scared face of Hinata and his heart clenched at the sight of her quivering lip.

"Why not Hinata?" he asked softly making Kakashi sigh.

" _Let's see what you all will do now."_ he thought looking at the three calculatively.

"She didn't have what it takes to impress me like you and Sasuke did. That is all there is to it. I'm afraid she'll go back to the Academy." he explained and Hinata clenched her eyes shut making her unshed tears roll down her cheeks and Naruto clenched the bell in his hand at the sight of her tears.

 _TINK_

Kakashi looked at the bell in his hand and then back at the blonde who had throw it to see him embrace the crying girl in his arm, pulling her onto his lap. He tucked her head under his chin and glared at the confused Kakashi defiantly.

"If Hinata's going back to the Academy then so am I. She deserves this as much as we do. I promised her we would go forward together and I never go back on my word for that is my nindo, my ninja way." he said confidently making Kakashi's heart skip a beat at the confidence in his eyes.

Sasuke looked at the bell in his hand and clenched his fist and jaw.

" _I'm so damn stupid!"_ he thought in annoyance.

 _TINK_

Kakashi looked at the second bell in his hands and then back at Sasuke who was looking to the other side with a scowl.

"Don't look too much into it. I want a worthy teammate with me and these two are the best there is who won't hold me back. I'll train for another year and get closer to my goals and I'll be damned if I let Namikaze have a whole year for training while I am on some missions." he muttered in annoyance making Kakashi shocked to the core. He hadn't expected Sasuke to throw away a chance at gaining strength for anyone else's sake in years.

Naruto caught him under a head lock and pulled him in with a chuckle.

"Aww you just can't be upfront about your feelings can you big bad Uchiha. You're too soft and don't want to leave poor old me alone." he teased in a cooing voice. Hinata giggled, wiping her tears, watching Sasuke try to wriggle out and yell curses at the blonde who was laughing whole heartedly.

Kakashi raised his forehead protector with softened eyes and watched the three's interaction with warmth in his heart.

" _Are you seeing this Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei? Finally, I can move on…"_ he thought pulling down his head band and coughed to gain the attention of the three. Sasuke was on top of Naruto ready to punch his lights out while Hinata tried to stop the two and Naruto was chuckling happily.

"Is that your final decision then?" he asked and watched them sit up and nod with hardened eyes and he glared at them intimidatingly to see them fiddle a bit and eye smiled.

"Then you all pass." he said happily getting lost looks from the three.

"Huh?!" the three said intelligently in unison and he chuckled with a nod.

"You pass, the test was to see if you were willing to put your comrades over your own preferences. Each of the previous teams I tested, stuck to the rules and abandoned their comrades." he said walking to the memorial stone with a sad gaze.

"The names of my best friends are engraved on this stone. Remember your first and most important lesson from your sensei. In the shinobi world those who break the rules are scum, that's true however those who abandon even one of their comrades are worst than scum." he said getting looks of admiration from the three who nodded.

"Alright then, Team 7 is now official. Meet me at the same place we met for team introductions tomorrow at 9…" he was cut off by Naruto.

"You mean 11?" he asked lazily and Kakashi eye smiled and waved his hand.

"Ja Ne!" he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Hinata stood up along with Sasuke who tried to go off on his own but was again in a headlock, courtesy of Naruto.

"Oh no you don't, let's go and have lunch together." he said pulling the Uchiha by the collar who was yelling curses at the blonde while Hinata ran up to catch up to the two, giggling happily at her new teammates interactions.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. I am working on Uchiha Chronicles too so expect an update for that soon too. I am happy to have crossed the 1k review mark and how loved this story is along with the 100k words. Well hope you like this chapter and leave your suggestions in reviews. I'll see what you guys have to say and see how you liked it. Until nest time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_

* * *

 _ **PS : Do leave reviews they help me a lot okay ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto : Tobirama** **'s Heir**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze households…**

* * *

The usually chirpy and full of life residence to the family of our blonde hero, was unusually quiet tonight. There was only one person in the house, sitting quietly and going through the ninjutsu scroll unfurled across his lap.

Menma's violet eyes burned the scroll in his memory, his mind kept keenly on the scroll in front of him. He had to learn this, if he wanted to surpass his elder brother in strength.

He let out a sigh, when his mind wandered back to the blonde brother of his. No matter how much he trained or tried, his brother always seemed to be a step ahead of him. Plus, he did all of that while being his lazy old self he always was.

He had taken his training seriously too, and he knew he was quite strong, but he knew if he was to go against Naruto. The blonde would beat him to the ground and then some. And that thought burned him up. He admired him but he didn't want to be always in his shadow.

With a new vigor, he glared daggers at the scroll on his lap. This was why he had refused to go along with his mother and sister to the gathering of clans at the Inuzuka clan compounds.

As soon as he had heard that Naruto wasn't going, and was instead going to his master for extra training, he had done the same in hopes to catch up to him. He wasn't going to let the distance be increased between them anymore.

His eyes glanced to the glass door in the living room that led to their open grounds, when he thought he saw something whiz past there. His eyes lingered on over the door for a moment longer, before he shrugged it off as the wind blowing past and started reading his scroll again.

Once more he saw something whiz past the kitchen' window, and this time he narrowed his eyes there, he turned around in the blink of an eye, back towards the glass door when his ears picked up another whiz. He walked to the glass door and stepped out, his eyes darting around nervously.

His gut feeling was telling him something was wrong. He stepped in the middle of the training grounds, and looked around the clearing in between the trees. The silence in the compounds was now impalpable.

He knew in his heart that he was surrounded and in trouble. He flicked out a kunai and darted his eyes around sharply, trying to take in as much detail as could, given the low amounts of light in the moonlight covered field.

"I know you're here, no point in playing hide and seek. You cowards better show yourselves!" he shouted loudly. He looked around to see if his taunt had worked, and sure enough in a second four flickers were seen in front of him. Menma stiffened and dropped into a guarded stance, seeing the four people that were standing in front of him.

All of them were wearing black cloaks. But what made his heart skip a beat were their masks. Blank masks with strange designs like he hadn't seen ever before, with the Leaf ANBU symbols over them.

He eyed the four warily, the middle one was a kunoichi, judging from her brown long hair and her bodily features. He grew especially nervous when he saw the behemoth of a man by her side. He was almost seven feet, with a huge muscular build for crying out loud!

The rest two weren't so intimidating, but seeing they were ANBU, he was pretty sure they were quite formidable too. The kunoichi, their squad's leader as he suspected, stepped forward a step in front of her team.

"Menma Uzumaki, we request you to come with us peacefully." she said in a monotone voice, making him stiffen. He was pretty sure they weren't Leaf ANBU, because they sure as hell didn't hold themselves like these machine like drones.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, running numbers trough his head. He was cornered, they were four ANBU prepared and ready to capture him, while he was all alone. Even with all his skills, he was sure he wasn't going to be able to hold off all of them at the same time. There was a reason they were called elites after all. The odds were completely against him at the moment.

"Our master wishes to see you. Please escort us peacefully." she said in her same blank voice, and he gripped his kunai tightly, bringing it up to his face.

"And if I don't?" he asked nervously, though already knew the answer. The kunoichi stared at him silently, before glancing at her teammates and nodding curtly while looking back at him.

"Then we are to bring you in by any means necessary." she said in her drone like voice, throwing aside her cloak to reveal her slim and feminine body, covered by the standard ANBU uniform used by others in the village. He did note the lack of the ANBU marks on their arms though.

He looked at the others, the brute swung off a huge blade, almost as big as Menma himself from his back. The third one took out two blades and attached them to his forearms and the woman herself flicked out a simple tanto.

He gulped nervously when the tension around the clearing became thick, which the kunoichi broke in her monotone voice.

"Do not wound him fatally, master wishes to see him alive and well." she barked out compellingly, making the three others nod in unison. Menma took a step back and brought his kunai up to block the deadly metal stars that were being aimed at him. He blocked them quickly and jumped to the side, failing to avoid the slight gash the ANBU with the strange forearm swords made.

He couldn't believe how quick they were, at this rate he would be hard pressed to defend himself, let along go on the offensive. He ducked down the large swipe from the blunt edged blade, being swung over him by the brute. He crossed his arms in front of him when the kunoichi in their team launched a kick to his face but was launched back harshly from the pure strength behind it. His back met the tree's bark roughly and he coughed out wheezingly from the impact.

The red head opened his eyes, and focused his dimming vision back to life. He glared at the four standing there calmly and readying their blades for the next bout. His hand wiped the dirt off his face, and he stood up with a deep breath.

" _Alright that does it, Kaa-san and Jiraiya said t only use it if I was in a life or death battle. I guess fighting four ANBU by myself can be considered that."_ he thought and smirked. His eyes closed on themselves when a light yellow sheen broke out around him. The ANBU stiffened when they felt his rising chakra levels, and they all surmised instantly what was going on.

He was drawing on his 'extra reserves' now.

Menma brought his hands up and clasped them in a Snake seal.

"AHHH!" he roared and raised his chakra a little more to activate his ability. The yellow sheen around him covered him completely, and added a little glow to his whole body. His unruly crimson hair flailed around when his eyes turned into slits.

" **Wood Release : Wood Flow Spears!"** he exclaimed and pushed his palms forward. Wooden spears shot out of his sleeves, and made their way straight to the the four ANBU's who stiffened slightly. Each of them brought their blades forwards and blocked them efficiently. Menma pushed some more chakra, and launched even more deadly spears at them in rapid fire. His eyes widened when he saw them cleave through his jutsu like it was nothing.

"The boy is making too much ruckus, let's put him down." the lead kunoichi barked out to the brute who nodded in agreement. Menma noted the four weren't trying to use jutsu at all, most probably to attract as less attention as possible.

" _So this is how ANBU fight…"_ he couldn't help but admire their pure skill and held his Snake seal with shaking hands from the force he was exerting. The brute made a beeline for the red head. Menma saw him jump up and pull his sword back, hiding the blade and making it a deadly jack hammer in the process. He knew the only jutsu that had a chance of blocking it, was the one he was still working on currently and was reading a moment ago. He pumped up his chakra and glared at the incoming attack defiantly. He wasn't going down without a fight!

" **Wood Style : Wood Locking Wall!"** he exclaimed and thin pillars of wood broke from his feet, and started clasping together in a makeshift wall. Menma grimaced at seeing the results, it was supposed to be a perfect shield, but his was just a wooden…thing right now. The blunted edge of the made contact with his shield and impacted with a huge bang. Menma was blown back, when his jackhammer like blade made contact with the ground, and the shock wave alone threw him back like a rag doll.

His blurry eyes focused in to his front only to see the ANBU with the forearm like blades rushing to him, most probably to knock him out and a volley of shurikens incoming from his other side to knock him out. He knew he was done, there was no way he could possibly stop both of them and closed his eyes in defeat. The ANBU knew it too…

 _CLANG…CLANG… CLANG…SLASH…CLANG_

The voices rang throughout the clearing. Menma's eyes snapped open to see the back of his brother standing in front of him on the hilt of his sword, his arms crossed and his silky blonde hair flowing slowly in the wind. He glanced down to see the tip of his blade, having embedded the shurikens right through their holes and into the ground, they stopped their spinning a moment later.

He heard a slight grunt and saw past his brother,only to see the ANBU with the strange forearm blades clutching his left shoulder, that now had a deep gash on his right bicep and was bleeding profusely. He saw the four jump back and regroup at seeing this new development, and turned his eyes to his brother who jumped down and pulled out his sword from the ground, holding it to his side, making the blade shine slightly in the moonlight making him quite an intimidating sight to behold.

"Show off…" he muttered in annoyance with a pained gasp, feeling his swollen waist and stood up shakily. Naruto smirked hearing his brother's first words, and was glad he was alright and fit enough for his snide remarks too.

"I leave you just for a couple of hours, and you bring four unknown ANBU to fight in the house." his lazy voice drawled out making Menma's eye twitch at his words. He stood up fully and took his brother's side while flicking out a kunai.

"I didn't call them, these creeps attacked me first, saying some creep they call their master wanted to meet me." he said angrily, and saw his brother not retorting with any of his usually playful and lazy responses.

"I see." Naruto said in such a serious voice, it made Menma glance at his brother curiously. He saw his brother's eyes not shining with their usually mischievous and happy glint, instead were deadly serious and icy as glaciers. It almost made him shiver at the confidence he was holding in front of such strong opponents.

Naruto glanced around the battlefield and saw several wooden shards all around the grounds. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"You used Mokuton?" he asked seriously, and got a simple nod from his brother. Any other day, Naruto would have chewed him out for revealing it to an enemy, but when he saw his brother's condition and his opponent's conditions even after using his abilities, he couldn't blame him.

Naruto knew that if his brother hadn't even made a scratch on these masked men even while going all out, they were the real deal and not some wannabees wearing masks and ANBU armors. His minded started calculating all the possibilities and strategies in his mind.

He was on his home turf and knew the grounds like the back of his hand. That was advantage number one. His brother's condition was a disadvantage, but their opponents had an injured member too and Menma's wound weren't grave, so he could still fight. That was a plus in his mind too. They had only a limited amount of time if Naruto could, and he would alert the ANBU nearby them, as soon as he had the chance.

His mind was brought back to the opponents when their lead kunoichi spoke up.

"Naruto Namikaze." she said monotonously and Naruto said nothing. His mind was still thinking of the many strategies he could pull off and how to go about fighting them.

"What do you want?" he asked to buy himself some time, and saw the four stand silently for a moment before she spoke up.

"Our master wishes to meet your little brother. We are to take him there by any means necessary. Please do not interfere, for our master regards you highly, and would not be pleased if you were injured gravely in our fight." she said monotonously, and Naruto stood silently. Her tone, their way of machine like precision in postures. He had an inkling of an idea of who this master was. And if he was right then this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Tell Danzo, my brother doesn't want to meet him and Naruto Namikaze sends his regards through his lackeys." he said coldly and saw the brute behind her stiffen slightly as soon as he mentioned that cripple's name. Menma wanted to know how his brother knew this Danzo but that was a talk for another time, he reminded himself.

" _Bingo!"_ Naruto thought inwardly, while the kunoichi was now regarding him seriously. The boy wasn't like his brother, and was eyeing them like a hawk eyed it's prey. Moreover there wasn't an ounce of fear in his azure eyes.

A calm opponent was a deadly opponent. This was taught to all ROOT ANBU's and she was now taking him a bit more seriously than his brother.

"I request you to stand down and let this go peacefully. We have not been ordered to harm your brother, just to escort him peacefully." her voice rang out for a final ultimatum, which the blonde ignored with a smirk. The plan was now set in his mind.

"Menma you take the two on the right, leave the lead kunoichi and brute to me." he whispered to him, and raised his sword in front of him, dropping in his stance. Menma wanted to argue about him taking on their strongest all on his own, but now wasn't the time. He himself was injured and his brother was strong enough to take care of himself. Plus, his mind at strategies on the fly was unparalleled. He was the only one he could trust his back to right now.

"Alright, leave those two to me…" was all he could say before Naruto was off in a blur. He slashed and met his blade with the kunoichi's and both jumped up as the huge blade passed under them, courtesy of the brute. Menma jumped forward and launched a kick to the injured ANBU's arm who blocked and grimaced, jumping back. He threw a kunai at the fourth ANBU and made him jump back as both the brothers divided them up to their liking.

The kunoichi leader was glaring daggers at Naruto from underneath her mask. Everything was going perfectly, until he had come into the fight and turned it around completely. She saw what he was doing, divide and conquer. The oldest and most effective strategy to date. But it wouldn't work on them, since it gave her the perfect situation she needed right now.

She and her partner would take out the Naruto while his brother held off her other partners, and then go to capture his weakened and exhausted brother like they wanted to. It was the perfect plan in her mind.

Naruto's Sharingan blazed to life, unknown to the two of them. He could predict what that kunoichi was thinking, and it was right of her to think that. He wasn't stupid enough to think he could take those two on head on and win. But a shinobi's way, was that of deception. And he had many advantages in his favor right now. The pieces were set, and now it was time to start the game.

He watched the kunoichi crouch a little and flick out a volley of shurikens at him. He brought his sword forward, his Sharingan enabling him to predict each and every one of their paths. His blade met each star with deadly precision, always at the last moment and jumped up when he heard a whiz from behind him. The large blade passed underneath him harmlessly, and his eyes widened as he twisted in mid air suddenly. His Sharingan narrowed in on the thin chakra laced wire that was aimed to cleave his neck off right now.

The kunoichi was shocked that he had seen her invisible wire attack, and launched a kick to the blonde's chest. Naruto could only bring his blade forward to block in mid air, and was launched back harshly. He twisted himself, mid air, with the agility akin of a cat. His feet made contact with the brute's large chest when he let out a smirk. He pumped a burst of chakra to his feet and the brute was thrown back from the sudden contact. Naruto jumped forward and brought his blade down at the female ANBU, who blocked it and held him at a stale mate.

She broke off their encounter with a wild slash, which Naruto back flipped efficiently and stood in front of her with a smirk. The ANBU knew something was up seeing his smirk, and was on her guard. His right hand blurred through six single handed seals, shocking her to the core.

" _Single handed seals? Genin don't have the required chakra control for that!"_ she thought in shock, and watched him breathe in a deep breath.

" **Fire Style : Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** he exclaimed and launched a humongous fireball at the shocked kunoichi. The brute jumped in front of her and brought his large blade forward as a shield. The jutsu impacted with his blade and created a huge blast, launching the two back from the shock wave it created.

Naruto though smirked happily at the outcome. He loved it when a plan came together.

" _That should wake up the neighbors…"_ he thought with a smirk and wasn't surprised when he saw the two mostly unharmed ANBU in front of him. The brute's blade glowed a little with the heat it had endured and his arms were burnt from the intense heat he had just blocked, rendering them almost inept for battle.

The female lead ANBU knew now she had to take the boy seriously. She didn't want to kill him for fear of angering her master, but he was too big of a threat with his extra ordinary skills to be left alive or to be taken lightly in this battle for that matter.

* * *

 **With Menma…**

* * *

Menma swiped his kunai at the ANBU, putting in all his strength and the ANBU grimaced when he blocked the blow with his injured arm. He jumped back to gain a little distance, when he saw his partner regrouping with him and tried to heal him a little.

"Your brother will be killed unless you surrender." the injured ANBU said and Menma couldn't help but snort. The ANBU however, ignored his response and continued.

"He is fighting the most skilled and feared kunoichi in our ranks, head on. She specializes in silent assassinations and infiltration tactics. You should surrender, and his life might be spared." he reasoned with the red head, who now grew a little nervous hearing that. As much as was loathe to admit it, maybe Naruto might…

His thoughts trailed off when the three of them turned and saw the huge blast rack their clearing. Menma let out a cocky smirk, and pulled out another kunai to go at it again when he saw his brother standing there confidently and relatively unharmed.

"You should worry about your own leader, my brother is quite exceptional himself. There is a reason I look up to him after all." he said in determination and launched forward to keep up with the plan.

* * *

 **With Naruto…**

* * *

Naruto saw the brute go aside with a limp, and knew he was out for the count and was only standing there for stand by support. He narrowed his eyes at the kunoichi, who was now holding her sword single handedly and taking out shurikens with the other.

"Prepare to die." she said coldly, and launched the three shurikens at him. Naruto was about to side step, when he narrowed his eyes and his tomoes spun wildly to slow down his perception drastically. He realized what she was trying to do and stood his ground.

He brought his sword up and side stepped the stars at the last possible second, launching forward towards the kunoichi who jumped back and took onto a branch of a tree throwing some more shurikens.

Again his Sharingan picked up the slight difference in normal shurikens and these ones, and side stepped them at the last possible moment and tried to attack her. She met his blade this time, and both engaged in a spar of pure kenjutsu. Naruto jumped back when she tried to overpower him with her experienced style of swords, and narrowed his eyes when he saw her launch even more shurikens at him.

This time though, they were simple shurikens he noted and twisted his body in mid air to dodge them and saw the final three he wont be able to dodge. His Sharingan saw them in slow motion, right until the last moment when their holes converged themselves and he threw his sword right in their middle.

" _This is the power of the Sharingan."_ he thought, smirking inwardly at how much it was now integrated with each and every one of his battle styles.

The sword's blade took the shurikens with it, pinning them to the ground right through their holes, halting them to a spinning stop and he fell on top of the hilt of his sword, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked in taunt, and noticed he was now in the middle of a small clearing of trees. The kunoichi smirked and jumped in front of him.

"You are skilled indeed Naruto-san, but this is the end of the line…" she said blankly, and flicked her fingers slightly, making the ninja wires covering him from everywhere like a web of a spider shine into view purposefully. His eyes widened in shock, making the kunoichi smirk slightly behind her mask. She brought up her sword to a shining wire, and applied pressure to it.

"You were trapped from the moment I first attacked you." she explained blankly, and cut the wire to activate her trap. She smirked when one by one they all started tripping and closing in on the shocked blonde. A moment later she felt her wrist being pulled, and glanced down to see her own wires tangling her.

"WHAT THE-" she couldn't finish, when all the trapping wires trapped her limbs and neck tightly in a trap that she had set for the blonde. She glared at the blonde and let out a loud shriek when the wire around her neck drew blood slowly and stood as still as possible.

" _Checkmate! And that is how you play the game."_ Naruto thought happily, when his plans started coming through to their final stages now.

"It was a good trap indeed kunoichi-san." Naruto commented with an appreciative tone, and jumped down from the hilt of his sword, pulling it out sheathing it completely in a slick motion.

"H-How?" she grunted in pain, as with each movement the wires tightened themselves and were about to cleave her in many parts of her body.

"I saw the wires you attached to the shuriken the moment you threw them. With each throw of your wired shurikens that I dodged, I deflected them ever so slightly with my blade, to my own liking. You were never trapping me, it was always the other way around." he explained, making the kunoichi stunned to the core.

"Impossible, no one can see my wires, they are too thin for normal humans to see." she grunted in pain, and tried to buy some time for her partner to come.

"I have sharp eyes is all I can say. Plus, shurikenjutsu is my specialty. You picked the worst possible opponent for yourself." he said with a smirk, when he saw the wires painfully tighten and he turned around, not wishing to see the bloodbath it would cause in a moment.

She was cursing him to hell inwardly, and was wondering where the hell her partner really was. She heard a loud bang and glanced to the side to see an explosion rock near the lake.

"AHHH!" she heard her partner's scream, and grew confused. Who the hell was he fighting?

"Well my exploding clones and Akira took care of your partner quite nicely. So I guess this is it." he said once more, shocking her completely.

" _He had this all planned from the start! We were never even close!"_ she thought incredulously, and with a bit of admiration for him. At least she had fallen to a worthy opponent.

"Never underestimate an opponent…" he said lazily left the rest hanging, putting his hands in his pockets when the kunoichi spoke up.

"Especially when you ambush an opponent on his home grounds. For that is what the Shinobi rule 39 states." she completed stoically, and Naruto started walking away slowly, his hair shadowing his eyes in sadness and regret at what was about to ensue in a moment. She closed her eyes in defeat and accepted her final moments.

 _SQUELCH_

Naruto grimaced and closed his eyes, not turning around and jumped on a branch to go and see his brother who was still fighting them.

He reminded himself, a shinobi never shows emotions on a battlefield and jumped away, masking his emotions completely.

* * *

 **With Menma…**

* * *

He jumped down in the clearing and saw his brother impale the already injured ANBU with another wooden spear in his other arm. The other ANBU, who was most probably their healing and support ninja stood by his side.

Naruto and the fourth ANBU's senses tingled at the same time. Many heavy chakra signatures were narrowing in on them, and both of them knew who it was.

" _ANBU!"_ both of them thought in unison. The two ANBU glared at the two brother's, and stood silently for a few moments in a stare off.

"Naruto Namikaze…" the uninjured ANBU spoke up, when he realized his team members who were fighting him, couldn't be sensed anymore. Naruto rose an eyebrow when he saw the drone speaking.

"We will keep an eye on you from the shadows. You are hiding much more than meets the eye." he said emotionlessly, and disappeared along with his partner in a smoke less **Shunshin.**

A moment later, they were surrounded by several teams of ANBU's from all sides. The one bearing a bear mask stood forward.

"What happened over here?" he asked in a commanding voice, and Menma grunted and rubbed his swollen arm. He glanced to the side to see Naruto have some slashes all over his body, most probably that came in between his own skirmishes.

"We were ambushed. Four masked men came to capture me." the red head explained, getting a nod from Bear.

"Can you tell us something more about them?" he asked and Menma shrugged, too tired and injured to really care right now. Naruto too had the same thoughts and just wanted to sleep right now, but this was important information he had to provide.

"Well, they were ROOT ANBU and were sent by Danzo himself." he said lazily, making them all stiffen and stare at the blonde incredulously. That complicated things, Bear thought and walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze, you are coming with us." he said and Naruto and Menma were about to protest, when he clasped Naruto's shoulder harshly.

"Boar, take all the evidences from the battlefield and report them to Hokage-sama. I shall take Namikaze-san in for further questioning." he said in an order, and disappeared along with the blonde. Menma rushed to the spot his brother was a moment earlier. He turned his eyes around to the others who were now jumping out and taking evidences from the clearings.

"Where the did you take my brother?!" he screamed harshly to Boar, who said nothing and went about his work. Though they all stopped when they heard a shout from behind them.

"MENMA!" was all he heard, when he turned around and was pulled into a bone crushing hug. He flailed his arms around wildly, gasping for air while Kushina was holding him in a death grip. She broke the hug making the boy sigh in relief, when she cupped his cheeks and started kissing him all over it. He tried to pry off his hysterical mother off but to no avail.

"What happened here?" she asked him with teary eyes, seeing his condition and how their grounds looked like they were a battlefield.

"Kaa-san, four ANBU came to capture me and take me with them. I almost lost to them when Naruto…" was all he could say when he heard Kushina gasp, and her eyes roamed all around.

"Where is he?" she asked him with a bitten lip in nervousness. He turned his furious eyes to Boar, who was now sweating bullets behind his mask. Kushina saw his gaze and narrowed her eyes on the ANBU, increasing his nervousness tenfold.

"These bastards took him with them. Some ANBU with a bear mask said they needed to question him. We tried to stop them but…" he couldn't finish because Kushina had struck out a chakra chain and pulled the ANBU to her, face to face. She was too angry right now to scold the boy for his bad language.

"Where the hell is my baby?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice, making him gulp nervously.

"He would currently be in ANBU HQ for questioning…" he trailed off, when he saw her hair flail around in nine tails. Her murderous violet orbs glared at him as if she was the Shinigami herself.

"On what grounds? You had better have a good reason for taking in the heir to a clan in for questioning, without even consulting his clan head or guardians first." she spoke coldly, making him gulp again.

"Y-You see K-Kushina-sama, he said something about ROOT…" he stuttered in fright, making Kushina's eyes narrow in on him dangerously.

" _Danzo, Why am I not surprised? So that is the bastard who has attacked my boys…"_ she thought, and glared at the man. Another ANBU jumped down by their side and spoke up nervously seeing the situation.

"Boar, there are two mangled corpses in the fields. Most probably ROOT, since their bodies have activated their curse seals." he said dutifully, making Kushina's eyes widen in horror. The second ANBU yelped and was yanked in a chakra chain himself, while her worried eyes turned to Menma who was looking at the ground guiltily.

"Naruto did it." he whispered sadly, making her clench her eyes in agony. Her boy had made his first kill and instead of having her there to talk to her. He was being questioned in ANBU HQ. Her eyes turned to the two shivering ANBU and glared at them.

"Let's go and meet the Hokage." she said coldly, and turned to Menma who smiled a little and nodded, already knowing what she was about to say. He went inside and she disappeared in a swirl of water along with the two ANBU's.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. This was completely dedicated to the fight and I hope it was nice. I really tried to bring out the Sharingan's true capabilities and will do so in the future too. It wasn't exploited much in canon but I'll do it here. I guess this chapter gives a start to how strong the two brother's really are and their relationships with each other. So let's see what happens in the next chapter. Until then keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_

* * *

 _ **PS : Sorry for the delay in updates. My laptop was in for repairs until today and those idiots wiped my hard drive clean. I had to re-write this from the ground up all over again and lost my Desert Flower's chapter too. So I'll try and be as quick in updates as I can. Please review Naruto : New Beginnings by NarutoAkatsuki96,it is being co-authored by me.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**~~~Naruto : Tobirama**_ _ **'s Heir~~~**_

* * *

 _ **~~~Konohagakure no sato~~~**_

* * *

 _ **~~~ANBU HQ Holding Cells…**_

* * *

The ANBU headquarters, one of the most secure and hidden holding facilities. Accessible only to the to tier of the village truly held up to their reputations and names. Armed with the security of the village's elite, the ANBU Black Ops themselves, it was the go to place for some of the most high class criminals that the Leaf had in it's captivity.

However, the presence of a fourteen-year-old genin in the holding facility wasn't an everyday occurrence in here.

"Come on now get in _boy_." an ANBU wearing the Bear mask over his face pushed the blonde in harshly and closed the bars behind him with a slam.

"Bastard…" Naruto couldn't help but mutter. The ANBU though heard it loud and clear and clenched his fists in anger.

"What did you say?" he hissed and Naruto turned to him, annoyance and irritation written clear across his face. He was tired, bruised beaten and exhausted. That wasn't to say that he had just made his first kill, so it wasn't a surprise that one of the most calm and lazy personalities in the village, was a bit snappy at the moment.

"You heard me big guy, you want to make something of it?" Naruto taunted him in a proud voice and confident voice. He would usually just rather ignore all these snide remarks but after going through what he had just now, he wasn't in the mood to play goody goody with Bear right now.

The ANBU captain in question bristled in unrestrained fury, even the several ANBU patrolling the hallways were snickering at his expense.

It wasn't everyday that an ANBU captain was talked to this way by a newly minted genin.

"Why you-" he growled, clenching the bars and Naruto stood his ground with an icy glare. All the present ANBU were surprised at how the boy seemed to be holding his own and not in the least bit afraid of disrespecting the blonde.

"Thank Kami that you're behind those bars, just bearing your father's name doesn't make the hot-shot you tend to be." he retorted back furiously, and Naruto's eyes turned murderous. He took steps towards the bar and stood face to face with the bear shaped ANBU mask, his Sharingan blazing to life unknown to all but him as soon as a taunt to his father was made.

All the guards were surprised when they felt killing intent that matched the one Bear was leaking coming off from the blonde.

"Why don't you open these bars then? I'll show you how big of a hot-shot I really am. What do you say big guy?" he snarled back, and the whole hallway felt the thick tension rising between the two each passing moment.

Bear couldn't believe how a rookie genin was even standing let alone talking back to him and making a fool out of him while he was leaking his own killing intent.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! BREAK IT OFF." a voice boomed from the side making the two turn their glances to the source of said voice.

Naruto saw a large man wearing a leather trench coat and several scars adorned over his face. His head was covered with a large bandanna while Naruto's Sharingan picked up on his movement muscles and his chakra reserves that were suppressed and controlled.

He was an elite jounin for sure no doubt about it, he surmised and looked back to see Bear turning back and looking on to the new man face to face.

"What have you brought him here for Bear?" the large man asked and Bear nodded, his anger lay forgotten and his duty senses kicked in.

"Sir, this _boy,_ has apparently fought some rogue ANBU's and claims that they belonged to the disbanded ROOT organization." he said dutifully, making the superior man's eyes widen momentarily.

ROOT was a well kept secret even when it was still being functioned, so a newly minted genin proclaiming to have knowledge of such village secrets was a surprise in itself. But he couldn't decipher the complete situation based on half arsed information.

His black eyes turned to the blonde boy who was looking at him with narrowed and calculative eyes, eyes that a child his age shouldn't possess. He hadn't felt such eyes other than when his superiors scrutinized him for something.

And that really was a rare occurrence mind you.

"Bring him into the interrogation room and call my apprentice too. We'll talk there." he commanded and Bear nodded, smirking behind his mask when he turned to the blonde who was glaring daggers at the large man's back.

Bear opened the cell and pulled the blonde harshly who was struggled to walk through his violent pushes. Bear couldn't care less as this was the chance of a lifetime to get some fun with the _boy._

Naruto walked through the well lit hallways slowly with slight stumbles from those pushes every now and then, all around the building were simple hallways having white walls and simple prison cells along with several sealed rooms. His Sharingan was still activated, unknown to everyone while he was etching each and every little detail about the secured wing, burning it all in with his photographic memory granted to him by his eyes.

That was one thing Tobirama had drilled into his head over the years, no matter the situation you're in, no matter the place you're in, always scour whatever information you could. For, it could be crucial at some point in the future when you least expect it to be.

Bear stopped in front of a steel door and opened it, Naruto stumbled and fell down when Bear gave him a violent push in, along with tripping his feet to go along with it completely. Naruto glared at the ANBU that he hated with all his being at that moment and looked around the dank room.

It was a dark room, a single bulb hanging from the room, the lone source of light in there at the moment. All the walls seemed to be made out of pure concrete and there were two wooden chairs along with a simple table in the middle. The only objects in the dank room.

It would have been quite intimidating for Naruto, had he not been expecting this same thing beforehand. After-all this was the classic interrogation room in almost all stories and movies he had seen over the years.

"How original…" he muttered to himself dryly and stood up, his hands still in metal handcuffs. He made his way to a chair and plopped down over it with a tired sigh.

" _So this is what I get for fighting rogue ANBU who were after my life and getting rid of them. Well they sure are scoring points on the guest treatment department."_ he thought bitterly with a scowl on his usually happy face. His mood was worsening over here by the minute.

And to top it off these bastards were doing the very thing he despised with his very being. Ordering him around, pushing him into a corner as if he was their possession. That was one thing he despised with his very being.

He was a free boy who loved freedom in everything he did, and this wasn't on one of his favorite lists.

His thoughts were broken off when the door opened making him squint his eyes from the new bright light before it was closed and two people walked in.

The large man from before took a seat in front of him, slamming a tape recorder on the table and a clip board kept at his friend's hands.

Behind him was a woman, no doubt the apprentice he was talking about from earlier.

"Well let's get this thing started…" he said in a professional manner making Naruto's eyes turn to him though he remained silent and calm. Flushing his anger out of his system, he remembered all the things Tobirama had taught him about being in an enemy territory and being interrogated for information you didn't want to give. And right now he wasn't going to give these creeps any information whatsoever until he had talked it out with the old man.

Now he thanked his old man inwardly for the lesson he had once seen as dank and boring but had been forced to learn by his master and by proxy, which was now going to come in handy. He had his pride on the line here with how they were treating him and he would be damned if he let it go on any further.

"Name?" he asked professionally to start in a casual manner since he wasn't an enemy shinobi or anything and Naruto stared at him blankly making him feel quite stupid from that stare. Even the woman was staring at him blankly and he coughed in his hand feeling a bit embarrassed now.

"Look it is protocol so we have to follow it." he said stoically trying to keep his dignity intact, and Naruto still remained silent. The large man couldn't help but praise the boy inwardly at the completely blank and emotionless expression he was holding at the moment. Even he could not read what was going on through his head currently.

"It is usually polite to give your own introduction first before asking for someone else's. At least that was what I was taught growing up, not so sure about you though." Naruto remarked dryly making the man's eye narrow in on him.

He was definitely Kakashi's student alright. Both could annoy him with these dry and aloof remarks anytime.

He glared to the side when he heard the slight giggles coming from his apprentice with a look that said 'you're not helping me any'. He turned back to the boy to see his firm eyes that didn't seem to budge from his intense stare.

" _The boy's good…"_ he thought and nodded after a moment. But he still needed to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Very well, I'm Ibiki Morino the head of ANBU's Torture and Interrogation Unit. My friend here is Anko Mitarashi, my second in command and personal apprentice…" he said pointing to his right, and Naruto glanced at the exotically dressed kunoichi for a moment only to shiver inwardly at her sadistic smile and got a wave in return.

"Yo!" she chirped happily making Naruto sweat drop at the happy girl. Was she really an interrogator? But he knew better than to make assumptions on looks and first impressions alone.

"Naruto Namikaze." he said simply, and the two looked at him curiously but became embarrassed when they realized he was done and looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Alright Naruto-san…. so to get started what was the level of the opponents you faced tonight?" he asked and couldn't help but think what the boy was thinking right now. His face wasn't giving anything away and that was saying something, since he had cracked a lot of hard nuts with his intense stares alone that had seemingly no effect on this rookie genin.

All three were silent for a few moments, with the adults thinking he was taking time to mull over their question however the answer they got wasn't what they were expecting.

"I'm not obliged to answer your question." he replied simply, making the two adults blink. They stared at him incredulously and blinked again.

"Excuse me? I think I didn't quite get you." Ibiki said in disbelief, making Naruto nod slowly.

"Then I repeat, I'm not obliged to answer your question." he said simply yet again, and this time Ibiki's eyes narrowed in on him. There weren't many people who would like to play hard ball with him.

"And why is that?" he asked calmly, but was a little perturbed by the blonde on his inside. He couldn't, for the life of him predict what he was going to say next pr do next.

He cursed that scarecrow of a sensei of his, he was rubbing off on him in all the wrong ways. A few more months and the boy would be wearing a face mask while reading his precious 'Gold' all the time.

But he looked up when the blonde in the questioning seat spoke up.

"Because this interrogation is based on grounds so loose, I'm sure Lord Hokage will have a field day with you all. And if he doesn't my mother and old man surely will." he answered him calmly, without a hint of emotion in his voice. Ibiki leaned forward with a raised eyebrow, putting his chin over his hands. Now this was one answer no one had given him before.

And this was a pretty new way of landing a threat over him of all people.

"Oh…And how is that if I may ask?" he asked dryly, disbelief and amusement etched completely in his voice. Naruto's eyes turned icy, surprising the two at his intense stare he was giving them right now.

"As Konohagakure no sato's charter, laid down by the mutual agreement of the Shodai Hokage and the Daimyo himself, says in Article 21 B section C sub section A.

" _The rules for interrogating a prisoner who isn't accused of anything that has been done against the village or might harm the village in anyways can only be interrogated within the presence of the Hokage himself, or through his direct orders that are first shown to the appointed victim unless arrested in by the village and only if, when he is accused on grounds of treason with viable evidences in their midst."_

And I for one, am on he first stance that I haven't done anything tonight that can be considered grounds for treason as such this whole interrogation is seemingly useless and completely illegal." he answered calmly.

Complete and utter silence reigned in on the floors of the interrogation cell, even a pin drop could have been heard in the room, had there been a pin actually dropped.

Ibiki was staring at him wide eyed, he for one didn't know how to respond or say anything to the blonde, who had just stated a small paragraph from the thousand page charter of the Village's Founding Laws as if it was a recital poem.

Anko though was stupefied at his words, never before had she heard a boy, his age she might add, recite a village law word to word and she was quite sure she didn't even remember what the village charter actually was.

He broke out of his stupor when Anko let out a wolfish whistle towards the blonde and giggled happily.

"Now that was something to make my man Ibiki go silent in an interrogation. I like the little gaki…" she said in giggles, and got a death glare from her accomplice for her words. that once, more weren't helping the tense situation any.

He turned back to the blonde and smirked inwardly. The blonde really was something else, for never before had someone pulled that card on him, and his words had grounds of heavy consideration too.

But not this time.

He held his hand out to Anko who stared at him blankly. He broke off from his stare off with the blonde and looked at Anko's innocent expression, making his eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Anko…" he growled out, not in the mood for her antics right now.

"Ibiki…" she continued innocently, not getting his point and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

Naruto watched the two in complete amusement from the sidelines, now this he had to see for himself.

"The papers for permission of interrogation signed by Lord Hokage himself, if you would please…" he continued patiently, though his patience were running quite thin right about now.

"What papers?" Anko asked in pure innocence, making him look at her incredulously, she had done this with him a thousand times with him right?

"The papers that Bear must have handed to you for the holding and interrogation on one Naruto Namikaze." he answered, barely holding his thin patience on line and all he got was an innocent stare with a pout from his apprentice.

"That idiot didn't give me nothing Ibiki, I thought he handed those to you. After all you called for me here remember?" she asked him with a pointed finger, making him look at her incredulously.

He hadn't gotten any orders too for that matter, none officially signed by the Hokage.

"There aren't any official orders, because no one got them or was issued any." the ever calm voice of Naruto rang in the room making Ibiki look at him incredulously. Though Naruto continued on undeterred of the man's stare.

"Bear, as you called him, picked me up straight from my house as soon as I mentioned the word ROOT to that idiot. As such, there are no official orders and my words from earlier stand true." he finished calmly, and Ibiki rubbed his forehead and pinched his nose with a sigh.

This was utterly humiliating and embarrassing for the entire Black Ops unit. No doubt Kushina would raise hell over kidnapping a clan heir from his home grounds, done by them no less, in the council and she had clear grounds to do so. And the Hokage would be out for necks to handle the perpetrators in question.

He would be in that list too since his trust in his accomplices had led to this situation getting this far out of control.

"Why the hell would that idiot Bear ANBU…" he growled to himself, but was surprised when an answer came from in front of him.

"Probably to take out his grudge on me. I'm not the most liked around person in the village you know." he said pointedly, making Ibiki slap his forehead in exhasparation. That damned idiot was so damn unprofessional, he was personally going to see through his suspension now.

 _CLICK_

Naruto looked up surprised and rubbed his now freed wrists to turn his eyes to the softly smiling kunoichi who ruffled his hair playfully.

"Not everyone thinks of you that way gaki. Count me in one of those 'k?" she asked him, with her usual grin and Naruto couldn't help but smile at the eccentric kunoichi.

"Arigato Mitarashi-san." he said politely, making her grin sadistically before she was wrapped up all over him and rubbing his cheek with hers.

Naruto turned beet red at the completely pressed Kunoichi now resting on his lap and so close to him, barely holding on to his pride and dignity right now.

"Aww what's with the formalities gaki, don't you like your ' _sexy'_ friend Anko-chan, eh?" she purred sexily in his ear, and Naruto sweat dropped at her bi-polar nature, feeling quite uncomfortable now with the two large mounds pressed seductively on his chest.

Ibiki decided to stop her before she went out of control and he wouldn't be able to save the boy from her when she got going.

"Anko stop your antics now, he is a kid. Do you want to be considered a pedophile, I for one don't think so!?" asked Ibiki dryly, making her pout childishly before she licked Naruto's cheek sexily, involuntarily making the blonde shiver and feel completely helpless at her erotic actions.

Is this how his hime felt when he teased her?

He couldn't help but think that, but crushed his thoughts instantly when he saw her licking her lips with a bloodthirsty gaze that made his insides twist and his mask was now on the verge of falling apart completely..

" _No this woman's plain old CRAZY!"_ he thought instantly, and sighed in relief when she was off of him and grinning at his crimson cheeks like crazy, feeling quite proud of her skills and bodily features right now.

Naruto couldn't help but look away from that utterly revealing mesh suit that she was displaying all the more heavily now by pressing her arms together near her chest to make her cleavage a lot more revealing, not like it wasn't already.

What the hell was wrong with that lady?

"So now can I leave?" he asked Ibiki, the exhaustion of his day finally catching up to him, and to get away from a grinning Anko. The man though, as much as he wanted to say yes and be done with this mess shook his head.

"I'm sorry kid, but you have been signed in to the holding cells officially. So I will have to go to Hokage-sama and get your release papers signed. You can stay in the holding cells, I'll get you one of the nicer ones and some food too. So don't worry, just let me clear out this mess." he said and Naruto nodded with a tired sigh.

This was really getting bothersome and he just wanted to go home now.

"Anko take him to his cell and get him settled in, I'll go straight to the Tower and clear this up myself. She motioned a finger to him in a seductive manner and walked with a sway of her hips.

Naruto looked at Ibiki blankly, giving him his sensei's patented look who sighed tiredly.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, she is just playful is all…" he reasoned but saw the boy was not really convinced when the girl in question was licking her lips and calling him to hurry it up. "… a bit too playful, but harmless nonetheless." he continued on, and this time Naruto nodded hesitantly. Satisfied a bit by the large man's answer.

He walked with Anko who just made small talk with him, putting in her own suggestive remarks that made him flustered at her blunt words each time and got laughs from said kunoichi. Finally, they stopped in front of a cell which the violette opened up for him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright gaki this is your abode for now, enjoy…" she chirped happily making Naruto relieved that at least the bed looked like it had a mattress and wasn't all steel. He looked back to see the grinning kunoichi who was still standing there, and shivered inwardly when she licked her lips seductively.

"Or I can stay with you and show you a nice time, you know pop your cherry and all?" she said sexily making all the blood in his body rush up to his cheeks.

"Wh-What? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? he shouted, completely flushed like his adorable kitten when she was teased by him, and his eye twitched when she just laughed whole heartedly at his reactions. He was just too easy for her.

He slammed the bars shut, which was quite ironical that someone wanted to get locked up so hurriedly. But he wasn't willing to take any chances with that kunoichi, she wasn't normal that's for sure.

"Alright gaki, I'll send some food later on, so sleep a little alright? It's quite late already." she waved him, walking down the hallways. He winced when he heard a crack and a man's scream followed by Anko's laugh who cackled 'No touching' out loud.

He had a fairly good idea of what must have happened and fell down on bed face first.

Finally…

"So how was your first interrogation…." a new voice trailed off in the middle of the dead silent room when the blonde yelped and fell down on the floor face first, completely shocked at the new presence no doubt.

Tobirama watched the twitching blonde on the floor with a sweat drop. Wasn't he supposed to be a sensor and all?

Naruto rubbed his aching nose and glared at the stoic Senju sitting on the chair as if he was in a park, sitting on a bench.

"How long have you known I…, wait scratch that, how long have you been _observing_ me?" he asked him in an accusing tone knowing the man's thinking process after observing them so closely for years.

Tobirama just shrugged carelessly and Naruto knew he won't be getting anything else out of the man now. He could be quite annoying like that when he wanted to.

"So I heard you had an interesting night." Tobirama spoke, changing the subject to what he wanted to hear right now. Instantly he saw the slight changes in the boy's features who now looked a bit downtrodden.

"I killed two of them." he said simply, already knowing the man in front of him knew everything else. Tobirama said nothing and leaned back in his chair, his eyes gazing at the ceiling with a slight furrowing of eyebrows.

"That isn't like you…" he started, seeing the boy's even more solemn look he knew something else was up. "…you would avoid pointless slaughter, what really happened?" he asked in his calm voice containing a hint of concern for the pupil he saw as his son in all ways but blood.

"They attacked Menma, so I tried to stop them as best as I possibly could have, and almost succeeded…." he whispered shamefully, Tobirama hung on to his every word. First kills were what made or break most shinobi careers as they came to realize what this life was really about.

"I trapped the kunoichi leader, the girl tried to weave a shruikenjutsu trap on me and I countered it subtly to trap her instead. I restrained that huge bulky guy with my exploding clones and Akira too had gotten a lot of hits on him…" he continued on his tale making Tobirama nod. He wouldn't say it right now seeing the situation, but he was proud of the way the boy had gone about executing the fight.

Show as little as you can and maximize the outcome with the least possible moves.

Efficiency, precision and stealth. The true marks of a shinobi.

That was what he had taught him most of all and he was proud that his student had embrace it to heart.

"What happened then?" he asked calmly and for the first time Naruto raised his head to uncover his shadowed azure eyes, that were shimmering with tears on the verge of dropping now.

"The kunoichi in the trap was trapped in such a way that each movement caused the trap to tighten itself on her to the point of being fatal, and I warned the big ANBU that if he didn't surrender then I would blow him…" he trailed off in sobs and Tobirama now understood everything.

The boy never did have a heart akin to a killer, but now he knew what had happened truly which was what had him in a loop when he had heard of what had transpired tonight after his disciple had left his residence.

The boy had engaged, trapped and given his enemies a fair chance to surrender and become captives to live another day.

But they were ROOT, their primary objective was mission success or obliterating all traces that could lead back to their sources.

Even their lives.

"I didn't kill them old man, I gave them a chance…but the kunoichi she just didn't…" he sobbed hysterically, and Tobirama pulled his face in his chest and let the boy cry it all out.

It was for the better if he let it all out and didn't bottle it up.

And now that he knew what had truly happened, he was even prouder of his student.

The boy really did live up to each expectation he held for him and surpassed them each time. This time was no different, but this time it had lead to a change.

A change in him.

The boy had finally grown up and become a true shinobi, now taking his first steps in the crimson paths of this dark life.

"I'm not a monster old man, I'm no demon… I didn't want to kill them…. I swear…" he mumbled in between his wails, and Tobirama's heart clenched before he steeled his features and cupped the boy's cheeks to make him look at his eyes forcefully. The village's snide and subtle remarks had gotten to him apparently, over the years, not that it wasn't expected due to their foolishness. But he had to clear his mind up right now.

"I know you're no demon Naruto, for a demon never gives a chance to it's prey and kills them without remorse. The fact you gave them one even if they wished to die rather than take it and still grieve for what happened makes you more human than most in the world son…" he said calmly, Naruto calmed down to soft sniffles hearing the years of experience and wise words laced in his voice.

The concern in his eyes and the confidence that he was telling the truth plus the fact that he called him the one thing that he had longed for hearing made him break down again and hug his father figure for dear life.

Tobirama rubbed his back for a few more moments before the arms hugging his chest went soft and he felt the boy no standing up only by his support on him.

He smiled and scooped the boy up in his arms, who had finally been drained enough to be completely knocked out now and disappeared in the death of the night.

* * *

 _ **~~~Omake…**_

* * *

Through the silent hallways of the ANBU HQ holding cells a lone figure strolled by non-chalantly as if it were an amusement park for him.

The man's face covered with his usual face-mask and his lone eyes showing nothing but a lazy aloof side to the man's casual appearance.

It had been some time since Kakashi had retired from the ANBU but he was still one of it's most respected and looked up to retired members. So he had a bit of say and leverage to go in as he wanted to withing their confines.

Some previous ANBU that were once under him even approached him for some advice rather occasionally, seeing the man's impeccable record and fame among the Black Ops.

So when he had apparently heard, that is, from outside the Hokage Office's window. Not that he was quite brave, courageous and completely stupid enough to actually venture in when the Uzumaki clan head was in one of her moods.

He had come to know that all that sudden deployment and convergence of ANBU patrols was due to his cute little genin's actions tonight. And Kushina's reason for throwing her tantrum was because he had apparently been arrested by some stupid and no doubt new member of the Black Ops.

He tucked his hands in his pockets, searching for the living quarter where they had put his charge in and to take him out of there. What kind of a sensei would he be if he let his cute genin be in here any while longer when he had such a caring and loving sensei for him?

That was beside the point that he was still a couple of hours late. But that was a moot point and could be neglected. After all he would be well taken care of in the most secure prison in the village.

Right?

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing here?" asked an annoyed voice of one Ibiki Morino who wasn't in one of his best moods knowing what he would have to explain to the Hokage and then subsequently the council before they were scrutinized for their actions by those coots.

"Ah Ibiki just the man I wanted to see…." he said in a nostalgic voice making the man's frown deepen. He didn't like Kakashi one bit, he was quite possibly his least favorite person in the village.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, making the jounin give him his patented eye smile, much to the big man's annoyance.

"You see my genin is under some confusion, been arrested by some newbie. So I thought I should cash in a favor from all of the other ones you owe me remember?" he asked in his aloof voice and Ibiki's frown turned into a full blown scowl.

Ibiki Morino, head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Unit, probably the scariest person alive for any captive shinobi and a master deceptive was an excellent poker player too.

He had beaten everyone in the village with his stone face and his critical eye for discerning what makes a person tick had made him a magician with the cards.

He had won against all other than Kakashi that is.

It was really hard to discern what a man was thinking when three quarters of his face was hidden in cloth and his lone visible eye was always held half lidded, containing all the mirth and aloofness in the world.

In one word, he was Ibiki's Kryptonite.

He hated it when the jounin beat him at the table and gave him that annoying crinkle of an eye he called a smile. And would rather leave than cashing up on his win, saying he would keep it as a favor for later. Apparently, today he wanted to cash in on one.

"Let me guess, you want to get Namikaze out, don't you?" he asked dryly making the jounin eye smile. Ibiki's eye twitched, he had half a mind to rip his lone eye out to keep him from smiling again.

He was probably the most hated person on his list with now his student a close second.

Like master, like pupil he mused.

"Alright, here are the keys. You can take him, I suppose I know Sandaime won't be too keen on keeping him in anyway. We'll just report him, he left after his orders." he said tiredly, not one to put up with twisting the rules but he couldn't say no to Kakashi. He owed the man a lot, bets or not.

Kakashi nodded and went down to the cell Ibiki had told him to. How his genin would look up to him, his savior? He couldn't believe it, maybe he might even squeeze out a favor and get a limited edition book from his godfather.

Now that would be something and the boy would most probably hug him to death for coming to his rescue.

And then he would tell his team mates who too would look up to him and worship the very ground he walked on.

Oh what a great teacher he was…

 _CLINK_

"Yo Naruto! See your sensei came to…"

 _WHIZZZZ_

A breeze blew in the completely sealed up room, which was quite comical if one might see and the jounin sweat dropped at seeing the cell devoid of any life. He checked the cell number and register again but saw he was in the right one which meant someone had come in and done the rescuing a little earlier.

* * *

 _ **~~~A few moments later…**_

* * *

A scarecrow jounin was crouched in the corner of the cell, drawing circles on the floor with a tear leaking down his lone eye.

All his plans were ruined, and someone had cashed in on his idea an hour earlier. If only he hadn't embraced his friend's philosophies in life so to heart, then…

"Obito, this time I don't like you…" he whispered, sulking in his own tardiness when the cell accidentally closed with that imaginary breeze. The jounin unaware that he was locked in until someone came and got him out just sulked in a corner at his failure to become a star in his genin team's eyes.

 _What a day it truly was…_

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. I decided to add the omake seeing I couldn't quite get that idea off my head and laugh a little when I imagined it. Maybe my readers could get a few laughs too if they liked it a little so I decided to add it. Well there's the next chapter. Kushina's reactions and actions in the next along with the first start of the C-rank mission in the next chapter. So until next time, keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_

* * *

 _ **PS : The C-rank mission isn't wave, it is all original just if you were wondering alright? ;)**_


End file.
